The Book of Days
by Starr Bryte
Summary: Sailor Pluto believed that it was time to write the history of the Sailor Senshi. But what she never realized was that to each story there are many sides, the one who tells, the one who hears and the one who experiences.
1. Concerning The Sailor Senshi

**Dear Reader,**

**This Fanfiction is nearly six years in the making. Six years ago I saw Sailor Moon for the first time and read my first Fanfiction. I was inspired. I became so enthralled that I studied Sailor Moon wherever I could and gobbled up whatever information I could find. I began to see a pattern in Sailor Moon. The connections between the past and the present and the future. I also began to see connections between Sailor Moon and other stories and shows and Anime and Manga I saw. It was a really frightening thing. I wanted… No… I NEEDED to write this. Show the connections in it. To prove a point. That if you really look closely you can see how Sailor Moon could easily be connected to The Lord of the Rings, X-Men, and even Harry Potter… But not in the ways most would see it… I don't speak of the present… I speak of the past. For example… Where did the indestructible material for the One Ring come from and who is Sauron REALLY? Who is the Phoenix and why does she hide as a deity to the Shi-ar? Where did Hogwarts really come from and who are the Four who founded it? And why did Slytherin really split up from his companions? I want to try to answer these. For myself as well as for others. I will set my disclaimers here and now…**

**I do not own Sailor Moon**

**I will also set my thank you's here as well…**

**I would like to thank Lone Warrior2 for telling me that I had pulled a Tolkein and will never get this done… I will finish it just to be contrary**

**I would also like to thank Aserene for being my first ever reviewer, you give me much confidence**

**And on one last and final note I would like to thank all of my friends for being such a support to me on this story… I hope you read it and know that you have greatly inspired me… In more ways than one…**

**I will be rewriting this story as I see fit so don't fret over changes I may make in the near future…**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy****  
Love to you all,****  
Starr Bryte **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Firstly, before the story is told as all is understood, it must be explained as to what a Senshi is. What it means to be a Beautiful Warrior. The Senshi are almost an accident as you will soon discover. But a more blessed accident there never was. They were created from nothing. They are true immortals, for when they die they can either be reborn or go to dwell with the Gods who created them. They are the truest perfect beings ever, for they have no spiritual faults and physical faults are purely a judgment call. The elves are their closest kindred. How the elves actually came to be a race unto themselves is an entirely different story altogether and can be found in the volume called "The Silmarillion". The Senshi are always female, for that was the form that the first Senshi chose and so it became unwritten law. Only females will inherit the power, which brings forth the Matriarchal system the Senshi live by. Only in a few cases will there be an actual KING-dom, the title a practical joke pulled by a Senshi who was a worshipper of Loki, God of Mischief. That is only if the planet is fated to or if the Senshi allows it. The Senshi is also fated to carry on ovule with their wombs. Because of this twins, even identical twins, are exceptionally rare. Only a few bear multiples. If the fetus should die before birth or in stillbirth, the egg will pass on into the womb of the mother's future incarnation. So then the Senshi will bear two, again a rare thing. IF there is no child or the child dies after birth, the mother will use her own Star Seed and create a child, thus Senshi are also self-fertilizing, but only in the most desperate of situations. Or if that doesn't work, again a rare thing, the Senshi may adopt a child the bless that child. The child of course will be less powerful then her mother, but the familial line of power will go on. If this doesn't happen and the Senshi dies without an heir, the Gods will either choose a new Senshi, or the family and planet will die out. Rarer still is the birth of male children to a Senshi. There have been few cases of male children being born and, although they too bear great power, they will not receive the power of the mother and only act as a representative of that Kingdom.

The Senshi could almost be described as pure Wild Magic and therefore they are unpredictable and mysterious. They can live to a great age and the only sign will be the pure white of their hair and the luminosity of their being.

Each Senshi is represented by a virtue or an element. For example: Sailor Mercury, Senshi of Ice; Sailor Solaris, Senshi of Truth; Sailor Pla'ane, Senshi of Peace; Sailor Nix, Senshi of Opposition and so on and so forth.

Senshi also come in all shapes and sizes. The smallest Senshi ever was Sailor Pixtel, who was about the size of a house wren and could blow meteors into dust with a word. The tallest Senshi ever was Sailor Pluto, who was said to be nearly eight feet tall when the power was upon her (and it did not help that the heels of her boots were almost six inches tall…)

The only difference between Senshi and Humans is that Senshi can survive almost anything and heal without much of a problem under normal circumstances. To date there have been no recordings of a Senshi loosing so much as a limb. The only exception is the Saturn Satellite Senshi, Sailor Atlas, whose family cursed themselves and sacrificed the limb of every Atlasian ruler after the death of the Earth Senshi during the early ages of Middle Earth to honor the passing of the rulers and to remind themselves of what they had lost.

The Satellite Senshi were formed to guard the moons and asteroids around each planet if there was more than one. They were the advisors and guardians of the outposts and edges of each Queendom and were sometimes known as emergency militia in times of war. The equivalent would be the Earthian Knights and Samurai who served their masters and cared for the land around the kingdom so too did the Satellite Senshi rule their outposts and moons.

Even though the Senshi were rulers and queens in their own right they bowed to one ruler, Sailor Cosmos, who was the first Senshi born of the Star Cauldron and thus her line was blessed by the gods. Each daughter of the line of Cosmos bore a Godhead, though they didn't necessarily come into their Godhead unless great troubles arose. But when those powers were awakened it would always be known as an age of miracles.

Even though each Senshi was different and no two were alike, all Senshi are one of the Star Cauldron. The place where Stars, Hope and Light are born...


	2. In The Beginning

**Dear Reader,**

**I just started watching Stargate:SG-1 again after ages and ages of… not… And guess what I found out? There has been a horrible, horrible mistake! So part of this chapter has been revised. Expect revisions to come about every few years or so. A few other chapters may also get the make-over treatment so don't forget to re-read those. Thanks for your patience!**

**I do not own Sailor Moon.**

**I'd like to stress how much I DON'T own the Crystal Guard.**

**I DON'T own the Guardian Senshi.**

**I don't own Lord of the Rings.**

**I don't own Animorphs.**

**I don't own Stargate.**

**I don't own Anime in general.**

**Thank you to the Crystal Guard Senshi... You so rock and I hope to work further with you in the future! **

**Thanks to Lone Warrior2, Everfire, Irvine, Mimosa Vandetta and all of my other friends for being there for me when I need them.**

**And thanks to my reviewers who I love SO MUCH! Keep reviewing! You so rock!**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,**

**Starr**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

MAY 21st, 1999, 21st CENTURY, THE 6th AGE

When we, the Sailor Senshi, won the Battle of the Star Cauldron at Zero Sagittarius and defeated Sailor Chaos in her stolen Galactican castle; I, Sailor Pluto, decided that it was time to write the history of the Sailor Senshi, for our story is older than time. I wanted our tale to be told. How we fell from power and rose again from the ashes like the Phoenix of legend. Though my memory is infinite, Humanity's is not. Nor are the other peoples of this diverse and vast Cosmos. I wanted the truth to be known. That once upon a time we were helpless. We are not Gods, nor do we wish to be called so. Through our immortality is god-like in that we shall live until forever ends, we still fell pain. We still grieve the death of one of our own. We still fear the ending of one life, because the fear is of what shall happen in the next. We are the children of Gods. We fear their wrath as all good people do. We cannot see the future nor are we almighty. That is where our weaknesses lie. In our Hubris. In our fear. In our in abillity to be gods. But our memory is vast and hopefully we shall learn from our mistakes and learn to do better in the next life that we failed to do in the one we left behind.

So as I sit here before the Gates of Time I think back to it all. The images of my friends, dearer than kin, flash before me as I remember. To the time when this began. Where shall I begin? The Gates flicker and flash memories for what I have seen and what others have seen. In my ears I hear the sound of song. Haunting and mournful. Notes of hope and sorrow intertwined. The Sisters of Legends are singing. As my mind falters for words and my emotions become tangled with all that I have seen and felt in my long years of memory they gently guide my hand and pen.

'_Be calm.'_ They say, '_Remember.'_ Mnemosyne, the Child of Memories sings a lonely solo to me. Telling me where to begin. She offers her memories to bolster my own. Lethe, the Child of Forgetfulness adds her harmony and I begin to write anew. I shall begin at the beginning and end and the end. Yes. The beginning. Before the Silver Millenium. Before everything. Before Memory or Time. I write, each word flowing from their mouths as they speak to me as one. Their voices musical, beautiful and haunting as they sit by their river and tend their gardens eternally. I know what to write. My mind is calm. This tale shall begin before Once Upon a Time. Before man. Before moon. Before history. A tale of when all was a vast, vast nothing. Before Time began...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Time before Once Upon a Time time and long ago, before Time even existed, all was a vast, vast nothing. Nothing existed. Not even time. And above it all in the place the modern mortals would one day call 'Heaven' the Gods watched this dark ocean gloomily. For it was all theirs, but they could find no joy in it, for there was no joy to behold. Finally, Jupiter, the King of the Gods, threw down a lightning bolt in his frustration. The bold struck the center of this mass and made a hole. To his amazement and joy he saw stars and galaxies be born. He saw nebulae and rock and dust. He saw life. And from that hole, that cauldron, he had made, four figures emerged. The first and eldest was a being so perfect and delicate, but so strong that she could've been a God herself if she so wished, but her heart was purer than the first snows falling form the newly formed sky. All she wished was to see that this vast nothing be turned into a place of light and joy. She was the ultimate good. Jupiter named her Cosmos and gave her the Key to the Universes. She became the first Sailor Senshi. She took on a female form to go with her new name and became a being of flesh and blood and breath. Next was her twin. A being, equally as perfect in appearances to her sister. But so as they were alike in appearance, so too were they opposite in their hearts and souls and minds. So as Cosmos was purer than new fallen snow, her sister was as impure as muddy slush. She was the ultimate evil. As soon as she was born she began to seat the stars and all that was good in a hunger that could not, would not, be satiated. In her horror Cosmos took the keys that Jupiter had given to her and locked her sister away in another dimension, taking half of her power to compensate the eaten stars' loss. She locked the gates with her silver key and proclaimed to her two companions.

"As I am guardian of that is good, so shall be ruler of all that is evil. All dark things shall congregate where she stands. She is Negativity. Chaos. From this day forth she shall be known as Sailor Chaos. But I hold hope in my heart that she shall turn from her ways and join me in the light. For she is my sister and I do not have it in my heart to kill one who is as a part of me as my heart. So here she shall remain for all of eternity." And as she left that place of ultimate suffering Sailor Chaos vowed then and there to return one day and destroy all that Cosmos held dear.

With her sister's words stinging at her heart Cosmos took her two companions and begged the Gods to bless them in Their name. The Gods heard the prayer and the three Dark Gods: Hades, Cronos and Saturn, came to them. They smiled down on their daughters and gave them weapons and names. The two gave themselves mortal forms, female, like Cosmos. The taller of the who was given the keys of Time and Death from Hades and Cronos and she became the lover of Cronos and he, her consort. She was named Sailor Pluto and the Gates of Time were her domain. The smaller was delicate and fragile in appearance, but held the powers of destruction and healing in her hands. Saturn gave unto her a deadly and beautiful glaive. As she gripped the blade in her small hands He said to her:

"So long as there is light, so too shall there be darkness. SO long as there is life, so too shall there be death. So long as there is creation, so too shall there be destruction. You are the Silent One, Messenger of Death. You and Death walk together. When the time comes and Cosmos herself is in danger of falling apart, use your voice to herald in the beginning of the end. In your hands lie the destinies of entire worlds and peoples. For the darkest hour is the hour before dawn. Do as you see fit My Daughter. Sailor Saturn." The small figure nodded and followed her sister wherever she went. Always near.

Then Jupiter gave the gift of life to each planet and created a ruling people for each planet in his own image. Each people was unique. Each person was different. It was a time of joy and discovery. But Cosmos never forgot her sister's vow of vengence. She knew that she could never be everywhere at once, and she knew that Chaos was slowly, but steadily gathering supporters and strength. For so long as there was good, so too was their evil. Knowing this, Cosmos picked a person or persons from each planet and star. A person that was as unique and diverse in everyway. She made that person ruler over the planet, but all bowed to her as Queen.

So for centuries Sailor Cosmos wandered the universe, traveling among her peoples, but never staying for long. It was always a memorable experience, to be visited by the demi-goddess. She would perform miracles of healing and tell fabulous stories or give advice. She guarded and guided her peoples as a mother would guard and guide her children. But it wasn't long until Cosmos realized that she could not watch over her children alone. Chaos, although still weak, had been gathering strength. The planets were still young. And one day Cosmos was caught unaware and one of her children died. The star was snapped up by Chaos and Cosmos wept bitters tears at her misfortune and knew that, even though with her two siblings, she could not perform this great task alone. Telling the stars to be ever watchful she took Pluto and Saturn and traveled with them to their birth place. The Star Cauldron. A place where Stars and Life are born. The holy waters of the Cauldron soothed Cosmos' sorrows and pain. In those holy waters she used her Lambda power and gave birth to Seven Lights to be her helpers. Three males and four females, all pure of heart and soul and possessing the powers of the elements and the Gods blessed them and made warriors like their mother, Cosmos. The first and eldest of the Seven was named Solaris and became the Guardian of the Source of Light. Her eyes were said to be as blue as the heart of flame and hair the orange red of a spark. The second was named Vulcan and was guardian of the Eternal Flames and was the opposite of Solaris. As Solaris had hair and eyes like flame so Vulcan had hair and eyes like smoke and ash. There was Nemesis who was guardian of honesty and preserved the honor and virtue of Cosmos. His hair was red-brown and his eyes were a sharp and piercing copper that saw through lies and deceit. There was Nebulis, who guarded the unmapped regions of space with her hair so dark and her eyes a stormy blue-gray. Her opposite, Novaris, was guardian of the Astral Plane was mother to the Senshi of the Island Worlds with her hair the red of new birth and eyes the blue of the first dawn. Next was Tempestan, guardian of the wind and the storm. His hair was light blond brown and eyes the dark green of summer's leaves. Last and youngest was Xenda, who protected those who dreamed innocent dreams. Here hair was the red of fresh blood and her eyes as green as the heart of the Star Cauldron itself.

Together they formed the first Senshi team and were known as the First, they headed the first Council of Cosmos. Solaris was Consul, Nemesis was Magistrate, Nebulis was Explorer, Novaris was Mapmaker, Vulcan was Ambassador, Tempestan was Procurator and Xenda was Secretary. They followed their mother wherever she went and helped her in all of her duties.

But for all of their power and dedication, their first skirmish with Chaos ended in near disaster. Their fledgling powers were too much for the mortal bodies they inhabited. Vulcan was nearly burned alive as his power overtook them, scorching through his veins and nearly overpowering his control. Nemesis was nearly driven insane by the truths that he saw and could not stop. Tempestan was throne into the throes of the storm he had summoned. Nebulis and Novaris were nearly lost to the Astral Planes they had called upon. And Xenda, youngest and most fragile of all her siblings, saw Chaos as who she really was. Negativity. And the darkness ate at her soul and she could not stop it. Though Cosmos saved her children, Xenda was never the same and her frailness of mind caused Cosmos great worry. Pluto took Xenda under her wing and nursed her back to health, warning Cosmos of the dangers that lurked in the power of innocent dreams.

After they had recovered the First came together and decided that physical weapons had to be made. Outlets to control their powers so that they would never again loose control. As guardians of flame and light Solaris and Vulcan forged in the fiery magnificence of a nova, weapons of power for their siblings.

Solaris received a spear of gold that flamed with the power of the suns and named it her Solar Spear. Nemesis wielded a sword of crystal and steel that could pierce any armor and called it his Sword of Retribution. Nebulis was given a glaive that mirrored Saturn's own and she was trained in it's ways, naming it the Interstellar Glaive. Vulcan held a simple staff with an orb at it's end that had been found at the heart of a volcanoe and called it his Molten Stave. Novaris wielded a scimitar of blue steel that could cleave open space itself and named it the Celestial Scimitar. Tempestan had a simple mace made from the strong core wood of the oldest tree in existence and topped with a deadly spiked head and called it simply Tempest Mace. The last weapon to be made was for Xenda.

Unsure of what to do for their sister Solaris and Vulcan begged for advice on what to make for their youngest sibling. Pluto, her thoughts dark on what she had seen in Xenda's mind went off to be alone. She went to a small asteroid on the outskirts of the Cauldron of the Stars and prayed for help. She was visited in a vision by her God and Consort, Cronos. He told her not to be afraid, because time had a way for mending all ills. He came with two others, the Muses Eutrepe of Song and Clio of Lore. Out of the soil of that asteroid they created two Senshi. Pluto named them Lethe of Forgetfulness and Mnemosyne of Memory. The asteroid became a lush garden and the twins were bid to care for the garden and sing of what they saw in the river's reflection. Pluto stayed with them for many days, listening to their song. Her heart broke and mended many times over before she rose and went back to Solaris and Vulcan with her answer. Together the three of them forged a sword made out of Nightmares, to defend the dreams of the innocent. With these weapons the First Senshi routed Chaos and her followers wherever they were found.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was during this time that the oldest and firstborn races were discovering the wonders of technology. The Elemnist, a godling in their own right, had just started his strong battle with Crayak, son of Chaos, and had created the powerful Time Matrix. Since this went against the laws of Cronos, God of Time, Pluto banished the Time Matrix and forced the two warring sides to fight their battles trapped within a set of rules that would forever be bent, but never broken.

There were still many races being created and new discoveries born every day. On the outskirts of an galaxy reaching toward maturity there was a race of beautiful, delicate beings known as the Asagaard. They were curious and inquisitive and intelligent. Their souls were old and wise and they were well blessed by their gods. But they had not the technology nor the means to do the thing that their hearts truly wished. They wanted to travel the universe. They wished to learn. They yearned to speak with other mature races and trade knowledge and form an alliance that went beyond that of Senshi bonds. Their prayers reached Cosmos and she answered their plea. She went to their leader, who was ancient and wise, and they talked long and seriously. Soon all of the planets would be traveling space, not just the Senshi. Why not make it easier? Instead of building ships that would take years to get from one planet to another, why not use a gateway system that bent the rules of Time and Space? With alliances such as would be made by the Stargate they would be able to pool resources together and defend against Chaos before she had time to spread her taint? With alliances would come friendships and with friendships would come love. With this plan in her heart Cosmos called to her children and they spent many long years planning and working and contemplating. As they worked more races began to come into maturity. The most evident was the Nox who were wise beyond measure and connected to nature in ways that could not be properly explained. When the first Stargate was opened the Asgaard and the Nox spoke long and many plans were made. Cosmos, not wanted to pry into a budding friendship, left the two races to their talks with reassurances that they would do well and went to the river Styx Obliviana to pray. In the waters reflection she saw a vast network of gates form across the galaxy.

But with discovery and goodness there also comes evil and Chaos. A parasitic race, known as the Gaou'ld came of age and their will to survive turned to aggression and jealousy. Choas smiled upon them and their cousins, the Yeerks, and rose them up through the good intentions of others. The Yeerks would not become a threat until much later, but the Gaou'ld were fast and powerful. Too powerful for many younger worlds to resist.

The alliance grew quickly and soon the Asgaard split into two factions, the latter of which became known as the Ancients. The alliance would soon become four mature races bound by a single cause. A prophecy was sung that in the far future there would soon be a Fifth Race. The alliance was patient. They would wait.

Chaos, however, did not.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As foretold friendships and alliances blossomed and for a time all was good. The First continued to travel the planets and worked hard to keep the peace along with their allies. But as time went by Cosmos became more and more exhausted. Her sparkling eyes, once the deep blue of space, faded to a colorless gray; and her hair, once a shimmering silver, had faded to a stark white. Her skin took on a luminous quality and at times she seemed almost transparent. She knew that her time was limited, so she and her Senshi went in search of a place for themselves. A place to call home. Finally they wandered into a solar system with one bright yellow star and eleven lovely planets. Mostly uninhabited with no rulers to call their own. There was one planet that called out to Cosmos. A blue planet with many bright, white clouds like a tarnished jewel. It was the most beautiful and diverse planet Cosmos had ever seen in her travels. The planet called out to Cosmos in it's pain, for Chaos had cursed it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Upon a Time four Senshi had ruled the planet called Earth jointly. Powerful sisters who had caught the eye of Chaos, and Chaos dripped sweet promises into their ears in hope of luring them to her cause. But the sisters had clear eyes and pure hearts and could not be swayed, and so Chaos placed a curse upon the family. Only the sons would survive to rule and no Senshi would grace the Earth with her beauty.

The four sisters: Ea, Gaia, Terra and Oceanus quickly succumbed to the curse. Soon after is was laid the people of Earth were thrown into Chaos and rebellion. Sailor Oceanus was kidnapped by rebels and held captive in the cursed mountains near the country soon to be called Rohan. Gaia fell into despair and hung herself from the tower of her castle. Terra went insane and the Sisters of Legend turned the curse to their advantage, filling the cracks in her mind with the gift of prophecy. Her dying words were laced with despair.

"Cursed shall the Earth be in darkest night, until violent oppositions once again reunite!"

It was Ea who escaped to the home of the Earth Elves who were her closest kin and became a healer, renaming herself Nilwe, who in turn would become the great-great-grandmother of Elwe and Olwe whose descendants would help shape the course of the future.

The last remaining Earth Senshi, the daughter of Terra who had not yet been named, fled into hiding and was never heard from by mortals again. Some said that she had been kidnapped by Melkor, who was the current consort of Chaos. Her castle had been captured and her land turned into a blistering wast now known as Mordor. Others claimed that she had wandered away to die, but only a few claimed to have seen her wandering the land and leaving her mark upon civilization. Those who knew where to look would sometimes find her sign left in areas of the land where evil had long infested. A message for those who suffered and dreamed: Hope Never Dies. The few who believed were scorned.

This was the that Cosmos came upon and she pitied the Earth and wished to see it healed of the evils done to it. So Cosmos landed upon Earth's single alabaster moon, struck her staff upon the soil and declared:

"No more shall I wander. This shall be my home. From this place I shall build my kingdom and rule. I shall protect the orphaned planet until prophecy be fulfilled. I shall bury my power in this land so that when dangers arise my chosen shall claim it. I shall take on a new name. From this day onward I shall be known as Celene (elvish: Kel-en-eh), Child of Light." Upon hearing this the First took residence on the remaining planets.

Pluto landed upon the smallest planet and her sister Saturn upon the second largest which possessed many lovely rings. One by one the others followed and claimed the land of their choosing.

Solaris came upon the cooler sunspots of the yellow sun. Novaris upon the closest planet to the sun, which she named Mercury. Nemesis upon the second closest, which was soon named Venus. Vulcan chose the planet next to Earth, a fiery place soon to be known as Mars. Tempestan chose the largest of the planets, a planet that could have been a sun if it had been larger. He named it Jupiter because of it's might. Tempestan also came to govern over the planet between Mars and Jupiter, which was soon named Juno, after the God-king's wife. Nebulis landed upon the planet next to Saturn and named it Uranus. She also came to govern the planet next to it and named it Neptune. Xenda landed upon the last and farthest planet and named it Xanthia. The Gods blessed the planets and made the First rulers over them and all of their decedents and it became so. They set up their own kingdoms with their own beliefs and cultures. They also chose advisers for themselves so that they might rule in the Senshi's stead during times of war or when Cosmos, now known as Celene, needed her Council.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During their travels the First had made an alliance with a small planet of lycanthropes called Mau. The denizens were intelligent, strong and faithful, and so the First went among them and chose from their number the most intelligent, the strongest and the most faithful to be their trusted viziers and bequeathed to them the powers of a Senshi and they became known as the Satellite Senshi. Not all of the advisors were Senshi however, nor were they all from Mau.

Solaris picked a young man of Earth named Solomon to be her advisor for he was known as the wisest of men.

Novaris had made many friends in her journey with Cosmos and had helped Tempestan and Vulcan cement many alliances. She chose a young Wolf from Mau named Silverbolt to be her advisor and he soon became her lover.

Nemesis chose a Cat from Mau named Evening Star. She was a widow with one daughter at the time and both were welcomed into the house of Venus and the girl, named Morning Star, became as a daughter to him.

Vulcan took on a set of twin Crows from Mau named Deimos and Phobos and they became the duchesses of the twin moons that circled Mars and were the first to be named Satellite Senshi.

Tempestan, who ruled two planets and sixteen moons had a council made up of sixteen Sattelite Senshi. Europa, Io and Ganymede; opposites as well as best friends governed over the elements of wind, fire and water, respectively. Himalia and her little sister Sinope. The sisters Thebe and Adrastea. Pasiphae, whose curiosity was renowned. Soft spoken Metiz, wild Ananke and strong willed Leda. Wiry Elara, small Lysithea and precocious Carme. Sleek and seductive Callisto. The moon of Juno was goverend as well by quick-witted Apollo. Metis, who had always been especially close to Zeus, had a cousin named Persephone who became the Planetary Advisor to Tempestan.

Saturn had seventeen advisors to help her govern her large planet. Callisto's twin Calypso, who looked so alike to her sister that it was impossible to tell that they were two people. Precise Titan. Amedextrous Mimas. Untrusting Rhea. Atlas, whose family had been friends with the deceased Earth Senshi and showed their pain by taking the right arm of every female child. Spunky Pan. Rebellious Epimetheus, fun loving Telesto and shy Enceladus. Emotionless Prmetheus. Practical and wily Janus. Prim and proper 12-year-old Tethys, the youngest to ever be named Senshi. Petite Dionne and strong Hyperion. Skillful Lapetus. Sultry Helene and sinuous Phoebe. Pan's daughter Pandora became the Planetary Advisor for Saturn and became as Saturn's beloved niece. Pluto took on Pan's second daughter Charon as her own Advisor and both sisters were given the life span of their rulers.

Nebulis, who also ruled two planets had 21 advisors at her command. Blind Cordelia. Strong Portia. Exotic Bianca. Voluptuous Cressida. Sly Desdemona. Self-sufficient Rosalind. Delicate Ophelia, romantic Juliet and cheerful Belinda. Mischievous Puck, melodious Ariel, commanding Titania and ruthless Oberon. Dark Umbriel. Sweet Miranda who was also the Planetary Advisor of Uranus. Tempting Poseidon. Strange Amphitrite. Kind Nereus. Tempermental Triton. Optimistic Nereid. Inseperable twins Neri and protective Nero. Triton's cousin Doriene became the Planetary Advisor of Neptune.

Celene herself gained a young Cat from Mau named Lunaris, who was faithful and true and was as a sister to Celene. Always faithful. Always near.

Xenda, however, had a dilemma. She was a loner by nature. Although doted upon by her siblings she liked to be alone. Even since the attack that had nearly taken her sanity and her life, Xenda had changed in many ways. She became quieter. More distant. Many believed that while trapped between the world of the living and the dead she had been approached by Chaos and tempted and that Xenda had considered the offer and was still pondering about it. There were whispers of rebellion left and right as Xenda refused time and again to take an advisor. Finally Celene called to Pluto and asked if the Guardian of Time would speak to the Youngest. For among all of her siblings and family it was Pluto that Xenda listened to.

None are certain what went on between them, but all that is for sure is that Pluto took Xenda on a journey. When they came back Xenda returned to her palace in the company of a strange, gray-clad woman. She gave no name and always wore the gray from her gray veil down to her gray slippers. The only skin that was bared was on her back where a tattoo of gray moth's wings curled loving from the center of her spine, over her shoulder blades and down to disappear into the skirt band of her dress. She came with no name of her own, but the people began to call her the Gray Moth. Little else wad known about Gray Moth of what her relationship to Xenda was. Many were suspicious that Gray Moth was an agent of Chaos sent to spy and corrupt the Council of the First from within, while others believed that she was a celestial being born of the Cauldron to guide the Youngest of the First. None knew for sure, not even Celene.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Being farthest from the Sun it was Xenda's job to guard and protect the Second Rim of the Solar System. It was a solitary outpost and a lonely one at that, with only the silent Gray Moth for company and her people working tirelessly to help keep the tiny kingdom going. The closest outpost was Charon, but Xenda was said to be confident in her abilities and knew that if she ever needed help, Pluto was always on watch as were her other siblings and, of course, the ever faithful Grey Moth. But there were many who said that Xenda was overly confident in her abilities and was far, far to young to rule and live with the responsibility of guarding Xanthia. It was in this doubt on that tiny planet that Chaos saw her chance.

Ever since the beginning of time there had been the Balance. Good and Evil. Day and Night. White and Black. Light and Darkness. Chaos and Cosmos. Happiness and Sadness. Love and Hate. And in the dark side of the balance Chaos created the Seven Grims to match the Seven children of Cosmos. Gluttony, Vanity, Greed, Pride, Lust, Sloth and Jealousy. They came to Xenda one by one, messengers from the Void tempting the Youngest of the Council of the First. Because of her youth they thought she would be an easy catch, never knowing that Pluto had taken her as a pupil for a number of years during their exodus, foreseeing Chaos' treachery. The Grims came in forms pleasing to the eye and wearing riches and fine things, for Xenda's only weakness was her love of pretty things. They spoke in soft voices and comforting tones. Why was Sailor Xenda, a powerful Senshi in her own right, doing ruling such a little planet as this? Why could she not rule a bigger planet, like Jupiter, or better still, why not TWO planets like Uranus and Neptune? Was it not her right as a Senshi to rule as much as she was capable? Was it because Celene did not think her worthy to rule a bigger planet? Perhaps it was wise. Perhaps Xenda was too young to hold such a position. Maybe she just wasn't strong enough. The barbs pierced Xenda's heart and held fast even though she denied it and Celene supported her in all of her choices. They tempted her with fine things. Look, they said, see what your siblings live with. Such splendor could be yours. All you'd have to do is reach out and take it. One after another the Grins came and tempted Xenda. They chipped away at her patients, despite the reassurances of Celene and her siblings. But soon fighting broke out. Soon the small skirmishes that had been shaking the outer rims of the Solar System were brought to the gates of Xanthia. After three weeks of siege Xenda finally lost her temper and used her Forbidden Attack.

All Senshi have Forbidden attacks. Attacks only used under desperate circumstances and only used once. These attacks guaranteed to blow the enemy away, but would always leave the castor and any allies weakened to near death. Such was the case with Xenda. This attack, though wiping out all enemy forces on Xanthia, also killed most of the population and sent many more into insanity. It proved many things about Xenda. Things that had been kept hidden even from herself.

One: Sailor Xenda was very powerful.

Two: Sailor Xenda was very weak.

Through that weakness, Chaos placed a powerful curse. No one knew it was there. No one would ever know it was there until the curse, passed down through the line in power and not blood, would ensnare and destroy the line of Xenda. It was during this troubled time that, when she was needed the most, Gray Moth vanished. No one, not even Pluto, knew where she went. No one, not even Pluto, knew WHY she went. But all knew this... In her time of greatest need, Sailor Xenda was abandoned. Xenda cursed the name of Gray Moth in a language of bitter darkness and sealed herself inside her palace to recuperate.

It was soon after this that the Seven of the Council began thinking of the next generation. Even though the Senshi were long lived, they were still bound by the bonds of mortality. Each Senshi came together in a union, hoping that their bonds of power would forge a more powerful generation. Solaris and Nemesis, Nebulis and Vulcan, Novaris and Tempestan. And unto each was born a set of twins, perfect and pure and they became heirs to their parents. But Sailor Xenda was alone. However the tragedy had occurred, could not bear children. And even the Starseeds she tried to sow were tainted by the Nightmares she wielded. But instead of falling into hopeless despair, Xenda adopted an heir from the doomed planet of Kil'lith and blessed her in Cosmos' name, thus passing on powers and lineage, as well as curse, to the next generation of Xanthian rulers.

When the second generation had turned fifteen and entered adulthood, Vulcan and Solaris once again disappeared for a time to forge weapons for their children. Xenda refused a gift for her adopted daughter and instead bequeathed that dark haired child her own sword of nightmares. This was the beginning of Xenda's slow alienation from her siblings and family, and the growing crevice allowed Chaos to seep through and gently delve her tentacles into the Solar System.

Even through all of this the Senshi were blessed and for many generations afterward they and their decedents ruled under Celene.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was during this time that the ages of Middle-Earth existed. By the time Cosmos had arrived the realm of Numenorean had long since sunk beneath the ocean. The Lands of the Valar were constantly under threat from the darkness. Instantly seeing the troubles of Middle-Earth, Cosmos and Solaris went to the Valar and treated with them and they came up with a plan. Not just anyoune could come to the Undying Lands. Mankind's jealousy of the beautiful country was about to consume it when Cosmos bid a boon of the Gods and, using her pwer, she plucked the entire continent off the face of the Earth and placed it on one of the few habitable spots on the Sun. It was then made into a Utopia where only the chosen few were allowed to tread. A place of healing and sanctuary. Those who lived there named the utopia Elasia and it came to be ruled by the most powerful of the Valar, who was named Helios. Helios de Pagasus lived in a floating castle made of children's dreams and was tended by the Dream Elves, Elves of powerful decent from those of Middle-Earth. All those who ruled Elasia were named Helios and all looked exactly the same, the blood line running purely from father to son.

No one knew exactly where the Undying Lands lay. Their location only given vaguely, "To the West" and a ballad of such a name was written that only hints at it's location:

_Safe in soft arms you're only sleeping  
As hope fades into a world of night  
Through shadows calling out of memory and time  
Don't say, we have come now to the end  
White shores are calling, but you and I shall meet again  
And you'll be here in my arms only sleeping_

_What can you see on the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea a pale moon rises  
The ships have come to carry you home  
And all will turn to silver glass  
A light on the water  
Gray ships pass  
Into the West_

It was said that the best times for those chosen few to go to the Undying Lands was by the Blessed Gray Ships at sunset, when the sun was barely sinking into the horizon.

It was a very intriguing thought that the Ships were Gray and marked with the same designs that had once marked the hem of the missing Gray Moth's robes. But whatever the Ships were made from and where they came from did not matter. The place they berthed was a place of rest, where the long lived and pure hearted dwelled in peace.

After Elasia's creation all seemed peaceful, but Celene remained unsure. Chaos had set her sights on Earth and Earth was a very delicate and fragile planet, for that it had survived countless ages of abuse at the hands of Chaos' servants. Knowing this and sensing the troubles of the future to come, Celene sent her faithful servant and advisor, Lunaris, to Earth to collect the Star Seeds of the doomed lovers Luthien Tinuviel and Beren the Mortal, who had tried to retake the stolen Silmarils of power that Chaos had taken from the tiara's of the long lost Earth Senshi.

When she returned Lunaris gave the seeds to Celene, who blended them with her own and gave birth to her first daughter Celestea (Kel-Es-Ti-Ah). Lunaris, exhausted and broken from her task, died soon after, not willing to abandon her mistress to seek the Undying Lands to heal.

As soon as she was grown, Celestea became the Guardian of the Galaxies, Sailor Galaxia, who went on to become the guardian of the Star Cauldron. As a gift to Galaxia, Jupiter gave her a fairy. This fairy was very powerful and became one with the Cauldron so that if Galaxia ever fell the Fairy would live on.

Years passed and the fateful Rings of Power were forged and for a time all was good and Celene was content. But then Sauron the Deceiver, who was both handsome and wise, seduced the innocent Sailor Galaxia and stole a chunk of Emperium Gold, the second rarest mineral in the universe. The Emperium was from the necklace of the last Earth Senshi who had given the necklace tot he Queen as a gift during one of her short moments of clarity. The necklace had been melted down and was to have been forged into bracers for Galaxia to wear on her wrists, but with it's theft Sauron took it and with it he forged for himself the One Ring of Power. Using all of the power bestowed upon her Cosmos came to the Elvish King, Gil-galad in a dream and urged him to make an alliance with Elendil, the King of Men in the country of Gondor. The last alliance of elves and men, a small force of Hobbits who were faithful to the crown and, rumor still claims, a disguised Senshi of Earth, marched against Lord Sauron in his evil fortress in the cursed realm of Mordor, where he met his doom in the broken shard of Elendil's sword, Narsil, wielded by the grief stricken Prince Isildur, son of the King. Isildur took the ring from Sauron's hand and kept it for his own against the advice of many, including that of Cosmos. The gold, once so pure and beautiful, ahd been warped beyond repair and any who held it fell under it's perverted Will. Hoping to help Isildur, Cosmos gave him the seedling that would soon grow into the blessed White Tree that would bloom and flourish only as long as the line of it's master did.

Then, exhausted and heart-sick, Cosmos traveled the Earth and took the form of an Elf Maiden and named herself Nimrodel. She fell in love with the Elven Lord, Amroth, and their love was strong. But when Amroth left for the Undying Lands with his people, Nimrodel stayed behind and Amroth drowned himself in despair.

Soon after Cosmos returned to the moon she gave birth to her second and youngest daughter whom she named Selene (Sell-En-Eh) the Elven-fair, for indeed she took after her father with her sunshine hair and summer eyes.

It was soon after that Isildur was killed the One Ring vanished out of all knowledge. The tale of it's finding and destruction is an entirely different story where Cosmos only played a small part. Hoping to get one step ahead of Chaos, Cosmos sent a dream to the brothers Boromir and Faramir, hoping against hope that the younger and wiser of the two would go. Alas Chaos had already reached into the heart of their father and the Eldest son was sent. The rest of the tale can be found in the volume 'There and Back Again: A Hobbit's Tale and The Lord of the Rings by Bilbo and Frodo Baggins'.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the time of the Elves ended and all but a few had left for Elasia, Cosmos and her daughters changed their names. Now they were known as Selene (Sell-Een), Celeste (Sell-est) and Selina (Sell-Ee-Nah).

When Selene at last gave up her mortal shell and died Jupiter made her a goddess. She was known as Selena, Goddess of the Moon, and she dwelt with the Gods in Heaven until restlessness caused her to return to Earth once again, many many millennia later. There she fell in love with a human and granted him eternal sleep so that each night he could hold her in his arms for eternity.

Selene's youngest daughter took her place after her mother's death and became Queen of the Cosmos. But instead of taking the role of Cosmos, the girl took her mother's beautiful Silver Imperium Crystal, the rarest mineral in the universe, and mined ten other Imperium Crystals of varying colors and gifts. She called a gathering of the Sailor Senshi. All but Xenda appeared before her. Angered and saddened by this betrayal and so Queen Selina cast her out of the Solar System and degraded her to that of a minor duchess, stripping her of her Senshi powers and disowning her from the line of Cosmos.

The remaining rulers were given the Rainbow Crystals and as soon as they were chosen Selina called the ruler's together, and when they saw her they fell upon their knees and called her Queen. Raising them up Selina asked of them:

"Will you follow me? Will you follow me into fire? Will you follow me into darkness? Will you follow me into despair? Will you follow me into pain? Will you follow me into death? Will you follow me into the very pits of Chaos?" And the nine answered:

"Yes. We will follow you. We will follow you into fire. We will follow you into darkness. We will follow you into despair. We will follow you into pain. We will follow you into death. Wherever you are is where we will be until the ending of days." And Selina looked deep into their hearts and saw that it was truth. Then raising her hands she cried aloud to the Heavens:

"Then do this in testimony to the One-Who-Will-Follow, one who will bring death couched in the promise of new life and renewal disguised as defeat. From birth through death and renewal, you must put these aside. Put aside old things. Put aside old fears. Put aside old loves. Put aside old hates. Put aside old lives. For this is you death. The death of flesh. The death of pain. The death of Yesterday. The death of your old lives. Taste of it and be not afraid, for I shall be with you. Wherever you are is where I shall be. I shall be with you until the ending of days. Taste of it and know of the joys you shall receive. Taste of it and know of the pains you shall receive." Then she kissed each of them in turn and in that moment they saw the future and knew what was to be. They heard the songs of the Twins of Legend, Daughters of the Muses, Sailor Lethe of Forgetfulness and Mnemosyne of Memory. They wept and laughed for the pains and joys that were to fall upon their descendants. And as they left for their homes Selina watched them and knew their hearts. Turning she fell to her knees and wept, for she too had seen the future and knew what was to be... But it did not bring her comfort, only pain and a terrible sorrow. Raising her eyes tot he Earth, she watched it spin in it's ever eternal dance.

"So it begins," She murmured, "So it begins..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Selina took a husband from Earth and gave him the Golden Imperium Crystal, twin of her mother's Silver, so that they might rule jointly. He was to be the guardian of the Earth with her, but because of the terrible dangers the Earth faced it was too dangerous to hold. Selina went to the Sun for guidance and in the Undying Realm she begged Elios for assistance. Being wise in such things Elios came up with a plan. In times of peace he would protect the Golden Crystal until the King of Earth came to reclaim it in times of danger. Selina's husband agreed to this and the Golden Crystal was discreetly moved to the Dream Castle and kept in Elio's possession.

With that done Selina used the Silver Crystal and became a Senshi of surprising innocence and optimism. In her body she held enormous power and beauty that only Cosmos herself could surpass.

And the people called her Sailor Moon...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Come with me across the Sea of Time  
Come with me across the Sea of Time


	3. The Birth Of A Fallen Starr

**Dear Reader,**

**The term "Pla'ane Ari'umm" is a play on words that my friends and I came up with and is derived from the word "Planetarium". It started out as a bad guy for a RPGame that we were dreaming of called "Pla'ne Ari'umm". I just worked on it further to what it is now… Don't worry, you'll soon understand what I'm raving about.**

**I do not own Anime.**

**I do not own Sailor Moon.**

**Thanks to everyone who helped out. **

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy****  
Sincerely,****  
Starr Bryte**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A few thousand years after Queen Selina, the first Sailor Moon, died, Chaos once again tried to take over the Cosmos. During the years of peace Chaos had slowly grown in power and disciples and was ready to start attacking the Planets once again. Few believed this rumor and those who believed and feared it to be true were ridiculed and scorned. But that was until the first planets started to disappear, completely wiped off the face of the galaxy…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In one corner of a small, spiral galaxy there was a small planet called Pla'ane. Chaos had set her sights on the small planet and the battle was not going well. The queen, Ari'umm Un'naaa'a'le'ne'ski De'no Pla'ane (Ari'umm the shining fair of Pla'ane), was at her wits end. Every attack she tried failed horribly. She crossed her arms as if she were cold and stared dismally out the window at the horrors below. The astrix sign on her forehead glittered with unspent power. Power she wanted to save for the very end. She knew she would not have to wait much longer.

"Highness!" She turned to the voice as a young serving girl raced in, "Highness, we have to get out of here, Chaos is coming! If we don't flee we will die!" Ari'umm smiled bitterly as she turned away to stare blankly at the destruction of her capital.

_Death, _She thought numbly,_ I used to fear Death. I used to fear the end of my life. It made me a cowardly Senshi, even with all of my power. Instead of being called 'The Shining Star' that was my title they called me 'The Fleeing Star'. Yes, I used to fear death. Now I embrace it willingly. The thought of death no longer fills me with fear._

"Where is my daughter?" Ari'umm asked, not looking to see if the servant was still there.

"She's on her way here from Namek. Her training has finished, but she won't get here in time." Ari'umm nodded vaguely.

"Has anyone tried to contact help?" The Queen asked.

"Yes, but we can't get a message through. Chaos has blocked all of our transmissions and the Stargate has been completely disassembled."

"Good." The Queen said, turning to the door.

"'Good'..?" The girl murmured softly, in fascinated awe, "Have you gone made, my Lady? If we don't flee now, there will be nothing left of this planet." The Queen laughed, and it was an empty, hollow sound, even to her own ears. She had seen what a Senshi was reduced to once the planet was destroyed. Death was a blessing to insanity and self-destruction. No Senshi survived the death of a home world for that was the root of all Senshi power. Senshi gained power from their world which gained power from the sun which gained power from the galaxy which gained power from the Cauldron. No. Death was better than the darkness of being ripped from ones home ground.

"Mad? Have I gone mad you ask? Maybe I have." Then she turned and left the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crown Princess Mec'ca Und'em'ca'al'nia Ari'umm'ne'al De'no Pla'ane (Mec'ca the Peaceful Star daughter of Ari'umm of Pla'ane) glanced out of the carriage window. Stars flashed past, but not fast enough. Never fast enough. Mec'ca almost bounced with impatience.

"Grrrrr. I can't wait to get home! Can't this tub go any faster? I knew I should've gone by Stargate instead of carriage! I wanna get my Senshi powers and fiiiiigggggghhhhhttttt!" Then, to pass the time, she began to argue with herself using her teacher's voice.

"Mec'ca, how many times must you be told? A good warrior is patient. A good warrior waits, like the snake in the grass, for the enemy to come to them. Then the warrior may strike. Or if the warrior must go hunting she must be like the great silent cats. They too are patient and watchful. Waiting to strike until the opportune moment."

"But Guitaaaaaarrrraaaa! Waiting is so boooorrrriiiinnnggg!"

"That is why these lessons take so long. You must try to be patient, Peaceful Star, and TRY to live up to your name. While you wait I suggest you count backwards from one million, seventy-one thousand, six hundred seventy-three and sixteen ten thousandths." Mec'ca was about to start, because while she had been pretending she was her teacher, she believed that her teacher was actually there and started to do things out of habit. Her teacher was the Senshi of Namek. One of the, asexual, Plant People who had taken on a feminine form. Looking out of her window Mec'ca saw a familiar part of space.

"Finally." She said, seeing her beloved Pla'ane. Then she squinted. Something didn't look quite right.

"Oh Gods…" She whispered in horror. While she had been away, Chaos had come to call.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The carriage landed three hours later on the blasted courtyard of castle Cal'alstrel. Mec'ca glanced around. The land was empty of life. Or so it seemed. Entering the castle cautiously she wandered around until she found the Command Center. Conjuring a global image she peered at it and shook her head sadly. Chaos was here. Not coming. Here. There was almost nothing anyone could do about it and by the time a message would reach the nearest outpost there would be precious little left to save. The planet was dying anyway. Mec'ca could feel it. It was an ache in the center of her chest that would not go away. Leaving the room she entered her mother's bedchamber. Nobody there. She felt a flash of hope at that. Could it be that her mother had survived and was now in hiding? Trembling with fear and desperate hope Mec'ca raced out of the room and began her search once again. Reaching one of the private gardens she heard screams. Sounds of pain. One voice she recognized.

"Bre!" She cried. Bre'k'klsa U'no'koo'lo'sul De'no Pla'ane had been Mec'ca's childhood sweetheart. They had known each other since they had been very small. Just that past summer, the summer before Mec'ca had left, they had fallen in love. Her mother had found out and, fearing her daughter was far to young and immature, sent her away to train. This had infuriated Mec'ca to no end, but the princess did admit that it had been a wise choice at the time and that she was spoiled and always would be. But these new experiences were doing much to change her.

Skidding around a corner she choked back a scream and leaped behind the corner. Bre'k'klsa was being tortured. Some of the soldiers of Chaos had decided to have a little fun. One of them was raping one of the maids, the other was slowly having her fingers broken one by one. Two more were already dead. But Mec'ca didn't care about them. All she saw was her beloved Bre'k'klsa. They had him tied to the wall. She couldn't see what was happening to him, but whatever it was, was causing him to scream. Not much fazed Bre'k'klsa, which made him one of her favorite bodyguards. He was tough. He never let things like danger faze him. She had never even seen him cry in pain before. Not even when they were little. Mec'ca leaned against the wall as her knees gave. She had never killed before. Had never been in a serious battle before. The only things she had ever done was live for nearly five months with her Senshi Team, mostly going on chaperoned patrols. Even though she was not experience enough to have her own weapons of power yet she did have a sword that was used for training. It was her first sword with an actual edge to it and she liked it. She also had two daggers, which were mandatory for a princess. She pulled these out first and cut the skirt of her dress off until it hung around her thighs. Then she cut off her braid, not having time to bind it up out of her way. They were hurting the one she loved. They were killing the Planet she cherished. They were destroying her home, the place where her heart lay. These thoughts consumed Mec'ca until it turned to anger, then malice… Then burning rage. With a yell she charged. She took the soldiers completely by surprise. She wanted the evil soldiers to feel pain. No. She wanted them to feel more than pain. She wanted them to feel death. She hacked and slashed until all were dead. More than dead. It felt as if a dam had been opened and she felt a strange, shivery feeling in her chest as she hacked at the bodies. A good feeling. But that didn't matter. Bringing herself under control she flung the sword away violently and took in a deep breath to settle her nerves. She then raced to her Bre'k'klsa and untied him gently and lay him down. He coughed painfully and opened his eyes.

Mec'ca?" He rasped, "When did you get here? How did you get here?"

"Shhh. Shhh. It doesn't matter. I'm here. That's all that matters."

"What happened to the bad guys?"

"They're dead. I killed them."

"Wow. And they said you would never become a proper warrior."

"Hush. We have to get out of here. The carriage is waiting in the courtyard. Do you know where my mother is?"

"They took her Mec'ca. She was on her way out to fight them and they ambushed her. I'm not sure what happened to her… But Mec'ca… I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"They've killed me Mec'ca. You may not see it… But I'm bleeding on the inside. I won't live another hour."

"Don't talk like that, love. I won't let anything happen to you." He reached out a hand and she clasped it."

"You cut your beautiful hair." He commented. She smiled.

"It was in my way… I had to save you and there was no time to get it out of my way." Her smile disappeared, "In a few years it'll grow back and you can braid it for me. We'll spend the rest of our lives together… Like it was meant to be. Like we're meant to be."

"I'm sorry Mec'ca… We aren't…"

"What!"

"We weren't meant to be as we are. There is another waiting for you. I, as myself, am not the one… I can't explain it… Cosmos… appeared to me in a dream… She showed me the future… It will be your job to help set things right again. I know it'll be hard. I've seen so much loneliness in your future. So much coldness and pain. But I know that you'll do the right thing. And when you find me as the one meant for you, don't fight it. It will only bring you more pain if you do."

"I won't let you go Bre. You have to get up. You have to live!"

"You must let me go. You have to get up. You have to live fore me! Let me sleep and do not cling to the life of Bre'k'klsa… Mec'ca…"

"Yes?"

"Kiss me..?" Mec'ca didn't question Bre'k'klsa and took his head in her hands and kissed him with all the love she could muster… And as she did so she felt Bre'k'klsa's soul flee from his broken shell and fly away. Then he was gone. When Mec'ca pulled away and realized what had happened she wept. She saw his injuries then. They had taken long, thin pins and had run him through, puncturing vitals so that he would die slowly. Mec'ca looked around and saw what she had done. To her horror she saw what her rage had done. The soldiers were dead. Blood was everywhere. The maids were dead as well. In her rage she had taken friend as well as foe and still she had not been able to save Bre'k'klsa. Horror welled up inside of her so violently that she vomited with such a force she nearly swooned. Her first kill. Then she got up and her eyes glittered with the blood rage that covered her mind in a flood of red light. She controlled it as she had been trained to. As she knew she must. But the dam that she had closed at the sight of Bre'k'klsa was shaking and cracking. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Control. She would. Not. Loose. Control. She had to find her mother. And when she did, then the flood would be set loose upon Chaos. Then she would have her revenge. She turned and walked down the hall the way she had come and turned to go out into the main courtyard where nearly everything could be seen. When she got there she looked around. Nothing. Sitting down she rested for a moment. Putting her head on her knees she rocked. The images would not go away. She needed to concentrate. She needed to forget. If she forgot she would be able to think clearer. If only the images would get out of her head. Now she knew why her mother was not much of a fighter. She feared the bloodlust. The terrible feeling one got after killing, the feeling of guilt and glee mixed together. It was a terrible feeling. It was then that she heard the sound. A soft clanging sound. It was the sound of a chain blowing in the wind. It was an ominous noise that pricked at her mind. Looking up she froze. At first she did not realize what she was seeing. Her mind reeled and struggled to protect her from it. Screams bubbled up in her chest and burst out of her mouth in shrieks of agony that echoed eerily in the emptiness. And in her mind she heard the sound as of glass breaking… And knew that it was her heart. Hanging from a long pole that had once held Pla'ane's standard hung a head. The head was tied to a chain by the hair. Even though the face had been beaten and bruised Mec'ca could still recognize the features… It was her mother… Queen Ari'umm Un'naaa'a'le'ne'ski De'no Pla'ane, The Shining Star, was dead. Long live the Queen.

Sobbing brokenly Mec'ca brought the head down and hugged it to her chest. The face that had once been so beautiful was bruised and slashed. One of the eyes had been punctured and the other stared blankly at nothing. The astrix on her forehead was dull and had lost it's sheen. It was then that she noticed that the head had something stuffed in it's mouth. Swallowing bile Mec'ca pried the jaws open and pulled out a small leather bag. The contents were small and she could easily see how her mother had stuffed the bag into her mouth and had locked her jaws shut so that the enemy couldn't get at the contents even if they tried. Opening the bag she set the objects out on the ground. The first was a small stone. They sight of it caused tears to fill her eyes for it was one of the precious Sailor Gems. The beloved jewel of Pla'ane. She dared not touch it until she was finished looking in the bag. Next was a letter written in her mother's slightly sloppy handwriting.

_I no longer fear death. Death has taken all that I hold dear and there is nothing that I can do against Chaos. She will take over everything if something is not done to stop her. The sisters of Legend have spoken to me in a dream. I will not survive this battle. But my dearest daughter Mec'ca will. And with the powers of the Senshi stone she will prevail. Thus is the will of the Gods. Thus I give myself over to my destiny. Thus I give myself to death. Long live Pla'ane, Senshi of Peace._

_To my dearest, beloved daughter. I love you and I know you will do the right thing._

Picking up the Senshi jewel with one hand Mec'ca's face became expressionless. The gem glowed softly at her touch. It was a nice glow. Warm. Like a wash of bath water. It washed her feelings away. She knew at that instant what had really happened to her mother. She had taken poison. She had not gone out to fight. She had killed herself, locked safely in her room with the little bag in her mouth. The soldiers had found her. Raped her corpse and had filled her womb with their demonic seed, hoping to grow more demons in her flesh. But they had failed because she had been a queen. And it is only possible for one child to be born of that womb with any match. With no proper match there was no child. So they had cut off her head and had put it on display. Her mother had died a coward's death and had still been desecrated.

Slipping the letter into her pocket Mec'ca kissed the gem.

_I know you will do the right thing._

"Yes mother…" She whispered, "I will do the right thing."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mec'ca stood at the very top of castle Cal'alstrel. Even though the sky was cloudless, the land was devoid of color. Life had faded from the planet and it was dying. Suffering. Like Bre'k'klsa had suffered. Mec'ca swallowed back tears again. There was no time for weeping. She HAD to do the right thing. She WOULD do the right thing.

Lifting the gem above her head Mec'ca closed her eyes and concentrated. Power flowed through her and burned in her veins and she threw back her head and swayed as the power thrummed through her body. Softly at first, then louder, she called upon the spell of destruction. As a student of Namek she had learned a great many things, one of which was Saturn's spell of destruction. It was a single word said over and over. The word became louder and louder until it was a scream. The power flared inside of her, scorching her and pain was there. Raping her. Taking her body and controlling her mind. She screamed again, this time in ecstasy as the power filled her and poured out. Then the entire world exploded around her… Taking all life on Pla'ane with it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was said that Crown Princess Mec'ca Und'em'ca'al'nia Ari'umm'ne'al De'no Pla'ane, Princess and Queen of Pla'ane, Senshi of Peace, died that day, for she was never seen, nor heard from again…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon after the disappearance of Crown Princess Mec'ca Und'em'ca'al'nia Ari'umm'ne'al De'no Pla'ane a strange Senshi appeared in the Moon Queen's court.

The Queen during that time was named Litany the Fair for more reasons than one. As well as being beautiful she was also a just judge and gave painfully fair trails… Too fair some whispered. The Senshi knelt before Litany's throne and said.

"Queen Selitany I come, a fallen star unworthy, into the presence of the brightest of all stars. I beg of you to grant me exile from this land for my own was taken from me…" In other words the strange Senshi begged for death and eternal damnation. The Senshi was ragged and thin. Her mind obviously waning. Broken in body, mind and heart. If she even had one for there was a strange emptiness in her eyes. Though she looked familiar Litany did not know who she was and so could not agree.

"I shall not exile you for you are still my servant, homeless as you are. Instead I put you under the care and control of Sailor Pluto… I command that you be her slave until such a time as you are seen fit to be released form her control… Do you accept?" The court gasped in shock. In that part of space slavery was unheard of and despised. The stranger agreed and was taken to Pluto in the chains of Venus. Pluto placed her under a blood oath and trained her and broke her into that of a fearless warrior who knew neither pain, nor death, nor fear. After many years of this grueling training where she was sent from one dimension to another to learn from the greatest Masters of the Universe, Pluto at last deemed her nearly ready to be the perfect slave. She sent the girl through the doors of time and into the Seven Hells to be tortured. If she survive, body, heart and mind, she would become the perfect slave. No one knows what happened in those hells, but rumors tell that the girl had met a spirit. Some claim that it was a sprite of Chaos sent to tempt her and instead was tempted herself. Others say it was the renegade Grey Moth. Some say it was both. But when the girl walked out she was different then the one who went in. Her eyes, once solemn, were crazed. But not with a insanity that could easily be seen. It was a darkness that dwelt deep inside the crevice that had once held her heart. Her blood burned with Blood Wrath and she hungered for the blood of her enemies. When she had first come out she had been out of control, unable to recognize right from wrong or friend from foe. She had been reborn into a monster in a woman's guise. Pluto smiled when she saw the girl, who leaped at her and tried to tear her throat out with her bare fingers. Pluto easily chained the weakened girl to the door of time and fed her from her own breast and gently weaned her onto the food of humans. After a year and a day of this the girl's eyes cleared and the insanity was soothed. But you could still see it bubbling under the surface. Waiting. Watching. Patient. When she was healthy and able to enter into society again, Pluto sent the girl on a pilgrimage back and forth across the Cosmos in search of enemies to fight. Only Cosmos had been such a one to dare so. In her travels the Senshi of a Fallen Star saved a Senshi team from death. They were known as The Falan, because, as the leader answered the Senshi's curious question, every team needed a name and this one had come right off the top of her head. They were made up of Sailors Orion, Krypton, Kai, Namek, Vajitasai, Eternia, Polaris, Solaris, Antares and the leader, Chibbichibbi. Chibbichibbi was also known as Princess Tranquillity, who was Queen Litany's twin sister and wanted nothing to do with the throne. She had been given leave to lead the Falan. The group had, some years ago, lost one of their number. A young princess named Mec'ca Und'em'ca'al'nia Ari'umm'ne'al De'no Pla'ane. When the strange Senshi heard the name she said:

"I morn for your loss and though I am not she who would have been initiated under the title of Senshi of Peace, I beg of you to let me fill the gap she left in your ranks. In her language I would be known as Cli'umm'na'e, Senshi of Wrath, for I am her opposite. I go by many names, claiming none as my own. I am known as The Wanderer. The Demonic Senshi. The Fallen Star. The Nameless. The Loveless. I beg of you to give me a fitting name whilst I remain with you." The Senshi looked at each other and agreed. She was soon adopted into the group under the name of Starr.

Sailor Starr soon became one of the most feared warriors among the Falan and her weapons; the twin long daggers Agonic Pain and Frozen Fear, the long whip Bondage and her beloved halberd Heathen; became legendary. Made of a substance that was feared and loathed as a mineral beloved of demons. The Falan never learned who the sad, mysterious and strangely familiar Senshi was, but they were grateful for her presence and took great comfort in her strangely familiar company.

Each generation after was watched over and cared for by the seemingly immortal and eternal Fallen Star, who never accepted leadership of the group, and each generation of the Falan never had it any other way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About a year after Starr's adoption into the Falan, Chibbichibbi led the group into battle. Chaos had sent a team of snipers to harass merchant carriages who were sending trade from planet to planet.

What they didn't know was that the snipers had brought help with them and the team suddenly found themselves horribly outnumbered. Although Starr had been put through the seven Hells in her training to be Pluto's perfect slave, she was still inexperienced and rage poured into her veins. It was the kind of rage not normally seen in those days. A terrible Bloodwrath. Starr was consumed by it and lost total control. It was said that in the darkness of the Hells, Starr had come into contact with an Underworld spirit and had become possessed by it. Many claimed it was spirit of the cursed Grey Moth. None knew for sure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Starr awoke the first thing she asked was:

"Where is the Princess Tranquillity?" The healer bowed his head in sympathy and told her that Chibbichibbi had been dead when they were rescued, but the others were alright and healing on their respective planets. Starr fell into a deep silence and would speak to no one, so great was her guilt driven grief. She took to wandering the fortress, the Dream Castle that was ruled by the King of Dreams, Elios. She wandered the fortress like a ghost. Many of the servants even thought she was a ghost, but none had the courage to approach her to find out.

Elios had one son named Helios, who would become King once his father decided it was time to step down or 'fade' as it was known to his people. It was Helios who drew Starr out of her silence with his sweet and gentle words. It was almost a complete accident that they met.

Helios had been living with his elder twin sisters, the Maenads, for as long as he could remember. When he turned ten his father called to him and told him it was time to begin his training as a Castle Guardian. Willing and eager Helios went to his father's castle and took his time to memorize each and every room of the floating citadel he would one day inherit. It was one day that the boy saw Starr wandering aimlessly through the halls. By then she had been dwelling there a year and Elios had commanded that she be left in her silence to heal her own way and gave her leave to wander wherever she chose.

"Who is that?" The boy asked, "She appears as a ghost and yet she is as alive as I. Who is she?"

"That is the Fallen Starr." One of the servants answered, "Her pain runs deep and she speaks to no one. To us she is a ghost. None approach her lest they too be infected by the darkness in her heart… If she even has a heart." Curious to find out more the boy went to his father. Elios told a great deal more than the servant did and soon the truth was brought to light.

The next day Helios struck up his courage to find the Fallen Starr. Entering her room he found her sitting in a chair, gazing out at the stars without seeing them. Her lips and face were pale and her eyes sunken, her hair hung in limp straggles. To Helios' eyes she was a tragic beauty that struck a pain in his heart. Like a wilting flower right before death and decay took it. His nerve failed him and he fled without approaching her, but everyday he would go to her rooms and simply look at her.

It was one day, nearly a month later, that Helios finally approached her. Placing his head upon her lap he wept silently. Feeling a hand run fingers through his hair he looked up to see the Starr's swirling hazel eyes boring into his own.

"Little Dragonhorse, why do you weep?" She asked in a soft, hoarse voice. Helios was surprised at first that anyone would know the secret name of a Pegasus. He wiped his eyes and answered:

"Because you look as if you are the ghost of a maiden that no one wept for. Will you finally find peace at the sight of my tears?" The Starr smiled and replied:

"No peace will I find, nor peace do I seek. But a ghost am I? No one knows what I am, not even I."

The next day and every day after Helios visited the Starr and slowly he coaxed her out of the darkness and back into the light and her eyes gained life and soon she laughed and smiled again as the flesh and color returned to her body. They soon became friends and when the Starr finally left the Dream Castle they promised to remain friends forever. Little did they know how important that oath would remain to them in the future…


	4. The Silver Thousand

**Dear Reader,**

**I have introduced my character Starr Bryte… And now I shall get down to the main plotline. The birth of the Sailor Senshi we all know and love. I would like to set a few disclaimers.**

**Once again I do not own Sailor Moon**

**I do not own Tenchi Muyo**

**I do not own Star Wars**

**I do not own Diadem**

**I do not own Fern Gully**

**I do not own the song "Sea of Time" That song belongs to Hercules and Xena: the Animated movie. So saying I do not own the Krono stone either…**

**I do not own the song "Ten Thousand Miles" That song belongs to the movie Fly Away Home. **

**I would like to thank Aserene once again for being the FIRST reviewer for this story. Do you check my bio every DAY! You're cool! Thank you!**

**Here you will get to find the true connection between Sailor Galaxia, the Sailor Star Lights and Princess Kakyuu. I shall also be slipping some Star Wars material in here. **

**Warning! Warning! Hints of Necrophilia! Warning! Warning!**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy****  
Sincerely,****  
Starr**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was many millennia after Selitany the Fair's daughter's daughter had died and new rulers had taken their place. The original Sailor Senshi: Solaris, Nemesis, Nebulis, Vulcan, Novaris, Tempestan and Xenda had long since died and their decedents had created outposts on the farther reaches of the Cosmos. The rulers now, still decedents from the line of the First had come to rule.

Their titles had long since evolved down to Solaris, Senshi of Truth;

Mercury, Senshi of Knowledge;

Venus, Senshi of Love;

Mars, Senshi of Fire;

Juno, Senshi of Charity;

Jupiter, Senshi of Strength;

Saturn, Senshi of Silence;

Uranus, Senshi of Wind;

Neptune, Senshi of Sea;

And Pluto, Senshi of Time.

The millennium they dwelt in was filled with peace. The lost Island of Numenor had finally arisen from it's watery bed and was renamed Atlantis. Many things had changed, but many remained the same. There had been no wars for many years now and many hoped that Chaos had finally given up. But only a few knew that Chaos was only biding her time and waiting for her newborn daughter, Matalia, to grow. To those oblivious people this was a time of rejoicing. The newest queen, Selenity the Silver, had decreed that the time period should be called the Silver Millennium. The Senshi of Legend, Lethe and Mnemosyne, had whispered and sung to their queen the prophecies of old, and like her mother before her and mother before he, Selenity listened. And she mourned. She accepted her fate gracefully and knew what was to come. And like the double edged sword it was both a curse and a blessing.

Many generations had passed since the beginning of the Cosmos and the newest generation was already on it's way…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the planet of Uranus, in the castle of Cronus, Queen Aria had given birth to a girl. She looked sadly at her baby as the tiny girl was wrapped in a dark blue blanket. She was sad because the life destined for the child would be a lonely one, as sung by Lethe and Mnemosyne. With no husband, nor child to call her own. A life filled with separations. The baby was beautiful. She was snow white down to her toes with deep blue-green eyes.

"What will you name her?" The Queen's advisor, Sailor Miranda, asked. Miranda was duchess of the outpost Miranda and was a spunky, cheerful girl. Aria paused for a moment.

"Ten'on Haruka. 'King of the distant heavens'."

"I like it." Miranda said softly, "It suits her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the planet called Neptune, in castle Triton, Queen Nella had given birth to the most beautiful baby girl she had ever seen. Her advisor, Poseidon, proudly placed the child into the Queen's arms. The baby girl had pale skin and deep teal hair that looked like foam and slanting green-blue eyes.

"Her name is Kaioh Michiru." Announced Nella, "'Mature Ocean Ruler'."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the planet of Jupiter, Queen Shyanne had given birth to a strong baby girl in the stable of Castle Io. Shyanne smiled to herself, thinking how the advisors would be shocked that she had done this all by herself in a stable with only her horse, Neighyal, for company. It had been a funny experience, Shyanne would give it that. Just about to go for a ride when her water broke. It was almost laughable. And she wasn't due for another two weeks. Her advisors would be in for a shock when SHE walked in, in the morning. But they knew that it was law. To show her strength the Queen of Jupiter was to give birth alone with only a close friend, companion or husband along in the place that she felt safest. And for Shyanne that was the stable with her favorite mare. If her husband had been alive he would've been there as well. But he had died the month after the baby had been conceived. A skirmish with the demons of Chaos that ended in the death of many, including her beloved Nurum.

She wrapped the girl up in a horse blanket and stared down at her lovingly. She had hair of raw sienna and the most emerald green eyes. Eyes the put the summer leaves to shame. Dragon's eyes. She leaned back against the straw and murmured sleepily:

"Kino Makoto, 'Faithfulness of Wood'."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the planet of Mars in the temple of PhobosDeimos Castle, her Majesty, High Priestess Reika had given birth to a healthy baby girl. The baby had not been born easily however. A breech birth where both mother and child had nearly been lost. The Queen's advisors Deimos and Phobos wrapped the child warmly and whispered prayers of protection over her. The Queen held the girl and smiled. She had coal black hair with highlights of red and deep violet eyes.

"Your name will be Hino Rei." Said the Queen to her daughter, "'Beautiful Soul of Flames'."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the planet called Mercury, in castle Mariner, a tiny girl was born to Queen Stella. Her advisor checked the girl over and nodded before wrapping her up warmly. The baby had dark blue hair that held a slight curl and intelligent blue eyes. The queen smiled.

"Your name will be Mizouno Ami. 'Beautiful Friend of Water'." She said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On planet Venus, in Queen Maia's rich palace of Magellan, a baby girl was born.

Maia relaxed among her silk pillows and smiled down at her daughter. She had hair as golden as the sun, lips red as the blooms in the garden and eyes as blue as the sky. Maia kissed the child's forehead.

"Aino Minako." She whispered, "My 'Beautiful Child of Love'."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the planet Earth, in the palace of Atlantis, Queen Mira had given birth to a little boy. She curled up in her bed and smiled at him. But her smile was sad. This was her second baby. And it was a boy. Earth still did not have a Senshi of its own, her daughter dying before she could draw first breath. Mira softly kissed his forehead. He had coal black hair and dark, ocean blue eyes. For a time she thought about what to call him. Finally, strangely, she named him after the shepherd boy in an old, old legend.

"Endymion…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On planet Juno, Queen Cera had given birth to four lovely daughters in her castle of Hera. She grinned tiredly as they were placed into her arms. One had sparkling ruby eyes and blood red hair, one had light green hair and grass green eyes, one had light pink hair and pink eyes and the last had light blue hair and blue eyes. She couldn't think of anything to call them, so finally she named them after the first gods that popped into her head:

"Vesta, June, Parra, and Cere."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the planet called Pluto, in Charon Castle, the guardian of time, now known as Meioh Setsuna which means 'Instant Dark Ruler', paced back and forth in front of the Gate of Time. A thoughtful frown creased her brow. Her high heels clacked against the stone floor and on every other step her staff made a soft thump. She was a tall woman of six and a half feet, her heels making it a nearly even seven. She had cocoa brown skin, slanting magenta eyes and long emerald hair held back by a bun on the back of her head. Her red lips pursed slightly in thought as her advisor slowly came down the steps with a tray in her arms.

Charon was a slight thing. Pale of skin and dark of eye. Her black hair had been cut to her earlobes except for two long strands that framed her face and nearly brushed the hem of her dress. She frowned when she saw Setsuna. Charon shook her head. She had only seen her mistress like this twice before. Once, soon after Selene had died and again when Chaos had nearly escaped from her prison in what is now known as the Negaverse. Charon and her sister were special. Direct reincarnations of the first advisors they retained all of their memories and were the only ones Pluto and Saturn trusted. Charon had sensed something wrong when Setsuna hadn't come up for her meal the day before. When she hadn't appeared to dinner, Charon had made a tray of food and came down herself. No one had seen the Door in a long time. Not since Setsuna had taken residence on Pluto. The Gate was a beautiful thing made of shimmering silver and sparkling garnets with a large, irregular stone at the top that glowed with power. It was the mystical Krono Stone, given to Setsuna by her God and lover, Cronos.

The stone was all powerful and legendary. Who ever held it had unlimited power that was only matched by the Silver Imperium Crystal, as sung by the sisters Lethe and Mnemosyne.

"_For he who holds the stone holds all the worlds  
And so into the darkness shall all be spilled._" 

And, as also told by the song, many sought to possess it, even now.

"_In a time before man before moon before history  
When the lands lay covered in mystery__  
Even now when all that has long been known__  
Still many seek to possess the Krono stone.__  
For he who holds the stone holds all the worlds__  
And so into the darkness shall all be spilled._" 

The Door itself was made of iron and had many strange symbols burned into it. The middle most was an eight pointed star. The Crest of Cosmos.

Now Charon could sense what was making her mistress so worried. Trouble was brewing in the air. The chords of time were vibrating erratically. The woven song of Lethe and Mnemosyne flowed through the air. Charon could almost picture them in their garden near the river Styx Obliviana, singing hymns of each prophecy of time as they saw it in the river's reflection. Something was going to happen very soon. Something…

_"Come with me  
Across the Sea of Time__  
Come with me__  
Across the Sea of Time"_

"My lady, you must eat something. You need your strength." Charon said. Setsuna gestured to a small stone table vaguely.

"Set it down. I'll eat later." She said. Charon made a face.

"No you won't. You never do." She set the tray down and went over to the taller woman. Taking her by the arm she led her over to the table.

"Now, I want to see you eat everything on that tray Milady. I won't leave until you do." Setsuna frowned mockingly.

"Here I am. The oldest Senshi in the universe and here I am being reduced to being babied by a servant who looks even younger than the Queen of Tatooine.

Sheila, the queen of Tatooine, came into her power and was made queen at the age of twelve. A rare thing indeed with the usual age is fifteen or more. She had just turned nineteen and had recently given birth to Princess Shietal.

Charon smiled and pushed the plate forward.

"I'm flattered… Now clean your plate or you get no dessert."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the planet of Saturn, the Messiah of Silence, who had taken the name Tomoe Hotaru, which means 'Firefly of the Soul', sat gloomily on the window sill of the top most tower of Titan castle. She had been sitting like that for days, ever since she had tasted the first hints of Discord's perfume upon the wind and heard the song of Lethe and Mnemosyne.

Hotaru was a small woman of five feet even, five three with the heels she rarely wore. She had skin so pale that you could see her veins just barely under the surface. Her black hair was cropped nearly to her shoulders. She had a tiny, rose red mouth and dark indigo eyes that were abnormally large for her pointed face. Smudges of tiredness darkened them, but she stared unblinkingly over her small kingdom. Like her sister, only a few people were brave enough to settle on Saturn. Pluto was too cold, and Saturn too dangerous. The few that did, lived close together in scattered villages all around the planet.

Hotaru's advisor, Pandora, watched worriedly from the doorway. Pandora was almost the spitting image of Charon, which was unsurprising since they were twins. But where Charon was cheerful, Pandora was grim and quiet. But what allowed Pandora to be the planetary advisor was in her name. Named after the curious girl who opened the box of nightmares, Pandora had a wellspring of hope.

Pandora shook her head. Reaching into her bodice she pulled out a dark purple crystal. Saturn's Rainbow Crystal. Because of the darkness that dwelled in Hotaru's heart, Hotaru no longer trusted herself with the power of the crystal. The small Queen had spent many millennia wrestling with the darkness. For now it was barely tamed. Like a demon held within her breast, it sometimes itched to be set free. It tempted her, and mocked her, but Saturn would not be swayed so easily. So she had given the Rainbow Crystal to Pandora and commanded her to only give it up in the most dire of needs. Now Pandora walked over to Hotaru.

"My lady." She said softly. Hotaru turned to face her with dark eyes.

"My lady, you haven't slept in days. You need your strength." Pandora looked out the window. Taking a deep breath she allowed herself to feel the air. The heaviness of destruction was in the air. Chaos was close. But where… So this is what caused Hotaru to brood so.

"I know what you are worrying about." She said softly, "I sense it as well. But don't worry. Everything will turn out right. It has too." Hotaru gave her a small, knowing smile. Hotaru was not one to be easily swayed by lies. But she was tired. It was as if just hearing the words made the exhaustion that much greater. But she could not sleep. Sleep was harder and harder to get for Hotaru. The nightmares came. And the temptation. The need for control over the darkness ruled out all else.

Pandora held up the Rainbow Crystal and it began to glow. It was warm and soothing and hypnotic.

"Sleep my lady." Pandora said softly, "Everything will be fine." Hotaru gave up the fight. She didn't want to anyway. Slowly her eyes drooped and closed.

Putting the crystal back into her bodice Pandora scooped up her mistress, who weighed no more than a child so slight she was, and carried her down to her bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On a small planet far, far from here, a planet called Kinmoku, the second most powerful Senshi in the universe, Sailor Galaxia, walked purposefully down the hall of the castle Red Cercis. Her golden armor was scudded and tarnished from battle and her blonde-red hair was escaping from it's numerous buns. A cut on her cheek bled sluggishly and she was bruised and scraped from nearly head to toe. But she ignored all of this. She had just gotten word that her only daughter, Kakyuu, had given birth. The messenger had been rather excited and Galaxia hadn't been able to understand the excited boy at first, but then she had realized it. Galaxia was a grandmother. Kakyuu was a mother. But there was no father.

Nine months ago Kakyuu had gone into the mountains of Kinmoku to meditate and think about being Queen on Kinmoku. When she had returned she was pregnant and had only answered vaguely that she had met someone in a mountain cave. She became insulted when asked if she had been raped. Her only answer was:

"You cannot rape the willing."

Galaxia sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, wincing when she realized it had broken without her realizing it. The battle had been fierce and she was still high from adrenaline and her own power.

Reaching the room Galaxia carefully walked in. Kakyuu was sleeping. Dark circles smudged her eyes and her long red hair was sweat soaked. At Galaxia's approach Kakyuu stirred.

"Mother." She murmured with a tired smile. Galaxia hugged her gently and kissed the flower sigil on her forehead.

"My daughter."

Kakyuu gestured to the crib next to the bed.

"Go see your new granddaughters."

Galaxia's high heeled boots clicked softly on the stone floor. Peering into the cradle she saw three tiny bundles stare up at her.

"Triplets!" Galaxia gasped, grabbing the cradle as her legs nearly gave out. Kakyuu chuckled painfully.

"Yeah. Triplets. Circe nearly had a heart attack. She had the same look on her face as you."

Galaxia made a face at her daughter.

"At least I didn't send a panic stricken boy to a battle field to tell about it." She grumbled as she examined her granddaughters proudly. One had brown hair and dark brown eyes. One had black hair and purple eyes. The third and smallest was the most exotic with silver hair and odd golden eyes.

"D'you have names yet?" She asked. Kakyuu nodded.

"From left to right. Taiki, Seiya and Yaten Kou."

"Kou after the father?"

"You know what my answer will be mother."

"Does the father even know about them?"

"Yes."

"Does he know _about_ them?"

"_Yes_. And that's all I'm going to say to you Celestis Tsukino!"

Galaxia huffed and smiled, too proud to be frustrated at her daughter's tight lipped answers. She looked down into the crib. Yaten, the youngest, reached up for her grandmother. That's when Galaxia noticed the silver star sigils on their foreheads. Galaxia gasped and this time her legs very nearly gave out.

_Blessed of the Stars! _She thought in shock. For instead of a planetary sigil they had a sigil that named them guardians of all that lived. It was then that Galaxia had a guess as to whom the father of these babies was.

Suddenly a girl in a red and black fuku dashed into the room. Her skirt was scorched and her arms were covered in deep scratches.

"Your Majesty!" The Senshi choked, stumbling.

"Sailor Antares!" Galaxia cried, catching her before she fell, "What happened?"

"My lady… Sailor Coronis sent me… Naboo has fallen… As have all the other planets near her…"

"What!" Galaxia demanded, "What of the Jedi and Senshi posted there!"

"They have fallen… And… And Coronis said that… Tatooine is nearly a lost cause…"

"Damn!" Galaxia cursed, "I told the high Council that they needed to be more careful! What of Chaos?"

"She escaped and is headed straight for Jurei and her followers… She has a new ally… A celestial by the name of Tokimi… Coronis and her scouts are already on their way to intercept, but they need you to lead them…"

Galaxia bit her lip as old prophecies long forgotten were all at once remembered.

_So it's all come down to this… _She thought,_ Now the Angel must play the part of the Demon… Damn you Mnemosyne… Damn you and your sister and your prophecies…_She sighed heavily, suddenly feeling old.

"Wait for me by the inner courtyard. I'll meet you there… And stop by the infirmary on your way out."

Sailor Antares bowed.

"Yes Sailor Galaxia…"

Tears filled Kakyuu's eyes.

"You have to leave again, don't you mother." She whispered what was not a question. Sailor Galaxia sat down on the bed and took her daughter's hand. Her throat felt tight. She was a soldier. She had been in many fights since her Senshi initiation. But first and foremost in her mind was that she was a mother. Now a grandmother. And that made her all too human. Weakness. Weaknesses such as that were the doom of many. And Galaxia knew that it was the doom of herself as well, but in that moment she didn't care. In that moment nothing mattered. There was only her daughter and granddaughters to think about. Just for a moment she would take her time and say good-bye.

"Yes. I must. It's my duty. Not just as a Queen. But as a Senshi. One of the Beautiful Warriors."

Kakyuu slammed her fist against her thigh in frustration.

"And me stuck here in bed when I should be out **there** with you!"

Galaxia laughed sadly. Kakyuu was very much her daughter.

"Don't worry. You'll soon be out there in fighting form again. But for right now you need your rest." Leaning forward Sailor Galaxia held her only daughter close, "I love you. You're my Flame. My Fireball… You'll look after everything while I'm gone, won't you?"

Kakyuu nodded.

"I will. You'll come back, won't you?"

Galaxia swallowed hard. She hated lying to her only daughter and heir, but there was no other way. Galaxia forced a smile.

"Of course I'll come back."

Kakyuu grabbed her mother's gloved hand and put it to her cheek.

"You promise you'll come back?"

Galaxia struggled against tears. She was stronger than this! Regaining strict control she nodded.

"Yes. I'll come back and watch my grandchildren grow up and have children of their own."

Kakyuu's tears slid down the glove. She knew that her mother was lying, because her mother never lied. Galaxia was a strict woman who lived her life like a soldier. Always in control. But Galaxia loved her daughter and if there was one single chink in Galaxia's armor, it was Kakyuu. Now that chink had grown to extend to her infant grandchildren. Kakyuu had heard the Twins of Legend sing and knew what was to be. But she pushed those thoughts aside and pretended that the pretty lie was true.

Standing, Galaxia went back to the cradle. Reaching down she gently touched their foreheads and traced the star sigils with a finger that shook.

"My singing souls… My little Starlights.." Softly, in a gravelly alto, Galaxia began to sing.

"Fair thee well  
My own true loves  
Fair well for awhile  
I'm going away  
But I'll be back  
Though I may go ten thousand miles  
Ten thousand miles  
My own true loves  
Ten thousand miles or more  
The rocks may melt  
The seas may burn  
If I should not return." 

Galaxia swallowed back her tears. Kakyuu had fallen asleep. Yaten, however, was still awake. She reached out and grabbed at her grandmother's finger.

"Take care of your mother and sisters little one." Galaxia whispered, "Make me proud. My love. My own. My Star Healer." Then she stood and went to the door. Before she left she turned to stare back into the room, as if to memorize the faces of all who slept within. It was then that she allowed a single tear to fall.

"No matter what happens my precious ones… Remember that I will always love you…" And with that she was gone.

_O how the rocks shall melt_  
_How the seas shall burn_  
_If I should not return_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was not long afterwards that Sailor Galaxia and the Ore Scouts disappeared near Jurei along with Chaos and were never found. Mourning for her mother Kakyuu went for a walk one day. There she met a man named Johann. Knowing that she would need help in the coming years and seeing that he was handsome and kind she took him for her consort. She never married him.

No one knew for certain what had happened to Galaxia and her soldiers. The Senshi fighting for Tatooine claimed that they saw a large explosion of light in the direction of Jurei. Many believed that Galaxia had destroyed herself and Chaos, taking the others with her. Others believed that Chaos had captured and/or killed the Scouts and decided to bide her time for awhile. But no one was certain that Chaos wouldn't return…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hotaru knew, the instant of Chaos' disappearance, that trouble brewed fast as a storm. Queen Selenity the Silver was pregnant and would soon birth her one and only heir. Without telling even her closest she traveled to the moon to pay her Queen a surprise visit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her Royal Majesty High Queen Selenity Tsukino the Silver, Child of Light, Priestess of Celene, Goddess of the Moon and Ruler of the Cosmos prowled the halls of her castle restlessly, one hand over her swollen belly, a small frown creasing her delicately boned face. The Queen was a lovely thing. Tall and long legged her skin glowed alabaster and her hair was the purest of silver, but not of age. Her eyes were a smoky blue and long lashed. Her flowing gown, generously adjusted for her girth, was dove grey with a white bow and edging at the bodice, both colors setting off her natural beauty nicely. Beside her, Selenity's best friend and advisor, Luna Eclipsol, watched her worriedly from one slit pupiled eye. Luna was born of planet Mau and so of the Beastial race. She was nearly the same height as Selenity and had pale skin, gold-orange eyes that glowed in the dark or in anger, curly black hair with pointed ears and a sleek black tail peeked out from under her long yellow and black sundress. The golden crescent moon on her forehead revealed her as one blessed by the goddess Celene.

"You look troubled my Lady." Luna said, "Whatever is wrong?"

Selenity shook her head.

"That's just the trouble." She answered, "I just don't know. Something is wrong. Everything is wrong. But what?" She fought back a sniffle. Ever since her beloved Darien had died things hadn't been the same. And Luna knew this too. It hurt to think about. It still did. It had been a week since his body had been found, headless, in the throne room. They were still looking for the rest and those who lived in the castle thirsted for the Regicide's blood. Selenity's wail of anguish could still be heard in every nightmare.

"There's something not right about the new maid…" Selenity complained. She knew it was unfair to poke blame at the new maid, but she had to do something or she would go insane, "Call me paranoid, but I swear that her clearance letter is a forgery."

"Did you talk to Queen Reika about it?" Luna asked, "She might be able to help in some way." Selenity shook her head.

"Reika's busy enough with that daughter of hers." Selenity said smiling. She patted her belly, "I just hope that my child isn't that energetic."

Luna grinned, baring her fangs.

"Ah, yes. The temper mental princess of Mars… Rei isn't it?"

Selenity nodded absently. Deciding to change the subject Luna suggested:

"Why don't we go back to your rooms for dinner?"

Selenity's face brightened with almost hilarious unexpectancy.

"All right!" She said, "I'm starving!"

Luna chuckled.

"Since when are you not?" The cat woman said lightly, swiftly dodging Selenity's swipe. Both women giggled as they turned and went back down the hall, arm-in-arm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In an alley way between the barracks and the stable the maid, Beryl, was in deep conversation with a small figure so heavily cloaked that it couldn't be told if it was a man or a woman.

Beryl was a pretty thing, although she considered herself plain. Long, curly black hair and dark brown eyes. Indeed she would have been a beauty if bitterness and evil hadn't marred her features. The cloaked figure handed a small packet to Beryl.

"Just dump the contents into the Queen's food." The figure said in a soft voice, "It contains a drop of Negativity in it. The babe will die inside the womb as the drug induces labor. I have also added a slow poison to it.. It shall guarantee that the Queen will die in childbirth."

Beryl grinned.

"And with the assassination of the king so successful I'll have no trouble seizing control… For our cause of course."

The slain king, Darien, was not in fact the true king. It was an age old tradition that the Queen of the moon never marry. Instead she would have a consort. Only those specially chosen by the goddess could marry the queen. But Darien and Selenity had been so much in love and Darien such a fair and kind man that no one minded when he became king in name only for he was so much like a true king it almost didn't matter.

Digging into her belt purse, Beryl pulled out a gold coin. The coin wasn't gold, however, but a carrier of life energy taken from the stable and barracks as Beryl had passed through on her way to this very meeting. The bodies would never be found.

"Here. Take this for your troubles and tell her Dark Majesty to wait just a little while longer." Her smile became evil, "Our victory will soon be at hand."

The figure bowed and squeaked:

"By the power of Castle Galactica, Chaos and my home planet of Chuu, crush them into the ground.

Beryl bowed back.

"I will Iron Mouse… I will…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon arriving to her room Selenity and Luna were surprised to see one of the large, comfortable chairs in the sitting room occupied by a small, slight figure in a hooded purple habit. The figure stood, hands concealed in the billowing sleeves, and bowed. Rising, the hood slid off to reveal a delicate, large eyed face. Lips twitched into a small smile.

"Hotaru!" Selenity cried happily, giving the woman a hug which was gently returned, "What are you doing here? I though that you had taken to staying on Saturn for most of the time…" Hotaru smiled back and shook her head.

For reasons unknown to most, Hotaru only spoke when she had too. Not even then sometimes. Selenity's smile brightened further.

"Well, where are my manner? Come. Join us for lunch. I'm sure you're hungry after your journey."

Hotaru nodded her thanks and returned to her seat. A maid, named Trista, came in with a tray. Selenity's quick eye saw that the tray held three cups of tea instead of the usual two. This either meant that Hotaru and been there awhile or that the rumors were right and the maid was a dormant seer. If this were true she would have to be sent to Mars for proper training into her gifts. Selenity nodded and smiled her thanks to the girl who smiled shyly back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beryl stood outside the door with a tray of food, cursing her luck. Why, why, why did the Messiah of Saturn have to visit today? Did she suspect, even taste the destruction that was to come? No matter. No turning back now. No hesitation, no trepidation. Taking the pouch, Beryl dumped its contents into the bowl of broth that the Queen ate at this time of day. Swallowing back bile and an evil urge to cackle, she walked slowly into the room. She struggled to keep her face as neutral as possible. Keeping her head bowed, because she didn't trust herself to keep a straight face, Beryl set the tray down with a soft:

"Milady."

She left the room as quickly as possible, but she could still feel Hotaru's eyes following her.

_Something doesn't feel right about that maid… _Hotaru thought to herself, eyes narrowing in thought,_ I think she may be the one. If so, I can do nothing but wait. I'll have to keep an eye on her while I'm here. _

Reaching out Hotaru took a round red fruit from the bowl and stared at it inquisitively.

"It's called an apple." Selenity said, "They come from Earth and are really quite good. I was lucky enough to get a few trees to grace our orchard." Hotaru delicately bit into it and was surprised by the sweet, tart taste that flooded her mouth. It was delicious. Selenity smiled and turned to her soup. She could hear Luna nibbling on her buttered bread meditatively. Unknown to her Hotaru glanced up from her apple and was staring at the bowl of soup.

_Negativity. _Hotaru thought,_ A poison to kill the babe. I should have known. Like a domino effect the death of the babe will trigger the death of this entire kingdom. Simple, yet effective. Although they could have used simpler means… Was in fact the deceiver the deceived?_

_Marie you've out done yourself again. _Selenity thought, picturing the plump little cook that always had a smile and a treat for anyone who happened to step into her kitchen. Taking a spoonful, Selenity tasted it and licked the spoon clean, ignoring Luna's indignant look for her atrocious table manners. She licked her lips.

_Yummy as usual. _Selenity thought as she dug in,_ It feels as if nothing could ruin this peace._

Hotaru could barely swallow.

_Now! _She thought,_ The scale of fortune tips. Sing Sisters! Sing of what the river foretells you! Will this single bite of poison be the doom of all?_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

At the river Styx Obliviana the twins of Legend, Lethe and Mnemosyne, watched as the surface of the water rippled violently as a new future and a new destiny appeared in the river's reflection.

Lethe reached out her hand and took Mnemosyne's as they watched and sang of the images that passed them by.

"Come with me  
Across the Sea of Time  
Come with me  
Across the Sea of Time." 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the kitchens of the Moon Palace, sixteen-year-old Trista dropped the tray she was holding and fell to her knees, clutching her head as her mind was swamped with visions, and began to sob. Her ears filling and bleeding with the Sister's Song.

"_Come with me  
Across the Sea of Time__  
Come with me__  
Across the Sea of Time."_

"Good gods girl! What's wrong!" Marie demanded worriedly. Trista looked up and gasped:

"A… A vision… A nightmare… The Queen … In danger… Something wrong… Something terribly wrong! The king! The king! Where is his crown! Where is the king! Poison!… Harm to the child… Harm to her… A plot… A deceiver within a deceiver… Treachery within treachery… A traitor! Regicide! King slayer… A maid… HER!" Trista pointed at Beryl with a shaking hand, "That's the traitor! REGICIDE! REGICIDE! King slayer! Ruiner! One who would steal the throne!"

Suddenly, from upstairs, the Queen clutched her belly and gave voice to a shriek of pain as she slid out of her chair. All the servants gasped. One of their own was a traitor. The servants were all very proud of their home. The Queen had always treated them as friends. Eyes hardened as they stared at Beryl. The whispers were deafening.

"Regicide…" They whispered, "King slayer… Regicide…One who would steal the throne! Regicide, regicide…" One grabbed a cleaver while another hefted the rolling pin he had been kneading dough with. Another ran out to get the guards.

Beryl gulped. She had been caught. The poison had worked to quickly. Turning she ran for the window, but found it blocked by thorny vines.

Marie had been born and raised in the palace of Io Jupiter and was an acclaimed plant Magi. She had been sent to work on the Moon by the suggestion of Queen Shyanne herself. One to double as a guard as well as a cook. No poisons would be slipped into the queen's food while she was there. But poison had and Marie's guilt was very great. Now she would rectify that fault by capturing the poisoner. Even if it meant her life. Now the cook called upon the vines to help her.

Beryl laughed, a harsh desperate sound. Using the power of the jewel which was also her namesake she threw fire at the vines and Marie screamed as she shared in the plants' pain. Beryl jumped out the window and ran.

"Guards! Guards! Seize that maid! She's a traitor! A Regicide! King slayer!" Trista cried, half hanging out the window. Turning she ran for the stairs that would lead to the Queen's chambers.

Beryl hid behind the stables. Looking around she found the coast to be clear. For how long was arguable. Racing down the street she reached her secret place. No one could sense it or see it, because it didn't exist. Going inside she smiled. It was untouched. Hanging from a bar that had been stuck between the walls hung a head. It's eyes were open and staring, the face filled with horror. Beryl ripped her clothes off and stood before the head.

"How do you like me now my lord?" She asked, "Am I not beautiful? Did you think me beautiful when I came to you?" She became angry, "Why did you have to be so blind to my beauty? All I wanted was you! Only you! But you had to fall in love with that Selenity! I would watch you and your queen and I would wish that it was I whom you were holding. I whom you were kissing! I would touch myself and pretend that it was YOUR hands touching me! Why did you have to refuse!" Then she chuckled, "But never you mind that now. You are mine. Now and forever. Your body was perfect, though stained with your blood. Now you are mine. I made you mine. Now and forever." She put a hand to her belly, "If you had not bled to death before I could finish it would be YOUR child in my womb." She smiled, "But now your wife and unborn child will die and I will have won!" Reaching into her purse she pulled out a stone. It was no ordinary stone however, but the heart of Negativity. Beryl grinned. Her mistress had given it to her with the orders that if anything should go wrong, she was to use it any way that she deemed fit. Now was the time. Once she used its power she would be safe from harm. Leaning forward she kissed the head of King Darien passionately.

"No one will find you here. You shall hang here until doomsday. You shall never see your wife or child again!" Then Beryl blew a kiss and left the room that didn't exist and went to the stables. She knew that the guards were still looking for her there. Closing her eyes she chanted.

"I cast aside all that is good and right

And bathe myself in Chaotic light!"

Tilting her head back, Beryl ate the Negative Stone in one loud swallow. Negative power pulsed through her veins and she laughed as fires from the deepest pits of what mortals call hell burned away her humanity. She felt strong. Strong and hungry for the life force held inside every living being.

Hearing the evil laughter some of the guards went to investigate. What they saw wasn't the maid that had killed their king and attempted to kill their queen and unborn princess. What they saw wasn't even human.

A tall, naked, voluptuous red haired woman with slit pupiled red eyes, gleaming fangs that shone hungrily from a grinning mouth and long nailed hands. The only word that could describe her was that of a snake. An evil python with choking strength and killing poisons. She laughed at them.

"Your puny life force shall sustain me until I find something more suitable!"

One of the guards had been the son of a seeress of Mars. Although he had no great ability at the art he did have a sixth sense which made him formidable on the battle field and had, on a number of occasions, visions.

Thinking fast Greg grabbed the guards nearest to him and threw them both through the window of the stable, jumping in as well. They looked up just in time to see a horrible red light and then silence. When they peeked out all they saw was an empty alley and the soulless bodies of their companions. Beryl had fled back to her mistress. But that didn't mean she was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In her rooms Selenity curled up into a tight ball.

"Wh-what's happening t-to me!" She choked, teeth chattering at an inner cold.

"Selena!" Luna cried, "Hold on!"

"I knew it…" A raspy voice murmured. Luna spun around. Hotaru stood staring at the spilled broth as if it could tell her something.

"What are you talking about!" Luna demanded, her fear making her voice sharper than she meant.

"A drop of Negativity was put into the broth. They were trying to make it seem natural. The baby would die from the drug wile the mother would fade away. But they somehow forgot that I and mine had an eye on this kingdom long before it was created. I can stop the poison, but I'm no good at midwifery. I'm a healer. Not a doctor. I want you to summon Reika and Stella, and have Shyanne send over her most powerful herbs. Go. Go!"

Spinning Luna ran from the room. Hotaru went to Selenity and, with a strength surprising for her size, scooped up the Queen and tucked her into bed. Hotaru closed her eyes and concentrated. Her hands and sigil began to glow.


	5. Summoned

**Dear Reader,**

**Last chapter was REEAAAALLLYYY long… This one should be shorter, I hope. Now for the Disclaimers:**

**I do not own Anime**

**I do not own Sailor Moon**

**I do not own Redwall (if you've read Taggerung I think you'll recognize one of the songs)**

**I do not own Disney's the Little Mermaid 2 (I borrow one of the songs)**

**I do not own X-Men**

**I also base one of my characters, Persephone, after one of my classmates. She is the school's beloved crosscountry runner and track star and she just fit this persona.**

**And the Deimos and Phobos thing… I have no clue which wears what because the only picture I have of the two has their names in Japanese and so I took a flying shot in the dark. If I'm wrong, please write me and tell me which is who and who wears what and stuff so I can do a rewrite and correct it. Thanks.**

**I would like to Thank:**

**My wonderful friends and stuff and anyone who helped me out and for my reviewers who raise my self-esteem and help me keep going. Thank you. **

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy****  
Sincerely,****  
Starr**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mercury was a small planet, closest to the sun. Even though it could be as hot as a desert, if you knew where to live, it could also be quite cold. That was where Mariner castle was located, at the heart of the Caloris Basin, also known as the 'Basin of Heat'. The high walls blocked the sun, making it a snowy place during the winters. But now, in the height of summer, it was warm enough to wear long sleeves.

Queen Stella and her consort, Edwyrd, call me Ed, sat on a bench in the garden with baby Ami. Ami was an inquisitive child, who liked to explore everything. Ed chuckled as he reached down and grabbed the back of Ami's gown, before she could fall into an empty flower pot. She giggled and reached for the locket that hung around her mother's neck.

"Do you want to see my necklace little one?" Stella asked teasingly. Ami burbled and reached for the chain.

"I think she wants the necklace more than the locket." Ed laughed as he settled his daughter into his lap. Stella smiled and reached up to undo the hook.

"Lady Stella! Lady Stella!" A woman with white skin and hair, blue eyes and lips ran up. Her light blue skirts billowing out behind her along with her white, fluffy tail. Her name was Quicksilver and, like Luna, she was also of the beastials of Mau. She was of the Fox people and came from the Snowfox tribe. She skidded to a stop, panting for breath, tongue hanging out. Stella would never admit it, but sometimes Quicksilver acted more animal than human… Not that she would ever tell it to her friend's face.

"Your… Majesty…" Quicksilver gasped.

"Deep breaths Quick'." Stella said softly, "Calm down… What's wrong?"

"My lady… Advisor Eclipsol of the Moon sent me an urgent message… Queen Selenity went into labor about a half hour ago!"

"What!" Stella cried, standing, "But it's too early!"

"Luna said that someone managed to get past the cook's guard and poison the queen. Lady Hotaru of Saturn is with her and they've sent for Lady Reika of Mars. But they need your help!"

Stella nodded grimly. It took a lot to shake the Ice Queen's composure and she was quick to bring her calm back in place.

"Get me my satchel and carrying basket… Ami's coming with me."

Ed stood and gave Ami to Stella, then he wrapped his arms around them both.

"Be careful…" He said, whispering into his love's hair, "Chaos may be gone but her servants are still out there."

"I will." Stella murmured.

"Here M'lady." Quicksilver said. She helped Stella with the straps of the basket and Ed gently put Ami into it. He kissed Stella gently and took a few steps back. Stella closed her eyes and gripped her rainbow crystal, which she always kept with her.

"MERCURY STAR TELEPORTATION!" Stella cried. Her rainbow crystal began to glow and her braid whipped over her head. Ami's sigil gleamed against her forehead along with her mother's. Stella's entire body glowed blue.

Ed always felt awe and reverence whenever he saw his love in her power. She was a magnificent thing, beautiful and warm. His fear for her safety melted away as he watched her. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"I love you." She whispered. Then there was a flash of light and they were gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jupiter in the summer was a beautiful sight to behold. The forests were in full bloom and the grass was a soft, lush green.

Shyanne had taken baby Makoto out to the large horse pasture. She lay down in the grass and sucked on the bottom of a long piece of wild wheat while she watched Makoto sit and play with a grass doll she had made that morning. The sigil of Jupiter glittered slightly on Makoto's forehead.

Shyanne lazily fiddled with her earrings. They were shaped like roses and sparkled with invisible dew. The earrings were sources of mysterious power and had been forged out of Red Emperium, the second rarest and most powerful mineral in the cosmos, second only to Silver Imperium.

Shyanne rolled onto her back and felt Makoto snuggle up next to her with her new doll. Turning onto her side Shyanne ticked her daughter's toes, singing:

"Green are the forests  
Blue is the seas  
Whose little feet are these?  
Are these?  
Whose little feet are these?" 

"Majesty! Majesty!"

Shyanne sat up. The voice was familiar. And close.

"Persephone?" She called. The advisor turned. Persephone was a tall, thin girl with a long, brown ponytail and brown streaked green eyes.

"An urgent message for the Moon Kingdom!" Persephone cried, "Queen Selenity has been poisoned! Lady Hotaru of Saturn has requested that you send your strongest herbs to Mars, where Lady Reika will take it to the Moon to help Lady Hotaru and Lady Stella of Mer-" Persephone never finished her sentence. Shyanne was already half way to the castle, Makoto tucked under one arm.

Racing into her store room Shyanne grabbed a large satchel and began to gather cloves of drying herbs, recognizing them by sight and smell. She put them into the bag and tied it tightly.

Setting Makoto on the floor she grabbed a sheet of paper and scribbled directions on how to use the herbs. She packed that up as well and scooped Makoto up again.

Racing out into the courtyard she pulled out her rainbow crystal.

"JUPITER PLANETARY MESSANGER TELEPORTATION!" She yelled.

The crystal, answering the urgency in its master's voice, exploded into light. Shyanne's eyes glowed and her cropped, curly hair crackled with electricity. Makoto giggled as her sigil flamed. The satchel glowed green, then there was a flash of light and the bag disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Queen Reika of Mars held little Rei by the back of the dress and smiled. Only a few months old and Rei could already touch fire without burning herself. Now the child was inspecting the sacred fire of Mars.

Reika lifted Rei high into the air and laughed. Rei giggled as Reika tossed her up and caught her. Holding her daughter close Reika began to sing softly:

"You are my love, my darling  
What a beautiful girl I see  
You are my life, my world, my love  
You're my sweet little Hino Rei." 

Suddenly the door slammed open and one of the advisors, Deimos, stood panting.

"My Lady!" Deimos cried, "An urgent message from Advisor Luna. Queen Selenity has been poisoned! Lady Hotaru is with her now, but she needs your help. Lady Stella is also on her way there and a satchel has just arrived from Jupiter. Lady Shyanne wants you to take it to the Moon for her."

Reika choked back a gasp. Clutching Rei close she kissed her baby on the forehead and placed her into Deimos' waiting arms.

Deimos was of average height and build with black hair held back by a ribbon and black eyes. She wore red while her twin, Phobos, wore blue.

Deimos held Rei close.

"Take care of Rei for me while I'm gone." The queen called. Racing outside Phobos stood waiting with a bag. Taking it Reika reached into her bodice and pulled out her rainbow crystal. The Martian sun glittered on its many facets. Even though it would take a little longer, Reika knew she could not teleport. She hated teleporting and always felt helpless in those few seconds where she didn't exist. Instead she concentrated until she felt the force, the great mind that lay slumbering at the Martian core. It woke quickly to her summons.

_**My queen summons me and I answer. Command and I shall obey. What is the will of the Queen?**_

The voice was tinged with flames and the kind, feminine voice was filled with understanding.

"I CALL UPON THE SACRED FIREBIRD!" Reika called.

The crystal glowed and became a fiery brilliance. A fireball engulfed her and took on a birdlike shape. Deimos and Phobos cowered in fear and reverence as the heart of Mars answered her mistress' call.

The Phoenix straightened and shrieked. In the center of the chest Reika's body glowed and her black hair fanned around her while her eyes glowed red with overflowing power.

The firebird called again and took off, flying towards the Silver Kingdom.


	6. Serenity The Pure

**Dear Readers,**

**Things are going a lot smoother now that it's the weekend. I hope to get a few more chapters out there. Now onto this chapter's disclaimers:**

**I do not own Sailor Moon**

**I do not own the Fox and the Hound (I borrow a song)**

**And the whole plant thing… I just wrote down whatever sounded good and called it a plant… **

**I would like to thank everyone whose helped me out. I'm very grateful.**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy****  
Sincerely,****  
Starr**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

On the Moon, things had ground to a halt. Servants moved mechanically, too worried to talk, and went through their duties automatically. The messengers had returned and sat in the barracks, drinking ale and playing dice, without really thinking about what numbers they got. The people sat in their homes or went to the temples to pray. All were on their guard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the kitchens Marie dusted off her hands and heaved a sigh. She turned towards Trista. The girl had been shaky and silent since her latent abilities had suddenly exploded into the open earlier that day. Had it only been this midmorning? It seemed like forever. She shook her head.

"You can't keep blaming yourself lass." She said, "You had no idea that this would happen." Trista shook her head.

"But I could feel it. I knew something bad would happen… And-and when I ignored it… It DID!" Putting her face into her hands she began to cry. Marie put an arm around her shoulders.

"You know that I am as much in the blame as you are… I should have done a more thorough background check. I should have made sure that the soup was clean…"

"But it WAS clean." Trista interjected, "She put the poison in right outside of the door, just before she went in…"

"See?" Marie said, "You only saw that AFTER it happened… You can't blame yourse-"

"Hssst!" Trista suddenly said, holding out a hand for quiet. Her eyes suddenly went blank, as if she were seeing things that others couldn't. She stood up abruptly.

"I must prepare a bowl of warm water, some towels, an empty basin and the sharpest kitchen knife we have…" She said listlessly. Then she walked away as Marie shook her head.

"Good thing the High Priestess is on her way…" She muttered, "We need to get that girl some serious help…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Queen's chambers Hotaru had put Selenity into a deep sleep.

_I'll have to work slowly. _She thought,_ Too much magic, to fast, too soon would hurt the child that sleeps restlessly within her._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Over the capital of the Moon a great Firebird let loose a warning screech. The people stared up in awe at the great majesty the bird expressed. Greg, the guard, looked up and smiled.

"Finally." He muttered before shouting, "Make way! Make way for the High Priestess! I said MAKE WAY DAMNIT! Do you WANT to be burnt to a crisp!" At that the guards and servants cleared the main courtyard as the bird landed. Greg ran up to meet her.

Reika landed gracefully and felt the Phoenix drain from her heart and body. Flying back to its slumbers beneath the temples of Mars.

_Thank you my friend. _Reika thought to the firebird. The Phoenix answered, it's thoughts tinged with flames and the fires of what mortals call heaven.

_**A pleasure as always to be of service to my Queen.**_

"My lady!"

Reika turned to see Greg running up to her. She smiled. She had known Greg since he had been a child.

"Is there anything I can do for you Priestess?" He asked. Reika shook her head.

"Not at the moment… But come see me later after all this is smoothed over…"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Lady Reika!" Luna cried, running down the stairs, "Lady Reika, please hurry!" Reika held the satchel tightly as both women raced up the stairs, their skirts billowing out like wings behind them.

"Get me a bowl of warm water, some towels, an empty basin and your sharpe-"

"It's already up in M'lady's room Priestess." A shaky voice interrupted. Reika turned to see a pale and shaken maid.

"I-I saw you coming and I could hear you asking Lady Luna for the things… I saw you coming with Lady Shyanne's herbs… Lady Stella is preparing her equipment and I-"

"Talk to me later." Reika interrupted gently, "I can see that you have much to tell."

Trista bowed.

"Yes M'lady. I will do what I can…"

"Then come on girl! Luna, I want you to send out the message to the other six Queens. They should know right away what has happened… And have the messengers ready to ride out."

"Yes Priestess." Luna said and hurried off in another direction. Reika grabbed Trista's hand and the two made their way up to the Queen's bedroom.

Upon reaching it Reika saw Stella in one corner, working with some tools. Hotaru sat in a chair by the Queen's beside. Her hands glowed purple and her sigil gleamed darkly. Reika delivered the satchel to Stella and Trista went to help her.

Hotaru opened her eyes as Reika came near. They were tired, but determined. Eyes that Reika remembered from when she was very young.

"Help me, child." The silent one rasped, "You must help me burn the poison from her veins… Give me your hand."

Reika swallowed hard, feeling as if she were fifteen again and just learning how to control her powers over fire. Slowly slipping her hand into those child-like fingers she closed her eyes and concentrated. A red glow surrounded her hands and her sigil gleamed crimson. Slowly, carefully she began to scour the poison away as the ageless one led her, molding her power and showing her what to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So it was that three days later, after a long, hard labor, Selenity gave birth to a baby girl.

Trista wrapped the tiny girl in a pink blanket and handed the bundle to the Queen. Everyone present was as exhausted as the new mother. Hotaru checked them both over for any sign of the poison and found nothing, much to everyone's relief. She nodded to Reika, who was washing her hands, and Stella, as she put away her medical equipment.

Baby Ami watched every move Stella made from her place on her mother's back. Luna walking in clumsily, a satchel with the print of Jupiter slung over one shoulder and an enormous potted plant in the other. The sign on the plant read:

_CONGRATULATIONS SELENA!  
HOPE YOU GET WELL SOON!__  
LOVE,__  
SHYANNE AND MAKOTO_

Stella giggled softly as Luna stumbled under the plant's weight. Trista and Reika grabbed the pot and helped set it into a corner as Hotaru and Stella went through the contents of the satchel.

"Narcissium, Jupiter rose, opossium, white oak bark, citrus, callabus." Stella listed off the items, "Yep. That's just about all we need. Shyanne outdid herself and her herbal garden."

Selenity opened her eyes and smiled down at the bundle in her arms.

"My daughter." She murmured, "My little Tsukino Serenity. My 'Peaceful Light of the Moon'…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Word spread quickly through the kingdoms that the Queen and her daughter had lived. Celebrations took place and that very next spring many more children were born in the kingdoms. There was dancing in the streets and feasting until dawn until nearly all were as tired and happy as the queen they loved…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the Queen was well enough to take care of herself again, she set out on a pilgrimage to the center of the universe, to the most sacred and holy place of all. The Star Cauldron. Her guards and friends begged her not to go there. That Chaos would have set traps, but the Queen was firm. Her daughter would be baptized in the holy waters of the Cauldron and be touched by the pool's guardian fairy. The songs of Lethe and Mnemosyne had told her so. The Queen flew by night on a Pegasus, granted to her by the King of Dreams. Her mount sparkled like starlight and ran like the wind. It's bridle was made of sunlight and it's eyes were like flame. It's wings were made of moonbeams and it's neigh deafened those who heard it. It was a creature made and blessed by Helios, to protect Selenity on her journey. A creature made of beautiful dreams. She passed planets, nebulae, galaxies and stars as the creature flew past and their beauty nearly caused her to weep.

She stopped once at the river Styx Obliviana to pray before the crystal gardens. The Senshi, Lethe and Mnemosyne, blessed her and the child in the name of the Muses and dipped her in the pools of Memory before sending the Queen and Princess on their way. Selena remounted and the Pegasus flew on.

They stopped again at Red Cercis. Kakyuu was delighted to see her cousins and proudly presented her infant daughters. Selena and Kakyuu wept upon each others shoulders, mourning for Galaxia and the lost Ore Senshi. Finally the Queen remounted and flew on.

She stopped once more at the crystal gardens to pray before the graveyard which held the bodies of all the Senshi who had died. But she was amazed and frightened to see that there were no graves for the Ore scouts or for Sailor Galaxia. She kissed the markers of her ancestors and flew on.

When at last they reached the Cauldron of the Stars Selenity dismounted and left the Pegasus to feed and drink. She took her babe into her arms and walked through the gateway to the Cauldron. There she was met by the Guardian Fairy whose long flowing robes and veil sparkled like crushed diamonds and her staff held a chunk of Silver Emperium. Selenity knelt before the fairy.

"Guardian Fairy who guards the Holy Cauldron, cradle of life and death. Grant me passage so that I may bless my daughter and baptize her in the sacred pool The Sisters of Legend, Lethe and Mnemosyne have sung unto me and have told me what I must do. Summoned I come in Cosmos' name. Summoned I come to take the place that has been prepared for me."

The Fairy looked inside the Queen's heart and knew what was said was truth. She smiled down on the Queen. Her voice tinkling like crystal bells.

"Selenity, Daughter of Celene, Goddess of the Moon and Warrior of all, I grant you passage through my domain." The Fairy stepped aside and the Queen entered.

No one knew what happened in there, for the Queen had sworn herself to silence. Only the Fairy saw, and shed diamond tears which shattered at her feet at the pure beauty before her. Then the Queen stood up.

Before she left the Fairy cradled the child in her arms and kissed the sigil upon her brow. For a moment the golden Moon sigil disappeared to show a glittering nine pointed star.

"Remember me little one." The Fairy whispered, "We shall meet again. For as all life leads to death and light leads to darkness. So shall death lead back to life and darkness bleed once again into the light. For the darkest hour is the hour before dawn. You shall be great little one. And call the Cosmos your own. For life is dark and cold, and you are the light little one. You are the brightest shining star that will once again breathe life and light into the darkness of death. For light does the darkness most fear… Remember that little one."

Then the Queen took her baby, remounted the Pegasus and flew away. Past stars, galaxies, planets and nebulae, back to her home in the Silver Palace of the Moon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon after the Queen's return to the Silver Kingdom, word was sent to all the planets and outposts and kingdoms. High Queen Selenity the Silver had an heir at last. High Princess Serenity the Pure. A grand celebration was planned to celebrate the successful, although harrowing and stressful, birth of the princess. Many weren't able to come to the celebration ball, but sent gifts and letters to congratulate their Queen. The ball was a huge success though. Even the King of Dreams was present with his two sisters.

The Dream King's sisters, the Maenads, priestesses of Elasia looked like Helios in many ways. They had pale skin, white hair bound up into two buns in honor of the Queen and bore identical dresses of white and blue, their feet bare as well in the tradition of the Sun Royals.

The Queen greeted the Dream King eagerly, for she had not seen him since she was a child. The Dream King was a very powerful person and spent most of his time traveling in his floating Castle of Dreams. He was handsome, was Helios. He was of average height and slender of body with graceful arms and long tapered fingers. His skin and hair were almost as white as the snow and his eyes were the purest of amber. His unruly and near eternally wind ruffled hair was like the clouds with just a drop of blue to make the color a purer white than that of his skin. In the exact center of his snowy forehead there was a red gem. The Dream Stone, which enabled him to see dreams with more depth and clarity. He wore white robes accented with blue and his feet, though bare, were decorated with anklets and toe rings. At each earlobe, crystal earrings dangled. He smiled and kissed the Queen's hand.

"I came to see the Crown Princess and to give her my blessing." He said in a beautifully soft, tenor voice. The Queen nodded and he went up to the cradle that sat next to the throne. He smiled down on the tiny princes and touched her forehead with one slender finger.

"Maiden of light, I give you my blessing. May you have beautiful dreams all the days of your life and may no nightmares plague you."

The baby girl smiled and reached out to grab his finger.

The Queen of Earth and her son were also present at the ball. By then young Endymion was six. Not everyone trusted them because of rumors about Earth's dealings with Chaos and that the regicide had been committed by an Earthling. Selenity, however, welcomed Queen Mira with open arms. She did notice the way Mira distanced herself form everyone. How she kept her son close and would give cool nods and mirthless smiles to anyone who came near. It was later that night when Mira asked to speak with Selenity in private that the Moon queen learned why her friend was so anti-social.

"I want to cut off the alliance between the Earth and the Moon kingdoms." Mira said simply, "There have been problems between our peoples before, but they've become worse. I came here to tell you two things: Congratulations on your daughter. She's beautiful. And goodbye."

Even though the Queen tried to talk Mira out of it the Queen of Earth was certain of her path. Trying to regain her quickly slipping composure Selenity glanced at the cradle. Endymion had slipped away from the two and was peering into the cradle curiously. Serenity's tiny hand reached out and grabbed his finger. Even from where she stood, Selenity could hear her daughter's happy burbles. Endymion smiled.

"Why." Selenity said. It wasn't a question. "Why." Mira swallowed hard. It was then that Selenity saw it. The fear in Mira's eyes. There was a reason why she was doing what she was doing. A reason other than the lame excuse she had given before. Selenity and Mira had been raised together. They had been friends. Sisters. Allies. Selenity straightened her back and pressed her lips together resolutely.

"Mira?" Selenity asked, "Before you leave… Before this ends… I want one thing…" Mira cocked her head to the side.

"Can I have one last hug?"

Mira smiled. Selenity would always be Selenity. Sweet. Caring. Forgiving. Mira opened her arms and Selenity held her friend close.

"I'm only doing this to protect you… you know that don't you?" Mira asked, "The Earth is in a hopeless state. It's going to end soon. Not now. Not later. But soon. Too soon. I had to act." Selenity nodded.

"Yes…"

Then softly Mira began to recite the words to a song they had both learned when they had been children..

"Goodbye may mean forever,  
Farewell is like the end  
But in my heart's the memory  
And there you'll always be." 

Slowly, reluctantly, the two parted.

"Promise me Mira…" Selenity begged, "Promise me that if you ever change your mind, that if you ever need help, or even a friend. Contact me." She pulled off one of her rings and gave it to Mira, "This ring is connected to me. If ever you need help just use it and call for me." Mira shook her head.

"I'll keep the ring in remembrance of what we shared. It shall be close to my heart. But know this Queen Selenity: I will never mention your name out loud with love again." With that she turned and walked away, knowing in her heart that she was lying. Selenity stood there and didn't fight the tears. When she opened her eyes they held a strange glint. She glanced back to the cradle and saw the Prince smiling as he tickled the young princess' hands and feet. Selenity smiled grimly.

"This isn't over yet Mira. Our fates are intertwined. The fates of our children are intermeshed as foretold by Lethe and Mnemosyne. Nothing can separate us. Nothing WILL separate up. And when the time is right… We shall meet again… I promise you…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Come with me  
Across the Sea of Time  
Come with me  
Across the Sea of Time 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late that night, when the last of the guests finally left or retired to their rooms. Selenity dismissed the guards and remained seated on her throne, Serenity fast asleep in the cradle next to her. Selenity waited, her eyes staring unblinkingly at the wall. In her heart was a steady, bittersweet ache. She missed her husband. Her darling Darien. She felt a desperate pang knowing that his head was still missing. It was with a bitterness that she remembered an old prophecy from her childhood. She smiled mirthlessly.

"There lies the king. Where is his crown?" She murmured.

Once daylight came she would send search parties to look for her husband's head. She almost laughed. Any other regicide would have hung the head from a public place as a message of fear. But this one had just disappeared with it. She shook off the chill that went down her spine, wishing that there were more torches. But the ones she was waiting for would not come if there was too much light. Not because they feared it… But because it was easier to hide in the dark.

There… Was that movement? Selenity sat up a little straighter as the cloaked figures came and knelt before the throne. Gesturing for them to rise, Selena stood and stepped aside. The figures went to the cradle and the one in the lead gently lifted the infant princess. They stood solemn and silent as Serena opened her eyes and looked around, unworried. Gurgling happily she reached up to touch the woman's cheek, where a small astrix glittered under her right eye. The woman smiled.

"Blessed we name you Serenity the Pure Hearted and good luck we wish to you all the days of your life and reign."

Then, one by one, they kissed her forehead, placed her back into the cradle, bowed to the queen and, as silently as they had come, vanished. Selena bowed after them.

"Farewell." She whispered. But she was strangely puzzled and worried, for there had only been nine, when there should have been ten. For if you had guessed correctly the Falan, sisters unto the ending of Time had come to honor their Princess as one whole. But one of their number was missing.

Sailor Antares, messenger of the stars and Senshi of Punctuality, was missing… 


	7. A Sense Of Humor Can Go A Long Way

**Dear Reader,**

**Short humor chapter, because I live for humor and I loooove irony. Now for Disclaimers.**

**I do not own Sailor Moon**

**I do not own Broken Sky (good series if you like angsty and fantasy and messed up stuff… The AUTHOR LIKES ANIME AND USED IT FOR HIS COVERS! IT'S SOO FREAKING COOOL!)**

**I do not own the Senshi of the Island Worlds. They belong to Sailor Ida. Go to her website at or go the Media Miner and look up Sailor Ida. It's good stuff. Thanks for letting me use your stuff and thanks for sending me that Character glossary thing. **

**I do not own DBZ**

**I do not own Masters of the Universe**

**I do not own Superman**

**Thanks to all of my friends for being my friends and stuff… And stuff… I love you all! **

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy****  
Sincerely,****  
Starr**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It had been three days since the Earth and the Moon had cut their alliance and the Falan had given their blessing. Going upon instinct the Falan headed straight for one of the dimensional borders between our universe and the next.

It will not be written as to what these dimensional borders are. That would take too long. To say it simply there are all sorts of universes besides our own. Whether or not they know of each others existence is a mystery, but every once in a while the Chaos from one dimension would send henchmen into the next to try and take that over as well, not knowing that Chaos already exists there. That Chaos would take over the henchmen and use them for her purpose.

Knowing that these dimensional holes exist can be a very useful tool if the protection of said dimension is important. So there the Falan headed, somehow knowing that there would be a fight. By lots the Senshi figured out who would lead their group for that mission. Sailor Vajitasai won and so she spread the group out among the meteors and other space debris to wait.

They did not have to wait long for soon the space began to shimmer and a small squadron of youma appeared. Vajitasai snorted.

"Small fry." She muttered.

"I wouldn't say 'small' if I were you…" Starr murmured, "They look too wary to be just any small fry… And the smallest one is over fifteen feet tall!"

"They've been trained well…" Orion said, "You can see it in the way they move…"

"So we better move too." Vajitasai said, "On my signal, charge. We'll give them a surprise!"

"Wait!" Starr objected, "They're looking for something… I want to know what they're after…"

"Pain, torture and the ruination of all…?" Krypton asked rhetorically.

"Besides that." Starr said, "I'm going to get closer… I think… But I'm not sure… They are from the Death Dimension… The Dimension where Chaos rules all…"

"And she wants to expand." Polaris said.

"I don't think so, not in this case. Wait here. I'm gonna go see." Without waiting for a reply Starr flew closer. The others rolled their eyes.

"One day she's going to get herself into trouble." Orion said sagely.

"She's always been like that." Said Polaris .

"That's the problem." Vajitasai muttered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Starr came back she looked nauseous.

"They want to harness the powers of Tweentime." She said hoarsely. The others gaped.

The Realm of Spirit and Time or "Tweentime" was an interesting place, to say the least. It was said that, just as there were physical powers that were wielded by Cosmos and Chaos, so too were there mental and spiritual powers. These powers, the powers of psychics and other creatures of the spirit were protected by the Senshi of the Island Worlds. A place the did not exist… Yet… The four Senshi of Spirit, Emotion, Mind and Energy dwelt there. It was the only place where they could reside without loosing their minds to the constant motion and noise of the physical universe, protected by the walls of Tweentime and the walls inside their own minds. These Senshi did not often leave their sanctuary and instead acted as guardians. They had only been out in the physical realm once since their creation, which were the devastating Sailor Wars that had occurred soon before the birth of Princess Serenity and had caused the disappearance of Sailor Galaxia and the Ore Senshi. Because it was located outside of time it was one of the few places where Starr didn't feel her immortality so greatly. The realm was nicknamed Tweentime, because it didn't exist in the seconds mortals live it, instead existing in between the seconds in a surreal, timeless existence. Starr smiled to herself. Not many remembered the Island Senshi. Many believed them to be myths to scare children. They were daughters of the Cosmos fairy and born of the Star Cauldron, created soon after the death of Sailor Pla'ane. Tweentime was a very powerful place. If one could harness the powers of Tweentime that person would have control of every Soul, Heart and Mind in the living universe. And not just the universe Starr happened to currently dwell in.

"But that's insane!" Polaris cried, "It's nearly impossible with the boundaries placed around it." Starr glanced away uneasily. Chaos had been trying to get into Tweentime ever since it's existence. Starr was no fool. Impossible, but not improbable. She knew that sooner or later the walls of Tweentime would begin to feel the wear and tear of what Chaos was throwing against it. Soon the walls would begin to bend. Then crack. Then eventually begin to break. When that happened Starr knew that all would be lost. There would be no more reincarnation. There would be no more living. She placed a hand over the empty space that had contained her heart. She could survive, because technically Starr was not alive in the way the others were alive. But the thought of being totally alone hurt. Hurt in a way Starr had not felt in a long time. She felt a hand on her arm and turned to smile at Eternia. Of all the Senshi of the Falan, Eternia understood a lot. The Senshi did not say much, she did not understand what Starr was feeling, but she was saying in her touch that she was there. They were there. For her. It was a good feeling. Starr took a deep breath.

"So…" She said, "How do we stop them?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a simple plan. It was an effective plan. If one took a step back, cocked their head to the left and looked at it cross-eyed while letting their eyes go unfocused it could even be called a brilliant plan. It came right off the top of Starr's head and out of her mouth. But what did Vajitasai have to say to such a brilliant, effective and simple strategy?

"No."

"Oh, c'mon Vajitasai! It'll work!" Starr said.

"No."

"Think about it!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Let's vote!"

"If you want to go out there naked and sing sappy love ballads you go right ahead, but I will have no part in it!"

"Admit it. It's a good idea. And when they are thoroughly distracted we nail 'em! Right between the balls!"

"You are the most vulgar person I have ever laid eyes on."

"And the best looking one too."

"I will ignore that remark."

"You go right ahead blueberry top."

"What did you say!"

"Nothing, nothing, just babbling to myself."

"Like a brook."

"Now don't you start Sailor Orion!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took a lot of compromising, but the Falan finally figured out a plan. It was simple. It was effective. And the best part was, no one had to get naked and sing.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!"


	8. Living Dead Girl

**Dear Reader,**

**This is a shorter chapter because… Well… Because… **

**This chapter will be a horror chapter. As in horror genre. I think I scared myself when I wrote it for now I constantly feel as if I'm being watched and I can't sleep without a nightlight… Oh well… I hope I don't scare anyone too badly. Or maybe that's just me and my weak nerves or something.**

**Here are the Disclaimers:**

**I do not own Sailor Moon.**

**I do not own Rob Zombie. He is hot. His songs inspire me and it really helped me write this chapter. I put the most influential words at the end to show what I and the Starr were thinking.**

**I do not own the Senshi of the Island Worlds. Thanks to Sailor Ida I can mess around with the past. Thank you Ida, you are too cool. I AM NOT WORTHY! And I hope you don't get too disgusted with me for what I'm about to do. I will not apologize for I do not regret it… **

**I do not own DBZ**

**I do not own Masters of the Universe**

**Thanks to my Reviewers, my friends and anyone else who helped me out. Thank you.**

**Stay safe**

**Stay healthy**

**Sincerely,**

**Starr**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Starr woke up the sound she made was a cross between a battle cry and a yelp and sounded something like this:

"YAAAAAAAOROWHAATHEFUUCKWOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!"

And the healer digging around in the gash on her arm went:

"YAAAAAAA!"

And the healer's assistant with the bowl of bloody water and tools went:

"OHMYGAWD!"

And the bowl of bloody water and tools went:

"CRASHCLANGSPLASH! dribbledribbledribble…"

And Starr turned to the healer and said:

"WHATHEHELLDOYOUTHINKYOURDOINGWOMAN?" That was about when she heard the laughter. Looking up she saw the Falan, sitting in beds with numerous bandages, scratches and bruises.

"You should have seen your FACE!" Orion yelped, pounding the pillow with her good hand.

"Andandand the bowl went FLYING!" Sailor Polaris giggled. Starr crossed her arms and would have 'hmph'ed if the healer hadn't taken that moment to dig a pair tweezers into her bicep.

"YOWCHTHATFREAKINGHURTSDAMNIT!"

"GOTCHA!" The healer crowed, pulling out a large piece of claw. Starr glared at the healer as she wrapped a bandage around the wound.

"There. Much better." She said. Starr stuck her nose up into the air.

"Hmph."

"That was what the camel said and look what happened to him!" The healer snapped back, "Has to carry a bloody great hump on his back. So don't complain. You are a lucky lot going against such monsters."

"Luckier than most." Sailor Vajitasai said, glaring at Starr, "At least my idea didn't include walking around naked in front of them!"

"Hey! It was a good idea! It would have worked!"

"You just keep telling yourself that."

"You bet I will!"

"Ladies! Ladies!" A cheerful voice said, "Peace!" The voice came into the room and Starr smiled brightly.

"My my my. Sailor Deneb. And I thought we were goners." She said. Sailor Deneb smiled.

"You're lucky one of my merchant vessels found you or else you all would've been in trouble. I contacted Selenity and she says that you are all to stay here until properly healed." Deneb said. Starr shook her head.

"Nuh-uh. Not me. As soon as mistress poke-a-lot finishes up I'm outta-YOW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Starr and the healer glared at each other until the healer finally gave one last tug on the bandage and left, nose held high.

"If you keep doing that, the next time it rains, you'll drown!" Starr called out.

Deneb was one of the stars of the Constellations. She was head of the Cygnus Senshi. Only the constellations seen from Earth were part of the Constellation Senshi. Deneb was also the closest planet to the boundaries of Tweentime. So it had been lucky that she and the Falan had been able to fight off the attack. Starr leaned forward and stared at Deneb. She had medium, shoulder length blonde brown hair that was pulled back into a bun with a single braid coming out of it. A pretty thing really. Starr squinted. From what she could see and feel Deneb was worried about something. Her eyes were rimmed and sunken in and she looked too pale. Deneb caught her eye and turned her head to the side. They would talk of it later. But Starr wanted to talk about it now. She took a deep breath and bounced out of bed.

"You lazy bums stay here and heal. I need a touch of fresh air."

"I'll help." Deneb said. The other Falan rolled their eyes in the age old gesture of 'where-does- she-get-the-energy?'.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nights on Deneb were always temperate. That's why Starr always liked sleeping on the palace roof whenever she visited. She took a deep breath and let the clear, cool air fill her lungs. Turning she looked at Deneb.

"Talk to me." She said. Deneb took a deep breath.

"Chaos attacked the boundaries of Tweentime."

"Yes, yes, I know this. But wh-"

"It's worse than you know!" Deneb took a deep breath to calm herself, "She attacks almost once a week. It's as if she's trying to see how long the Spirit Senshi can take it. I think she wants to see how long they last if the boundary that keeps them from hearing the unheard were to wear down." Starr cocked her head and squinted.

"There's something else isn't there?"

Deneb nodded,

"There have been almost no living babies born on Deneb for nearly a month. They are born soulless and die before ever drawing first breath. It's as if the souls want to be in the body, but they're being held back. Something is wrong."

"More wrong than you know." A soft voice whispered.

"Come out of the shadows and speak plainly Sailor Keele." Starr said, "I will not speak to a ghost unless it is dead."

Sailor Keele was one of the Senshi of the Island Worlds. She was the Senshi of Energy. All living energy in the Cosmos was hers to guard and control at times. She was an emotionless thing. Colorless in more ways than one. Keele had never trusted Starr. She had told Starr that she could feel the living energy in all life… but she could not feel Starr. Her lightless eyes flitted across the nightscape and she turned to face the two.

"In our last battle with Chaos, Sailor Ida lost her mindshield. She could hear every soul talking at once. She also proved, not for the first time, that she is losing her competency as a leader and as a Senshi. She said it was nothing." She turned to Starr, "You know how I feel about you Fallen Star. But you also know how Ida feels about you. She trusts you as I never will." Keele then bowed, turned and disappeared into the shadows. Starr snorted.

"So. She wants me to check on Angelfish." She said, using the nickname she had created for Ida. Then she shrugged, "I can do both." She turned and smiled at Deneb, "Don't worry. I'll take care of everything. Tell the others not to wait up for me. I'll be back soon." Reaching up she touched her left earring. The main part was a large silver and diamond star on the lobe with a crystal dangle, three silver and diamond streamers traced the cartilage to a smaller star on top. It was her symbol of the Fallen Starr and was a source of power. The diamond on the main star caught the light of the three moons and threw it back into Deneb's eyes. When the light cleared the young Queen watched as a large, grey moth fluttered away.

"That's what I'm worried about." She murmured, "That you will take care of everything… That's what we're all worried about…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Fallen Star had not changed much during her many centuries of life. In fact many claimed that she had not changed at all. Starr was a constant in the universe, very much like Saturn or Pluto. The only thing that seemed to change was the colors and style of her halberd Heathen. Everyone could tell that it was the same weapon. But it would change it's length and shape from time to time. As if it had a mind of its own. Starr never discouraged the rumor and would often talk to Heathen as if it were a treasured friend.

Even though Starr was a member of the Falan, often times she would disappear only to return after months, even years, of wandering on her own. No one was really sure as to where she went. She traveled to many places, but there were few where she was truly comfortable. That was where Starr was headed now. To one of the few places where she didn't feel her immortality so greatly. To get to the Island Worlds all she had to do was close her eyes, reach with her mind, click her heels three times, spin around three times and blink four times and there she was. The realm was nicknamed Tweentime. It didn't exist in the seconds mortals live it, instead existing in between the seconds in a surreal, timeless existence. Indescribable. Unseeable. Unexisiting. Starr smiled to herself. Not many remembered the Island Senshi. Many believed them to be myths to scare children. That Deneb wasn't surprised wasn't really a surprise being that she lived so close to the border. The Spirit Senshi were daughters of the Cosmos fairy and born of the Star Cauldron to guard the things that they of the physical world could not.

The space around her blurred and she found herself in a different part of Tweentime. The realm of the leader, Sailor Ida, Senshi of the Spirit. The gardens around the large, domed house were blooming with summer flowers and butterflies fluttered. Starr took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"It's good to be back…" She murmured. She took another deep breath, but was forced to pause. She looked around again. The flowers, though beautiful, were untamed and wilting. Ida usually worked hard to keep her garden beautiful and neat. There was an odd scent in the air. She took another deep breath, flaring her nostrils. There. The smell of…

"Sila..? Is that you?" A voice asked. Turning at the sound of one of her many names Starr, known here as Sila, smiled at Sailor Ida, also known as Morgana. Morgana came trotting down the steps and the smile faded from Sila's face. The smell was stronger now. The reek of bad dreams. The scent of decay. It caused Sila to shiver inside. Not from fear. From the odd, hell feeling that sometimes afflicted her. It was a terrible feeling. It made her feel wet with a sexual hunger and nauseous with repulsion at once. Swallowing back bile Sila forced herself to smile.

"Hello Angelfish!" She chirruped, enveloping Morgana in a tight hug. Morgana hated it when people used nicknames, but she had let this one stick. Starr held the hug a few beats longer than usual. She could see it now. Morgana was being plagued. By what, Sila didn't know… She didn't want to know… But she would be damned if she didn't find out.

"What a pleasant surprise!" Morgana said, "It's been years!" Sila laughed. If there was one thing Morgana hated, it was surprises. But a pleasant surprise was a pleasant surprise, so Sila wasn't worried… Yet.

"How is everything?" Sila asked, changing the subject.

"As well as can be expected…" Morgana said, "No knew souls have come to me yet."

"Why Angelfish!" Sila exclaimed in mock surprise, "One would think you were disappointed by that fact!"

Morgana was the guardian of Souls. She watched and guided the souls of dead Senshi until they could be reincarnated. As one of her only links to the outside world Morgana spent much time with her souls… Sila was beginning to believe that she spent too much time there. And the war with Chaos wasn't helping either. Sila could see signs of strain on Morgana's face.

"Angelfish…" Sila began, slinging an arm around Morgana's shoulders, "How have things been, really?" Morgana bit her lip. Reaching over Sila pinched the corners of Morgana's mouth until she let go.

"Answer me Angelfish." Sila said, the sternness in her voice causing Morgana to straighten her back slightly. Sila watched as her eyes darkened. Usually a bright electric blue they were now a muted sky blue. Her skin was paler than usual.

"Chaos tried to breach the border again." She said softly, almost afraid, "And it hurt… We had to go to the borders to fight her off… And the noise from the other side was deafening! I'm beginning to hear it in my sleep!" Sila's eyes widened. Morgana's voice had become shaky and she was digging her nails into her arms, which were already covered in scratched.

"Angelfish…" Sila breathed. Suddenly she put a finger to Morgana's lips, "Hold still," She commanded. Morgana froze, like a deer upon the sight of a hunter's arrow. Sila stared at Morgana critically. Her eyes were glassy and sunken in. Her dress hung off her. Her curly hair was straggly. This was not Sila's Angelfish. This was a tortured and breaking Sailor Ida. Sighing, Sila wrapped her arms around Morgana.

"My poor Angelfish…" Sila murmured, "Chaos really pushed you didn't she? The bitch."

"Don't swear…" Morgana muttered from Sila's shoulder, "'Snot nice." Suddenly she pulled away and smiled.

"The noise was getting bad, but I found out how to keep it quiet!" She said, suddenly cheerful. Sila smiled, but inside she dreaded knowing.

"Howzat?" She asked, her stomach churning.

"Come inside!" Morgana said insistently, grabbing Sila's hand and pulling her towards the house, "I started painting! If I really concentrate hard on my painting, the noise isn't so bad…"

"Okay!" Sila said cheerfully, "Show me your paintings!"

_Maybe I'm just being paranoid… Sila thought, If she's taken up a hobby, I would probably forget stuff too… Morgana almost skipped up the walk and Sila winced. Morgana was never one to skip. In fact, Morgana was the most straight-backed, tight-lipped Senshi Sila had ever met… Besides Sailor Namek and Sailor Vajitasai of course. Morgana opened the door._

"Come in, come in!" Morgana chirruped excitedly.

_Said the spider to the fly… Sila couldn't help thinking. She stepped through the door and gaped. _

"Do you like them?" Morgana asked. Sila swallowed hard. From wall to wall there were paintings. Paintings of everything under creation. Simple paintings. Beautiful paintings. Grotesque paintings. Every single one covered the whitewashed walls. Every single one drawn in a darkening brownish red. There was also a smell. It was familiar. She couldn't place where though. Sila swallowed hard and cleared her throat.

"Well…" She said, "They certainly are… Interesting…"

"There are more too!" Morgana said, with all the excited-ness of a child at Giver's Day.

"May I see them?" Sila asked, keeping her voice from shaking.

"Of course!"

Slowly Sila walked through the house and down the hallways. Paintings, paintings everywhere. Paintings of love. Paintings of hate. Paintings of beauty. Paintings of ugliness. Choking on a sob Sila began to run from room to room. The books Morgana loved so much lay untouched and dust covered. Giddiness filled Sila's chest. So many paintings. They soon began to blur.

"The best one is in the middle of the house!" Morgana called, "I made that one especially for you!"

"Alright!" Sila called. She almost giggled, "A painting for me? I wonder what it could be?" She went to the center of the house. There was a room in the center of Morgana's house. It was her workshop. A place cut off from the rest of the house. Suddenly Sila wanted to leave. She didn't want to know what Morgana had made for her. She could just turn around, go back to Deneb and find out what the hell was happening to all the Denebian infants.

"Don't be a coward." Sila muttered to herself. Suddenly she wished that she hadn't left her sword behind. She knew she wouldn't need it here. This was one of the few safe havens Starr had left. But suddenly she missed Heathen. Suddenly this safe haven didn't feel safe at all. She began to get a weird feeling that someone was watching her.

"Well duh." Sila muttered again, "Angelfish is here too. Don't be a coward." Steeling herself Sila grabbed the door handles and yanked. The lights came on. At first Sila didn't know what she was looking at. All she could see was darkness. Swallowing darkness. Suddenly she realized what she was seeing. That familiar smell was stronger now. Over powering her senses. Filling her with that same hell feeling that sometimes gripped her at the heat of battle. The feeling she had been born with. Blood lust. Starr pushed it away easily for there was another emotion she could replace it with. Fear. The entire room was painted black with blood. And not just this room. The entire house, all of the paintings so beautiful, so horrible, painted in blood. But here, in this room, it was at it's freshest and most potent. It was the shade of darkness known as hearts blood. Now Starr really felt like vomiting. For here, in this realm where spirit is flesh and flesh is spirit. Here, in this room of abomination and sin… Starr finally found out what had happened to all the infant souls of Deneb.

"I wanted it to be perfect." Morgana said seriously, "I add to it every night and think of you." She giggled, "I always thought of you as the soul that never wanted to be saved. I wanted to capture that… So when the noise would become too loud, I would come here and work on it." She giggled again, "I hope you like it…" Sila shook herself. Her ears were ringing and her eyes refused to focus. Sila had to take a moment to control herself before her legs gave.

"Yes, it's perfect…" Sila said softly, and it was the truth. It was perfect. It was beautiful. It was Chaos. And it also showed how far Sailor Ida had fallen.

_Oh, Angelfish… What has happened to you…? _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blood on her skin

Dripping with sin

Do it again

Living Dead Girl

My Living Dead Girl


	9. The Tragedy Of Sailor Ida

**Dear Readers,**

**This chapter came mostly off the top of my head so there may be some points where it seems like the story is forced. But that's alright. And there may be a lot of stuff that no one will understand. That's alright as well. Just let the story flow. It'll work out. Like Shigure from FruBa says, "Que sera sera…" **

**WARNING! WARNING! This chapter has some sexual stuff like Sailor Pluto having sex with an invisible man! and lots of swearing and stuff! And stuff stuff not for children and stuff! And stuff! And this chapter has a little too much gore for a lot of people's tastes… So I'd tread carefully if you have a weak stomach… Gomen. **

**Now for the Disclaimers:**

**I do not own Sailor Moon.**

**I do not own Sailor Ida or Sailor Eissa or Sailor Keele. We're getting close to the end of what I wanted to tell about the Spirit Senshi. If you want to read Sailor Ida's story go to Good stuff and great fanpics. It's awesome! **

**I do not own Dragon ball Z.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (you'll soon see why… heheheheheh…) WARNING: Spoiler Alert! Leave now if the words "Memory World" mean absolutely NOTHING to you. You get to see the birth of Yami.**

**Thanks to everybody who helped me and stuff. This chapter was inspired by a friend of a friend (If you can really call him that… Oh well, if not open foot, insert mouth) . You have no idea how much you inspire me. Let's just say your beautifully morbid attitude is one of the things that inspires me and gives me such violent happy shivvers that I turn into a disturbed puddle of feminine goo. My regards… **

**OH! And a thank you to Aserene for being such a faithful reviewer! Your reviews give me much confidence to keep going and stuff! You are too cool!**

**I also apologize in advance for what I'm about to do to poor Sailor Ida… Gomen… But it turns out all right in the end… I swear by my baby teeth!**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy****  
Sincerely,****  
Starr**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In all of her years of life, cursed though it may be, Starr had never felt so pissed off. It was a new feeling for her and it made her want to take a step back and look at it. But she was too pissed off to care. She flew through space, her anger leaving an almost visible trail in her wake. The stars seemed to glimmer, as if shaking in fear.

_Well good. _She thought testily, _They should damn well fear me! _Her destination soon became clear as she reached the Solar System with its beautiful planets. She steamrolled past them without pause. A growl building up in the back of her throat. It wasn't bloodlust she was feeling. No. It wasn't that. In that long ago time, before the change, in the time when memory was blurred, Starr remembered feeling like this during her monthly time. She didn't have one now and she was vaguely grateful for that fact even though she couldn't remember why. It made her slow down. Why couldn't she remember why? She shook it off. She wanted to be pissed. It was a new feeling and she wanted to bask in it while she could. She blew past Uranus and Neptune without a second glance and fell upon Pluto like the object she had been named after. For many years after people would still talk of the great Shining Star that had streaked through their skies.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To visit a queen, any queen at all, you needed to have an appointment and wait for the appropriate time to approach. It was just courtesy. Like waiting in line at a shop. But Starr didn't wait. She landed in the courtyard and stomped through the doors. The guards didn't even attempt to stop her. The look in her eyes said it all.

"_If you so much as breath in my presence I shall dig out your heart with a dull spoon and make you orgasm from it." _

So the guards left her alone. Starr stomped into the queen-less throne room, threw back her head and bellowed.

"PLUTO!" She looked around at the stunned servants, "PLUTOOOO!" Feeling familiar eyes on her, Starr turned to glare at Charon.

"WHERE THE HELL IS PLUTO?"

"She is down in the Door Room." Charon said, "But I'm sure I can get you an audience." Starr grinned.

"No need." She said, now calmer, "I'll go see her myself… We are like Mother and Daughter after all…" With that she stomped off. Charon gaped for a moment before following.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you… She really is quite busy…"

"I just bet she is…" Starr snarled, "Now leave me the hell alone before I really lose my temper auntie Charon. I know you mean well, but Pluto has really irked me this time around." Charon sighed and stopped in the middle of the hall.

"Then I guess there is nothing I can do to stop you…" She said. Starr sighed and stopped as well.

"You're just doing your duty as her protector." She said, "But I have a duty too. And one of my own reeks of corruption and taint and I KNOW that it could have been prevented." Charon gasped. Starr turned to her and smiled apologetically.

"I said to much aunt Charon. There are things to be done now. Go fix Pluto tea or something useful. I'll take care of this. It is what I was created to do." Then she turned and walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Starr peered inside the Door Room, where the Gate of Time stood. She had to smile at the sight of what lay down the stairs. Cronos had come to visit. Starr held back a snort. Even for a god he was still a guy in love. Who knew that guys in love could be so horny? But it was sweet to see. Usually Pluto was so strict and acted like she had a stick up her butt all the time… At least in Starr's opinion. But this Pluto wasn't so much a child of Gods as she was a woman in love. Her head tilted back, her lips parted for breath. Her eyelids fluttering and hair, unkempt and undone, strewn about her. If Starr squinted she could just barely make out the outline of Cronos. A transparent line here, a ghostly leg there, a phantom hand caressing cocoa skin. But other than that is was just Pluto, lying on a blanket on the floor, writhing with passion. Starr stayed where she was. It was a new feeling in her heart. It was a soft, painful feeling watching Pluto in the throes of the ultimate sign of love between two living creatures. Pluto tossed her head to the side and let out a breathy moan. Starr sighed. She wanted to watch, but that would be rude. In a way she couldn't stay. Her anger diminished, she gently shut the door and slid down the wall to wait. Unused to this new feeling she sat for awhile and stared at the wall as if it could give her answers. But of course the stone remained stone and no answers came.

_Which is a good thing, because a talking rock would just be too damn weird. _She thought. She was brought out of her musings by a loud moan from downstairs. Then there was a sharp cry and silence. Starr let out the breath she never knew she had been holding.

"Well…" She muttered, "That's that…" Then she began to work on bringing her anger back up to full flame.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pluto had just finished tying up her hair when the door to the Chamber was nearly blown off it's hinges.

"PLUTO!" Starr cried, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE TRYING TO PULL!" Pluto blinked and brought her expression under control.

"Whatever do you mean, Daughter?" She asked. Starr sighed and calmed herself. Getting angry at Pluto was like getting angry at a rock. You could pound on it all you wanted and it still wouldn't move.

"I mean." She snarled, "Why is the barrier to the Island Worlds, the barrier that keeps all the reincarnated spirits safe, the barrier that keeps the Senshi safe, disintegrating? I don't understand!" Pluto sighed sadly.

"No." She said, "You wouldn't understand…" She looked up, "The Sailors of Legend sang a prophecy…"

"So you're just going to let the Island Worlds vanish because of some little PROPHECY!" Starr screeched, "If the Island Worlds fall it could mean the death of the Sailor Senshi as a RACE! As a PEOPLE! You all may come from different societies and races but you are all ONE OF THE CAULDRON!"

"I see you left yourself out Sila…" Pluto said. Starr flinched.

"You know how I feel about what I've become…" She said, "But that's not the point… Sailor Ida is dying! Can't you see it! She taking her pain out on the infant souls of Deneb! They haven't had a single living infant in MONTHS! All because Ida decided to make pretty pictures on her walls in their BLOOD! THAT in and of ITSELF is a sign that things aren't as they should BE!"

"No." Pluto said, "Things are not as they should be… Nor will they…"

"What are you talking about?" Starr asked softly, "What have you seen?" Pluto stared at her with bottomless eyes. Then she smiled. It would have given Starr shivers if she herself hadn't seen that smile in the mirror too many times to count. It was a cruel smile. A cold smile. Pluto beckoned.

"Do you wish to see what the Sisters have foretold Daughter?" She asked softly. Starr flinched.

"Do you know what you will see?" Pluto continued, "Are you afraid?"

"Yes. I am afraid."

"Not nearly enough Daughter, not nearly enough. Come. I will show you…"

Starr swallowed hard. She was afraid. Fear was a constant companion some days. Other days fear did not affect her. But these were one of those days where Fear came up to her and groped her with cold hands.

"Yes… Mother…" Starr whispered. She came close to Pluto and Pluto raised her staff towards the door.

"OPEN TO ME GATE OF TIME!" Pluto commanded, "OPEN DOOR AND SHOW ME THE FUTURE!" Slowly the Door shuddered and began to open.

_Why do things have to go so slowly when your dead scared? _Starr thought giddily. Her fear soon gave way to shock as the door opened to it's fullest. Flickers of 'What could be's shot past in a blaze of color and light. If she concentrated some pictures became clear while others blurred past. But what she could see…

"No…" Starr murmured, her hand flying to her mouth. She didn't know whether to laugh, cry or be sick,

"Oh no… No…" Slowly she sank to the floor as her knees gave. The Door creaked shut as Starr pressed her forehead to the cold stone with a broken hearted moan,

"Nononononononononononononononononogodsnonononononononononononononono…"

"This is what I have seen…" Pluto said harshly, "You may have been able to alter your own fate through some freak twist… But not all things can cater to your whim Starr. You have to choose. Change what you can and leave the rest the hell alone." Starr sat up and nodded, wiping her mouth.

"Yes… I know that now… Mother…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Starr returned to the Island Worlds she found Ida with Sailor Eissa. Eissa was the Senshi of Emotions and Sailor Ida's best friend in the whole universe. The most fascinating part of Eissa, besides her perky personality, was her hair. It was solid purple with black tips that held a rainbow gloss to it and blond bangs which shot streaks of gold throughout. Beautiful hair. Exotic hair. Hair that proved that she had been born straight from the Cauldron without a physical womb as a catalyst. Her eyes were also the same shade as Sailor Pluto's, a deep magenta, and she also had her hair pulled back into the same style. Rumor among the believers said that Eissa was born of Pluto and Cronos and Eissa neither discouraged or encouraged it. She just let them believe what they wanted to believe. It was easier that way. Starr sighed. Her mission would be harder with Sailor Eissa involved, but it would all work out. It had to. Quickly she shielded her emotions and thoughts. As one of the most powerful emotion readers in the Cosmos, Eissa could read people intentions from their thoughts and it wouldn't be good if she could see the inside of Starr's mind now. Not good at all. Forcing a smile Starr waved.

"Oi Al! What are you doing here!" Starr called good naturedly. Eissa's name, Alicia, was usually cut down to Al. She like it that way. Walking up she sat down next to Ida, who's illness was now skillfully hidden, Starr gave her a one armed hug and kissed her temple.

"'Ey there Angelfish." She said. Ida nodded and sipped her tea. The two had been having a picnic. Good idea.

"What are you two up to?" She asked, "How have you been Al?" Al smiled.

"Pretty good. Only a few spurts here and there, but easily taken care of." She said, "I decided to come over and get Ida out of the house…" Starr smiled, but inside she wanted to cry. Poor Al. She didn't know. She didn't realize. It wasn't fair. But that was just the thing. Life wasn't fair.

"How have the Cauldrons been?" Starr asked innocently, nibbling on a cookie. Ida nearly choked.

"Fine." She said quickly, "It's fine. Everything's fine."

"That's good." Starr said.

Just as there was the Cauldron that birthed stars and galaxies and Sailor Senshi, there were also smaller Cauldrons that kept the souls of those to be reincarnated. Those were in Sailor Ida's care. Starr fought a shiver. If only she had realized sooner. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. Starr sighed.

They talked for awhile, but soon Eissa had to return to her post. Starr waved and bid her goodbye. She helped Ida clean up and watched Ida go into her house. Taking a deep breath Starr slunk behind a tree and, with barely a thought, camouflaged herself into the bark. Reaching down to touched the hilt of her Heathen.

_**She has lost herself. **_The sword did not speak the way mortals did. It was in thoughts, feelings and colors. It did not feel the way mortals did, but Starr was used to it. It was like having your own personal devil at your beck and call.

_Yes._ Starr agreed.

_**She smells of blood. The fresh blood of the newly born.**_

_Yes._

_**You know what you must do.**_

_Yes._

_**You do not want to do it?**_

_No._

_**You know you must.**_

_Yes._

_**You feel it?**_

_Yes._

_**It feels good, yes?**_

_Yes._

_**But you do not want to?**_

_No. _

_**You will break.**_

_Not to you I won't._

_**Someday.**_

_Yes. Someday._

_**You will be mine.**_

_Not today._

_**No. Not today.**_

_But someday?_

_**Yes. Someday.**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later Ida left the house and took a road that would lead her to the house of Cauldrons, where the infants of Reincarnation lay. Starr took her hand off of Heathen and followed. It was not long until they got there. Ida opened the door and went inside. Starr waited a few moments before following. All was silent. Cocking her head to the side Starr closed her eyes to listen. There. Sobs. Ida's voice. Opening her eyes Starr followed. Ida was at the far end of one of the cauldrons. She didn't notice Starr coming up behind her. Starr bit her lips and didn't make a sound. Usually the souls of a Cauldron are peaceful, like a still pond. But this Cauldron roiled and writhed like fish in a net. The souls were not at ease. The souls struggled to escape and go to where they were needed to be. Slowly Ida dipped her hands into the waters and pulled out a soul. It wriggled helplessly. Ida sniffed.

"I'm sorry small one… But if I'm to keep you safe you must stay here with me… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" She sniffled and quickly plunged her hands into the soulflesh. The smell of infant soulblood filled Starr's nostrils and Heathen hummed. Swallowing bile and saliva Starr shook herself, grabbed Ida's shoulders and flung her away. Ida gave a shriek and let go. The soul twitched and flopped before growing still. Ida screamed in rage and flung herself at Starr. Starr defended herself as well as she could as her mind reeled with half remembered blood lusts and worry for Ida.

_**You know what you have to do! **_Heathen whispered urgently, eagerly,_** Do it! **_

_No!_

_**You must!**_

_I can't!_

_**You know what will happen if she is allowed to live like that… you know what she will do if left unattended. **_

_SHUT UP! _Starr shoved Heathen's mind aside as Ida reached up and tried to claw out Starr's eyes. Starr protected herself and scooted away.

"LIGHT ENCASEMENT!" Ida screamed and Starr cried out as a blinding flash of light left spots in her vision.

"Stop it Angelfish! Stop! Don't kill them!" She cried.

"I must!" Ida said, "It's the only way!"

"Only way to do what!" Starr demanded as her vision slowly cleared.

"Only way to SAVE them!"

Starr froze. She understood what had happened now. The fear. The noise. Everything. It had shaken Ida down to her core. A great sense of fear and over protection for those in her care.

"Just like Cosmos…" She whispered, "Just like Cosmos…" Only Cosmos had known when it was hopeless and would try a different way. But Ida was too stubborn. Her stubbornness had led her to this undoing. Like a mother cat who eats her kittens because she cannot protect them. This was Sailor Ida's illness and despair.

"Oh Angelfish… I'm so sorry… If only there was another way…" Slowly she stood up and unbuckled Heathen, tossing it from her. Ida cocked her head to the side.

"Sila?" She asked, "What are you doing?" Starr smiled and came up to Ida with open arms. Slowly she hugged Ida and held her close, burying her face into Ida's neck. Closing her eyes tightly Starr fought back tears. So this was the pain of loosing someone you cared for. This was the despair Selenity had felt at her husband's death. It hurt. But what hurt more was the fact that her Angelfish was suffering. And this was the only way.

"I'm going to save you…" Starr whispered into Ida's ear before pulling away. Then without a word she wrapped her hands around Ida's throat and squeezed. Ida made a choked, surprised sound before she began to struggle. Starr kicked Ida's feet out from under her and they fell to the floor, Starr pressing Ida to the soulblood slick stone. Ida dug her nails into Starr's forearms. For an instant Starr thought Ida was going to continue to struggle, but instead Ida pressed Starr's hands into her throat. Starr gasped as she stared into Ida's eyes. They were filled with a hazed knowledge.

"Please…" Ida mouthed with lips that were slowly turning purple, "Please…" Starr swallowed hard as tears gathered in her eyes and pressed harder. She could hear Ida's heart beating, so rapidly. Lungs straining for the air that wasn't coming. It was an oddly satisfying feeling. It made Starr feel excited. Powerful. She pressed harder and felt a grin twitch her lips as Ida made a small squeaking sound. Harder. Yes. That feeling. Delicious. The scent of a bladder releasing. Muscles straining. Ida bucked underneath Starr and Starr felt something give under her hands. Then the movement stopped. Everything stopped. The only sound was the sound of Starr's labored breathing. Slowly her eyes cleared and she saw that when Ida had been in her death throes Starr's thumbs had punctured her throat, ripping it open so that they were plunged deep into the meat of Ida's neck. Ida's eyes were open and glazed, her mouth opened to it's fullest and a swollen tongue hanging out, a trickle of blood dribbling down her chin. Slowly Starr straightened. She gently pulled her fingers out of Ida's throat and stared at them for a second. Then she began to lick the blood off of her fingers. It tasted of fear. It tasted of life. It tasted good. It was then that Starr realized that she wasn't alone. Looking up she saw Eissa and Keele. Keele held Eissa tightly in her arms. Eissa's face was filled with a shocked betrayal.

"The evil in the Island Worlds has been extinguished." Starr said hoarsely, "Ida is free from all harm that was done to her… We must now mourn that passing of the soul that she took with her in her corruption…" She looked to the soul that lay there on the floor. Then she blinked. The soul was… Twitching…

"Still alive…" Starr breathed, "Still alive…" Eissa suddenly flew into action. Racing to the soul she picked it up.

"Quickly!" She cried, "Quickly! Name a planet! Any planet!"

"Earth!" Starr said, "It MUST be Earth!" Without question Eissa stuffed the soul into her mouth and ran from the building. Starr took a deep breath and gathered Ida into her arms, not bothering to shut her staring eyes.

"I must go to the Cauldron." Starr murmured, "I must cleanse her of all corruption before she can be given knew life."

"Yes." Keele said. Starr nodded and stuck her hip out. Understanding the command Heathen flew to her side and attached itself once again to her waist. Turning Starr left the Cauldron room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Starr remembered little of her journey to the Cauldron. Upon reaching her destination she was greeted by the Cosmos fairy who took her to the inner most sanctuary of the Cauldron. The waters there were the purest. Starr waded into the waters and gently lowered Ida into them. When she raised her arms again a tiny baby filled them. A baby with dark, curly brown hair and tan skin. The baby opened her eyes and gurgled. Starr smiled.

"Well hello to you too Megan Ward…" Starr said. And then she smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eissa reached Earth at around the same instant Starr reached the Cauldron. She dropped through the clouds. She could feel the call. A body's call to it's soul. Come home. Come home. The call was loud. And Eissa knew where she was going.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tezru, Queen of Egypt and wife of the Immortal Pharoah, smiled as her son was handed to her. A son. Her firstborn. Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen would be pleased. An heir on her first try. The boy opened his eyes and smiled. They were a sparkling magenta. His hair was extraordinary. Blessed by the gods. Black with red and purple highlights and gold bangs that streaked gold throughout. The Queen laughed. They would celebrate many days for the joyous gift the gods had given to them.

"My son… Atemu…"


	10. The Curse Of Xenda

**Dear Reader,**

**This will be a shorter chapter.**

**Disclaimers:**

**I do not own Sailor Moon. And another thing… I never did find the names of Helios' sisters… Well… Not true… I have their names, but their written in Katakana so I can't read them. I found a Fanfiction called "Crystal Bells" where it had two REALLY convincing Greek names for the twins so I'm going to borrow those… I don't own them REALLY!**

**I do not own Sailor Xenda. She belongs to the Guardian Senshi… A really cool sight with a lot of neat stuff! Go to to see their story!**

**I do not own Sailor Ida. She belongs to Sailor Ida which is really confusing since they have the same names… Oh, well… Go to to see her story and more Fanart that you can shake a stick at! **

**Thanks to Mimosa Vandetta for reviewing! xblowsakissx See you around sometime!**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy****  
Sincerely,****  
Starr Bryte**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was not long after the death and rebirth of Sailor Ida, Senshi of Souls, that the corruption in the Solar System began to stir once again. Planet Xanthia had long since been abandoned by the good few that were left. Only those tainted by Chaos lived there, ruled by their Queen. She was tall with pale, icy skin and curly black hair pulled back into two buns in a mockery of Queen Selenity. Her silver eyes had golden snake's pupils and her ruby mouth was fanged. All signs of one heavily bound by Chaos.

Every day the Queen, Nehelenia, stripped of her Senshi powers for the curse that had at long last claimed the line of Xenda, would sit on her throne and dream of the Silver Kingdom. With the Grims, Lust and Vanity at her side her heart grew dark with bitterness. How she ached to rule there! How she loathed Selenity for her mercy! The prosperous kingdom filled her dreams at night and the darkness of her halls became ever darker with her obsession. But she could never find a way to obtain the throne of Selenity. All of the plans she had ever concocted had grievous faults and she knew it.

One day one of her spies returned to her from a long expedition. An old Hag with a staff of bone and a flaming eye at it's top that swiveled and focused to see everything. Rumor had it that it saw through walls and flesh and could see even the darkness hidden away in the purest of hearts.

"My Queen." The Hag hissed.

"Zirconia, my trusted servant. What news have you brought to me from the outside?"

"My Queen, I have found a way for you to get Selenity's throne."

"Tell me!"

"Knowest you of the Dream King?"

"Yes. I have never seen him myself, but I hear that he is quite handsome. What of him?"

"In his possession there is a jewel of great power. The Golden Crystal. The prized gem of Earth which was given to him to protect until the King of Earth returned to claim it. Selenity has just cut off the alliance between the Moon and the Earth Kingdoms. But since there is still peace and there is of yet, no living king this all powerful stone is now in the Dream King's hands. If you could get it you would not only rule the White Kingdom, but you could use it to call upon the Silver Crystal and control all of Creation! Just think my Queen! All would bow down to you and Chaos would rein supreme!"

Nehelenia gasped, her lips parting with greed and her body clenching in her lust for power. The Golden Crystal! The Silver Crystal's identical mate! If she had the Golden Crystal she could do such wonders! But how to get it… Well… There was no problem in asking…

"Zirconia… Get me my carriage… I'm going to pay the King of Dreams a surprise visit."

"Yes, Your Highness."

Little known to Nehelenia, Zirconia or the Hag's all seeing eye, a small boy with rainbow colored dragonfly wings fluttered just outside the window. His pastel blue-green eyes that normally glittered with joy and mischievousness gleamed with barely contained anger.

"How dare they…" His whispered vehemently, "I must warn Lord Helios at once!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lord Helios Pegasus, King of Dreams, stood on the steps of his castle in the floating fortress he resided in and awaited Nehelenia. The fortress was almost as big as some asteroids and was circular in shape with gardens and waterfalls and towers all trapped inside a bubble of clear Emperium which contained it's own atmosphere. The steps which Helios stood on were made of marble and led into the main castle at the center of the fortress. At his back a silver waterfall roared and rumbled and a mist seemed to surround the castle, adding to it's mysterious majesty. In his hands floated the Golden Crystal. Behind him stood his elder sisters as they fidgeted from foot to foot nervously.

"Helios… Brother…" The eldest, Alcyone said, "Are you sure this is such a good idea?"

"She won't get her hands of the crystal… I've already contacted Selenity and her warriors are on their way." Helios said before chuckling softly.

"Ah." The other, Pleione said, nudging her twin, "I told you we had nothing to worry about Sis, Helios wasn't born yesterday you know…" The other stuck out her tongue and Helios smiled at their playful bickering.

"And…" Alcyone continued, "Thanks to Pereruu we had plenty of time to prepare. You must admit Sister that Pereruu is a very important asset to us… I don't know where we'd be without him." Helios glanced at Pereruu out of the corner of his eye. The young elf was filling one of the birdbaths and blushing with embarrassed pleasure at the compliments being paid to him… And by the Master's elder sisters no less! Helios smiled.

On the wall another boy, a bit older then Pereruu, stood with one hand shading his orange-red eyes in order to see the entrance better. Turning he put two fingers into his mouth and gave a piercing whistle. Nehelenia was getting out of her carriage and was walking down the path.

"Leave me." Helios murmured. The Maenads bowed and walked away. Pereruu topped off the birdbath and fluttered off to join his brother on the wall.

Opolann was speaking with one of the few guests that were staying at the Dream Castle at that time. She was known by many names and claimed none of them as her own. The most popular name was Starr and she answered to it. She was leaning against the wall and fingering one of her daggers.

"You know how badly I've always wanted to nail that hag for something?" She was saying, "It would be so easy just to whip my dagger at her and pin her to the far wall… BAM! Right in the kisser!" Opolann opened his mouth to protest, but Starr held up her hand and smiled sheepishly

"I know, I know… No violence in the Dream Dome… And I respect Helios' judgment… I've known him far to long to forget it… But my senses scream that Nehelenia should not be allowed to even place one dainty, white toe on such sacred ground as this." Pereruu grinned up at her.

"Then by all means… If you cannot nail her here, take all the time you want outside the Dome walls."

Starr smiled and ruffled his pale hair.

"Smart kid." She commented, "But I would keep an eye out if I were you… Worshippers of Mother Chaos are as slippery as eels when they want to be… I wouldn't be surprised if there was a sneak attack somewhere."

"Should we alert the other guards?" Opolann asked uncertainly. Starr shook her head.

"No… I'm here… I can handle anything once my senses believe that something is wrong…" Then she turned away from the dome walls and smiled.

"Besides… If Nehelenia tries anything the Queen has been forewarned and is prepared… I don't think there should be a problem." Turning her head to the side she winked. Although those inside couldn't see out, those outside could see in and, unknown to Pereruu and his brother a figure in orange and red winked back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nehelenia walked gracefully up the path. She could feel the Dream Elves eyes on her. And also another, more familiar set of eyes glaring holes right between her shoulder blades and she knew that if looks could kill she would have died years ago. She held back a sneer. The Fallen Starr had been a thorn in her side for many, many years, and no matter how hard she tried that thorn had remained steadfastly stuck there. A mischievous thorn who would prick and poke at her defenses every chance she got. What a joy it would be to just wipe her off the face of the Cosmos… But truthful rumor stated that the Fallen Starr was a slave of Pluto and therefore very, very powerful and very, very hard to kill… Very much like a cockroach… An immortal cockroach…

Nehelenia reached the steps and, looking up at last, gasped. Her heart thudded within her breast and her palms began to sweat. She did not know what was coming over her. She had never felt this way before. It was a feeling she could not quite comprehend. They had called him _handsome_? No mere words could describe his beauty and grace and strength. A tantalizing mixture of delicateness and masculinity bound within one form. And in that moment not only did she want the Crystal… She wanted Helios as well.

Helios stood his ground and watched her. She was beautiful, yes… But there was evil within her beauty that made him want to look away. A gorgeous nightmare, if ever a nightmare could take human form.

Nehelenia gave her most sweeping curtsy, hoping to impress him with her gracefulness.

"And give him a good, looooong look at her cleavage." Starr muttered from the wall as she cleaned her nails with her dagger.

"Sssshhhhhh!" The brothers hissed and Starr shut up as the three leaned closer to listen.

"Helios, King of Dreams, I greet you." Nehelenia said. Helios bowed in acknowledgement.

"Nehelenia, Child of Darkness, I greet you. To what do I owe the honor of your presence?"

Nehelenia knew the slight insult he had paid her by omitting her proper title, but he was so beautiful and she wanted him so badly that she forgave it… Again a rare thing. She rose from her curtsy and clasped her hands in front of her in what she hoped was a businesslike manner to hide their shaking.

"It has come to my attention, King of Dreams, that you hold in your possession a great burden… The Golden Crystal. Why should you hold the power of the Earthlings and yet do nothing with it? It has been a question that has plagued my mind greatly. If you'll but share this burden your troubles would be lessened… And… You could have power. Power enough to wipe the Earth and all other planets away if you so wish. The power to create planets if you so wish. You could be a god Helios. To command all creation at your whim."

Helios held out his hands and the Crystal floated until it hovered between them. Nehelenia lips parted in wonder. Truly it was a magnificent thing to behold. Just like Helios.

"Is this the stone you seek?" He asked lightly, "If so, take it!" Nehelenia reached out.

"But…" Helios put in, "To touch such a thing of power you must posses one of the rare Golden Soul Mirrors of Pure Dreams. IF your soul does not bear such a thing you shall be cursed and burned within the Crystal's light as a sign of an impure and unclean heart. Many spells were placed upon this stone at it's forging and my strongest not the least. The Crystal contains a mind of its own and chooses those who would bear it. So touch it! Touch it and take it if you so dare!"

Overwhelmed with greed Nehelenia ignored Helios' warning and stretched out her hand. But before she could touch it the Crystal burst into flames of gold and her hand was badly burned. Nehelenia screamed and fell to her knees. Looking up from her raw and burned hand she saw Helios through painful tears and the hot glow of the flames between them. He watched her emotionlessly, his amber eyes pitiless.

"You are not worthy to even be in the sight of this Crystal or even be aware of such a power." He murmured, "And this so proves the darkness of your dreams and of your heart. For that you will be punished for daring to touch the Jewel of Earth."

Nehelenia was so deep in shock that she didn't even notice the brightly colored fuku's until the two Senshi, Sailors Vajitasai and Solaris, had taken and bound her in the chains of Sailor Venus. She barely heard Sailor Solaris murmuring,

"Queen Nehelenia of Xanthia, also known as the Dead Moon, you are hereby arrested for the crime of Treason against the Crown of High Queen Selenity the Silver and for your alleged plot to take over the White Throne and steal the Golden Crystal, also known as the Jewel of Earth, also known as the Jewel of Dreams…"

Even as Nehelenia was dragged away her eyes never left Helios.

In the Court of the Moon she stood before the Queen and said nothing in her own defense as Selenity stripped her of her Title, Rank and remaining Senshi powers. The curse of Sailor Xenda had finally come full circle as Nehelenia's Rainbow Crystal was torn from her and went to the Queen for safe keeping. Still Nehelenia said nothing.

Even in the darkness of the pit where Selenity had cast her as punishment for her plans to overtake the White Throne she still saw his face in her dreams. That beautiful face wreathed in the golden flame of the crystal she had sought to possess.

"Someday Helios…" She whispered, "Someday… You'll both be mine… Never doubt the dreams of an innocent dreamer. Never doubt the dreams of an innocent child. Never doubt your worst nightmare. Never doubt the dreams of an innocent dreamer. Never doubt the dreams of an innocent child. Never doubt your worst nightmare…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Come with me  
Across the Sea of Time  
Come with me  
Across the Sea of Time 


	11. United

**Dear Reader,**

**I don't really have much to say. I also spell some names wrong because my spell check is being qwuythwodgdskej! So there.**

**Now for the Disclaimers:**

**I do not own Sailor Moon.**

**I also don't own Mars. I quote directly from it just so you know. Kudos to those who figure out where.**

**I do not own the Crystal Guard. I have been given permission to borrow and stuff. Go to to see the real deal. REALLY good stuff, trust me.**

**Thank you Aserene for being such a faithful reader! xhuggles!x And thank you to all of my friends just for being my friends! xkisskisshughugSQUEEEEEZE!x**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy****  
Sincerely,****  
Starr**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As Nehelenia was dragged away by Sailor Solaris and Vajitasai, Starr jumped down from the wall and walked to the courtyard. Her eyes burned as she spat on the scorch mark.

"Dammit." She muttered, "Damn the bitch… How did she know about the Crystal? How?" She replayed the scene over and over in her mind. Picking apart every detail and trying to fit them back together. In her minds eye she saw Nehelenia walking, curtsying (showing off her cleavage, which was unimpressive in Starr's eyes. Obviously she, herself, had the better looking chest.), rising, pausing, speaking- Wait… Back up… Nehelenia walking, curtsying (not impressed by the cleavage), rising, pausing- Stop. The pause between Nehelenia's rising and speaking. The pause. The way Nehelenia straightened. The tremble in her shoulders. In her hands. Her voice. The way she talked. Acted. That wasn't right. She had acted as if Helios _was_ the Crystal. The need in her had been almost tangible. Then the revelation struck Starr with such a force that she sagged against one of the columns.

"Dammit." She whispered, "She doesn't just want the Crystal… She want Helios!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the excitement of Nehelenia's arrest settled down, Helios entered the temple to pray. Praying soothed his nerves, and they were badly shaken. The Crystal glowed in sympathy and disgust as he placed it on it's cushion on the alter. Kneeling down in front of the alter Helios had barely entered a trance when he felt the presence.

"Weeeeeeeell…" A voice drawled, "What did you think of _that_? Quite a fiasco I would say…" Helios sighed and turned.

"Speak now Sila and leave me to my peace…" Starr held up her hands in a gesture of apology.

"I just wanted to say I think you did the right thing… You are quite young to be High Priest, but I commend your abilities…" Helios made a face at that.

"Only you would think that I am 'young'."

"Ah…" Starr said, holding up a finger, "But don't forget… I am not as old as Pluto… Compared to her I am a mere infant in her eyes."

"And what does that make me? A fetus?" Helios snapped. Starr shrugged.

"Possibly… But look at your servant… Pereruu is barely over a hundred years old… And the High Princess is only a month… Barely… Who knows what she thinks of them… Sometimes I still see you as that cute little boy running and hiding from his harassed nurses… You were _such_ a sweetie pie!" Her smile got an evil tinge to it as she reached over and pinched his cheek.

"That's what all my aunts said." Helios grumbled in a muffled voice, "But my sister's would beg to differ." He raised an eyebrow as she let go, "What were we talking about again?"

"Nehelenia… Arrest… The Golden nugget."

"Again I say it… Only you would call the Golden Crystal… One of the most powerful Crystals in existence, with enough power to blow the Earth away, a 'nugget'…"

"So Nehelenia wasn't far off the mark…"

"No… And when my nerves have soothed themselves a little I am going to make it a personal mission to find out exactly how she managed to glean such classified information… Now stop dodging the subject… It's not like you to tiptoe around like a balletic mumakil… Speak." Starr sighed and pushed herself away from the wall.

"You know me too well Helios… How many years has it been since you first brought me back from the brink?"

"Too long… A lot has happened since then my friend…"

"Yes… And we have changed little during that time… Only our knowledge and eyes have aged…" Starr looked away.

"What's wrong?" Helios asked, reaching out and grabbing her hand as he remained kneeling on the floor, "I've never seen you show this much negative emotion before."

"I'm scared for you Helios…" Starr whispered, "You might not have seen it, but I did."

"Seen what? What's wrong?"

"I saw Nehelenia's face when her hand was burned. Her obsession has spread from the Crystal to you… She is quite smitten with you…"

"So is most of the Solar System."

"That's not what I meant!" Starr cried, falling to her knees next to him, "She _wants you_ Pegasus! Now that she has realized it she will do anything to get you!" She had grabbed his shoulders and had shaken him, as if she could shake the realization of the danger into him. Now she bowed her head until her pigtails brushed against the front of his tunic.

"I'm frightened for you Helios… You have to be careful!" Helios rubbed her back in a comforting fashion, hoping to disperse her fears.

"What do you think I should do?" He asked. Starr sighed.

"I think you should follow your dream…" She said, "As the King of Dreams even you can't be that dense!"

"What? Get married? To whom?"

"I also saw the way Solaris looked at you… I know her well and she has loved you since she was three years old… I know she will take good care of you until the time comes." Helios nodded. Then he smiled crookedly at her.

"But what of you? Would you not even suggest yourself as a possible bride for me?" Starr smiled at that.

"You know I care for you Helios… But my heart was cut from my chest long ago and I have nothing to offer anyone… And until I find my heart no lover shall grace my bed in such a way." Helios sighed, half disappointed.

"It was just a thought."

"And a sweet one at that… If I had the chance I would marry you in an instant… You are a very sweet thing to look upon… One any woman would give her right hand just to spend five minutes looking at."

"And I know that all the single males stare at you with that glazed look in their eyes."

"Ooooh… So _that's_ why I find strange puddles of drool wherever I go… I thought you had gotten yourself a new dog." Helios laughed at that.

"You distract many of my servants… You underestimate your beauty Starr… And believe me when I say that you are a sight that any man would cut off his leg to spend even five seconds looking at."

"Mmmmmm. Queen Selena was right… You are a flatterer…" Helios smiled and kissed her hand.

"I've also been told that you are the perfect flirt as well."

"Flirt is as flirt does, do you know how many broken hearts trail behind you my Lord?" Helios laughed and squeezed her hand.

"I shall take your words to heart my dear friend… Come… Pray with me for awhile and let your soul be at ease for the moment." Starr smiled.

"I believe I shall." She said, "You are a great comfort to me, Helios… And one I could not bear to loose…" And even though she smiled and seemed at peace on the outside… Inside, the Fallen Starr was weeping…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Come with me  
Across the Sea of Time  
Come with me  
Across the Sea of Time 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sailor Solaris was the Queen of the Sun of the Solar System and ruled the few habitable places there. The only lands she did not rule were the large Sun Spots where the Realm of Elasia lay as agreed upon by the Treaty between her ancestors The Council and the Valar. The realm of Elasia was ruled by Helios. For many years the people of the Sun and the people of Elasia didn't come into contact with each other for reasons unknown. No one was really sure why. They didn't hate each other and visitors to and from each realm were welcome. It was just one of those things. Solaris, whose given name was Annita, had always been one of the few who wondered why.

Annita was very pretty with red-orange hair that was always in a tight braid that dangled to her knees, freckles dusted her body and bright blue eyes. She loved her home and loved Elasia, even though she had only been there once with her mother as a little girl. She had seen Helios as a child and had fallen in love with him at first sight. But because he was of higher standing than she, being High Priest and a favorite of the Queen, Annita had never told him and instead married one of the suitors her mother had chosen. She had one daughter, whom she named Badiyanu. When Badiyanu was only three years old her father had died of an illness that he had kept hidden. By the time the healers had finally been alerted, it was too late. He had let the illness take him, half from sorrow because of the fact that Annita did not truly love him and half because he knew that there was another waiting for her. Annita had grieved for she had been fond of her husband, even though she had never loved him.

Now that she was single once again, she wondered if she should act on her feelings towards Helios and combine the two lands of Sol and Elasia. When she had been sent to arrest Nehelenia for the crime of trying to take the Golden Crystal Annita's eyes had sought those of Helios. Their eyes had met and he had smiled at her. Taking courage from that moment Annita went back home and made plans to meet with him and make her proposition.

When she returned to the Dream Castle, this time dressed in her gown of state and her own proper entourage, she was taken to a private meeting room. Helios was already waiting for her. She curtsied to him deeply, but not too deeply. Deep down she thanked her mother for all the vigorous training she had undergone before becoming Queen, the art of curtsying not the least.

"Lord Helios Pegasus, King of Elasia I greet you." She said respectfully.

"Lady Annita, Queen of Sol I greet you." He replied, bowing deeply and kissing her hand. It was then that Annita realized that the respect was mutual.

"What honor do I owe this visit my lady?" Helios asked. Annita took a deep breath

_Here goes nothing…_ She thought

"Lord Helios… I have many things to speak to you about… I hardly know where to begin…" Helios smiled at her.

"I have little to do today my lady so may take your time… But I would advise that you begin at the beginning and end at the end." Annita smiled, although her heart was pounding when she realized that he was flirting, ever so slightly, with her. Before she knew it she was sitting before his desk and pouring her heart out to him and he listened. He looked deep inside her heart and knew that her intentions were good and finally she said what she really needed to say. It took almost all the courage she possessed to do so, but she did not falter. Not now.

"I have to say bluntly that I have loved you from the first time I saw you as a child clinging to my mother's skirts. My heart has remained the same even now." She blushed and paused to gather her thoughts before continuing, "Even though it is out of context for me to say… I would ask to join with you in marriage, not just for love of you… But for, what I believe would be, the good of the entire kingdom. At last the Sun would not be a realm so divided and Elasia and Sol would at last be joined. Also, I have a small daughter who has recently lost her father. I would give much to bring him back if only for her sake, but he has died of an illness long hidden. I would love for my daughter to have a father again and to give you an heir to the throne of Dreams." While she had been talking Helios had been watching her. She shifted nervously from side to side and she talked with her hands when she became flustered. It was sweet and endearing. She was a good ruler and her dreams were pure. He knew in his heart that there was someone else out there, waiting for him… But that she was far away and would not want him to wait alone. Finally Annita drifted into silence, her hands falling still in her lap to gather her skirts into a white-knuckled grip. Helios looked at her for a moment then said.

"Lady Annita… For many years now I have had a dream. Every once in a while the dream repeats itself, but the message remains clear. There is only one in the universe for me. She waits somewhere far, far away." Annita nodded in understanding, disappointment filling her heart and tears filling her eyes. Helios saw this and his heart filled with desperation for he did not want to make her weep. The sight of her tears nearly broke his heart into two.

"But…" Helios continued quickly, standing up and coming around the desk. Annita watched with wonder and confusion as he knelt before her chair and took her hands.

"The dream also states that although this person waits for me, our meeting is long in the coming and she does not want me to be alone. She loves deeply and patiently and she would be disappointed if I spent the years waiting for her arrival without doing some good for my kingdom But the true point of the matter is this... She is not here, Lady Annita. You are." Annita's eyes widened.

"So you mean…" She whispered, hardly daring to hope. Helios raised her up to her feet.

"It means that I have taken your proposal into deep consideration. Your intentions are good and your dreams are as pure as the light of the sun. At last I am ready to return home and make it whole…" At first the kiss he gave her was soft and gentle, but it grew in passion and strength as the love she had for him spread from her heart to his until both blazed like the flames of the Golden Crystal itself.

So one of his sisters found them almost an hour later. She smiled as she silently shut the door and went to tell her twin to set a course for home and to send word that a marriage between Elasia and Sol would at last cease to be a dream

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were married almost a week later and Annita took up residence in the Elysian castle and sat upon a golden throne next to Helios. Badiyanu, though suspicious at first, came to love her new father and aunts who played with her. The toddler's laughter soon once again filled the halls with joy and Helios loved her as a daughter and would often sit her upon his knee while he worked. When he had come to trust Annita with all his heart he told her all of his deepest secrets while they lay together in bed, the fires' glow causing her skin to become gilded with gold. He told her about his hopes and fears, and then he told her about his dream and Annita wept, for the dream had also foretold her death and the parting of ways between them. Helios held her and comforted her as best he could and she accepted her fate for what it was.

"So for as long as time will allow we'll be together and love each other, right?" She asked. Helios smiled.

"Yes."

"You won't leave me side?"

"I won't leave your side." Then he held her tightly until the sounds of their beating hearts became one and he whispered into her ear.

"I won't let go…"


	12. Two Of A Kind

**Dear Reader,**

**Today my knew favorite word is BIP. Bip, bip, bip. BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP! I love that word. It makes me happy. **

**This chapter will tell the story of how I first met Lone Warrior2 face to face. Sailor Kota represents Lone Warrior2 and is a character we created together so that she could go on adventures with me. This is how I really felt when I first met Lone Warrior2. She is an amazing person and I hope I transfer that amazing person to this story. Also I will be adding two of my best friends as well. Joesh and Sailor Miranda of the Satellite Senshi. I hope I transfer my thoughts of them correctly to words. It'll be fun and stuff! Speaking of…**

**I do not own Sailor Moon.**

**I don't own DBZ.**

**I don't own Superman.**

**I don't own Masters of the Universe.**

**I don't own Fruits Basket. **

**I do not own Sailor Kota, I only helped design the outfit. She belongs to Lone Warrior2 who is a fabulous writer, go read her stuff! Especially "Thoughts From the Lost". It's good.**

**The characters Sailor Miranda and Joesh are based off of close friends of mine. And yes, _almost_ all of what they do and how they act is how they really are. Most of it.**

**Thank you everyone for anything you ever did for me! **

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy****  
Sincerely,****  
Starr Bryte**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Starr had to wonder whether or not the Gods had a sadistic sense of humor or if it was just bad luck on her part. She was thinking more of the former. When the Falan heard about the death of Sailor Ida, they had a lot to say. The recently married Solaris didn't say anything since she was away with her new husband. Sailor Kai wept. Sailor Polaris listened in stony silence. Sailor Vajitasai raged like fire while Sailor Krypton silently steamed. Orion tried to comfort Kai and kept shooting Starr worried glances. Starr listened to the lectures and the shouting for she really had nothing to say on the matter. She had done the right thing and they knew it. To keep such an abomination alive was blasphemy and Starr would never have let her Angelfish suffer. Only Sailor Eternia and Namek were silent. When Vajitasai had finished her raging Eternia took Starr's hand and squeezed it. Namek touched Starr's cheek.

"I understand why you did what you did." Namek said, "But if you loose control again, terrible things will happen." Starr nodded.

"I understand." She said.

"You need a partner." Said Eternia.

"WHAT!" Starr shrieked, "A WHAT! WHY WOULD I NEED A-" She stopped in the middle of her sentence and considered. She would not argue if someone was right about something important like this. If she lost control again who knew what she would do. She licked her lips and remembered the taste of Ida's blood on her tongue. No. She could not loose control like that again. She needed someone to stick by her. To keep up with her. To ground her and even injure or kill her if she lost control.

"Who could you find to be crazy enough to do that?" She asked. The others looked at each other and slowly smiled.

"What?" Starr asked, not getting it, "What's that look for? What's going on! TELL ME, DAMNIT!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Solar System was separated into four sections. The Core, which was the Sun and Elasia. The Inner, which consisted of Mercury, Venus, Earth, Moon, Mars, Juno and Jupiter. The Outer, which was made up of Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Xanthia.

Xanthia was no longer a part of the planets now that the curse had finally come full circle and had, finally, claimed the last of that line. The final section was the Kuiper Belt. The outer most reaches of the solar system made up of hundreds of thousands of asteroids and meteors. Those asteroids and meteors were home to many outposts and duchies and minor kingdoms and were guarded over by the Senshi who dwelled there. Not many were seen or even heard from, but they all knew their duty and were willing to die for it. The Falan had come into contact with a few of the Kuiper Senshi over the years. This is where they took Starr.

The First Outpost was a meeting place where the Kuiper Senshi could get information, necessities and rest. It was ruled over by two sisters who were known as the Comet Wild Senshi. They looked exactly the same if you didn't know what to look for. The only outward sign of difference was the color of their fuku's, red and sky blue, and their weapon of choice.

Sailor Hiten was older by a good minuet and a half and was a lightning wielder. Her favored weapon was the Lightning Scythe. She was sweet and compassionate and knew her way around a fight.

Sailor Manten was younger and had a power over thunder. Her favored weapon was a huge sword, a sibling of Starr's Heathen. Manten had a nasty temper and was a born cynic. At the age of six, when asked to choose a new name for the sword that would one day be hers Manten had looked up, pulled her thumb from her mouth and said, "Big Freaking Sword Of Doom." And that's what it became. The BFSOD was a feared weapon and not many had the strength to cross it.

The Comet Wild Twins, being members of the Kuiper Senshi, or Senshi of the Outer Gates, had a very particular style. Instead of having a white body suit like most Senshi, the Kuiper had black. The Comet Wilds had purple bows to match the violet of their eyes and their brown hair was pulled back into a single pigtail with a single strand falling over their faces. Hiten wore red while Manten wore sky blue. It was other wise a regular looking fuku, except that on one foot there was a simple high heel of their color, the other had a high heel of the opposite color covered by a thigh high legging.

When Starr saw where they were headed she gave Vajitasai a skeptical look.

"The Kuiper Senshi? You want to partner me up with the Comet Wild? I don't freaking think so!" She said. Vajitasai snorted.

"We are only going there for information. We think the Comet Wild may be able to help us with our little problem."

"'Little problem'?" Starr snorted, "You're calling me a 'little problem'? Why can't I be a medium sized problem? Medium sized problems are fun!"

"Maybe for you they are…" Krypton muttered.

"Better than a full sized problem." Starr shot back, "Did you hear about Sailor Thebe? Pregnant! Father unknown, but who cares! A child for the throne! And what does her mother want her to do? Get rid of it! Abort it! Now that's what I call a 'big problem'…"

"Yes…" Kai murmured, "A big problem… What do they plan to do? How is Thebe doing?"

"She ran away…" Namek said, "I heard from her cousin, Sailor Adrastea. Hasn't been seen since yester eve."

The Falan were silent as they landed. Like all major planets and outposts there was a Stargate. But most of the Senshi never used them. The feel of the energy particles made them uneasy. Starr liked the Stargate. She thought is was one big thrill ride, but she was willing to sacrifice a little fun for her friends.

_Who really need to loosen up if you ask me… S_he thought grumpily as she stepped out of the carriage.

The outpost the Comet Wild guarded was a place where Kuiper Senshi met to share information and generally meet. It was not often that Senshi from the Outside stopped there, but it wasn't unheard of.

The giant dome of the palace was not that busy that time of year, but there were still a lot of Senshi, mostly Kuipers there. Starr, who was known to more than a few, waved and called out to many and had to be dragged along by an annoyed Vajitasai and a slightly amused Namek. Suddenly a voice was heard, nearly screaming one of Starr's many names.

"Shira! Shira, over here luv!" Starr turned and pulled her arms free.

"Mim!" Starr cried, opening her arms. Sailor Miranda was one of the Uranusian Satellite Senshi, the youngest and one of Starr's few close friends. The hug nearly knocked Starr over and she returned it enthusiastically. Sailor Miranda, or 'Mim' as she was called by friends, was of medium build with short reddish hair and stockings that alternated between fishnets and sparklies. Her boots were black leather with buckles over the ankles and accented her all too sexy legs in Starr's mind. Mim was a skilled torturer and a truly frightening soldier on the battlefield. But other than that she was sweet and caring and bubbly and hyper to the point where many feared she was not all that sane. To Starr, she was the cutest demon ever to grace the living plane and she had seen a lot of demons in her time. Mim, by far, was her favorite.

With Mim was her consort, Joesh. Starr had been friends with Joesh before she ever met Mim and she was happy to be one of those who had encouraged their relationship. Joesh was an accomplished sorcerer and one of the few who could keep up with Mim. He didn't say much except to 'talk' with Starr. And by talk mostly translated that to 'argue and debate about nothing'. He was a tall, lanky man with a black hole for a stomach. Many people believed literally.

Joesh flipped off a casual salute to Starr.

"'ey." He grunted. Starr smirked at him over Mim's head. He nodded to the other members of the Falan.

"We'll leave her in your care Sailor Miranda." Krypton said formally. Mim beamed.

"Just leave her to me!" She said, shoving her lavender, diamond shaped lenses up her nose.

"What?" Starr asked, "Just like that? I thought you were going to get me a partner?"

"Have fun Starr." Kai called, "But don't have too much fun."

"What's up with that?" Starr asked. Mim's smile bared all of her teeth and the bell attached to her choker tinkled musically as she dragged Starr away by the arm.

"C'mon Shira!" She said, "Let's go!"

"What's up with that? What's up with that?" Starr mumbled in confusion, but by then the Falan had already left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Soooo… Where are we going?" Starr asked as Joesh cleaned up the corner they had claimed as their 'camp'. Mim's smile became a little sad and Joesh leaned over to kiss her shoulder comfortingly.

"It's Tiffaura…" Mim said sadly. Starr raised an eyebrow. She had never met the wild and alluring Princess Tiffaura of the tiny outpost of Kota. The people of that land were known as gypsies who never traveled. Wild acrobats who would perform for the royal courts of many a planet. Mim and Tiffaura were best friends and Mim had talked nonstop about her when Starr had asked. The princess had intrigued Starr to no end and she had always wondered what it would be like to meet such a one. But she had never really gotten the chance.

"What about her?" She asked, "I've been out of the loop for awhile. Stuff happened and I was needed elsewhere and had no time to hear. What happened?" Joesh put his arms around Mim and hugged her close as she explained.

"About a week ago, standard time, the outpost was attacked. Tiff… Was the only survivor. Queen Selenity decided that it would be best if she became your partner. You know what it's like to loose everything…"

"And it would also be the perfect way to control you." Joesh said, tactful as he always was.

"I resent that last comment, true though it may be." Starr said, glaring at Joesh. He only smirked and picked up his jug, taking a long swig from it's bright pink contents. Joesh always had something weird in his jug. Some concoction that he had mixed together added to whatever was left over from last time he had mixed something. Starr winced. More than likely it was stale, warm and a bright neon color, knowing him. How it didn't rot his stomach or taste buds she never knew.

"So… The queen thinks that she can control me…" Starr said. She shrugged, "Oh well… We'll just see. But it'll be nice having someone else to talk to besides my sword." Said weapon pulsed at her side.

_**I resent THAT last comment.**_

_Hush. _She thought at it and the sword settled.

"Where is she?" Starr asked.

"On Dendera." Mim answered, "We called for the Falan and they agreed to meet us here." She winced, "We were under orders from the Queen." Starr winced back and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Wonderful…" She muttered. Then she smiled.

"Well, I always wanted to meet this girl you always talk about. Lead me too her!"

"Yaay!" Mim squealed happily, grabbing each of their hands she dragged them to the Stargate where she skipped over to the remote and slapped each symbol of the address. The guard hailed to the crowed.

"Back! The Gate opens!" And with a WHOOOOSH-WHOOOOMPSH the pool of clear water appeared in the circle. Starr hopped up to the water and bowed mockingly.

"After you." She said. Mim giggled, grabbed Joesh by the sleeve and began to drag him up the small ramp. Suddenly he scooped her up bridal-style and began to run for the portal. Mim shrieked with laughter as they both plunged through. Rolling her eyes, Starr followed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outpost Dendera was of average size and was ruled by the sassy and hot-headed Lady Carla, Sailor Dendera, who always challenged random warriors to spar with her and would reward those who could stand up to her, rare though it was, or those who even beat her, which was rarer still. Her colors were red and robin's egg blue and she wore them with pride.

Starr had been to Dendera a few times in her travels and was one of the few to fight Dendera to a standstill. She was almost disappointed to learn that Carla was not there. A message had been left with her head advisor that Carla was away on guard duty around one of the Gates that lay at the edge of Kuiper territory.

Since it was closing in on the winter festival of Dendera the palace was rather busy with guests and natives preparing for the celebration. Mim brushed off her bottom, swatted at Joesh's wandering hands, and looked around.

"I'll go look for Tiffaura." She said, "Joesh? Can you go ask the healer if she's ready to be moved farther than the palace today?" Joesh nodded and left with a muttered

"Stay out of trouble" to Starr who stuck her tongue out at his back. As if sensing her retaliation he held up and arm and flipped of a rather rude and violent salute.

"I hope it blows back and hits him in the ass." Starr muttered. Mim giggled, squeezed her arm, and went to go look for her friend. Starr sighed and looked around. The castle was made out of sensible grey stone and the bright red rugs and wall hangings depicting scenes of Denderian life were every where. Shrugging to herself Starr went out the front doors to stand on the stairs. The castle was situated on a rocky hill that overlooked a stony plain. There were people on the stair too. Guards and natives and visitors and even a few Kuiper Senshi. Starr looked around, feeling bored, when something caught her eye. Black. A splash of color. Turning slowly so as not to loose the color in the crowed Starr turned. There. It was a girl. Young. Nineteen at the most. Long, curly, dark brown hair blew back in the cold winter breeze. She was leaning on the parapet, chin in hand and was blindly staring out over the plain as if she couldn't see them. She wore a loose, grey skirt that was edged in darker blue, the top was dark blue with grey edging. Twin belts looped around her waist to dangle off each hip. Bandages wrapped around her arms and stitches marred one cheek. Starr swallowed hard. The girl staring out at nothing was beautiful. Not as beautiful as the queen, this was the natural beauty of someone with a beautiful soul. Starr curiously walked over. There was something here. Something familiar. Something that called to her. A recognition. A knowing. The girl, sensing someone close by, stirred and looked up. Their eyes met and held.

"Hello Tiffaura." Starr murmured, as if speaking louder would shatter the moment. Tiffaura looked up at her and gave her the tiniest of smiles. But that alone caused Starr's heart to flutter.

"Hello Starr." Tiffaura answered. And it was as if the fates had taken a breath. As if the river of the Twins had overflowed it's banks. Time seemed to hitch and stand still for a heartbeat. Starr smiled back.

The cosmos would never be the same...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Come with me  
Across the Sea of Time  
Come with me  
Across the Sea of Time 


	13. Partners In Crime

**Dear Readers,**

** Starr gets into trouble this chapter... xsweatdropx **

**Disclaimers:**

**I do not own Sailor Moon.**

**I do not own Sailor Kota. **

**Thanks to all of my friends. Xsniffx I LOVE YOU! And THANKS TO MIMOSA VANDETTA WHO REVIEWED ME! You are too awesome! Call me sometime! We should get together! I miss yooooouuuuuu!**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy****  
Sincerely,****  
Starr**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The rest of the day flew by in a blur. It was a feeling The Fallen Starr did not really understand. To have someone sitting next to her, talking nonstop about anything, about everything. Someone that silently encouraged her to talk. An ocean of loneliness now just a pond. Mim joined them soon after she had finished making preparations for Tiffaura to leave planet Dendera. Tiffaura's wounds were healing steadily and she was no longer in any pain, physical or mental. It was with a strange ache that Starr knew that, like herself, Tiffaura would soon no longer be able to remember the lost planet she had ruled, nor her people or loved ones. All she would remember would be a vague sense of hurt and loss and that there was something missing. Some hole that could never be filled. But Starr soon shook off those dark thoughts. It would do her no good to try and remember something she had long ago forgotten. It was in the past. No need to dig up a grave when the body was already dust.

Later, when Mim and Tiffaura, who insisted on being called Tiff, talked themselves to sleep, Starr lay awake. A partner. She murmured the word. Tasted it. Partner. It was a good word. A word to be cherished. Partner. Looking over she stared at Tiff. She was face-down in the pillow with her curly, brown hair strewn everywhere. Starr smirked. It was a wonder she didn't suffocate. Mim was curled up on her side next to her. Slowly rolling out of bed Starr went for a walk. Even though the Falan were used to close quarters and even slept in big piles every so often, Starr wasn't used to being that close to people. It was like a dream. It was almost too much. And it was with a disturbing realization that Tiff was slowly worming her way into Starr's life. It was moving too fast. Everything was going too fast. Even though Starr lived without a heart and did not feel the same way truly living creatures did, the thought of Tiff not being there hurt. And that scared Starr in a bizarre way. But she wasn't sure what frightened her more. The fact that Tiff was awakening a long thought dead piece of her or that the thought of Tiff not being there was more than Starr could take.

She found Joesh sitting on the battlements of the highest tower, watching the stars and drinking from his jug, this time filled with bright green liquid that nearly glowed in the dark. He raised an eye brow at her before turning his gaze back to the stars. Starr smiled and sat down next to him. This was often how it was between her and Joesh. Comfortable silences interspersed with intense debates… If an argument about whether or not puce was a shade of red or brown could be called a debate…

"There will be an alignment tomorrow…" The young sorcerer put in suddenly.

"Huh?" Starr asked stupidly. Joesh turned his head to look at her.

"She missed you…" Was his answer. Starr rolled her eyes and turned away. Joesh, when talking about Mim, never used her name. Instead he used She or Her. It was just his way and everyone knew who he was talking about.

"What was your first clue?" She asked, irritated. Joesh snorted. Silence.

"The twin stars of Dunlap and Korlap will be aligned with the Loner Star, Suilap." He explained abruptly. Starr looked up and found the three stars.

"Really…" She murmured vaguely. Joesh's jug was suddenly thrust under her nose.

"Drink." Was all he said. When someone uses that tone of voice, there is no questioning it. There is only reaction. So, unable to help herself, Starr accepted the jug and took a swig. Whatever it was, was sour, overly sweet, warm and tasted at least three days old. Making a face Starr gave it back.

"What the hell is in that thing?" She asked incredulously. Joesh smiled mysteriously and drank deeply. Starr shivered in disgust and turned away.

"If you want my advice you should be in DKS territory before nightfall, Dendera time." Joesh said after a few minuets of silence.

"I never said I didn't want your advice, but why should I take it?" Starr asked. Silence as Joesh drank from his jug.

"Things are falling out of control aren't they?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Chaos is snatching at every thread she can get her hands on, regardless of whether or not the thread will benefit her or not." Joesh answered.

"She's been doing that ever since Creation."

"But she moves faster now…"

"Yes…"

"Your… Sword. Heathen. It was Chaos forged?"

"Kinda." Starr shifted uncomfortably at the turn the questions were taking, "Why do you ask?"

"… No reason…" He drank from his jug again.

"Yeah right…" Starr snorted as she turned her gaze, once again, to the sky.

"What's it like?" Joesh asked suddenly. Starr twitched in surprise.

"What's what like?" She asked. He shrugged.

"I've never lost my home." He answered, "And even if I did, it wouldn't matter. She is my home. I have roots just as She does. So even if I were to loose everything I would still be better off…"

"What are you blathering about?" Starr asked.

"If you are taking the breath to ask, than my question is answered…" Joesh said, drinking again, "I think Tiffaura will be a good influence on you. She is a wild card, like you, but the thirst is not there."

"Thirst for what?" Starr asked, uncertainty in her voice as she feared the answer. Joesh shrugged again. Standing up he stretched his hand to the sky, as if he were to cup the three, nearly aligned, stars in his hand. He stood so still. Starr took the time to really look at him. The starlight cast his figure eerily, but it also accentuated the shadows of his being. Tall, lanky, skinny with large hands and an insatiable appetite. The rectangular lenses he rarely wore in private and even less in public perched on his nose. The large, clear jug of unknown substances dangling by its holder from his left hand, his right held to the sky as if he were to pluck the very stars from the heavens and forge them into jewelry for his love. The expression on his face was one of deep concentration, but also of a deep patients and calm. A stoic, but deeply loving person. Starr smiled to herself. Mim was truly lucky to have gotten a man like Joesh. Suddenly he clenched his fist, brought his arm back and punched at the heavens. Flares and sparks flew from his outspread fingertips into the star-strewn sky. The guards on duty cried out in shock and there was mass confusion for quite some time. But Joesh and Starr ignored them. When the light show ended Joesh turned to Starr and grinned.

"Congratulations on finally finding someone who finally managed to leash the great, uncapturable Rummen Shira. Try not to get her or yourself killed, She would be very disappointed." And without another word Joesh took a final swig from his jug, screwed the lid on firmly, and walked away without another glance. Starr smiled at him and stood up. Spreading her arms wide she tilted her head back and bathed in the sweet, temperate breeze that wrapped around her and brushed passed her with all the gentleness and surety of a lover caressing her with cool silk. Starr smiled and a mocking laugh bubbled from her lips.

"Leash me…? Don't you know who I am? No one can ever leash me. No one has ever dared." The smile became bitter and her voice was filled with the despair and lonliness she had never shown to anyone, especially not to the people closest to her.

"No one has ever tried…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Starr woke up the next morning in the same place she had been last night to see Dendera's blue skies, chirping birds, cheerfully singing denizens and an ominous feeling of doom hanging over her head. Closing her eyes Starr willed herself to go back to sleep. She had a feeling it was going to be one of those days where it just did not pay to get out of bed. But alas, she did not have the luxury. One factor was that she was asleep on stone, never comfortable to sleep on, the second was that, if she were to follow Joesh's questionable advise, they should leave as soon as possible, the third was the one that took priority over almost everything at that moment.

_GRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOWWWWWWLLLLLRRRRRR_

Starr moaned and put a hand over her stomach.

"I know. I know we're hungry…" She muttered to herself.

_Ggrowgl_

"Yes, yes. We're going now…"

_Gurgglrglgug_

"No, I don't know how he can drink that stuff either."

Because Starr was never quite all there when she woke up in the morning she had a tendency of talking to the first thing that made a noise at her. Today it was her stomach, and it had quiet a lot to say.

_Gurglurglurlg_

"I'm hungry too. Let's go see if Mim and Tiff are awake yet…"

Those unused to Starr's habit of talking to inanimate objects stared as she held a conversation with herself and had a tendency of scooting away from her. Those who were used to it smiled, snickered and generally ignored it. Odd things happened when Starr talked to things. The last time she had told a guard's spear to 'take good care of him, he's a good guy' they had been attacked and the spear had withstood a sword stroke meant to take it's master and pierced the bad guy's armor. So the soldiers and servants basically let Starr do whatever she wanted short of killing them.

Stepping into the room Starr stopped to smile. Mim and Tiff were, unsurprisingly, still asleep. Mim had told many stories of how Tiff could sleep like the dead. That thought caused a sick feeling to fill Starr and she shivered uneasily.

"Hey!" She whispered loudly, "Hey! Wake up sleepy heads! Time to get up!" No movement.

"Hey!" She said a little louder, "I'm hungry! Wake up!" Mim shifted a little before resuming her slumber. Grumbling to herself Starr went up to the bed.

"Hey!" Said, this time at normal volume, "Wake up!" This time Mim moved a little more and opened an eye.

"Mmmringgn?" She asked.

"Yes, it's morning." Starr said, fluent in 'just-woke-up-and-can't-string-two-syllables-together-ese', "I'm hungry."

"Hrrrnalwysnmhngryyy." Came the answer and Mim scrubbed the sleep scum out of her eyes and slipped her glasses on.

"I'll choose to ignore that last comment." Starr sniffed indignantly. Mim sat up and looked over at Tiff.

"Tiff…" She called softly, "Tiff, wake up." Tiff didn't move.

"Is she dead?" Starr asked incredulously.

"Tiff." Mim said, more firmly this time, "It's time for breakfast."

"Nthhngry." Came the reply, "Slpsmo'"

"Hey Tiiiiiifffff…" Starr sang, "There's a something on your heeeeaaaddd…" No movement.

"Damn." Starr muttered, "It always worked on everyone else." Then she stretched.

"Oh well." She said nonchalantly, as she turned away, "I guess I'll just go hunt Youma all on my lonesome then. I don't know why I was brought here."

"Wait…" Starr turned to see Tiff glaring sleepily at them, "I'm up…"

"And a good morning to you!" Starr chirruped. Tiff grumbled something about 'damn morning people and their personalities' and rolled out of the bed.

Starr spent the better part of the morning in an annoyingly good mood. She bounced down the hallway to the main eating room, Mim and Tiff following at a more sedate pace. Starr grabbed a tray and zoomed around the buffet, and sat down at the same table where Joesh was sitting. From her seat she could easily watch Tiff getting her own food. Grabbing two glasses of different drinks Starr began to mix the two into a bigger glass, then the split the glass of drink into the two other glasses. She repeated the process while watching Tiff. It was amazing how much she now knew even though they had only met the day before. Amazing and more than scary.

"What do you think?" Joesh asked.

"Do I think?" Starr answered without even pausing or blinking.

"That question is an answer in itself." Joesh answered back, a shrug in his voice.

"Than you already have my answer." Starr said. Tiff finished whatever she was getting and sat down next to Starr. She still looked a little out of it. Starr looked at her drink, raised an eyebrow at what she had created, and gulped it down.

"Mmm." Starr grunted, "Good." Joesh snorted.

"Whatever you say." Suddenly he sat straight up in his seat. He paused for a moment before getting up and walking away. The two turned to watch as he walked right up to Mim. Rolling their eyes almost as one Tiff and Starr returned to their food.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Almost an hour later Starr and Tiff were ready to go. Mim hugged them both good-bye and Starr, as always when she hugged Mim good-bye, felt like weeping and never letting go. Joesh caught her eye with a 'now you know how I feel look', and sighed. The guard called the all clear and the Stargate 'Whooshoomphed' to life.

"I forgot to ask…" Tiff said, "But where are we going?"

"Whichever outpost is closest to the DKS planets… Trouble is brewing tea and I want a cup." Starr answered, shrugging. Tiff giggled.

"I can't wait!" She said.

"Then lettuce roll!" Starr cheered, smiling at Tiff.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxThreexDaysxLaterxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Starr and Tiff stumbled into the throne room of Ceruri, Saiyin Queen of Vajitasai, covered in wounds and leaving a trail of blood in their wake. Starr, half leaning on half supporting Tiff, looked up at Ceruri through two blackened eyes and gave a gap-toothed smile.

"If it's too much trouble…" She croaked, "Can I borrow your regeneration tank for a bit…?" Then she looked up at the ceiling, "I think you better call an exterminator, your room is full of cockroaches…" Two seconds later Starr fainted dead away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later, after the two had been thoroughly soaked in the regeneration tanks and dumped onto a bed, Starr and Tiff lay side by side.

"I really liked Trouble's tea…" Tiff said dreamily, "Can we do that again sometime…?"

"Sure…" Starr answered vaguely, "But I think we're going to have to be more careful or we'll get into trouble with my Keepers…" There was a pause.

"Tiff…?"

"Yes..?"

"You wanna know something…?"

"Something what…?"

"I think this is the start of a beautiful partnership…"

"Yeah…"


	14. Jia Ren Qu

**Dear Readers,**

**Sorry I write so slowly and don't update often enough… **

**WARNING: This chapter contains lots of sexual things that are not suitable for children. Shoujo-ai! YOU HAVE BEEN FREAKING WARNED! RATED R OTHER WISE KNOWN AS M I will be discussing some fundamental truths that I live by and this is truly what I think. To bad my conservative classmates don't think the same way…**

**Disclaimers (How do I love thee? Let me count the ways…)**

**I do not own Sailor Moon.**

**I do not own Fruits Basket (one of my characters is heavily based on Ayame Sohma and shares a very… xahemx… interesting… relationship.)**

**I do not own Ranma ½ (Passion Juice good and used in too many fanfics to name… )**

**I do not own Sailor Kota.**

**I do not own the House of Flying Daggers. Good movie. I was inspired by the song.**

**Thanks to my friends and reviewers and people. **

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,  
Starr Bryte**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There is a fundamental belief that the common people follow. Those who are bad are truly bad and those who are good are truly good. Only a humble few accept the truth. The hurtful, hateful truth. There really is no good and bad. There is Chaos and there is Cosmos. They are the only true 'good' and 'bad'. Everything else consists of many shades of grey. But because of the way the minds of regular people work, those who are neither good nor bad, but grey, are not comprehensible. Those who wear black are not trusted, while those who wear white are. Those who wear grey… No one knows what to think of them. The fact that Selenity wears grey means nothing. Because it is not grey, people protest, it is 'silver'.

They say that Starr is a truly fallen star because she had no planet. That she wandered the universe and was a 'soul who did not want to be saved'. Although she bowed to the queen and was loyal and true, she was not trusted and there was always an undertone of fear from those who did not truly know her or what she was capable of. Simply because she had no home to go back to. But she and her partner, Tiffaura, were not the only fallen stars in the Universe…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon after the assasination attempt on the queen and the birth of Princess Serenity, many Senshi tried to come up with ways to keep such a thing from happening again. All the plans they thought up, however, were shot down as either too suicidal or too unsavory. No one was crazy enough to go into the depths of the Negaverse and spy out information. Or so the Queen secretly hoped, to no avail…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Helene and Phoebe were two of the moons of Saturn. They orbited next to each other and the families were very close.

Sailor Helene and Sailor Phoebe had been raised together and came into their power together and found love together. Many agreed that they would eventually die together and that was their secret wish. Many thought the relationship to be unorthodox, although relationships like that were not frowned upon, those who did practice it and lived it kept it under wraps. Not Helene and Phoebe. They were as open in their love as they were with their bodies and did things that made even the prostitutes of Venus blush in shame.

Helene was sultry and sensitive that gave the terms 'voluptuous', 'silky', 'sultry' and 'pouting' a whole new meaning. Her reddish magenta hair tumbled down her shoulders and her maroon eyes were gracefully slanted. She was the model of classic beauty and poise. Her most annoying personality quirk always happened when she was with Phoebe. She lost all control. And she had the gift of talking without actually saying a thing.

Phoebe was different. She was sinuous, sly, sneaky, slinky and sensual. She reminded one of a graceful snake. Her waist length white hair, golden eyes thin, sleek body gave the very impression of something serpentile. She was dramatic, sometimes overly so, and she gave one the feeling that they should look away and get the innocent out of her reach.

A good week after the last plan the queen had shot down, two months after the princess had been born, Phoebe went to visit Helene. She took the Stargate, which was one of the fastest ways to get to almost any planet, and shook out her long hair.

"I'm baaaack!" She called, making a pose. Murmured 'Oh, no, not HER!' and 'why me's echoed around the courtyard. Smirking, Phoebe waltzed into the palace and down the hall to the throne room. The doors burst open and she was inside.

"HELENE MY LOVE!" She called loudly, "YOUR SENSHI OF THE NIGHT IS HERE!" Helene bounced off of the throne amidst muted groans.

"Phoebe!" She answered, "My heart rejoices your arrival! My legs grow weak in anticipation! Catch me!" And she tumbled gracefully into Phoebe's arms.

"You have not cheated on me have you my darling dear?" Phoebe asked, "No other that has caught your heart and ensnared your senses?"

"Never!" Helene gasped, clinging to Phoebe, "My heart breaks at the thought of you not at my side! My soul cries out in anguish at the mere mention!"

"It has been so long!" Phoebe said, "Only a day and a half since we last touched! Doubt clouds so easily the mind! Reassure me my love!"

"I am ever yours to reassure my treasure! Kidnap me!"

"Gladly!"

"Take me!"

"At once!"

"Ravish me!"

"Of course!"

"Postpone my meetings!" Helene called as Phoebe dragged her away by the arm, "I shall return to you my loyal subjects! Farewell!" As one the people in the room rolled their eyes.

It was always known when Phoebe was visiting because articles of clothing would be found in the oddest places. No one questioned it. They just picked up the clothes, answered the children's questions with a 'when your older' and went along their merry way.

It was sunset when Helene returned to her bedroom and to Phoebe after 'escaping' to return to work. Even though they both loved each other passionately they knew how to take care of their own and were very responsible. Phoebe was humming huskily as she lay in bed. The setting sun casting shades of light and shadow on her body. Phoebe pretended not to notice Helene standing there. Reaching up to the head of the bed she arched her body and stretched, writhing against the covers. Running her hands over her body she turned to lay on her side.

"'Ello…" She purred.

"Hello…" Helene murmured, almost gasping for the air that she had forgotten to breath, "I'm back…" Phoebe smiled and opened her arms.

"I missed you. I waited with trembling anticipation and fought to ease the lonliness myself." She said. Helene chuckled and lay down, still fully clothed, with Phoebe.

"I'm sure." Silence reigned as the two snuggled, basking in the others nearness.

"I heard something interesting today." Phoebe said.

"Yes?" Helene answered.

"I heard that my mother was a virgin when she had me."

"Really?"

"I also heard that my father thought mother abandoned him for another man and killed himself in despair."

"The thought of such a thing makes my heart tremble in fear that the same fate may befall you one day…" Helene gasped dramatically. Phoebe touched her long, sharp nose against Helene's.

"But there was also another thing I heard…"

"Yes?"

"There is a princess of Kinmoku, the daughter of the cousin of Queen Selenity who has given birth to triplets…"

"Oh my!"

"And that the youngest, looks a mirror image to me. They say that she and her sisters have no father and that the princess conceived as a virgin as well. Rumor says that their father is a god…" Phoebe paused and Helene hugged her close.

"You are Ayaan Pheobe, princess of Pheobe and Satellite Senshi of Saturn. You are the one who warms my bed and my heart." Helene declared, "You are the one who cheers me and loves me and keeps me warm." Leaning forward she whispered softly into Pheobe's ear, "I love you."

"Of course you do." Pheobe said, holding back tears, "Who else could possibly please you as well?"

"No one."

"My point exactly." Phoebe answered, rolling Helene off the bed, "I'm creating a new law right here and right now. You have to have no less that zero articles of clothing to get into this bed and you, my dear, are indecently overdressed!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was later that night, after the two had calmed down, that Phoebe told Helene the real reason why she had decided to stay the night.

"The Queen is stubborn." Phoebe said, "Why is it do you think the Sailor Senshi were created? To protect! Selenity is a competent warrior and a fair ruler, but right now she is vulnerable, weak from the last attack, grief over the death of her lover and exhausted from childbirth. She is in no condition to fight off attacks. Because of this the entire kingdom of Sol is at risk and she doesn't allow us to protect the one who gives us a reason to live. Our Queen."

"So you have an idea?" Helene asked. Phoebe nodded.

"I love you." Phoebe said seriously, "If I lost you I would be lost as well. These two little kingdom's are well protected. One of our Sister Senshi could take care of them for us until replacements can be found."

"Phoebe…" Helene murmured, "What are you talking about?"

"Aren't we the two Senshi who do the most unsavory and distasteful things?" Phoebe reasoned, "We do things that most people shudder to think of. We belong in the Venusian brothels instead of a throne! I know a way we can get close to Chaos without rousing her suspicions."

"Oh no…" Helene said jokingly.

"I'm serious." Phoebe said, "I'm just as scared as you are… But if we plan this right we could be a source of information for the Queen for years to come!"

"I'm with you…" Helene said, "You know I'd follow you to the Abyss and back… But the Queen would never go along with it. She would shoot it down before we even opened our mouths…"

"That's why we go in from a different source." Phoebe said, "Someone who can be easily manipulated if you know what I mean. If you know WHO I mean…" Helene smiled and shook her head.

"What!" She gasped mockingly, "Phoebe! Are you pushing me into the arms of another! And here I thought you cared!" Phoebe laughed and nipped Helene's nose.

"You know I do, lover, but this is important. It may be the only way…"

"The only way…" Helene repeated, rolling onto her back, "They call this the Millenium of Peace…" She murmured, staring up at the ceiling, "But is this Universe truly peaceful? Lies! All of them… The Queen knows… So do all those who hold power and know to listen with their hearts instead of their ears… But they are so willingly blinded by hope… The hope that things will right themselves given time… But we cannot wait much longer… We will MAKE time." Phoebe straddled Helene's leg and put and arm around her.

"That was very beautifully stated…" Phoebe murmured, tucking her head against Helene's jaw, "We will make time. Even if it is a mere second… If it will benefit the Queen and help her rule then we will fight for that second with our last breaths!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Like all plans there needed to be a concrete solution to every problem. Solutions within solutions so that there was something to fall back on if things should go wrong. So, between bouts of passion, Phoebe and Helene came up with a plan. Solutions upon schemes upon strategies. It was all very complex and depended upon one thing… Whether or not the Queen of Venus was in an armorous mood…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Queen Maia of Venus had been three months pregnant when the father of her daughter had been killed. Maia loved all of her lovers, both male and female, and moved freely about them like a bee amidst a garden, but Jechaan had been special. He had been the one person who had truly ensnared her heart. He had been the only man she had ever even considered in passing worthy of her hand in marriage. She missed him and the passions he invoked in her desperately. She could see his visage so easily in her daughter, Minako. In the long months since Jechaan's death Maia had taken no lover to her bed. No one caught her eye. It was almost as if the Senshi of Love, the High Priestess of Aphrodite, had decided to spend the rest of her life celibate. This made it all the harder for Helene and Phoebe's plan to work. If the Queen really was unwilling, they would have no choice but to wing it themselves. It was a good thing then that Helene, as the Senshi of Seduction, was a devout worshipper of Aphrodite and the Goddess was very willing when it came to things like passion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even though she was a vain creature by nature, Maia was never really one to spend all that much time in front of a mirror. She always knew that her make up would end up else where, her clothes always ripped up and thrown around and her hair messed up sooner or later. But since the birth of Princess Minako, Maia had spent even less time on her looks. There was no one to dress up for in her thinking. She worked hard to maintain her kingdom and serve her Queen as well as caring for Minako. One the outside she was still cheerful and flirtatious, but all those who were close to her could easily see that she was still deeply hurt inside.

She woke up late in the morning as usual. Fed Minako as usual. Ate breakfast as usual. Dressed as usual. But she did not flirt the way she used to. There was less of a come on. It was almost out of habit. It was something her Advisor, a cat-man named Artemis, had been worrying about ever since word had come of her lover's death. He was almost prepared to go to the Queen about it, when he heard word that Lady Catherlynn, Duchess of Helene, would be visiting Queen Maia. Usually Artemis did not really like Sailor Helene. He thought her too wild. In all actuality she confused him. That a dignified lady of Saturn would act so Venusian. But now the thought of Helene gave him the urge to sigh with relief. If there was one person Maia could talk to, besides the other Planet Senshi, it was Helene.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Helene had planned her visit out carefully. If outright asking would not work, than she would try seduction. It had worked well with other people. But would it work with the High Priestess of Love?

Queen Maia didn't know that Helene would be visiting. Helene had begged it to be a surprise, to cheer up the Queen. The servants had quickly agreed because the sight of their Queen so alone and sad distraught them.

Helene had dressed to kill. The perfume she wore was a special mixture of scents from Jupiter, mixed to invoke arousal. Her dress was a purple, clingy off-the-shoulder with a magenta sash hanging around her waist. The slit up the side went up almost to the waist and her gloves went up nearly to her shoulders. She had spent most of the morning praying in the temple of Aphrodite and was ready for anything.

When Queen Maia walked into her office the first thing she saw was Helene sitting on her desk. Lounging was a more appropriate word however. And it was more 'laying' than 'sitting' with her dress up to here and down to there and the faint sent of passion juice perfume lingering in the air. Helene, noticing the queen slowly sat up.

"Your Majesty…" She said, pouring heat into her voice, "I was moved with a desire to look upon your lovely visage." Maia's golden brow went up incredulously.

"Uh-huh…" She said.

"Yes." Answered Helene, "Indeed I thought I would die if I did not see you my Queen."

"Is that so…" Maia said, looking Helene up and down.

"I knew I must travel here at once to worship and praise you, favored of the Goddess of Venus."

"Indeed?"

"Yes, Most Beautiful and Magnificent Queen of Love…"

"Are you finished?"

"Yes Majesty."

"What do you want?" The words came out in a tired exheletion of breath.

"I only came here to worship-"

"Cut the politeness crap!" Maia suddenly cried, "You talk, but you don't speak! What do you want from me?" Helene cocked her head to the side.

"Are you getting sleep my lady?" She asked. Maia ran her fingers through her bangs.

"… Yes…"

"Do you sleep well?"

"Is this an interrogation Lady Helene?"

"Call it the questions of a worried friend and fellow suitor."

"I sleep until Minako needs me. Since she sleeps through the night most of the time now… seven hours."

"What time do you go to bed?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you look like you've been having restless nights and too busy days."

"What does that mean?"

"When's the last time you've been laid?"

"Helene! What a thing to say to a queen!" Maia protested. Helene smiled.

"But you are not just a queen, my lady... You are the priestess of Venus. The Great Goddess has come to me in my prayers and tells me that you are not doing your duties…" Helene didn't know how Maia would answer to that, but she never expected the cheerful and flirtatious queen to suddenly fall to the floor and burst into tears.

"He's dead! He's dead Helene!" Maia sobbed, voice muffled by her hands, "The father of my baby and the keeper of my love is dead! Dead, dead, dead!" Helene knelt down in front of the distraught Planet Senshi and gently gripped her wrists, pulling Maia's hands away from her face. Such despair and suffering in the Love Queen's eyes that Helene almost joined her tears.

"Oh, my Lady…" Helene murmured, wrapping her arms around Maia as she wept. Gently Helene began to sing an old Venusian lullaby mostly sung by dancers in the fancy brothels of the capital. But it was soothing and comforted the queen as she gripped Helene's arms and finally let the pent up grief out in her tears.

"There is a beauty of the North  
The most beautiful lady in all of the Worlds  
One look and cities crumble  
One glance and empires fall  
There is no such thing in empire or city  
What we can laud more than this Beauty…"

Once the song was finished and Maia's grief began to abate, Helene gently kissed the tears away and was half surprised when, still sobbing softly, the Queen grabbed her and pressed her mouth to Helene's lips. The kisses were hard and open but the Queen didn't care. Neither did Helene.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was in the darkness of the night when Helene slid from Queen Maia's arms and crept out of the room. Still covered in sweat and passion, naked, tired and heart sore, Helene walked to the temple of Venus. Kneeling before the golden alter she spread her arms wide and threw back her head.

"Forgive me Mother, for I have sinned…" She whispered to the ceiling, "I have deceived the Queen of Venus and the Preistess of Venus… I will do terrible things with terrible people, all to protect the High Queen and those who live in the light. I will soak myself in Shadows and worship you no more. Forgive me. Forgive me. Forgive me…" Helene's tears dripped down her cheeks and added to her body.

Standing up she returned home by private carriage, still naked and covered in the passions she had shared. Phoebe was waiting for her and Helene fell into her arms and wept bitterly over what would one day become of them. They could have hoped the way the kingdom hoped. But false hope is little more than a lie. And when all things become unstable and heart darkens under despair, the truth, even the truth of what terrible things will come, is in itself a form of hope. Hope in that the truth would eventually set them free.

That same night Helene and Phoebe disappeared…


	15. The Truth About Starr

**Dear Reader,**

**That chapter was really hard to write. But I DID IT! Yaaay! This chapter will tie up some looser ends. The first part of this story was inspired by a bird I saw in the tree outside the library window.**

**Disclaimers:**

**I do not own Sailor Moon.**

**I do not own Sailor Kota.**

**I do not own Wedding Peach. **

**I do not own The Little Mermaid… ;**

**Thanks to:**

**LONE-CHAAAAAAN! I LOVERS YOU! Thanks for all of the ideas and inspiration! **

**Asrene, Asrene, Asrene. My faithful reviewer… … I LOVERS YOU TOOOO!**

**Stay safe,  
Stay healthy,  
Sincerely,  
Starr**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Twins of Legend, Lethe and Mnemosyne, sat upon the banks of their river, Styx Obliviana. They remained unmoving as they stared intently into the clear waters. Only the clenching of Lethe's hand upon that of her sister's was the only movement besides their breathing, and only Mnymosyne's answering squeeze betrayed their unease.

"There lies the King…" Lethe murmured, watching the reflection of the Moon's burial chamber.

"But where is his crown..?" Mnemosyne answered. Then as one they whispered.

"Laying deep in a place what cannot be found…" Softly at first, then louder their voices raised in familiar song.

"Come with me  
Across the Sea of Time  
Come with me  
Across the Sea of Time…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Starr and Tiffaura had become inseparable. Linked by some strange destiny, they traveled wherever the solar winds would blow them. Or so Starr wished. But being under an unofficial probation put a damper of spontaneous traveling for a while, which irked Starr to no end. So they wandered up and down the Solar System. They became very well known in the pubs of Jupiter and spent awhile with Shyanne. The Lightning Queen was overjoyed to see them and Starr spent most of her time spoiling the year old Makoto to her hearts content.

Starr had always been someone of a firecracker. Spontaneous and colorful. But with Tiff she became softer. Unconsciously slowing her pace in order to see things through Tiff's eyes. Before she knew it they had spent the better part of a week in the tree castle. In one way it was really relaxing. There was nothing she had to do, really. Jupiter was peaceful. The trees were green and cool and the entire planet seemed to ooze life. But Starr was unused to peace. To have nothing to do made her feel itchy. She spent the day on edge. Tiff was having fun, which was good in a way, but she too felt that she had to be doing something. That evening Starr escaped to the top branches of the Queentree, the tree the housed to castle. Sighing deeply Starr leaned back and stared up at the stars that were just appearing through the leaves. Because it was coming on toward autumn the air was cool with a tang that can only be tasted when the plants begin the ending of their life cycle for that year. A deep sigh escaped from Starr's chest. A little bird landed on the branch near her. Starr held perfectly still. The bird was a pale tan with a sleek head and inquisitive features. The bird cocked her head to one side, then to the other. A trill of song escaped its beak before it flitted away. Hours passed and yet Starr could not will herself to move. She suddenly felt as if a spell had been cast and if she moved it would break and she would be back in her solitary existence. So she let her thoughts wander where they would and watched the fading sun and moons move across the sky. The sun sank and the moons became bright. Still Starr did not move. When the darkness was at last complete except for the moons and stars, Starr allowed herself to speak.

"Do you remember Andromeda?"

"Yes." Came the answer, "Almost everyone knows that story…"

"She spent a year and ten days in the hellhole of Tau. She was trying to reclaim it for the Throne… But it was too late…" Starr paused, "I wonder… If this is how she felt when she at last returned home… That the chains and the pain and the fear were all real and a part of her life and that the silks and richness and love of her home was all a dream… An illusion…"

"I cannot answer that." The voice answered, "But I will say that she recovered and acts as if nothing was ever wrong."

"Yes." Starr agreed, "An act… A pretty fairy tale to live by…" She smiled, "And speaking of ghosts…" She added.

"You didn't…" The voice said. Starr made a face.

"I was thinking out loud." She said, "And speaking of ghosts, what are you doing here Keele? I thought you didn't like me…"

"… It's Eissa…" Those two words, so soft, so hesitant, seemed to echo loudly. In that instant the spell was broken. Starr sat up and turned to stare at the shadow balancing easily on the bow behind her.

"Al…!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took some explaining, but Starr was pretty sure that by the time the trip ended Tiff had a really good guess as to where they were going and what had caused Starr to get all riled up. The Island worlds looked just as they always did. The repairs in the Caldron rooms had been made and a bumper crop of babies had been born, alive, on Deneb. The gardens outside Ida's house had been tended to and were now flourishing and as beautiful as before. But that did not make the domed house less empty or forbidding. It didn't make the painted walls pure again. But that was not where Starr and Tiff were going.

The house of Sailor Eissa was large, rich, and painted a dark brown. It's peaked gables and weathervanes gave it an air of self-importance. Starr stalked confidently into the house with Tiff following behind, more than a little nervous. She had fed on stories of the Island World Senshi when she had been a little girl, but she had been taught they were just that… Stories. But that was the way it had been planned, or so Starr had said. In order to better protect the souls of the Cosmos the Senshi of the Island Worlds had to NOT exist. The inexistence granted them a way to protect and to fight in their own way. Out of sight, but not out of mind. Starr explained as they walked through the hallways.

"Chaos found out that the Island Worlds were not just a myth. She's been battering at the walls of Tween Time for a while now and trying to test the limits. She broke through and got to Sailor Ida, Senshi of Souls… It's also kind of the reason why I'm on probation…" At this the Fallen Starr looked a little embarrassed.

"What did you do?" Tiff asked.

"We're here!" Starr said loudly. Turning she knocked twice on a random door. It opened to show a pretty blonde with a high ponytail. She glared at Starr through red-rimmed eyes.

"This is all your fault." She said simply before opening the door to let them in. Starr shrugged and walked over to the bed where a thin, pale figure lay.

Sailor Eissa's health had drastically declined since the death of Ida. She had become sick in heart and soul over the loss of her friend. Starr stood by the bed and glared down at the purple haired figure.

"So this is how it ends is it?" Starr asked, "You just gonna give up like everyone says you are?" Eissa glared up at her through half open, glassy eyes.

"Is that what they are saying..?" She whispered hoarsely, then she laughed, "Then they would be right. We promised each other that we would follow each other unto the ending of time…" She coughed painfully before staring up at the ceiling, her voice suddenly sad, "She left me behind… So I shall strive to follow…" Her eyes slid to Starr's, "I should hate you… For awhile I did… But when I saw baby Megan… I just couldn't. You did what was right and were punished for it…" Tears filled her eyes, "But even though I love Megan like a daughter I don't want to be her mother… We were always sisters… I just want to be with her…" Starr sighed and stroked Eissa's head.

"Do you realize what you are asking me to do?" Starr asked, "Are you sure this is what you want?" Eissa nodded eagerly.

"Yes!" She rasped, "Please… For us… For her… Your Angelfish…" Eissa smiled sadly up at Starr, "She was right about you, you know… You poor… Unfortunate…Soul…" Then, exhausted, Eissa's eyes closed and she fell asleep. Starr stood, silent and still, staring down at Eissa. Her face was expressionless. Tiffaura watched Starr in near fascination. Her partner was so still, yet there was a rumbling undercurrent. Like an enraged snake. So static and still one moment, yet with the potential to completely loose all control.

"…Poor unfortunate soul…" Starr murmured, "Is that what I am…?" Shaking her head she slid into the nearby chair, never taking her eyes off of Eissa. Tiff nearly jumped in fright when a hand fell upon her shoulder. Turning she stared into the fathomless eyes of Keele.

"We must speak…" The emotionless one softly said. Tiff swallowed hard and nodded.

Tiffaura followed Keele onto the roof of Eissa's house. When they passed one of the rooms Sailor Gastra came out holding a tan, blue haired baby only a few months old.

"Meg wants changing." She said by way of explanation. Keele nodded and they continued on. Once on the roof Tiff looked up and gasped. The sky was a whorl of color. Stars and moons of all different shades. Planets loomed overhead back dropped by galaxies and nebula of all different colors.

"Beautiful isn't it…" Keele said, "What you are seeing are all the worlds outside of the Universe you dwell in. This is the pocket multi-verse of Tweentime." She pointed at a large, bright orange planet, "That planet… Up there… That is the realm of Jewel. They once belonged to the Spiral Capital Galaxy, but decided to become an independent nation of their own. They help the Queen out at times and the King is a good friend of Selenity the Silver."

"What's that got to do with me..?" Tiff asked. Keele leaned against the railing the encircled the roof. For the first time the emotionless one looked uncomfortable.

"What do you think of The Fallen Starr…?" Keele asked suddenly. Tiff blinked, surprised by the turn of the conversation.

"Well… She's certainly how Sailor Miranda described her… At least when she's relaxed. But… She's also intense… REALLY intense when she wants to be…" Tiff explained, "She's not really what I expected at all." Keele smiled mirthlessly.

"There is much about Starr that few are allowed to know…" She said. Then she looked up and her mirror like eyes were pleading, "For your own good I suggest… No… I BEG you to stay away from the Fallen Starr…"

"What?" Tiff gasped, "Why!"

"The Fallen Starr is an abomination of life…" Keele explained, "She should not have been born! She is of the same nature as Sailor Chaos!"

"Starr is unpredictable…" Tiff protested weakly.

"NO! You don't understand! There is a vital spark that all creatures need to survive but Starr lives without it. She thrives! People call me emotionless, but I was born like this. It was my duty to be like this… But Starr? She BECAME the monster she is!"

"Monster!" Tiff gasped, "Alright, this is gone on long enough. Starr is my friend! I haven't known her very long but she is very important to m-"

"SHE KILLED SAILOR IDA WITH HER BARE HANDS!" Keele shrieked. Tiff stumbled back a step. Keele gasped for breath, frightened by her own lack of control. Taking a deep breath she gasped out, "The Fallen Starr took one of the most important people in my world away from me! I LOVED Ida. She was my everything. And with her bare fingers Starr crushed Ida's throat. I knew that Ida had to die because of the evil that slept within her and made her eat the souls of Deneb… But she didn't have to die like that! Starr strangled her and was SMILING! SHE WAS LAUGHING BECAUSE SHE ENJOYED IT! And when it was over she LICKED the blood off of her hands! She is a monster. I don't know why the Queen keeps her around. But if Starr was able to do that to the girl she always called Angelfish. If Starr was able to smile while killing one of her friends… What do you think will happed to you?" Tiff was leaning against the railing by this point, heaving for breath not knowing whether to call Keele, one of the legendary Island World Senshi, a liar, or to throw up and weep over it. But she did know one thing. One thing that Ida didn't know.

"You misunderstand Sailor Keele…" Tiff rasped, "I wasn't given to Starr… Starr was given to me…" Keele laughed.

"Do you think that matters?" She demanded, "Starr does not care! She only stays with you because you are something new to her. You are her playtoy, her amusement. But when she gets tired of you she will find someway to escape… The Fallen Starr will not be controlled, not by you, not by anyone. Not even the Queen. Queen Selenity knows this so she's using you as a scapegoat to control Starr. You'd have to be an idiot not to see this…" Keele shrugged, "But what do I care. It's your life, not mine. You may live, but soon you will be like Starr. A husk of the living creature you once were. A Senshi who lives without a planet does not live at all… She rots. And soon you too will start to rot, like Starr has. You could free your planet you know… It has not been destroyed, it still yet lives… You could fight your way through and blow it up before it can be controlled again. You could be free again." Tiff swallowed hard. There was not much to say to what Keele had said. Tiff knew her duty. Starr knew her duty as well. It was an old philosophy of Starr's. To fight using some of Chaos' methods. To use Chaos to achieve the greater goal. To sacrifice everything to reach that goal. To keep the Queen and Kingdom safe.

"I've been gone awhile." Tiff said, "I'm going back to Starr…"

"Just remember what I said." Keele called after Tiff's retreating back, "It's the truth. You will die if you stay with the Fallen Starr. She is a soul that does not want to be saved, what do you think will happen to YOUR soul if you stay with Starr? She will destroy you! You know that I speak the truth!" Tiff halted. Slowly she turned to face Keele.

"You should know by now Keele…"

In the darkness of the doorway to the inside of the house Starr leaned against the wall and whispered with Tiff.

"… The truth has many sides…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Come with me  
Across the Sea of Time  
Come with me  
Across the Sea of Time


	16. All For The Best

**Dear Readers,**

**That last chapter ended in kind of a cliff hanger, but that's okay! Some friends of mine are complaining that they can't keep up. So I'll go slower… Meaning shorter chapters…? Hee hee. I'm so evil… **

**WARNING! This chapter contains gross stuff. WATCH OUT!**

**I made up the song "Good Night, Sleep Tight" if anyone is wondering… Don't worry, you'll get it soon.**

**Disclaimers…**

**I do not own Sailor Moon.**

**I do not own Sailor Kota**

**I do not own Harry Potter. (one word: PORTKEY)**

**I do not own The Senshi of the Island Worlds. I apologize now for what will be done to Sailor Eissa. But don't worry. All's well that end's well… I hope….**

**Thanks to Lone-chan who reviews me lots! LOVERS YOU! And thanks also to Asrene. I said it once and I'll say it again… DO YOU CHECK MY BIO EVERY SINGLE DAY? You are WAAAAAY too cool! xbowsx.**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,  
Starr**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tiffaura returned to Eissa's room to see Starr sitting next to the bed, cleaning her nails with her dagger, Agonic Pain, a look of deep thought on her face. Tiff sighed, still shaken by her conversation with Keele. She slowly sat down on another chair near the bed. Eissa was sleeping. Her multi-colored hair lay limp upon the pillow.

_A husk_ Tiff thought, _A shadow of what was. How full of life this Senshi must have been. How full of love…_ She started when she felt Starr's fingers sift through her hair.

"Pretty…" Starr murmured. It had been discovered early on in their partnership that Starr had developed an odd obsession with Tiff's hair. It was a thick brown that held all the hues and highlights of every shade of hair. Starting at the bottom layer behind her left ear was a streak of dull blonde. In bright sunlight threads of shining copper and crimson streaked it. She didn't really bother brushing it because it remained in thick spirals no matter what and seemed to have a life of its own. Anyway Starr would always sift through it so there was really no point in brushing it if someone was going to mess around with it anyway. Starr picked up a strand from off of Tiff's shoulder and played with it. Slowly she brought it to her lips and breathed in slowly. Starr sighed in contentment. It was a strange, calming effect the smell of Tiff's hair brought upon Starr. It made her feel less tense. Relaxed. At home. It was a comforting feeling and again she damned and blessed the Queen for allowing her to be near someone so addicting. So precious. And again Starr wondered what she would do when Tiff disappeared.

"What you said to Sailor Keele…" Starr began. Tiff startled. Starr sighed and brushed another strand off of Tiff's shoulders to join the ones she already had in her hand, "What she said… It's true you know…"

"I know…" Tiff answered softly, "But she was also wrong…"

"In a way…" Starr sighed again, "But what I'm trying to say is… Thanks for trying to defend my honor…"

"YOUR honor?" Tiff snorted, "Who said anything about defending YOUR honor? I was defending MY honor!"

"Huh?" Starr asked stupidly. Tiff turned away in a huff.

"What would happen to MY honor if I allowed it to go trapsing off with YOURS? Dragged through the mud!" She said. Starr smiled and wrapped her arms around Tiff's shoulders.

"You're too sweet…" She said sarcastically. Then she sighed, "If only more people were like you… But you are wrong about one thing… I have killed. And I enjoyed it. And I will kill again…" She glanced pointedly at Eissa, "She has made her wishes known and I will not deny her what she wants so badly… But the others would never understand… Will you help me?" Those four words. Tiff swallowed hard. Those four words held so much meaning and eagerness and urgency and sadness and fear and a million different emotions. Slowly, Tiff nodded. Starr smiled and pulled away.

"Thank you." Was all she said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tiff stood outside of Eissa's door, trying to control the nervous energy swirling inside of her.

"What am I doing?" She whispered. It was impossible. She was actually helping someone kill. But Eissa had asked for death. She had wanted it so badly that she had caused herself to become ill. Tiff's stomach twisted and knotted and she swallowed hard. For the first time since meeting Starr she wished that she were back on her own planet practicing for the next show. She straightened. Soon Keele and Gastra walked up. Gastra tried to get to the door, but Tiff blocked her way.

"Let me pass." Gastra said, "I want to see Eissa." Tiff swallowed visibly, but said nothing. She couldn't think of anything to say. Gastra tried to meet Tiff's eyes, but Tiff stared straight over the shorter senshi's head. She would not see the pain and fear and worry and pleading that she herself felt. Suddenly Keele spoke.

"Where is The Fallen Starr?" She asked. Tiff swallowed again.

"She is within." Tiff answered in a harsh whisper, "She asked for privacy." Gastra's eyes widened as she realized what was going on.

"No…" She whispered, "No.. No… NO! NO! EISSA!" She tried to get past but Tiff still blocked her way. Keele gently pulled Gastra away from Tiff.

"You have bathed your hands in willing blood." Keele stated, "You have helped The Fallen Starr kill another of the Blessed Island Senshi…" Tiff nodded, tears filling her eyes as she bit her lip.

"You will be cursed."

Tiff nodded.

"You will be like HER. An abomination." At those words Tiff looked up.

"Than I will be like her. I will be an abomination. I will be a Fallen Starr." She declared. Keele shook her head.

"No. You will never be a Fallen Starr. Your heart still beats inside of you and you still breathe the free air. Instead you will be the one who will herald in the end. You will be the sign of the end. All who would see you will know that, whatever would happen, you shall inadvertently damn them. You have no name so I shall give you one. One that befits you and your curse. I name you the pathway to the end… I name you KOTA…" And with that Keele turned and stalked away. Tiff was shaken. Her limbs trembled and she was forced to lean against the door. Slowly she slid down to sit upon the floor, trembling. Gastra stared down at her in horror.

"Now I know what Ida saw as she died. Now I know the face of fear…" Then she turned and ran, harsh sobs bursting from her throat and each one bringing a pain to Kota's heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Starr blinked away tears as she cleaned off her knife. The entire front of her body from mouth to thighs were covered in blood and other, richer, things. She sighed and slid Agonic Pain back into its sheath. Sadly she glanced at Eissa's butchered body. Her head and face were clean except for a trickle of blood and a mask of unbearable pain that twisted her features.

"Now comes the hard part." Starr muttered. Clambering onto the bed she peeled off her bloodstained gloves with her teeth until her hands were free, clean and pale in the light. Straddling Eissa's body she stared down into the mess of opened organs and blood. Raising her hands over her head, Starr gave a soft cry and plunged both arms into the meat of Eissa's body. Reaching through the barriers of space and time. Through the cradle of Eissa's empty womb until she found what she sought.

"There you are…" Starr breathed triumphantly, "Found you…" Slowly, carefully she used the remaining power that was held in the shell of Eissa and with it molded it and shaped it to her will. Sweat poured down her brow, but she did not falter. Finally, panting for breath, Starr began to pull her arms out of the mess. Slowly. Slowly and oh so carefully. When she finally lifted her hands free the blood covered bundle in them gave a startled cry at the feel of the air. Starr laughed as happy tears trickled down her cheeks and tore a corner of clean sheet off of the bed to scrub the infant in her arms clean. The baby blinked up at her with wide indigo eyes and burbled. She had pale skin and light purple hair. Starr smiled as she wrapped the little girl into a clean blanket. Opening the door one handed she stared down at the newly named Kota. Kota met her gaze and Starr suddenly saw herself through Kota's eyes. A monster. An abomination. Covered in blood and gore. The only clean and pure thing being the baby in her arms. A monster. Something that should not exist. Should never have been thought into being. Monster. Biting her lip Starr turned away and began to walk to the room where baby Megan slept. It was empty except for a dozing Megan who woke up immediately to the unfamiliar footsteps in her room. The cradle Megan had slept in when she had been really little still sat in the corner. Gently placing the little bundle inside Starr dragged it closer to the crib. Megan was sitting up and looking curiously down at the new arrival. Starr smiled.

"Meet your new baby sister…" Starr said as she reached in and gently ran a finger down the infant's smooth little cheek, "Alice…"

_Good night  
Sleep tight  
Don't cry  
It's all right  
I'll protect you  
I'll make it right  
Sleep tight  
Good night_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a solitary and silent parting from the house where Eissa had once lived. The house seemed sadder. A strange regret that wrapped around the wood and brick like a shroud. The fog of Eissa's home had returned and with it came a gentle misting. Starr tilted her head back and released a shaky breath. The wind wrapped around her and slid against her blood stained skin. Starr's throat hurt and her head ached and all she wanted to do was sleep. She hurt inside with the pain that she could feel coming from within the house. She sighed again in resignation.

"Come on Kota… Let's get out of here…" She muttered. Kota nodded and led the way, Starr dully following after, no longer having the will to move faster than a shuffle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keele entered the nursery and stared into the cradle. Alice had fallen asleep. Pinned to the blanket was a letter written in Starr's questionable handwriting.

_Sailor Keele_

_I know you don't understand now but… It was for the best. She doesn't want you to blame yourself there was nothing you could have done… She loved Ida with her whole heart, but never wanted to see you hurt either. She made the right choice and you know it. Her only regret was that she could not give you what she did not have. Take good care of Alice and Megan. I pray that I'll never have to return for to do so would mean another's death._

_Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,_

The Fallen Starr

Glancing out the window she saw two figures walked down the path and away from the house. One of the figures paused and turned to look up at the window. A small movement, barely a wave, and then they were gone. Keele sighed and held the letter close to her heart. In the darkness of the room, Keele allowed only a single tear to fall. It trickled down her cheek, and dripped off of her chin to land upon Alice's nose with a _plink!_. This caused Alice to wake up and open her eyes. She smiled and gave a little burble. Reaching into the cradle Keele lifted Alice out and sat on the floor to hold the infant in her lap.

When Gastra came in the next morning all she could do was stare. Keele had fallen asleep leaning against the cradle with Alice in her lap. During the night Megan had gotten out of her crib and was curled up next to Keele with her head in the Senshi's lap. A piece of paper lay on the ground. Picking it up Gastra read it and smiled. Closing the drapes to block out some of the morning sun's light she quietly left the room and shut the door.

"It was all for the best…" She murmured, "All for the best…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Come with me  
Across the Sea of Time  
Come with me  
Across the Sea of Time


	17. Tolerated Outcast

**Dear Reader,**

**Today is the roomie's birthday and in class today we learned how to sing "Happy Birthday" in Vietnamese! So to celebrate…**

**"Chut mung sing nhat!  
Chut mung sing nhat!  
Chut mung sing nhat DEAR ROOMIE!  
Chut mung sing nhat!"**

**YYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**My friends also caught up so I can write at normal speeds now! Banzai! No one gonna slow me down now! HHHHHEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAWWWWW! XsugarhighX (although this chapter is going to be obscenely short simply because I'm going on Fourth of July Vacation.)**

**It rained last night. Such a big thunderstorm. So my friends and I played out in it in front of the dorm. We were out there for an hour just playing in the rain and having lots of fun… Too much fun… Wwaaaaaay too much fun. We were out there for about 2 hours until security came and told us to go inside before we get struck by lightning. It wasn't lightning I was worried about… xsneezecoughx… It was catching a cold… Which I did… Oh well xsweatdropx**

**Disclaimers**

**I do not own Sailor Moon…**

**I do not own Harry Potter… (I use portkeys!)**

**I do not own The Hunchback of Notre Dame (I use the song 'God Help the Outcast')**

**Thank you to Lone Warrior2 for all of your reviews and support. xsobx You left before I could give you a good-bye hug! Everfire1 told me I missed you by like 2 seconds! The character poster IS done and I hope to see you at Fourth of July. xahugthrownacrossthemileskisskisshugglehuggleSQUEEEEEEEZE!x**

**To Yami Hime Hikari… xsweatdropx You think that was CUTE? You are creepy… xsmilescoox and Starr Bryte likes creepy… Thanks for pointing out my error, but I got it covered. Let's just say that the computer and I had a little difference in opinion. I fixed it… **

**Stay safe,  
Stay healthy,  
Sincerely,**

**Starr**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kota took Starr back to Jupiter. They sneaked in with the Portkey travelers. Starr was still covered in blood and didn't care. She felt numb. She barely even noticed when Kota had wrapped her cloak around her shoulders to hide the mess. Sneaking in through the back Kota quickly took one of the secret passageways she had found while sneaking around during their stay. Was it just yesterday that they had been here wondering if they could summon the will to leave? It felt like years to Kota. Years upon years and so much had happened. Too much. Peering through the crack in the wood of the door/wall Kota checked the hallway. Finding her path empty Kota opened the door and, grabbing Starr's wrist, pulled the other Senshi through. She skittered down the hall, greatly hindered by Starr who still stared blankly at nothing. Finally reaching the door she had been looking for Kota scratched at it with her nails lightly, praying that Queen Shyanne was still there and not outside or in the stables. The door opened and Shyanne raised an eyebrow at them.

"How did you- No… Never mind…" She sighed, "Come in…" Kota stumbled in a sat Starr down on one of the chairs, gently sliding the cloak off of her shoulders. Shyanne paused as she bolted the chamber door.

"Whose?" The question was gentle, but still Kota winced. She looked away and refused to meet the Planet Senshi's eye. Gentle fingers gripped her chin in a firm grasp and turned Kota's head to meet the dark emerald orbs.

"Whose?" The Forest Queen repeated just as gently as she had the first time. Kota took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Sailor Eissa's…" She murmured. Shyanne nodded and sighed. Walking over to the still silent Starr the Queen brushed back Starr's bangs with a gentle hand. Starr leaned into the touch gratefully before closing her eyes and making a soft 'hmmmm' sound.

"She's gone off to that special place only Starr gets to go to when bad things happen. I've only heard of her doing this once before, that was when the King of Dreams was still a child…" Shyanne shook her head sadly, "She needs to get cleaned up and get lots of rest. She'll also need someone to watch her to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. Like walk off a cliff…" Kota smiled and helped Shyanne get Starr to her feet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Starr was blank. There was no expression on her face. Her eyes were classy and dark. Her face was pale and cold. It was as if she were dead. All that was left was an animated corpse that could only move when led. She did not react to words. She did not react to gestures. She only reacted to touch. And only then it was to close her eyes and make that odd little hum as she leaned into the touch. Because she didn't move if she didn't have to it was rather easy to change Starr out of her stained fuku and into a warm, knee length green gown.

"If there is one weakness the Fallen Starr possesses," Shyanne said as she peeled and sliced some peaches, "It's that certain things get to her. Certain experiences get to her. Like invisible chinks in her armor. All of the Planet Senshi were instructed on what to do if she goes like this. We were told by Sailor Pluto. She's Pluto's baby… Well… Almost… I guess the better word is slave because Starr doesn't really have a choice in the matter. She doesn't object, but there's still nothing she can do about it. You almost forget that sometimes… At least until she pulls something stupid and gets herself into this kind of shit." Kota raised an eyebrow. Queen Shyanne was the only Planetary ruler she had ever met that cursed using such base words.

"How long has she been in Pluto's service?" Kota asked. Shyanne paused in her peeling, then shrugged.

"I heard that she was born around the same time as Litany the Fair… But I don't trust that rumor."

"Bu-But that means that Starr is…"

"Waaaaay older than she should be? I think the same thing every time I look at her…" Shyanne said. Picking up a slice of peeled peach she took Starr's hand and touched the piece of fruit to her fingers. Starr easily grabbed the peach slice and ate it before reaching for another.

"It's like she's a feral child." Kota remarked, "She just goes away and hides."

"It's one of the dangers Starr faces… I would hate to be in Starr's shoes… Or yours for that matter…" Shyanne said absently as she watched Starr eat. Kota straightened.

"What does that mean!" She demanded. Shyanne sighed.

"Did you not know the stories before you met the Fallen Starr?" Shyanne asked. Kota shook her head.

"I never had the chance to hear the stories… And after I got to know her I didn't care." Kota said. Shyanne shook her head.

"Then listen to what I tell you now… The Starr isn't a person you can be close to. She won't allow it. You may think you know the Starr, but what you see is only what she shows you. What you see is only a façade, the Starr is a dangerous person."

"So is Sailor Saturn." Kota interjected.

"Saturn is a Planetary Senshi. She has a purpose. She was born of the Gods and was given a duty. What is Starr? No one even knows where she came from. Legend says she just showed up in the Moon Court one day. She was given to Pluto. She could be an agent of Chaos. She's so long lived that it's disgusting. Not even Cosmos could live so long without feeling the weight of time on her shoulders. Rumor has it that Starr made deals with Chaotic renegades. She sold her soul and other things to give herself power. She is a monster." Shyanne snorted at Kota's doubtful expression, "Shall I tell you about the horrors of Starr? She is tolerated. That is all. I do not know the future, all I can see is the past. I don't know what the Queen sees but I just hope she's making the right decision is keeping Starr alive… As if she could be killed." The last was muttered. Kota cocked her head to the side.

"If the Queen suggested that I be Starr's partner, why is everyone warning me away from her? Isn't that questioning the Queen of the Cosmos?" Kota asked.

"I do not question Selenity's judgement." Shyanne said, "She's my best friend… Almost like a sister. But all those who cross paths with Starr are changed in some way. And it's not just that Starr is rumored to be Chaos born… It's what's she's DONE that has caused all the problems. Starr has no control. If there is one thing that Starr lacks it is control. If she THINKS that what she's doing is right she will do it, even if it means the death of many. We thought she was getting better. She is a part of a Senshi team. But since the Falan are now spread out and branched and many have families of their own now they can't watch her. She would disappear for a long time and no one would know where she had disappeared to. Then she would come back and the rumors would come from all the way across the galaxy of how the evil had been routed from a planet, but only at the cost of many lives. She doesn't care who she runs over so long as it is done in the name of what SHE thinks is right." Kota was about to snap back when a hand suddenly ran its fingers through her hair. She froze. Her eyes darting to Starr who was running her fingers over and over through Kota's hair. Her lips were parted into a small 'o' and all of her attention was on Kota's hair. Shyanne smiled.

"Personally I like Starr. She's friendly. Bubbly. Sometimes she runs into things and talks to objects. She knows how to make a mean zukini bread and she's an overall nice person. But how do I know that the face that really exists?" Shyanne asked, "That's the problem. You can't tell which Starr is the real Starr. She changes like the weather."

"So Queen Selenity wants me to control the weather?" Kota asked, "She wants me to lasso a cyclone?"

"Something like that, yeah." Shyanne said, munching on a peach, "She wants you to control a planet destroying, masochistic, sadistic, cheerful, loving, monster cyclone. And she wants you to do it with a smile." Kota sighed and felt Starr lean against her shoulder with a soft 'nya' sound. Shyanne stood up and wiped her hands on her leggings.

"I have to go change Mako." She said, "I'll come back and check on Starr later. I'm guessing that you've had a rough time of it. Sleep well." Then the door closed with a click. Kota sighed and turned to Starr who had buried her face into the handful of hair she held clenched in her fist.

"What am I going to do with you?" She muttered. Starr gave no reply except to yawn softly and lean her head against Kota's shoulder. Kota sighed again and tried to look into Starr's eyes, but they were like mirrors. Glassy and only reflected what they saw with a deep darkness in their depths. Kota pressed her forehead against Starr's.

"I don't know if you can hear me. Or if you're even there… But come back. Do you know how vulnerable you are like this? I don't know what caused you to hide like this… But I don't like it." Kota became angry at Starr's lack of response. She was a walking corpse. At the sight of Starr's blank face and slumped posture Kota lost her steam and sighed.

"Third time in one day…" She muttered. Grabbing Starr by the arm she dragged her over to the bed and pushed her onto it, tucking the covers around her firmly, they way she had done with her little sisters when they were young and their mother had to dance late into the night. It was a familiar and painful gesture that brought back the sad memories of the fate of Princess Tiffaura's little kingdom. Swallowing hard she lay down on the covers and watched as Starr fell asleep, pondering on all that Queen Shyanne had said. Even though Starr was known by everybody and tolerated in a semi-loving way, if the gentleness and care that Shyanne had shown was any clue, she was still an outcast. No one trusted her. They might divulge their deepest secrets to her, but no one kept their back turned to Starr. They might talk and laugh with her, but always in their eyes was the same message: 'You are an Outcast. You don't belong here. You are an abomination. You should not exist.' And yet Starr still went among them. Still tolerated them as they tolerated her. But the hunger was still there. The need for warmth from another. For touch. The fascinated obsession Starr had with Kota's hair. This was just a tiny piece of the many faces Starr showed to those whom she deemed worthy. These were all troubling thoughts, but as Kota fell asleep another, more worrying thought struck her:

_If Starr is an outcast because she doesn't have a planet… What does that make me?_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_God help the outcast  
Hungry from birth__  
Show them the mercy__  
They cannot find on Earth__  
Please help the people__  
who look to you still__  
God help the outcast_

_Because nobody will_


	18. The Truth In A Lie

**Dear Readers,**

**Sorry this took so long. I had to rewrite a few things and find some things and get inspiration. I'm good now. Lone-chan, Mimosa Vandetta and Everfire1 are away on a trip to St. Louis… xsobsniffx… And Starr can't go with them. WAAAAAAAAAAH! Xsobsobx. I guess that just means I'll have to work extra hard on my Fanfiction as punishment to them xlaughsx. I miss you all and I love you! **

**Oh! And I can't forget! Monday, July 18, 2005, was Lone Warrior2's birthday! YAAAAAY! I still need to buy a birthday present! I better hurry! **

**These next two chapters will be separated into two parts. I use the song Lies by Evanescence for both, but I cut the song in half. The first part for this chapter the second part for the next.**

**I do not own Sailor Moon**

**I do not own Sailor Kota.**

**I do not own Lies by Evanescence**

**Thanks to my reviewers and my friends. Love you lots!**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy,****  
Sincerely,**

**Starr**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was cold. So cold. Freezing. Not the kind of cold that freezes the skin to brittle numbness and causes the lungs to ache and teeth to shatter. This was the kind of cold only found inside of one's heart. The cold that begins from the inside and spreads like a cancer until not even outside warmth could banish it. She was cold. She could feel her heart freeze from it. She could not feel a thing. Nothing. Opening her eyes all she saw was darkness. The complete absence and opposite of light. So cold. So fragile. The darkness was so big which made her feel so small in comparison. So small. The only one in the big darkness. Alone. So alone. A lonliness that made the cold ever stronger inside. No one was there. No one was there. So alone. To be alone, with no one to protect her, frightened her to the core. Fear. The cold fed off of her fear and became ever stronger. So strong. So scary. No one was there to save her. So she floated in the big darkness and the fear surrounded her with the lonesome silence. A silence so loud in caused her ears to ache from straining to catch a sound. Any sound at all, if only to banish this lonesome darkness. She could not move. She was frozen inside and out and it hurt. Bound at every limb by shackles of fear. Lost within the darkness. No movement. No sound. No life. No light. Nothing. So frightening. No life in the void, only death. No air. No breath. No sensations except for those negative emotions that bound her to the darkness and the darkness to her. So she waited. Chained and cold and frightened. She waited. The darkness moved. It pulsed around her like a living thing. The darkness moved around her and suddenly she was not alone. The little thrill of joy that rebounded through her soul was cut short by another kind of fear. If she was no longer alone who was there in the darkness with her? Who was it? What was it? Where was it? How did it get there? The fear of the unknown. The thing in the darkness seemed to come closer. Nearer. Suddenly she didn't mind the thought of being alone. She felt the other come closer. A hand stroked through her hair like the loving hand of a mother urging her child to sleep. A soft, gentle voice reverberated through the darkness. A mother's lullaby. Deep in the recesses of her mind she could barely remember a time when someone sang to her in this fashion. So sweet and gentle and loving. Hands so soft and gentle, caressing her. An intense feeling of love. She belonged. She was safe. All was well. She was home. She was where she belonged. So safe. So protected. She belonged. She was home. The song slowly faded but the hands continued their gentle touch. A soft, sweet voice spoke to her. Whispering. The words trickling like honey and dripping into her ear.

_How far have you traveled dear one? Far, I bet. Ten thousand miles or more, my own true love. How long have you been traveling dear one? Long, I bet. Ten thousand years or more, my own true love. Are you not tired? Exhausted, I bet. Sleep would feel so nice right now wouldn't it dear one. When was the last time you ever felt this safe? Only in death, I bet. How long have you been fighting? Long time, I bet. About as long as you've been traveling. When was the last time someone trusted you? Never, I bet. Why do you run, dear one? What are you fighting for, dear one? What are you running for? What are you fighting for? What are you running for when you know there is no one to run to anymore? What are you fighting for? Answer me. What is the point? You know that they will never trust you. You fight and fight and fight and fight and all you ever seem to do is fail and get hurt. Is it worth it? Is all this pain and lonliness worth it? You know what they talk about when they think you are not listening. You know what they fear the most. So why? Why do you pretend not to hear their whispers? Why do you pretend not to see the fear in their eyes? They loathe you. They hate you. They fear you. What are you doing fighting for them? What are you fighting for? Who are you fighting for? The Queen? She is using you. Like any weapon she is using you and when she is finished with you she will throw you away. You know this so why do you fight on? What's the point? Answer me. Answer me! ANSWER ME._

The hands in her hair became rough. They did not stroke or caress with love. They pulled and yanked and drew blood and the pain returned along with the fear and the doubt. What was she fighting for? And then she remembered. The faces of the Falan. The face of the Queen and her infant daughter. Selenity the Silver and Serenity the Pure of Heart. That was what she was fighting for. For her friends. For Sailor Miranda and Joesh. For Sailor Kota who stood by her side. Though she had no voice she answered with her thoughts. The darkness laughed.

_You think they return your feelings? Do you honestly believe they feel the same way? Especially Kota. The others can forget the blood on your hands. They can forget what you have done. But Kota knows. Kota has seen. She will betray you. She only stays because she has no where else to go. Pity can be binding. She pities you as the others pity you. You think you fight for them, but that is a lie. You fight for the chance to be lied to by them. Tell me true: If they were your enemies would you still defend them? ANSWER ME._

The darkness writhed and throbbed with the questions that hit like barbs into her soul. She could not move and could not release the pain. She put her answer into the feel of Sailor Miranda's hugs. So tight, so genuine. She put her answer into Joesh's odd sense of humor. His love for Sailor Miranda and she for him. She put her answer into the memory of Joesh's firework display that he had set off on a whim. The odd drinks that he shared with her. Their conversations and 'arguments'. Into the feeling of togetherness she felt with Kota. The laughs they had shared. The trouble they got into and out of. She put that into her answer. It was simple. Even if they abandoned her she would still defend them. She loved them and even if they hated her that love would only grow stronger. She would give her life for them. All of them.

_Ha. You think that will save your life? You think that will keep Chaos away? You think you can win? You are wrong. You are so foolish. You are so weak. The love you feel now is just an illusion and will easily fade away. But you cling to it stubbornly as if by holding it close you could make it last forever. What a joke. You think that you can move planets? That you can hold back death? You are overconfident and a fool. Death may have no sway over you, but soon the ones you love will die. You may be able to escape death, but you cannot fight against it nor can you keep it away. It will devour everything. And you will be back right where you started. Hungry for the touch of another. Starving for contact with another living being. You struggle on and on to feed the hunger that will never be satiated. You will become like the mad dog that feeds on it's brother. The hunger will grow and you will come to me. You are not strong enough. You are half Chaos. The challenges you faced to become strong enough to defend the Queen has warped you. You should never have been born. You are an abomination. The absence of what should be. You cannot beat me. You cannot overcome what has already been etched into stone. You are not enough to hold me back. I will take over everything. I will devour you. You will watch as all you love disappears._

The hands became gentle once again and continued to caress her lovingly.

_And then you will be mine._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
Lost from within and persuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again

You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will never rise above  
They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me 


	19. The Lie In A Truth

**Dear Readers,**

**Second verse, same as the first:**

**A note about this chapter. It starts out the exact same way chapter 18 did, but it's way different. Keep going you'll hit the changes sooner or later. I did not write the same chapter twice.**

**Sorry this took so long. I had to rewrite a few things and find some things and get inspiration. I'm good now. Lone-chan, Mimosa Vandetta and Everfire1 are away on a trip to St. Louis… xsobsniffx… And Starr can't go with them. WAAAAAAAAAAH! Xsobsobx. I guess that just means I'll have to work extra hard on my Fanfiction as punishment to them xlaughsx. I miss you all and I love you! **

**Oh! And I can't forget! Monday, July 18, 2005, was Lone Warrior2's birthday! YAAAAAY! I still need to buy a birthday present! I better hurry! **

**These next two chapters will be separated into two parts. I use the song Lies by Evanescence for both, but I cut the song in half. The first part for this chapter the second part for the next.**

**I do not own Sailor Moon**

**I do not own Sailor Kota.**

**I do not own Lies by Evanescence**

**Thanks to my reviewers and my friends. Love you lots!**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy,****  
Sincerely,**

**Starr**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was cold. So cold. Freezing. Not the kind of cold that freezes the skin to brittle numbness and causes the lungs to ache and teeth to shatter. This was the kind of cold only found inside of one's heart. The cold that begins from the inside and spreads like a cancer until not even outside warmth could banish it. She was cold. She could feel her heart freeze from it. She could not feel a thing. Nothing. Opening her eyes all she saw was darkness. The complete absence and opposite of light. So cold. So fragile. The darkness was so big which made her feel so small in comparison. So small. The only one in the big darkness. Alone. So alone. A lonliness that made the cold ever stronger inside. No one was there. No one was there. So alone. To be alone, with no one to protect her, frightened her to the core. Fear. The cold fed off of her fear and became ever stronger. So strong. So scary. No one was there to save her. So she floated in the big darkness and the fear surrounded her with the lonesome silence. A silence so loud in caused her ears to ache from straining to catch a sound. Any sound at all, if only to banish this lonesome darkness. She could not move. She was frozen inside and out and it hurt. Bound at every limb by shackles of fear. Lost within the darkness. No movement. No sound. No life. No light. Nothing. So frightening. No life in the void, only death. No air. No breath. No sensations except for those negative emotions that bound her to the darkness and the darkness to her. So she waited. Chained and cold and frightened. She waited. The darkness moved. It pulsed around her like a living thing. The darkness moved around her and suddenly she was not alone. The little thrill of joy that rebounded through her soul was cut short by another kind of fear. If she was no longer alone who was there in the darkness with her? Who was it? What was it? Where was it? How did it get there? The fear of the unknown. The thing in the darkness seemed to come closer. Nearer. Suddenly she didn't mind the thought of being alone. She felt the other come closer. A hand stroked through her hair like the loving hand of a mother urging her child to sleep. A soft, gentle voice reverberated through the darkness. A mother's lullaby. Deep in the recesses of her mind she remembered a time when someone sang to her in this fashion. So sweet and gentle and loving. Hands so soft and gentle, caressing her. An intense feeling of love. She belonged. She was safe. All was well. She was home. She was where she belonged. So safe. So protected. She belonged. She was home. The song slowly faded but the hands continued their gentle touch. A soft, sweet voice spoke to her. Whispering. The words trickling like honey and dripping into her ear.

_You poor child. So lost. So alone. If only I could ease this lonliness for you my dear one. Doesn't your soul ache for that feeling of being full of another's love? It must, because to feel any other way would be death. You crave that feeling. I know you do. I wonder how it must feel to be so alone…_

The hands changed. Instead of a mother's touch it changed to that of a lover's. The hands stroking through her hair trailed downwards. Fingers lightly fluttering against her neck. Her shoulders. Her chest.

_You poor girl. So lost. So alone. If only I could ease this lonliness for you my beloved one. Doesn't your body cry out to be touched? To be covered in another's love? It must, because to feel any other way would be death. You crave that feeling. I know you do. I wonder how it must feel to be so alone…_

The fingers and hands trailed and explored and each caress set her nerves on fire. The voice turned seductive.

_I could give you all you ever wanted and more. I could ease this lonliness within you. You know I could. You know I would. To be so cut off from family and home. To have your roots ripped away from your own home ground… Such a terrible agony. How do you live with such a pain? But you don't. I know you don't. You are dying, day by day. Soon you will become like that THING. That abomination. She has no roots. Yet she still lives… How can she when all others had perished? She has made deals with demons in order to achieve her power. She is a blasphemer. A traitor. Why would she put herself through that ordeal? For power! All she wants is power. And look at the blood she bathes her soul in! She has killed many in order to achieve her goals. And what are those goals? How do you know she will not betray you and the Queen? She could be plotting even as she sleeps! You have seen her fight. You know how much she enjoys it. She is a monster. You will become like her if you stay. She cannot help you. No one can. Only I can. Only I will. Go back to your planet. Go back to your family. Retake it. You are strong. You can. And I shall be by your side. Your soul cries bitter tears in the darkness. But I will save you from that darkness. You will live forever in the light. You will feel no pain. You will feel no fear. I will never forsake you. She? She will abandon you as soon as she tires of your company. You cannot trust her. She is using you!_

The voice, though still seductive, had turned harsh and through the harshness was truth. But in her mind she could see her. Even though she killed during their first battle together she had open complimented each opponent. When she killed those closest to her she had been in pain. The pain so easy to see in her face and eyes. She burned within and was ever more consumed by it. But she accepted it for what it was and openly accepted her fate. The lonliness in her eyes. The longing when she touched her hair. The pleading of the Falan. She needed someone to take care of her. It wasn't a will or a won't it was a need so strong. She needed someone to depend on.

_What about yourself? Don't you think you need someone to depend on? She will sap away your strength until you are nothing but a shell._

The memory of her helping her up the path to the castle of Vajitasai burned brightly. They leaned on each other.

_That may be true. But do you even know why she fights? You know what the people say behind her back. She has heard their words as well. How do you know that she will not turn on them one day? How do you know she will not become that which they speak of? You cannot know. And that is where your downfall will lie. And as you lay dying with your blood covering her hands I shall return and ask you once again. Can you really trust that which you most fear? I hope you have an answer for me. I really, really do. And when you have at last answered my question…_

The hands returned to her hair and gently caressed her tresses.

_I will make you mine…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Through my tears breaks a blinding light  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree

Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I have died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you 

I will never forsake you.


	20. Listen To The Rain

**Dear Readers,**

**How'd you like that! Two chapters in ONE day! oooh, I AM good! Anyway… Just thought that I would tell you that some of the things in this Fanfic have actually happened. Like Joesh and Sailor Miranda's relationship is based off of Mimosa Vandetta and her boyfriend. He really does drink the oddest things. This next chapter is also based off of a personal experience where Lone-chan and I went out in a thunderstorm and danced around with Mimosa Vandetta and Everfire1. Although Everfire1 doesn't like rain too much. And we didn't give a damn about lightning. If we got struck we deserved it! Hah! **

**I do not own Sailor Moon**

**I do not own Sailor Kota**

**I do not own the Agnes Angst monologues. Mimosa Vandetta did it for speech and it was so... wow... it was... Amazing. I was inspired by it and I use a part of it. **

**I was also inspired by the Anime 'Voices From A Distant Star' so I might as well say I don't own that either. **

**I do not own Listen To The Rain by Evanescence. Good song. Lone Warrior2 says it's my theme song. Not Starr's but my theme. The girl behind the computer. Isn't that sweet?**

**Thanks to Asrene who reviewed chapter 18 THREE FREAKING HOURS AFTER I POSTED IT! My GOD girl, do you have an alarm or something that tells you when I post or are you just incredibly lucky? You are toooo coooool! I AM NOT WORTHY!**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy****  
Sincerely,**

**Starr**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Kota woke up it was to the sound of rain pounding all around. It took her a moment to get her bearings. It was pouring outside and every so often a rumble of thunder shook the windows and caused the panes to rattle. Kota lay back and snuggled into the blankets warmth. It took her a few moments to realize that there was something missing, or better yet, someONE missing. Kota looked around. The space next to her on the bed was empty, but the imprint of her body was still there.

"Starr?" Kota called. Rolling out of the bed a thrill of fear thrummed down her spine as the dream came back. What if the voice had been right and Starr had abandoned her? What would she do then? The answer was clear and she sighed in resignation. If the Starr had left Kota would follow. That's the way it went. Pulling on her boots and buckling them with practiced swiftness she noticed the doors to the balcony were open. Walking over Kota peered out. It was still dark out, but the lamps were lit and cast eerie will 'o the wisp light in the rain. Since the rooms they were staying in were near ground level Kota could easily see the paths that lead into the forest. On one path a figure in a green dress slid silently out of sight, but Kota easily recognized the slightly crooked gait.

"Starr…" Kota murmured, climbing over the balcony rail and sliding down one of the many ivy vines that hung off of it. She was soon soaked through, but she paid no mind as she gave chase, hoping that she hadn't lost Starr in the rain. The path twisted and turned under the trees that grew so thick in some places that only the odd drop of water leaked through. Soon the wood thinned out and abruptly ended in a large meadow. In the middle of the meadow stood the Starr. Her hair loose of its ponytails, head tilted back, arms spread wide. Her lips were parted into a smile that Kota had never seen before. It was a smile of peace. Of rest. The rainwater tracing miniscule rivers down her arms and face. As if feeling Kota's gaze Starr turned and smiled. A pure smile of welcome and happiness. She skipped towards Kota and it was as if she was a little girl.

"Come on!" She cried, "I want to show you something." Grabbing Kota's hand she half dragged her companion to where she had been standing.

"Do you feel it?" Starr asked in a whisper, "Do you hear it?"

"Hear what?" Kota asked.

"Shhh…" Starr whispered, "Just close your eyes and listen. Just close your eyes and feel." And, as if following her own advice Starr closed her eyes and tilted her head once again towards the sky. Incredulous, Kota followed. There was silence. The only sound was the pitter-pat of the rain and the wind. The wind seemed to sing as it blew, the rain following some counter melody. If she listened close enough Kota could almost hear words in the song. The wind danced around her and Starr and gently ran tendrils of cool, summer air along their arms, sweeping Starr's skirt against Kota's legs. So intent on listening to the song and feeling the dance of the wind that Kota didn't feel the change at first. Then she felt it. As if all her fears and worries had been washed away by the rain. She felt clean. Light and free. All negative emotions washed free by the pure water. Opening her mouth Kota let the droplets fall in. The taste was so pure and fresh and clean. Addicting and yet not. Life falling from the sky. Slowly at first the rain began to slow and then stop all together, but the wind did not cease it's dance and Kota was reluctant to open her eyes and end the moment of purity. The dream was far away now and receding. Suddenly Starr's voice whispered into her ear.

"Look up." Tilting her head farther back Kota looked up and opened her eyes. She froze. For a moment she couldn't breathe. It felt as if time had stopped in that moment. Spread above her was the sky. A dark navy cloth of finest velvet scattered with multifaceted and multicolored diamonds spread so thick that the cloth was almost covered completely. The moons had set and all that could be seen were the stars. All she could see were those bright lights. All she could feel was the wind and Starr at her back. All she could hear were Starr's whispers.

"Do you see that? This Cosmos carries nearly one hundred billion galaxies. Each galaxy carries nearly one hundred billion stars and each star carries nearly one hundred billion lives. This is why I was born. This is why you were born to help me. Each of those lives is precious. Even those lives destined only to breath one breath. Each Senshi was created to protect those lives, but who protects the Senshi? That is why we are here. You see that sky? Soon we too shall be up there. Even though life may curse us, the gods shall bless us. That is why we are here. Even the gods need help sometimes. That is why they create Fallen Stars such as ourselves. But only a few have lived half as long. Life will be hard from here on out, but just remember this night and this clearing and remember to listen to the rain and all will be well. Are you willing to help me? Are you willing to follow me into hell and lead me out again? Are you willing to commit the worst possible sins in order to keep the balance? Are you willing to live for me? Are you willing to die for me? Ask me these same questions and I shall answer yes to every one of them. What is your answer?" Tears filled Kota's eyes and trickled down her cheeks, their salt tainting the purity of the rainwater. The stars became blurry and she had to blink quickly to clear them before the beauty could fade away entirely. Her feeling of awe was so great that she felt as if she could reach out and touch those stars. She felt so small and yet she felt as if she could do anything. As if she could fly without wings. Slowly she lowered her head and the stars disappeared from her vision. Turning to face Starr she smiled. The dream and the doubt were gone. Her answer was simple. One word. One word that would change everything. Slicing her thread from one destiny and reweaving it into another.

"Yes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Like all summer storms the rain returned after a few hours. Shyanne, feeling the restless urge that always tugged on her when it rained she rolled out of bed, threw on a robe, and went outside. Following one of the paths with rain causing her robe to cling to her body she remembered her dead husband with pain filled joy. Remembering how they had walked these paths in the rain in the dead of night. It had been painful saying goodbye to him. Now the lonliness took hold again. Tears trickled down her face to join the rain and she was forced to close her eyes against the memories. The song of the rain grew strong and the wind wrapped around her in a comforting embrace. A familiar embrace. She wasn't alone. He may be dead but he was not gone. He was in her daughter. He was in her. He was in the rain. Shyanne vowed then and there that whatever happened she and her daughter would go outside on stormy nights and listen to the rain. She opened her eyes just in time to see two points of light disappear into the clouds.

"I see you've made your decision." Shyanne muttered, "I wish you happiness, wherever you find it." Then she closed her eyes and gave herself over to the sound of the rain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Listen, listen  
Listen, listen  
Listen, listen  
Listen, listen  
Listen, listen

Listen to each drop of rain  
Listen, listen  
Whispering secrets in rain  
Listen, listen  
Franticly searching for someone to hear  
That story be more than it hides  
Please don't let go  
Can't we stay for awhile  
It's just too hard to say goodbye  
Listen to the rain

Listen, listen  
Listen, listen  
Listen, listen

Listen to the rain  
Weeping

Listen, listen  
Listen, listen  
Listen, listen

I stand alone in the storm  
Listen, listen  
Suddenly sweet words take hold  
Listen, listen  
Hurry, they say, for you haven't much time  
Open your eyes to the love around you  
You may feel you're alone  
But I'm here still with you  
You can do what you dream  
Just remember to listen listen listen listen listen listen listen listen listen listen listen to the rain

Listen...


	21. Enter The Clow

**Dear Readers,**

**Wow. I'm really on a role here. I know that these chapters are a little shorter than when I started out in the beginning and I'm sorry for that, but I'm writing whenever time will allow which means I end the chapter whenever I see an ending. So my writing will be in little spats and stuff. **

**Tomorrow, Thurseday, July 21, 2005, is my daddy's birthday! Yaaay! I'm sooo happy! We're going to a Chinese restaurant that my friend's family owns and if it's your birthday and you can prove it through a driver's license you get to eat free! I can't wait!**

**I do not own Sailor Moon.**

**I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Just to be absolutely clear on this… I am not an avid watcher of the anime and I REEEAAALLLYYY want to read the Manga. So I don't have a lot of information on it and I don't really know much about Clow Reed. And speaking of Clow, is that his last name or his first? I have no clue because they both sound like last names. So, because of that, I'm going to wing it. Here's hoping I don't crash. **

**I do not own Wedding Peach. I'm starting another crossover. Let's find the origin of Lady Raindevila and the Wedding Peach bunch!**

**I do not own the Card Captor Sakura theme song. I just randomly stick it in the end for mood's sake.**

**Just to clear some things up. Someone wrote a review… I forgot who. In it was written "Dead Moon is Xanth?". To answer: No. This is completely separate from the Xanth books. Go to my profile and you'll see three websites. Explore them and you'll find out where I borrowed Sailor Xenda from. And another thing. The name Darien. I got that from the Americanized version of Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon's man is either Endymion or Mamoru and her father needed a name and so I decided to mess around with history a little. Beryl was in love with somebody named Darien in the Manga. Just to keep the time line straight in this book.**

**Thanks to this one guy from this one place who did this one thing to the whatjacallit on my computer's thingy bob and helped make the what sit work better…**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy****  
Sincerely,**

**Starr**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It wasn't three days after the disappearance of Helene and Phoebe when the High Queen dreamed of her dead husband. She missed him desperately but kept a brave face for her people. She knew how much they were depending on her. She had to live for them. She had to live for her daughter Serenity, who looked so much like her ancestor who had been named the Elven-fair. Who looked so much like herself. Who looked so much like her beloved Darien. The dream was bittersweet and sad undertoned with urgency. Her husband was still missing his head. His body lay in a coffin of crystal, suspended from time and awaiting the final piece of him that would at last allow him to rest in peace. Even as she though this search parties of concerned volunteers continued their search. Sighing Selenity rolled out of bed and dressed. As she was putting up her hair she couldn't help but stare at the portrait of the two of them. It had been painted not two days before his death. The both of them were happy and smiling. His arms around her waist, hands clasped to her bulging middle. Smiling she gently touched his face. It had been a sweet memory. One she kept close to her heart. With a deep breath that started from her toes and came out her nose High Queen Selenity started her day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She had been traveling for a long time. She had no clue how long. An hour. A day. A week. A month. A year. Time blurred into an endless stream broken by the instinct to rest, hide, run. Using what little power she had left to get to her destination. The Queen. She had to find the Queen. That single though kept her going. Kept her breathing. The Queen…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Selenity walked into her conference room and sat down with a wince and a sigh. She would be glad when Serena was weaned, even toothless getting bitten hurt. A maid walked in and Selenity smiled brightly.

"Good morning Janeti." She greeted. Janeti, a medium blonde with bright twinkly teal eyes and a dimple on her mouth, smiled.

"Good morning Highness." She said, setting down the pitcher of water, "Lady Stella and Lady Maia should be arriving shortly along with Professor Clow and his daughter, lady Avalon."

"Very good." The Queen said. The maid bowed and left. The Queen waited for a few moments before she became bored. Leaning back in her chair she began to rock the chair on two legs, which went against everything she had been taught about being a proper lady. Not caring in the slightest Selenity began to hum softly. The door opened and Selenity quickly set her chair down with a bump. Stella raised an eyebrow as Selenity smiled innocently. Her wide blue eyes practically screaming 'whatever-they-told-you-I-didn't-do-it'. Sighing softly Stella gave a small bow before coming into the room. Selenity stood up and gave her friend a hug.

"It's good to see you again Stella." Selenity murmured, "It's been too long since your last visit."

"I've been busy." Stella answered. Selenity shook her head.

"You work too hard." She admonished, "You need to take a break sometimes before you wear yourself out." Stella smiled.

"Ami makes sure I take a break sometimes. Indeed she makes sure that I spend at least every other hour with her."

"A good thing too." Selenity snorted, "A fine daughter she would be if she did not keep her over achieving mother from working herself to death. Come. Sit down. Do you know if the others will be here soon?" Stella shook her head.

"I do not. I know Maia has been depressed recently. She is taking the disappearance of Helene and Phoebe hard."

"As are we all." The Queen murmured, "They were always a pair who did what they wanted. But it was their decision. Even if I had ordered them to remain here in the Sol System they would have found some way to get away."

"Speaking of disappearances, has Thebe been found yet?" Stella asked. Selenity glared at the table.

"She hasn't. I could skin her mother for what had happened. What was that woman thinking! I know that sixteen is rather young, but she would have been a good mother. It wasn't as if she wanted to become Queen right then and there. She is young. The young make mistakes. But for a mother to drive her daughter to such a state… I hope she has found a safe place and is getting enough to eat. If she isn't found within the week I'll send a royal message to every village in the System. Even to Kuiper. She is always welcome here and she will receive the best care here."

"You always were softhearted My Lady." A male voice stated from the doorway. The two Queens turned and Selenity smiled brightly at the newcomer.

"Professor Clow!" She cried jumping up to hug her former teacher. He gave a small bow for propriety's sake before she pounced, "How have you been?"

"I've been better." Clow gasped as Selenity squeezed tightly.

"Careful Selena, you'll squish him. You know these Earth boys are so weak they can't stand a little hug."

Selena glared up at the newcomer.

"I'll get you for that Maia." She grated as she let go and hugged the Queen of Venus instead, giving her an extra tight hug. Maia gripped her just as hard and was reluctant to let go. Once everyone was seated Clow stood up and gestured to the young woman next to him.

"This is my daughter Avalon." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Avalon bowed. She was a tall girl, filled out in all the right places with curly chestnut hair that tumbled to the middle of her back and held by a pale blue ribbon. Her eyes were a pretty brown color with flecks of amber and her mouth was full and smiling. Her blue-green dress swirled around her legs when she curtsied.

"A pleasure to meet you at last Lady Avalon." Selenity said standing to return the bow, "My former teacher, your father, has been quite lax in visiting his former student who has been dying to get to know you." This last was glared at Clow who had the grace to look slightly embarrassed.

"Now that everything is in order I think we should begin." Selenity continued, "Lady Stella?"

"Yes Majesty." Stella said, standing as the others settled, "As you well know Chaos has been attacking planets all over the known Cosmos for a very long time. One of the first planets to dissappear was Planet Kiinjousai. It was later followed by Planet Ari'umm and many others. It is well known that the main fighters of the side of Cosmos are the Senshi. The Sailor Soldiers. Even though we number the stars we are slowly dwindling and cannot be in two places at once. Even though teleportation is fast it is not fast enough. That is why I believe that we should try to create our own fighters. Volunteers who would agree to become advanced soldiers. Shock troops and guerilla fighters. Using advanced science and magic. People with small magic abilities would have those abilities strengthened and heightened. They would undergo special training to ensure that these abilities would stay within their control. Even though extreme caution has to be exacted with these projects, I believe that with a bit of effort we could create armies that would help us hold Chaos back and eventually entrap her. Hopefully a permanent peace could be ensured with these forces."

"That's all very well and good, but what about after the war." Selenity asked, "These forces would have nothing to do. They could become bandits and brigands or be lured into Chaos' arms. What would happen then?"

"That has already been thought out." Maia put in, "They would be used as police forces. Guards. Their magic and abilities would be quiet malleable. They could do whatever they wanted with their magic and make this entire Cosmos a better place."

"Hmmmm." Selenity hummed, "It sounds like a plausible plan. Lady Stella and Professor Clow, how long have you two been studying this?"

"Ever since the assassination attempt on you, highness." Stella said, "Maia joined us recently with her own ideas."

"Which is..?" The Queen asked. Maia stood.

"Holy warriors who fight under Venus' flag." The Love Queen said, "It seems that Sailor Chaos gains support by worming her way into people's hearts through the dark cracks. The Holy warriors a.k.a. 'Brides' would attack the darkness, exorcize it and then purify the planet. I call it the Wedding Peach Project. They would have to be young. Around twelve to thirteen years of age. Virgins, of course. They would function almost like honorary Sailor Scouts. Their powers originating from flowers and the Goddess Venus Aphrodite. They would fight in small groups of three or four. Striking hard and fast." Selenity nodded and turned to Stella.

"And what was your idea?" She asked. Clow stood.

"Sorcerers." He said, "They would also be young and volunteers. Around my daughters age. They would use special cards to call upon elemental demons and use them as blood allies. The cards would be connected to them heart and soul and only be separated in death. They would be sentient and would also be able to feel the emotions of the weilder. Protecting the sorcerer or 'Cardkeeper' from harm or distress. They would also have a helper monster. A 'Cardguard' if you will who would protect the cards and the keeper and be a general companion."

"How many decks of these cards do you have?" The Queen asked.

"Only one so far." Clow answered, "Each one pertains to a special element or idea. 'The Jump' would enable the Keeper to jump high distances. 'The Fly' would help the Keeper fly. 'The Wind' would give the Keeper powers over wind and so on a so forth. There are about fifty-two in the deck. Each one would give the Keeper powers and spells to use." He hesitated, "There are even two cards that tap into the powers of Shadow and Time. 'The Shadow' card is relatively benign and will use the shadows as allies. 'The Return' and 'The Time' can be used to view the past as well as stop time within a certain radius for up to a minute."

"But it also goes against the laws of Time that even Sailor Pluto cannot break and would be gravely punished if she even tried." Selenity said, "Mark those two time cards as 'The Forbidden' and that they must only be used if Chaos becomes so powerful as to try and attack this palace. I will not have people messing with time and risk the wrath of Cronos. I absolutely will not allow it!" Taking a deep breath she calmed herself, "Do you have any candidates for these projects?"

"None yet for the Wedding Peach Project, but we do have one for the Card Keepers." Stella said.

"Who?" Selenity asked. Clow stood up.

"May I present to you my daughter, Card Keeper Avalon." He said importantly. Avalon stood up and bowed. Selenity raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" She asked.

"She has helped me in everything, from designing the cards to downright begging me to allow her to be the first to wield them." He said, "She will be ready to show you her gifts within a week. As of now she is getting to know the heart of the cards and bonding with her companion who will be ready to be hatched in a few short days."

"Do you have the cards with you?" Selenity asked. Avalon bowed and handed the queen a leather pouch. Opening the pouch the Queen set out a number of beautifully colored cards.

"Stunning…" She murmured, "Absolutely stunning… They also look vaguely familiar…"

"I based them after my wife." Clow said, "Each card holds of piece of my dearest Kaitlinn." The Queen smiled sadly.

"Ah, yes." She murmured, "I can see it now. How perfect." Carefully putting the cards away she handed them back to Avalon who tucked them into her belt. Standing Selenity smiled at them.

"I agree to support your projects. I will be inspecting your progress once a week and I hope to see a demonstration of these powers soon Professor Clow." She turned to the Maia, "I will also be checking up on your progress frequently and I'll also be taking a look at suitable candidates." The others stood and bowed as well.

"Yes Majesty." They chorused. Selenity smiled at Avalon.

"Come over and visit me sometime… I would like to get to know you better." She said. Cowed by awe Avalon blushed and nodded.

"I would like that Majesty…" She murmured shyly. The Queen smiled and bowed.

"I hope you'll stay for dinner. I hear the Marie is making one of her specialties." She said. Stella and Maia both licked their lips.

"Marie's cooking is the best." Stella sighed, "But I have to return home…"

"I'm the same." Clow said.

"I'm definitely staying." Maia said.

"Good good." Selenity said, "I'll make sure the rest of you have something to take home. Marie is always prepared."

"She sure is." Stella murmured, "Where does she keep all that food?"

"A magical pantry I was always told." Selenity said shrugging.

"Hmmmmmm." They stood in thought for a moment before shaking themselves free.

"However she does it it's the best food I have ever tasted…" Maia said.

"And I'll personally make sure that you get some to take home." Selenity said, "Marie will be thrilled..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Come with me  
Across the Sea of Time  
Come with me  
Across the Sea of Time 


	22. Sunset Glory, Twilit Awe

**Dear Readers,**

**I had to split chapter 21 in half because it was so long. So here's 22 already! I'm moving at quite a pace. Which is good. I'll tell everyone about the delay in my bio so feel free to take a peek.  
**

**Tomorrow, Tuesday August 2nd, 2005 is my mom's BIRTHDAY! YAAAAY!**

**I do not own Sailor Moon**

**I do not own Sailor Kota**

**I do not own Card Captor Sakura.**

**I do not own Akira… I was inspired by one of the songs on the soundtrack. Track six I think. Yeah. The weird guys singing those sutras. And I was also inspired by the sunset today when I went to get the mail. Our mailbox is reeeaaalllyyy far away. I nearly crashed I was too busy ooohing and aaahing over the fabulous sunset. It was cool.**

**Thanks to my friends. Good luck to Everfire1 on painting and moving into her new house. Thanks to LoneWarrior2 for letting me infiltrate her home for two days. I don't care that we didn't get to shower for two days I still think you smelled good. And your mom makes the best Quesidilla's I have EVER eaten. And compared to my school's Quesodillas which are fifty percent cheese, twenty-five percent tortills, and twenty-five percent grease, that's saying a lot.******

Stay safe  
Stay healthy**Sincerely,**

**Starr**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As Clow Reed led his daughter down the steps of the Silver Castle he happened to look up at the setting sun.

"Amazing…" He murmured, "Look at that Avalon." The girl gasped, awed by such beauty. The sun was a perfect circle of orange and pink, the same color one would find in a seashell. The horizon was a layer of colors from white to pale pink to blood red to dark orange to blue to purple all the way to the darkest of navy's. The first star, Venus, was a bright dot in the sky above the setting sun, mirrored by it's blood red twin, Mars.

"Never before have I ever seen such a sky." She murmured.

"And never will you again." Clow said, "You can only experience a moment once and then it's gone forever and can never be reclaimed, not even if you were to go back in time. That is what is so special about life. You can only experience it once before it's gone forever. Change is always happening around us. The choices we make. The things we experience. A sunset like this will never happen again. And just think Avalon. All across the Solar System people are looking to the sky and experiencing this very same sunset."

"Even the people on Earth?" Avalon asked.

"Yes…" Clow smiled, "Even on Earth. Even on Pluto. All across the Solar System."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ami looked up from her bassanet on Mercury. Staring out the window she burbled as the small light of the Setting sun streamed across the basin like banners. Reaching out a small banner of light that came in through the window fell across her hand. Ami laughed and her father never could figure out what had made his daughter so happy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Artimis sat on the roof of the top most tower of Castle Magellen, holding Minako and thinking about his one true love. So close and yet so far away.

"Luna…" He murmured mournfully. As if feeling his lonliness Mina reached up and patted his cheek with one chubby hand. He smiled down at the little princess.

"I'm fine, kitten." He said before looking up, "What a pretty sunset." He sighed.

"Pre-tty?" Mina asked.

"Huh?" Artimis gasped staring down at his charge.

"Pre-tty." Mina confirmed. Artimis smiled at the baby and wrapped her more snuggly as a cool evening breeze blew across the deserts.

"Yes. Very pretty." He said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Queen Reika stood on the steps of the Temple of Ares Mars watching the sunset. Behind her she could hear the monks and those who attended service beginning their nightly sutras. The sky turned to blood red flame around the orange-pink sun. She shivered uneasily.

"An omen…" She murmured, "Though whether good or bad still remains to be seen."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Queen Cera smiled up at the sky from her point at the top battlements of Hera Castle. The sun was a bright ball of pink light.

"Your color Vesves." She said. The pink haired baby in question looked up from where she had been pulling on her sister's dress and stared up at the sky before jamming her thumb into her mouth. Juno made a rude noise. Ceres chased an interesting looking bug and Parra burbled happily, staring up at the sky until she toppled over against Vesta. Cera giggled at her daughters' antics. She sighed happily and sent a prayer up to the first star she saw, wishing for happy lives to her children. She hoped with all her heart that the wish would come true.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shyanne whooped and gave a battlecry from the high branches of the Queen Tree. Those who heard her yelled back, acknowledging their queen's exuberance of life. Someone near the stables began to sing a litany about the Sprites and Fey creatures who came out to dance with the setting of the sun and many voices joined in until the entire castle was ringing. Smiling joyfully Shyanne joined in the song, giving praise to their beloved planet and patron god, King of all that lived and Creator of the light, father of Cosmos. In her carrier, clinging to Shyanne's back, Mako stared out at the sunset's blazing light that became reflected on the moons overhead.

"Do you see that Makoto?" Shyanne asked, "One day all that you see and more, the moons that circle up above, all of that will be yours." Her smile became fierce and her voice hard, "I vow it to you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hotaru stared out the window at the dusty ground around the castle. This was the second drought they've had in the past five years. It was only with the help of Jupiter that they could even survive on such violent ground. The moons sent as much help as they could but since the outposts there were so small there was not much they could do. The sun was wavery and weak in the sky. The pink and orange becoming stark and uninviting. Even though many cursed the conditions of Saturn they would not trade it for anything. Hotaru smiled. The people she ruled were stubborn and contrary. They said one thing yet meant another. She loved them all. She worried for them. The darkness in her heart was growing by the day. Soon it would break free. Not now though. Now it slept. But who knew when? A day? A week? A month? A year? Ten year? Twenty? No one knew. Saturn didn't know. And her greatest fear was not knowing. Without knowing she could not prepare. She could not ready herself. This unbalanced feeling uneased her. And that was a bad thing…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aria stood on the cliffs that overlooked the ocean where castle Titan stood. The sunset a pale pink as it touched the ocean where sky kissed sea. Toddler Haruka wobbled up to her mother and clung to her skirts for balance. Watching the sun intently as it sank into the ocean.

"Sun all gone?" Haruka asked.

"Yes, love. Sun all gone." The Queen of Uranus answered. Haruka pooched out her lip.

"Sun go way?" She asked.

"Yes Haruka. The sun went away."

"Sun never come back?" The queen looked down at her daughter in shock. The toddler looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh, Haruka…" Aria breathed picking up her daughter and holding her close, "The sun will come back. The sun will always come back. You know this."

"Really?"

"Yes Haruka. As long as you are good and brave and truthful the sun will always come back."

"As long as I'm brave?"

"Yes."

"Then… Then I'll always be brave." The conviction in the little girl's voice made Aria smile.

"That's my girl. Now it's time for bed. The sun will be back tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

"Okay." As Aria carried her baby away she had a sudden, frightening thought. It brought a chill to her body as well as her heart as her daughters words came back to her. What if the sun really went away? What if Chaos won? But those thoughts would not help the war. She had to be brave. Just like Haruka. If she was brave then the sun would always come back. If she was brave…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nel'la smiled as her daughter paddled around the lagoon with the help of one of the mermen. He was one of her favorite bodyguards who had a daughter about Michiru's age who lived on Amphitrite Moon. He loved Michiru like a second daughter and promised her that when his daughter was old enough he would bring her down to the main planet and they would go swimming together. Looking up Nel'la watched the setting sun paint a glorious reflection on the water's surface. A portrait that could never be painted with mortal hands. Beautiful. Heart wrenching. A scene never to be seen again. This thought made her sad because, slowly but surely, Michiru was growing up. Soon she would be an adult and one of the guards of the Outer Planets. A guard of the future Queen. She would not longer be a child. Those days would never be seen again. And that made Nel'la sad.

"Mommy?" Michiru asked, swimming over, "Why are you crying?"  
Nel'la hastily wiped her eyes.

"Mommy's not crying dear. It's just that the light of the sun dazzled my eyes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You know Mommy." Michiru said matter-of-factly, "Telling fibs will rot your tongue." Nel'la blinked and fought not to burst out laughing.

"Who told you that?"

"Norta…" Michiru said, pointing to the merman in question. The bodyguard swallowed hard and gave a slight bow.

"It's true my lady. My mother told me the exact same thing when I was her age." He stated.

"And you believed everything your mother said?" Nel'la asked incredulously. Norta gave his most charming smile and said.

"Well of course! She told tall tales all day and look what happened! Her tongue fell out!"

"Really!" Michiru gasped, looking horrified.

"And if you keep telling her stories the same thing will happen to you." Nel'la snapped, "Only I'll make it a lot more painful."

"Yes My lady."

"Look Mommy. I'm playing in the sun." Michiru giggled, splashing the sun reflected by the water. Nel'la smiled. But in her heart she sent a silent prayer up to Helios, Lord of dreams and Neptune, God of the Sea and begged them to protect her daughter. She knew full well that soon there would come a day when she could no longer protect the child that meant more to her than life. And when that happened she did not know what she would do. But as long as Michiru was happy, somehow she would live on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Setsuna stared up at the sky. The sun was so small that it could barely be called that anymore. The bright light given off by the reflectors sun amplification was their only source of light. But it was pretty. Turning the thin atmosphere into a beautiful array of colors like that of an aurora. She smiled up at the sky and breathed deeply. She was content tonight. But of course she was always content after her Lord and Lover Cronos visited her. But tonight she was extra content. She sighed and savored the moment while it lasted. She knew all to well that soon the moment would end.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Protected by the sphere of their shield Starr watched the light of the sun reflected off of the planets. Kota sat next to her, almost dozing.

"Pretty…" Starr murmured.

"Hnnnnnmmmm…." Kota agreed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was close to her destination. So very close. Soon she would rest. Soon she would be safe. The Star of Sol showed her the way. Soon she would reach the Queen. Then she could rest. Then there would be healing. Then she would be free…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Come with me  
Across the Sea of Time  
Come with me  
Across the Sea of Time 


	23. Reasons Why Friends Should Stay In Touch

**Dear Reader,**

**Alright… Due to circumstances beyond my control, as well as a massive headache, I have made some serious errors that only I have seemed to notice. Thus I was forced to rewrite the entirety of chapter 23. Gomen.**

**To note: Those who have not heard of Yu-Gi-Oh! Millenium World saga, I am so sorry but this chapter has a lot of spoilers. Lucky me that I get Shonen Jump in the mail every month. If you want to know what I mean go get Shonen Jump. I suggest issue 31, the July edition. It has the chapter called 'A Father's Face' which goes into a flashback about Yami's childhood and how he barely remembers his father except in one little snippet of memory. So this chapter is a spoiler to that, I'm just warning you. Good luck. **

**One scene in this chapter was inspired the Prince of Egypt, the scene where Moses walks into the palace. The scene was also inspired by the second chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Millenium World, when Yami has a vision of a figure on a throne surrounded by six priests. Because this chapter takes place when Yami is around three, maybe four months old Seth is around five, maybe six. Mana isn't even born yet. Mahaado won't be a priest for another ten maybey twelve years yet and someone else wields the Millenium Rod. Isis probably just got her priesthood. Shada and Kalim have probably been priests for about a year or so. I'm just blowing crap around. Hopefully I'll be able to weave this together. If not… Oh well… I'll figure something out later. **

**Another note: I will not be using foreign languages in these chapters. Sorry I didn't mention. Many fan authors do that. I won't. I know what the words mean so I might as well write it all in English. Less of a headache for me and a majority of other people. If I do use other languages it will be in poems, songs or spells. So there. J**

**I do not own Sailor Moon.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**I do not own Card Captor Sakura.**

**I do not own the Card Captors theme song.**

**I do not own the .Hack/sign soundtrack. I was heavily inspired by it. Especially number 16, 'Magic and Sword', which had a distinct Arabian flare to it.**

**Thanks to my friends and Aserene for the nice review. If you think things are tying together now… You ain't seen NOTHIN' yet!**

**Stay safe**

**Stay healthy**

**Sincerely,**

**Starr**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In his younger days Clow Reed had traveled Earth, and many other worlds, in his pursuit of knowledge. In those travels he had made many friends and allies among many different cultures and peoples. When he had first sat down to think about a way to amplify the power of sorcerers his first thought had been of Egypt when he had been young. The young Pharaoh, Akhenamkhanen, had loved a game where large stone tablets, holding the evil ka's, or spirits, ripped from the ba's, or souls, of convicts were used in fights and games of strategy. This had inspired Clow to create a different sort of 'deck'. Instead of large stone slabs, stiff paper cards would be made. He had only played the game once against the Pharaoh and, as a penalty for losing so gracefully and at such a closely matched game, had promised to return and play again. Using what he knew of the game he had created the Clow cards. But just then they were only cards. Intricate. Beautiful. However they were simply pieces of useless paper. So, he decided, they would return to Egypt once again and continue his studies of the arts of the sorcerers and priests who lived there. He just hoped that not much had changed since then. But remembering the traditions that the people lived by, he wasn't all that worried.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the Stargates had been created it was decreed that there could only be one per planet, placed in the capital. However, Earth's capital had this odd little habit of changing every few centuries. A second Stargate had been made and placed at one of the northern most points on the planet, where Clow and his daughter lived. The other was placed in Egypt. The capital of Earth was located on Atlantis, off the coast of the mainland, closer to Egypt than Russia. So if the Queen wanted to travel to another planet, which she did rarely since the separation from the Moon, she had to either travel all the way across the desert or go by carriage, a white egg-shaped ship that was very light and fast. The only alliance she had to the outside space was with the Go'uld, the creators of the Stargate. However, soon after she cut the alliance with the Moon the Go'uld diplomat that lived in Queen Mira's court began to hint that a stronger alliance could be built with the Go'uld in trade for more volunteers to be hosts for his parasitic race. Although a Go'uld infestation could heal almost any illness or injury it was a permanent thing and many were not thrilled at the prospect of being possessed for the rest of their lives. Only the most desperate volunteered so such people were few. There was also a rumor that 'volunteers' were being taken by force. While Mira could not prove that such a thing was true she was beginning to trust the Go'uld less and less. On her last visit to Egypt she had voiced her fears to Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen who had agreed. The Stargates, though useful, were slowly becoming obsolete and more and more convenient ways of transportation were being devised with the help of the new magic technology hybrid that had been created during the last Shadow Wars in which a group of rebels, loyal to Chaos had tried to overtake Cairo. The fear that anyone could use the Stargate when given the proper address of destination and point of origin was becoming a public paranoia. So while the Stargates were still widely used, those who came through were checked and watched with suspicion until confirmed who and, more importantly, what they were.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Clow and Avalon stepped out of the Stargate all the girl could do was gape.

"Wow." She said staring up at the tall marble buildings and the statues of favored gods and the temples dedicated to said gods and in the distance, gleaming like an alabaster gem, the palace of the Pharaoh.

"Hmmm. Not much seems to have changed since I was gone…" Clow mused as a guard walked up to him and demanded who he was and where he was from, _Except for the security…_ He thought ruefully, pulling out a pendent the Pharaoh had given to him years before. Squinting at the pendent, which had the eye of Horus on it, the guard gasped, saluted and gestured for them to continue while signaling to another guard who called for a ground carriage that would take them to the palace. Clow smiled to himself as he grabbed his daughter's sleeve and led her through the crowed. She gaped at everything and everyone in awe.

"You'll collect insects with your mouth hanging open like that, love." He muttered to her. Avalon blushed and tried to gawk a little more discreetly. She stepped into the carriage with all the dignity of a born lady and Clow fought down a smile of pride. He had raised his daughter well. She was a lady as well as a fighter and her gift in magic was nearing the same level as his own. She would make a fine Card Keeper once they figured out how to fill the cards with magic and turn them into objects of power.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A messenger had gone a head to announce their arrival and the guards barely batted an eyelash as they passed through the gates. The palace itself had changed little. More had been added to it, but none of the statues had changed all that much.

Again Avalon could not keep herself from gaping at everything. She found herself comparing this palace to the Silver Castle on the Moon. Here everything was in marble and shades of blinding white. The Moon was built with silver and stained glass. She could not compare them really. Both filled her with awe. She felt so small all of a sudden. She wondered what kind of person Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen was. She shook herself from her thoughts as they reached a pair of large wooden doors.

The guards on either side grabbed a handle and pulled. Beyond the door were a pair of curtains which were pulled back by a mechanism. Avalon suppressed a gasp. The throne room was huge! Colored stones formed a mosaic path that led right up to the dais. Shallow stairs led up to where the dais leveled off for a few steps until it reached the throne. Sitting in the throne was a man about her father's age with a neat beard and mustaches. His robes were simple and white and he wore gold bracers and earrings as well as bejeweled rings and anklets. Next to him was a smaller chair. In it sat a man so heavily robed and masked that only his huge, bulbous eyes could be seen. On each step, in order of rank, stood the priests.

At the top, on the Pharaoh's right, stood a man about the Pharaoh's age wearing a long, hooded robe. All that could be seen was his beard. Below him stood a strong, no-nonsense looking man in a gold trimmed kilt and open robes, arms folded over his muscular chest. Below him was a man who looked to be around twenty who wore sleeveless robes and a clock identical to the one the man at the top right wore, only the cowl was pulled back to reveal his bald, heavily tattooed scalp and large, round earrings.

At the Pharaoh's left was an arrogant looking man, his stance all but screamed defiance and there seemed to be a pinched look about him. His robes covered him from head to foot and a piece of cloth covered the bottom half of his face. Below him stood a young woman about fifteen years old. She was graceful and elegant looking with a headpiece that looked like a soaring eagle. The head upon her brow and the wings swooping gracefully downward to frame her face. The bangles on her girdle jangled musically as she shifted. Below her was a man of about twenty. He was muscular and athletic looking who wore toga like robes. His black hair hung straight to his shoulders accented by a gold ringlet. Besides a jeweled collar and a few golden arm bands he wore no other ornaments.

When Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen saw them his smile seemed to light up the room. He had such a kind smile and Avalon was reminded forcefully of Queen Selenity. Maybe it was like this with all good rulers to have such kind smiles. Clow bowed before the throne and Avalon remembered just in time to throw a curtsey. Just as Clow was straightening he was engulfed in a tight, crushing, brotherly bear hug.

"Clow Reed! My friend, you have returned!" Akhenamkhanen cried. Clow laughed and returned the hug just as forcefully wondering if all rulers he made friends with hugged this tightly.

"Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen! It has been too long!" Clow greeted.

"Too long indeed!" The Pharaoh laughed, "It has been ages! Come! We shall go and speak together, you and your companion!"

"Yes!" Clow said, gesturing to Avalon to step forward, "Companion indeed. I would like to present to you my daughter, Avalon." Avalon curtsied again as the Pharaoh looked her up and down.

"This is what happens when friends don't stay in touch!" He said, "They go and have children of their own! It seems we have much to speak of…" It was at this that the Pharaoh looked troubled. It was then Clow noticed how much his friend had changed. Although laugh lines crisscrossed his face they now became deeper with worry and the sorcerer was shocked to see a thread or two of gray in his hair. The Pharaoh wasn't that old. A year or two older than Clow.

_And just look what that says about me... _He thought ruefully as he and Avalon followed the Pharaoh out of the Throne Room and down one of the halls. Guards stood at intervals down the hallways, steadfast and alert. There were more than Clow remembered and he wondered why the Pharaoh felt the need for the extra protection when he had the allegiance of over a hundred thousand faithful people who loved him and would do anything for him because that's the type of person Akhenamkhanen was. He inspired people. But Clow supposed the threat of war and death would make any ruler skittish. He just had problem's pegging Akhenamkhanen as such. Clow was shaken from his musings by Avalon's hand on his. He turned and smiled at his daughter who returned it shakily. He must not show his unease. Not in front of one who would soon have to face death and darkness in order to control her powers. A swell of pride overtook him. He had taught his daughter well and soon she would be protecting the kingdoms they both loved. Earth and Moon.

When they reached the Pharaoh's chambers Akhenamkhanen seemed to relax. As the doors shut he suddenly seemed to change in personality. He smiled easily at Clow.

"There now." He said, "Now I can greet my friends properly!" He offered them seats and then signaled for one of the servants to bring refreshments.

"Let us talk and catch up." Akhenamkhanen said.

"Yes." Clow smiled, "Like… Where on Earth did you get that beard?"

"You like it?" Akhenamkhanen chuckled, "I seemed to have picked it up during the Shadow Wars…" His face suddenly shadowed, "In a way it reminds me of all the mistakes I made. It also reminds me that I'm human and can easily slit my own throat with a razor. I may be Pharaoh and I may be a god of my people… But even gods can die." He looked out the window at the bustling city below, "I realized that almost too late. I may rule a nation, but in the end that nation rules me." Then he smiled brightly, "But what is this? This should be a day of joy! My friend has returned with his lovely daughter in tow! How can I not rejoice? There is also another reason to rejoice with my friend. I now too have a child of my own!"

"Really!" Clow exclaimed, "So you finally married princess Tezru like your mother always wanted?" Akhenamkhanen laughed.

"Yes! Much to my dismay the moment the ceremony ended I looked straight into her eyes and she stole my heart. Faster and smoother than the King of Thieves himself!"

"Ah yes… I remember him." Clow chuckled, "How is the old rascal?" The Pharaoh shrugged.

"Thriving." He said, "And driving General Anubis to distraction! He has an heir as well I hear…" Akhenamkhanen's face grew dark once again before he shook it off.

"It seems that every time I turn around someone I know is breeding." Clow laughed, "I would love to see your son. How old is he?"

"Barely half a year… And speaking of! Tezru! Come greet an old friend!"

Clow and Avalon turned to see a pretty young woman in simple white robes embroidered with gold. Her black hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and her large eyes were sharply slanted. Around her neck was a golden spiral choker and her long, heavy bangs outlined a delicately sculptured face. Her red painted lips upturned in a smile.

"Lord Clow! It has been a long time. What a wondrous surprise, the gods must be smiling today…" She said in a light, musical voice. In her arms was a little baby. Clow stood up and bowed to her and Avalon nervously copied. The Queen's smile grew bigger and she bowed delicately in return.

"Your daughter, Lord Clow? My, how pretty she is!" Tezru greeted. Avalon blushed shyly and smiled.

"Avalon is her named." Clow said, "After the small piece of Lorien that became the Land Hidden In The Mists. Avalon."

"Come here, Love, and let them see what the Gods have blessed us with." The Pharaoh said. Tezru smiled and sat down next to her husband. The small boy looked around the room with wide magenta eyes. His multi-colored hair seemed to almost defy gravity except for his golden bangs which framed his face much like his mother's did. He had her eyes and mouth, but posessed his fathers ears and nose. Where he got his wild, colorful hair from, only the gods knew. But Clow had a sneaking suspicion. One of the Hidden Senshi had hair like that and a rumor claimed that she had recently died... But he soon shook off such a wild theory. Not possible.

"Blessed by the gods he is!" The Pharaoh exclaimed proudly, as the little boy reached out to grab his father's beringed finger, "It is as if Amun Ra himself has personally touched him. He will be a good Pharaoh one day. Destiny sits heavily upon him."

"Heavy is the head that will bear the crown?" Clow asked, jokingly. The Pharaoh shrugged.

"The crown itself is not that heavy… It is only gold after all… The responsibility that will one day sit upon him is..." He said. Clow nodded in understanding as the hidden meaning in the joke was quickly understood. The two friends had sometimes argued because of differences in tastes and knowledge and simply because they were friends. But now a knew bond was formed between them. The bond of Fatherhood. Both men were powerful in their own right. Both knew the risks that came with their ways of life. Both knew what would someday fall upon their descendents. And as fathers, both feared for the safety of their children and the pain that the weight of their responsibility would bring them…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Come with me  
Across the Sea of Time  
Come with me  
Across the Sea of Time 


	24. Hell

**Dear Reader,**

**AS OF MONDAY, AUGUST 22, 2005 I HAVE UPDATED CHAPTER 23 SO IF YOU HAVE NOT READ CHAPTER 23 AFTER THIS DATE YOU ARE MISSING OUT ON A MAJOR THING! THANK YOU!**

**Sorry this is so late… Busy… Very busy… I'll tell all in my bio… And this chapter is going to be a little shorter because it originally was too long. **

**I do not own Sailor Moon.**

**I do not own the song 'Hell In Your Eyes' which is from the movie 'Queen of the Damned'.**

**Thanks to Lone-chan for inviting me over and HAPPY B-DAY TO MIMOSA VENDETTA! I LOVERS YOOOOUUUU! To my reviewers, you are too cool and I'm sorry these chapters are taking longer than I anticipated…**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy****  
Sincerely,**

**Starr**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Her strength was almost spent. The effort to keep the memories at bay while she struggled to safety were taking their toll. But she was almost there. She could see a light. A beautiful white light that called to her. _Come home…Come home…_ An undeniable pull. Safety was there. The source of that light represented so much. Safety. Warmth. Healing. Home. She was there. The child of the Gods. The daughter of the Moon. The Queen of all that lived. The priestess of the light. The very sound of her name meant peace. Selenity. Selenity. Her name resounded like a bell calling her children home. And so she answered. Answered with all her failing strength as at long last she reached that light. The light that was actually a lamp sitting on a desk by a window. But to her tortured soul and shattered mind that small, simple light was the light of salvation. Once she reached it her troubles would be over. With the last of her strength she tumbled through the window and landed on the floor in a broken, battered heap. She smiled and struggled to raise her head. The carpeting was soft, as fine in her mind as any feather bed. Her breath rasped from between cracked lips and the smile she gave only caused them to bleed.

"I'm home…" She rasped, "At last, my Queen… I'm home…" The last thing she remembered was the feeling of joy and relief that spread through her chest. She had made it. She had done it. She had overcome. And now there would be safety. Now there would be healing. Now there would be rest…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Selenity smiled as she tucked her daughter in. Serenity smiled guilelessly up at her and burbled with the simple happiness that seemed a constant in the babe's life.

_Not surprising since most of the blessings at her party were for happiness…_The Queen thought wryly,_ I guess now we know what happens when a blessing is bestowed one too many times…_

Giving her daughter one last kiss and making sure the blanket was tucked in extra securely Selenity turned down the lamp and left the room. The servant standing outside the room bowed before sitting down in the chair just outside of the door. If the baby even turned funny the nanny would be in there, seeing if something was wrong. After exchanging brief pleasantries the Queen turned and walked down the hallway to her office, where she would continue to pour over maps of the castle grounds. Many days had passed since the search had begun and still the parties returned discouraged and upset over the lack of any solid proof that the King's head was even on the Moon. Selenity stopped suddenly as a horrible thought occurred to her. What if the King's head WASN'T on the Moon? It could be anywhere! She shook her head. She had to believe that he was still there, close by. She still had one bit of evidence to go by. A strange dream that plagued her sleep and would elude her during the waking hours. She could barely remember it. Only as a sense of longing. It could be anything, but she still had the vague feeling that the dream was important. She shrugged to herself. If the dream persisted she would call in Helios. She hated to bother him about something that could just end up being nothing, but it was better to be safe than sorry. And that bit of advice had been proven true more times than Selenity could count. Reaching her office she sighed and mentally crossed her fingers. Maybe once she figured out where the search parties had actually covered they could make the searching more pinpointed.

_I'm reeeaaalllyyy starting to dislike maps… _Selenity grumbled as she opened the door and stepped inside. It took her a moment to realize what she was seeing. In the dim light given off by the lamp sitting on the desk she took in the room. The window was open when she knew it had been closed when she had put Serenity to bed. Maps and papers blown by the wind were now scattered across the desk and onto the floor. But that was not what Selenity concentrated on. It was the body. A small, petite, battered and bloodied woman in a stained, ripped and burned red and black fuku. When at last Selenity's brain caught up with her eyes she wasted no time in confirming the collapsed Senshi's identity in one full-blooded shriek of surprise…

"ANTARES!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hotaru shook her head sadly as she surveyed the battered Messenger of the Stars. Missing for nearly half a year. Starving, exhausted, infected injuries, a shattered mind and a shredded soul. She was a mess. When the Queen had summoned her, Hotaru had been expecting the worst, but this was worse then the worst. This was downright cruel. It was almost as if Antares had been left alive for a reason. If rumor was true Antares should have died along with Galaxia and the Ore Senshi.

_But we don't know what really happened to them…_ Hotaru thought,_ There were no bodies, or soul residue and Selenity said there were no markers in the Garden of Souls. So if Antares survived maybe…_She shook off the hopeful thought. No. Chaos had them right in her grasp. She would never let them go even if she wanted to. It had probably taken a lot just to allow Antares to escape her clutches. But why? There was something missing. Reaching out the Messiah of Saturn took one of the cold hands into her own. Antares moaned and opened one eye. Hotaru swallowed a gasp. It was there. She could see it. There for all those sensitive enough to see it. It was a message. A seed of chaos meant to be carried by the victim. A piece of Chaos that managed to get inside the Castle walls. It was a disturbing fact that Chaos was able to get a seed of herself inside through Antares. What if Chaos decided to send in assassins by that way? Hotaru glanced up at Queen Selenity who was standing on the other side of the bed. She knew nothing. She saw nothing. She sensed nothing. All she saw was one of her Senshi in pain. In her love for her people the Queen was blind.

_And that's why Senshi like myself and Starr and Pluto were created. _Saturn thought to herself,_ Because we see what is right in front of us. Even if we don't like it and would rather claw our own eyes out than see this truth…And I have to be the one to see this sickness in Antares. Starr will weep for you when she finds out. She'll see exactly what I see. I see hell in you eye's Antares. I see hell in your eyes._

"All this time she had been wandering…" The Queen murmured, "Trying to find her way back here… To the place where she knew that she would be safe. The place where she knew she could be saved…"

"I can try to heal the injuries to her body." Hotaru murmured, "It will take some time to burn out the infection and sickness in the wounds… But what worries me most is the strain on her psyche…"

"Why did no one find her and bring her here?" Selenity asked, almost to herself, "Why did no one help her?"

"They thought her dead." Luna answered as she entered with a basin of hot water, "And she is good at hiding when she wants to. She probably, instinctively, saw everyone around her as an enemy until she could find a safe place to heal."

"…And this was the only safe place she could remember…" Selenity interjected. She sighed, "Should we call for the Falan?"

"If they don't already know she's here…" Hotaru stated, her hands glowing purple, "The Starr and Sailor Kota are on their way here as we speak. We could send them to get the others once they've arrived…"

"Aright." The Queen said resolutely, "We'll do that… They can go by Stargate if that would be faster…"

"And we all know how much Starr loves those things…" Luna muttered, cleaning a gash on Antares' leg. The wounded Senshi moaned in her sleep and the Queen squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

_Please…_She silently begged,_ Please… _But to whom or for what she was begging for, Selenity couldn't say.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the darkness of the Negaverse Sailor Chaos sat upon her throne. Barely daring to move. At last. Her seed had found it's way behind the Moon's castle walls. It was there. Deep inside Sailor Antares. Burrowing. A growing cancer. Undetectable, except by Saturn. If her sister had not grown blind over the years. So Chaos waited. It would be a message to the Senshi. A warning they would never forget.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I see hell in your eyes__  
Taken in by surprise_  
_And touching you makes me feel alive_  
_And touching you makes me die inside_  
_I've slept so long without you_  
_It's tearing me apart ot know_  
_How to get this far playing games with a first full of cards_  
_I've killed a million pretty souls_  
_But I can't kill you_  
_I've slept so long without you  
__I HATE YOU_  
_I see hell in your eyes__  
Taken in by surprise_  
_ And touching you makes me feel alive_  
_And touching you makes me die inside _


	25. A Cage From Which There Is No Escape

**Dear Reader,**

**Yay! More Starr angst! I'm beginning to turn into Lone Warrior2. She has a tendency to torture the characters she really likes… XsighX. And what do you call putting one of your characters through the emotional wringer? Oh well…**

**Read my bio. I tell about a little car ride I took with Lone-chan and how four hours in a car messed with my head. I'm more insane than ever now... Heehehheheheeeeee! **

**I do not own Sailor Moon**

**I do not own Where Will You Go by Evanescence. Cool song.**

**This chapter will be a bit longer because I couldn't find a good breaking point… Oh well…**

**Thanks to all of my friends. I haven't checked my e-mail for reviews yet, but thanks to all those who reviewed me before and to those who will review me in the future. I hope Lone-chan had fun at the Anime Convention. Mimosa Vandetta and I played Pirate games and did Pirate things. It was fun. Whee! **

**Stay safe**  
**Stay healthy**  
**Sincerely,**

**Starr **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There!" Starr cried happily, pointing. Kota peered over her shoulder at the sight below.

"Wow…" She cooed, having never seen the Palace of the Moon before, "It's huge!"

"Isn't though?" Starr stated proudly, "An alabaster jewel set among diamonds." The Moon was a watery world of shallow seas. The main body of water was Oceanus Ocean which was separated from the other seas by the peninsulas of the mainlands. The Silver Castle itself was situated on one such peninsula. One side of the castle facing Mare Tranquillitatis, the other facing Mare Imbrium; The Sea of Tranquillity and the Sea of Dreams. The large back gardens, orchards and miniature forests when right up to the narrow beach of white, sparkling sand. Their landing point was the large courtyard in front of the castle stairs, inside the inner walls.

"I can't wait to set down. I'm getting a cramp!" Kota said, rubbing her lower back. Starr laughed. Which of course sounded like semi-psychotic giggling.

"And I'm going stir crazy!"

"You're always crazy." Kota muttered.

"What does that mean?" Starr demanded.

"Just what you think it means!"

"I thought so!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Starr scowled mockingly before giggling and playing with a strand of Kota's hair, "You're too much fun!" As the partners laughed the shield set down in the courtyard. The invisible energy globe disappeared causing it's occupants to land on the stones with a -WUMP!-

"Ow!" Kota yelped. Starr glanced at her, then at the ground before standing and rubbing her butt.

"My ass fell asleep!" She said intelligently, "I can't feel a thing!" Kota snorted and stood up, giving Starr's rear a hearty whack in the process.

"Not even that?" She asked. Starr gave her a funny look.

"That tingled…"

"Want me to do it again?" Kota asked coyly.

"Don't tempt me." Starr said stiffly.

"You DO want me to do it again!" Kota crowed.

"That's not what I meant!" Starr protested.

"Then what did you mean?" Kota asked, mock innocently. Starr glared at Kota for a few seconds before turning and walking away. Kota bit her lip and tried not to laugh. Since the Starr, although talkative, wasn't very good at getting what she wanted to say across to the other person unless she really tried. So it was always hilarious when she tried to say something to someone close to her and couldn't get what she wanted to say out in proper, non-embarrassing words. Of course Kota had no clue as to what Starr wanted to say, but she knew that it wasn't what she had wanted to come out of her mouth. It was still funny. The humor of the situation faded into that of awe as the pair entered the entrance hall of the Silver Castle. It was HUGE. Kota's mouth dropped open as she tilted her head back, and back and back until she finally had a glimpse of the ceiling so high above.

"…Big…"

"Lean back any more and you'll fall." Starr warned, watching Kota. The other Senshi straightened and glared.

"I will not. I could probably keep the position for an hour or more." She said indignantly.

"Well lucky for you…"

"Why are you suddenly in such a snit?" Kota asked. Starr glanced around before sighing in a breath that seemed to be drawn from below the floor. She looked up at the ceiling so high above.

"This entrance hall always makes me uneasy." She said, gently touching the pure white walls, "These stones have a long memory. Did you know that this palace wasn't built? It was grown from the dirt of this place. In the very center of this castle there is a room of prayer where only the rulers are allowed to go when they come of age. It was the exact same spot where Sailor Cosmos struck her staff against the soil and claimed the Moon as her home. The stones remember this, just as they remember all things. Each face that passes through they remember. Every secret whispered behind closed doors they hear. This castle has heard many secrets and many secrets it keeps. It is said that the castle speaks. It knows its mistress and only obeys her call. It weeps when she is sad. Protects her when she is afraid. Causes ill to happen when she is angry. Each ruler who has lived and died inside these walls only add to it's personality and give their own opinion. This castle is filled with ghosts who still protect and serve the people long after they have died." Starr smiled bitterly, "I never know what to think when I enter here. I can feel the castle and can hear it whisper, even if I cannot understand the words. I always feel as if I'm being watched. The castle doesn't trust me even though it allows me to enter it's halls. In the end the castle is the ultimate Judge and jury of character. Once it makes it's decision of who a person is, it sticks by the choice forever. It's been many years since I first entered these halls and the halls have yet to make a decision…" Kota swallowed hard and looked around, suddenly feeling as if she had entered a haunted house. A great sense of unease washed over her along with a sense of respect. To have a building know where you are at all times… It was inconceivable. But she could also see where such a thing would come in handy. She suddenly smiled.

"It give a whole knew meaning to the phrase 'If walls could talk', doesn't it?" Kota asked. Starr laughed.

"That's one way of putting it… Although, with all the crap that goes on around here sometimes, I'm not so sure I want to know even if I could understand what the walls say." Starr said, "I know that the Queen is able to commune with the castle from the Room of Prayer, but I have no clue what she hears…" Kota smiled and put a companionable around a round Starr's shoulders.

"Then let it be her problem and not ours." She said.

"Exactly." Said Starr, comforted by Kota's touch.

"There you are!" A sharp voice snapped. Starr suppressed a groan. She knew that voice all too well, "We expected you're arrival five minutes ago! And you're late!"

"You should know that foretelling is an inexact art Advisor Luna." Starr said, sighing, "And if you were expecting me, then you should have told me so that I could be here a full TEN minutes late."

"Gods, Starr, you're such a rebel…" Kota muttered.

"You should see me when I'm feeling mischievous…" Starr muttered back.

"I look forward to it…" Was Kota's answer. Starr smirked and turned back to a slowly fuming Luna.

"We're here… What's the emergency?" Starr asked. Luna opened her mouth.

"Wait!" Starr yelped, holding up a hand for silence, "Let me guess! With my horrible luck it has to do with someone's health right? Right?" Luna sighed and nodded sadly. Starr seemed to wilt where she stood. All the energy seemed to seep from the toes of her boots and into the floor. Kota bit her lip. She knew that Starr had seen friends come and go due simply from battles and too much life. But never before had Starr seen so many close to her simply fade away and beg for death. And being the one forced grant their wish... It was too harsh. To cruel, even for one as cursed as Starr.

"Who..?" The question was barely a whisper, as if she were afraid to find out.

"Antares." Was Luna's quiet answer.

"Isn't she supposed to be dead?" Starr asked dully.

"She survived."

"How?"

"No one knows. The Queen found her in the study... It seems that she had dragged herself here through sheer force of will…"

"Why?"

"Why what?" Luna asked, confused. Throughout the exchange a fine trembling had begun in Starr's shoulders, vibrating down to her clenched fists and Kota had to take a step back. She bit her lip to stop a hysterical giggle as she began to mentally count down the seconds to detonation.

…_3 …2 …1_

"WHY DID SHE SURVIVE?" Starr exploded, "WHY COULDN'T SHE JUST GIVE UP AND DIE? WHY DID SHE HAVE TO SUFFER JUST SO SHE COULD DRAG HER SORRY ASS HERE? BECAUSE SHE THOUGHT SHE WOULD BE SAVED? BECAUSE SHE BELIEVED THAT SHE COULD BE HEALED?" With a guttural cry of frustration and grief Starr fell to her knees and slammed her fists against the stone in her sorrow and fury.

"There is a chance that Sailor Antares will survive." Luna said.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP LUNA!" Starr screamed, her voice becoming ragged and hoarse. Her voice gave out and all she could do was gasp for breath. To struggle silently to maintain control of the things she tried so hard to keep away. Kota knelt next to her and tried to put her arms around her but Starr brushed her off violently.

"Don't touch me..!" She cried brokenly, "Don't touch me!" Pushing Kota away she got up and stumbled down the hall.

"Starr!" Kota cried. She was about to follow when a strong pale hand upon her shoulder held her back. Turning Kota followed the hand up to a graceful arm and up again to a shoulder that connected to a swanlike neck and up again to a head with high cheekbones and faded blue eyes and silver hair held up in two buns with bangs framing a silver crescent moon.

"Your Majesty." Luna murmured. Queen Selenity ignored her advisor and instead kept Kota's eyes caught in a piercing stare.

"Leave her…" The Queen said softly, "She would only lash out at you in her pain. Like a wild injured thing lashes out at the one who would attempt to heal it."

"But she's not a wild thing!" Kota protested, a part of her screaming that this was the QUEEEN. You do not talk back to the QUEEN. You BOW to the QUEEN. But this was also the one who had, inadvertently, ordered her to be there for Starr. To Keep her. And that also meant protect her. And Kota took that responsibility very seriously. The Queen smiled.

"No. She is not… But there is still a part of her that refuses to be tamed. And that is the part that is to be feared above all else." The smile grew soft as Selenity gave Kota's shoulder a friendly squeeze, "If she wishes for comfort she will come to you and ask for it. If she does not then you may offer her the comfort she will say she doesn't need." Kota raised an eyebrow.

"That doesn't tell me anything…" She said, "Your saying I shouldn't do anything until she comes to me and even if she doesn't ask for it I should comfort her anyway?" The Queen chuckled.

"She has always been confusing like that. But if she trusts you enough she will let you know…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There are some people in the universe who shut themselves away mentally behind walls of impenetrable glass. They can see out, but no one can see in. They are trapped inside cages of their own making, in a desperate attempt to protect what small piece of their true selves that had survived the tortures of existence. But in locking themselves away they do not receive the joys of pure emotion and so their hearts and minds are divided. The piece of them that still lives will feel and hurt and laugh and cry. But the piece of them that shields them will watch and not understand. In a way Starr was like this. There was always a small piece of her that was still alive. It was the only piece that remained of that long ago life when all was well and there were people who loved her and kept her safe and held her when she hurt inside and healed those hurts with smiles and kisses. It was the only thing that kept her from the dark. But that was also the thing that always called the dark to it. It's cries for warmth and love drew the darkness like a magnet. And so she would strive to become ever more inhuman in order to protect the small piece of herself that wept whenever someone died. And ever since meeting Kota on that not so long ago day the small living piece was becoming ever stronger. Beating against the glass walls and calling out. The small living piece recognized Kota as someone who was warm. Who was alive. Who could free her and love her the same way those people in the faded forgotten memories had. Someone who could free her. And so Starr fought with all of her might to keep the small living piece inside the cage. She reinforced the walls with inner loathing. She added locks and hidden traps of bitter humility. She shuttered the windows with obsessive self-recrimination. A part of her knew that it was futile. The glass was melting. The locks were rusting. And the small living piece paced and watched and waited. When Kota offered those small bits of comfort, or even smiled at her, the small living piece grew stronger. And so, when Kota had offered comfort and the small living piece had started to crack the walls and her voice keened and wailed to be set free, Starr had fled. She knew where she was going. It was the one place in the palace where no one judged her. The walls could not watch her. The people could not see her. The magicks could not touch her. It was a safe haven. It was the halls of burial. The gigantic caverns under the castle specifically dug to be the crypts of the dead Queens and their lovers. She crashed through the doors and stumbled down the rows of crypts. On top of each stone crypt was the marble version of the beauty that lay within. Peaceful stone, silent emotionlessness, uncaring, unfeeling marble. So quiet and cold. Pulling deep draughts of cool, underground air into her lungs Starr managed to make it to the centermost pyre. It was the place where one could view a body before it was laid to rest. It was empty now, the Queen not allowing her husband's headless body to be laid there until he was whole again. Starr collapsed onto the cold stone and clung to it. The smooth, yet roughened surface pressing against the front of her body. An aching cold. A comforting cold. Despretly she clung to that cold, using it to cement the cracks in her glass prison. Her small living piece was weeping loudly as if her heart were breaking. It probably was. The cold echoed achingly in the hollowness of her heart. The heart was wasn't supposed to be there.

"If I'm not supposed to have a heart, why does it hurt so much?" Starr gasped, "I was told that I didn't have a heart. They told me that they would take it. They did take it. I remember. They took it and left this hollowness. It was supposed to make me strong. It was supposed to make me perfect. It was supposed to make me a weapon for the crown. A weapon to strike whenever I sensed the darkness. A weapon isn't supposed to feel. It's not! It's supposed to follow the orders of it's master! Emotions besides the ones allowed to be shown are not supposed to exist. I'm a weapon! I am! I'm not supposed to feel! I don't want to feel! Why? Whywhywhywhywhy!" Her breathe began to come in panting gasps as she began to hyperventilate. The pain wouldn't go away and the small living piece began to claw that the growing cracks in her prison. Cracks. Somehow the word seemed to funny. So terribly, deadly funny. A giggles worked their way out of her chest and echoed eerily in the silent room to be echoed back mockingly.

"I'm cracking." She laughed, "So many hundred years of life and finally I'm cracking. Hah. Ha ha ha ha ha. Ha." With each laugh her fingers began to claw at the stone, wearing away her gloves and then skin and then nail. The blood smearing on the stone. The pain a ringing, wonderful agony up her arms. She didn't feel it at first. The stillness. The waiting silence. It was only when she felt eyes burning intense holes into her back that she finally lifted her head. Her breath stilled for a moment. She blinked. Standing in front of her was a woman. Pale and perfect in a white dress. Her platinum blonde hair held up into twin, heart shaped buns. The crescent moon sigil upon her brow the only thing that seemed to hold substance. Her translucent dress clinging to her willowy body. She stared sadly at her. A gohst. A memory of the ruler that once was. Another form joined her. And then another. And another. And another. The spirits and forms of Queens long dead rising from their stone beds and surrounding her in an ever growing circle. Hairstyles of hearts, stars, simple buns and complex loops and diamonds and curls of varying shades of white that was the only thing to show what color the owner's hair had been; wings of butterflies, dragonflies, dragon wings, angel wings, fairy wings surrounded her but the form and the eyes were all the same. Each one a Serenity she had once known and loved and had fallen to eternal sleep in their turn. Each one she knew by name and by title. Rene the White. Rina the Cheerful. Rini the Dreamer. Lina the Tenderhearted. Rita the Strong. Rin the Lionhearted. And there. Standing in front of her was the one she still held closest to her heart. The one Twin of Serenity that had not seen her as a weapon. The one that brought a pain to her chest and guilt upon her shoulders.

"Chibbichibbi…" Starr choked out. And behind the Tranquility that had been as close to her as kin, "Litany the Fair…" The former Queen that had made her who she was stared at her with emotionless eyes. Eyes devoid of warmth. Just like the eyes of the other figures around her. The Princess who had forsaken her title had not changed since her death stepped forward. Her pale red hair was falling from scortched buns, chunks of it missing to reveal skullbone underneath peeling flesh, blood and bone and wounds to terrible to describe covering her form. A single eye dangled from it's nerve cord, the other pale blue eye smiling at her, the bloodstained lips upturned tenderly. The gohst of Chibbichibbi walked up to Starr and gently caressed her face with a hand that had bones sticking out of the compound fracture, her other hand was a ragged and raw stump.

"_You try to undo all that I've done in spite of yourself don't you?" T_he gohst asked in a silent voice, her throat a ragged tear,_ "I'm the one who garenteed your survival. I'm the one who knew that you would survive no matter what, yet threw myself in the way anyway. I wanted to teach you a lesson. To send you a message. Why has that lesson not been understood? Why do you still torture yourself for the things you cannot prevent or control?"_

"What did you do..?" Starr asked, horrified, "Why did you do it..?" The smile became smug.

"_You always were a stubborn little bitch…I wanted to show you the importance of the lives of those who sacrifice themselves for the ones they love. But you are a slow learner Starr. It's one of the reasons why I loved you and wanted to strangle you all at once. And with each breath you breathe you hide yourself farther from the light in hopes of escaping the dark. Don't you know that what you're doing is backward? I hope you learn before it's to late. But I doubt it. You can't escape. You won't escape. You don't want to escape." _The gohst of Tranquility leaned forward until her lips were inches from Starr's_, "But if you push away the ones closest to you now, what will become of you? Trapped inside this cage of flesh when I, who have loved you like kin, escaped? You figure it out Starr. I hope you do before it's to late." _And with those words Chibbichibbi pressed her lips to Starr's in a chilled, painful, passionate, horrible kiss. A kiss that seared her soul and ripped the glass walls open, allowing for one hateful, torturous moment her emotions to run freely. Ripping Starr's psyche apart in a wave.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon the bed in the castle infirmary Antares struggled in the throes of a fevered dream. Saturn struggled to burn away the infection before the seed of Chaos could bloom. But it was hard. So hard. And it struggled against her attempts, sapping away Hotaru's strength. Suddenly Antares stilled. She became so still that Hotaru had to check to see if she was still breathing. Antares lips began to move and a small smile tweaked her lips. This only caused Hotaru more worry instead of releif, because the smile, small though it was, was evil. And the darkness of hell shown in her slitted eyes.

"… You figure it out Starr…" Antares muttered in a voice that wasn't her own, "…I hope you do before it's too late…" Hotaru's eyes widened in horror as she realized the ture intention of the seed of Chaos. In order to weaken the Queen Chaos would first take away one of her most loyal weapons. Turning to a nearby maid Hotaru made her command sharp and breif.

"Bring me Sailor Kota. Now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chibbichibbi nuzzled Starr's mouth comfortingly. Her lips were cold. So cold. So cold and the numbness so welcoming. The small, living piece cried out in horror and screamed in denial. But Starr didn't listen. She didn't want to. The numbness was welcoming.

"_Soon Starr…" _Chibbichibbi whispered,_ "Just like I said I would. Soon you will be mine…"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_You're too important for anyone  
You play the role of all you want to be__  
But I, I know who you really are__  
You're the one who cries when you're alone__  
But where will you go?  
With no one to save you from yourself__  
You can't escape__  
You can't escape__  
You think that I can't see right through your eyes__  
Scared to death to face reality__  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries__  
You're left to face yourself alone__  
But where will you go__  
With not one left to save you from yourself__  
You can't escape the truth__  
I realize you're afraid__  
But you can't abandon everyone__  
You can't escape__  
You don't want to escape__  
I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands__  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone?__  
I can hear you whisper__  
But you can't even hear me screaming__  
Where will you go__  
With no one left to save you from yourself__  
You can't escape the truth__I realize you're afraid__  
But you can't reject the whole world__  
You can't escape__  
You won't escape__  
You can't escape_

_You don't want to escape_


	26. Duality

**Dear Readers,**

**What'ja think of that? Cliffhanger! How I love and hate them! Oh, I'm such a hypocrite! Anyway, we'll get to see what happens in this pretty chapter. Fun! There's a little something I want to mention: If walls could sweat drop… Don't worry, you'll get it… And if you don't, review me and I'll explain next chapter.**

**Sorry it's so long, but I couldn't find a good cut off and I've been gone for so long. Next chapter will be shorter.**

**I'm sorry that I took so long with this chapter. I was suddenly struck with writer's block mixed with a bout exhaustion and depression, caused by (surprise, surprise) Anemia. Mom went to the energy doctor and he said that I was severely Iron deficient. So either I take the nice Iron supplements the good doctor gave me or I resort to vampirism. Mmmmm… Blood… Anyway, here's the chapter.**

**I do not own Sailor Moon.**

**I do not own Duality by SlipKnot. Good song.**

**Thanks to Lone-chan for her wonderful e-mails and for just being my friend. You always seem to cheer me up when I'm down. I don't know where I'd be with out you. Same goes for Mimosa Vandetta. I'll be at your mom's basket thing tomorrow and I'll also have that drawing for you. You two are such good friends to me I don't know what I'd do without you. Thanks also to Aserene for her review and thanks to X00001 for his reviews. OH! And that reminds me…**

**In a review X00001 asked me what was up with the 'Sea of Time' thing. Okay, X00001, here's my explanation:**

**At the opening credits of the "Hercules and Xena: The Movie: Battle for Mount Olympus" there are these four nymphs who sing. The song is called 'Sea of Time'… I know I put disclaimers up on earlier chapters… Anyway. The song basically describes the origin of the powerful Krono stone, the battle between the Gods and the Titans and the birth of Hercules. I decided to integrate that into my story by using Lethe and Mnemosyne. They sit at the banks of the River Styx Obliviana and sing about the visions of the future they see in the water. The chapters are basically what they see and what's happening because at the beginning, in the prologue, they sing to Pluto who has serious writer's block. Pluto translates the verse into written word and the whole "Come with me across the Sea of Time" is the chorus. I stopped using it, because after awhile it gets old and the people reading will eventually get my meaning. Anyway, the song is really creepy cool and the movie is okay… I guess… It's a little corny but Lucy Lawless has a kickass singing voice. Just watch it so that when you read the whole Sea of Time thing at the end of the beginning chapters you can hear beautiful voices in your head.**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy****  
Sincerely,**

**Starr**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kota stared in wide eyed awe. The hall she was in was called the Hall of Memories. It was long and seemingly endless, lined with the portraits of Queens and princesses of the past. She could easily see the bloodline connecting mother to daughter. Body structure varied little and eye colored flowed through an endless spectrum of blues and grays. Hair of many different styles and colors, but all following the pattern of long flowing pigtails.

"Wow…" Kota murmured, awe filling her voice. The Queen smiled.

"I always love bringing newcomers here, just to watch them gape." Selenity joked. Kota nodded in agreement, still too busy gaping herself to rise to the Queen's joke.

"I can see why…" She said. Turning, one portrait caught her eye. It was of a Princess. A Twin, because of the slightly smaller tiara on her head. She wore a light blue and pink dress and her hair was the color of blood, held back in heart shaped buns. In her hands was a long white staff/scepter that had a red crystal heart with rings encircling it at the top. She was very pretty, but something about her made Kota uneasy. Maybe it was the way she gripped the scepter a little too tightly. Or the way her eyes seemed a little too intense, as if she were waiting impatiently for some hidden signal. A rebellious gleam stared out over the hallway. It seemed as if she were glaring at the painting across from her. Curious, Kota turned to look behind her. It was another red haired woman, this one a Queen. Her hair was also held up in heart shaped buns and she held a nearly identical scepter, except the heart was a moon and her dress was pink and blue. This one was the exact opposite of the intense princess. Her shoulders slouched slightly. Her grip on the scepter was relaxed. Her eyes were filled with a blank sadness as if she were asking the painting across from her to forgive some transgression.

"Who are these two?" Kota found herself asking, hesitantly.

"They were twins." The Queen answered, "The eldest held the name of Litany the Fair. Not just because of her looks either. The other was named Tranquillity. She claimed no title nor allowed any to be bestowed upon her."

"Why are they separated by the hallway, when all the other twins are in the same portrait together?" Kota asked, intensely curious now. The Queen smiled.

"A sharp one we have here. No one has ever asked that before…" She said. She paused as if thinking, "There was a story passed down about these two. It was said that Litany loved her sister deeply. But, because she was Queen, there were certain things expected of her. She became one of the most fair and zealous rulers of the age. She was so fair that some thought she was judging with her heart instead of her common sense. Her sister agreed with them. Tranquillity was always an intense person. She didn't really like her sister, even though Litany adored her. It was said that Tranquillity coveted the throne, but none are sure if that's true, because when Litany married her sister asked to leave. It was as if she had bigger plans than just staying by her sister's side. There was a fight. They argued over it for many days before Tranquillity walked out of the palace with nothing but her scepter, her powers and the clothes she wore. Litany felt badly and was always trying to beg forgiveness from her sister. But Tranquillity was always bitter about it."

"Did they ever see each other again?" Kota asked. The Queen shook her head.

"No. Ten years later Tranquillity was killed in battle. Litany fell into despair and faded away. Her daughter took the throne soon after her death." Selenity said. Kota glanced between the two. There was so much there in those pictures.

"But there must be more to the story than that." Kota said, "I can feel it." The Queen grinned.

"I always thought so too, but there's been nothing to prove that there was more. They just went there separate ways and never saw each other again." She said. Kota scowled at the portrait of Tranquillity and crossed her arms.

"She doesn't look like a Tranquillity… Her name should've been more like Intensity or something." She grumbled.

"Your Highness!" A maid called, "Lady Hotaru would like to speak with Sailor Kota. Where is- Oh… You're here with her. Good."

"What is it?" The Queen asked. The maid turned her attention back to Kota.

"Sailor Saturn says that she wants to see you and that it's an emergency and that you need to get up to the infirmary now!" The maid said. Kota shrugged and shared a glance with the Queen.

"Shall we?" She asked. The Queen nodded, concerned.

"If Hotaru took the time to ask specifically then it must be serious…" She said, "I know a short cut."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Those who knew of her said that Hotaru spoke only to people she though were worthy to hear her voice. Those who knew MORE of her said that she only spoke when spoken to. Those who knew her said that she only spoke under dire circumstances. Those who knew her well said that she only spoke when it was necessary. But even those who knew her best would have been shocked speechless themselves to hear the Messiah of Saturn swearing up a storm as the feeling of hellfire grew inside of Antares. Her hands shook as she struggled to hold a seal in place to keep the fires back. To those who could see it would have witnessed a silent battle of wills between red flame and violet light. Antares began to convulse slightly. Her chest heaving upwards, her back arching off the bed, an inch at a time. Sweat popped out on Saturn's forehead and her hands began to shake apart. Her seal cracking. The door slammed open.

"What the-!" The Queen gasped, "Hotaru, what's going on here!" Saturn couldn't answer, even if she had wanted to. It was taking almost all of her concentration to keep the seal in place and she was quickly loosing energy. She looked up suddenly with a refreshing blast of cool energy pushed the fatigue away. The energy tasted of warmth, and safety and winter winds and little bit like Starr all rolled into one. Opening her eyes Saturn looked up at Kota. The younger Senshi was sweating, but the seal's energy flow remained intact.

"Thank you…" Saturn murmured. Kota nodded grimly in reply.

"What's happening?" Selenity asked, concerned.

"It's Antares." Hotaru answered grimly, "The reason she even made it here wasn't because of determination or any such thing. It's only by Chaos' hand that she was even spared. She's a messenger Selenity, and right now her target is Starr."

"Where is Starr!" Kota demanded, sudden worry in her voice. The three looked at each other blankly.

"Where does Starr feel safest here?" Kota asked, rewording the question.

"She's usually in the lower parts of the castle." A voice suddenly said. The others turned to stare at the maid who had been sent for Kota. She turned red at their scrutiny, "We, I mean, the other servants, always see her is the lower levels, closer to the heart of the castle." The maid explained, "She said she liked the feel of sleeping memories down there. So we sometimes bring her meals to her."

"So where is she?" The Queen asked. The maid shrugged.

"I don't know, Your Highness." She said, "Usually we run into her randomly and she gives us directions to where she'd probably end up so we send a message to the kitchen and make sure a meal is at that destination by the time she gets there. They're usually out of the way corners and random alcoves."

"It's a start." Selenity said, "Send a search par-"

"No!" Hotaru snapped, "If I'm right then a shade of Chaos is already down there. We can risk no one else coming into contact with it. You. Kota. How close are you to Starr?" For a second Kota was speechless. She thought for a moment. How close was she to Starr? After all they went through… After what they shared… How close were they?

"Close enough." She answered, confusion making her words sharper then she intended. Saturn stared hard at her. As if trying to see her intentions and true thoughts and feelings. It was disconcerting to be under such a gaze. As if she were being judged, but Kota refused to look away.

"Enough to die for her?" Saturn asked. Kota gasped. To die for her? To die for someone who was deemed to be unkillable? Would there ever be such a need?

"We don't have time to cross examine her!" The Queen protested, before turning to Kota, "I think I know where she is. Follow the main stairwell, the one near the Hall of Memories. Take that all the way down. There is a hallway. At the end of it is the royal burial chambers. Check there. It's where Starr will most likely be."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cold. So cold. But it was the only thing that stopped the ache deep inside. The ache of guilt. Of sadness. Of frustration and despair. Of a thousand failures piled endlessly, one on top of the other. But each failure had been one sliver in the chisel that had sculpted her into what she was. Deep inside she knew it. Never doubted it. The one thing she was above all else. But it was so hard. Too hard. And she was so tired. Tired of everything. And it was cold. Why was it cold? It was so hard to think. So hard to feel. It hurt too much to feel anyway. Such comforting numbness. What was that sound. It was the sound of someone screaming. It wasn't a sound that came from without, but from within. Such desperate, pained and frightened screams. The voice should just stop screaming and bury itself into the cold numbness. There was no pain in this coldness. Who was that screaming anyway? Why was the voice screaming? What was going on? The voice sounded familiar. But where had she heard it before? It was someone she knew. Someone she knew well. Someone she knew best.

_That sounds like my voice. The voice I had before the change. Before this mess. _She thought vaguely,_ If only things had been different I would still have a voice like that. One so sweet and innocent and pure. The voice of a child. But I had killed that long ago. _She tried to return to the nothingness of the cold but now her curiosity had been piqued and she just had to figure it out.

_If that's my voice… Why am I screaming? _The thought was strange and unerringly persistent. She had to know. Slowly she began to fight her way to the surface of consciousness. But it was so hard. It felt as if she were swimming in snow.

_Why am I here? What happened? _She thought, _That's right. I came to the castle with Tiff-I mean Kota… We were talking about the walls. And then Luna came and there was an argument… Someone was hurt? The Queen! No…no… Not the Queen. She's still around, I can feel that. Not the princess either… It was someone that had been close to me. Someone that I knew well… It was… ANTARES! Sailor Antares had been found. And it was too much, because she's supposed to be dead. So I ran. Where am I? I went down so I'm below the castle. In the foundations? No, haven't been there since the last Queen Serenity. I went to the … Burial Hall! That's where I am. And all these ghosts started popping out of the boxes. And Chibbichibbi came looking the same way she did when she died. And she told me that I was a stubborn bitch… Who's she calling a bitch, that bitch! … Then we started talking. And she kissed me. And it was so cold. It's still cold. Really cold. And I started to forget. Is she still kissing me? _Opening her eyes all she could see was a grey light, which told her that she hadn't opened her eyes at all, but had, in fact, regained consciousness. It felt as if her eyes had been glued shut. Everything was still numb. Still cold, but it was an outer cold. Now that she was awake. But it was a bitter wakefulness. The pain was still there. The ache deep inside. It hurt. It hurt so much. It reminded her of that far fuzzy time when that ache could have been called a 'heartache'. But there needed to be a heart in order for it to break. With a small piece of control that she managed to gather Starr bit her lip open. Blood, still warm from the closeness of her body pooled into her mouth and trickled out, thawing the frigidness of her skin. Lips still moved against hers. Passionately. Tenderly. Lovingly. Possessively. The body that pinned her own to the cold slab of the funeral pyre was cool. Chibbichibbi tasted cold. Of old blood. By the way she was kissing only a few seconds had passed since Starr had gone under and had come back. The inner screaming was still there, but it wasn't as panic stricken. Now that she was awake and helpless it was time for the wiseass part of Starr's brain to come to the forefront.

_Well…_The wiseass said,_ There's something you don't see everyday… A horny corpse… _Starr winced inwardly.

_Didn't need to think that…_She thought. She concentrated instead on getting more warmth. The scratches on her hands had scabbed. Her fingertips were numb and there wasn't enough nail left to begin a new wound anyway, even if she could muster the strength to peel a vein open with her own fingernails.

_See? This is why loosing control of emotions is so troublesome! _She thought grumpily,_ You wear down something important in a fit of whatever… _So she began to chew at her lip again. The taste of Chibbichibbi was overcome by the fresh, coppery taste for her own blood. It was comforting in a way. Feeding off of one's own blood to survive. It was like being extremely self-sufficient. But it wouldn't last long, not with the cold clawing at her once again. Reaching far back into her own head she searched for that one thread of safety. The small, living piece was no longer screaming. Broken whimpers echoed through her mind, breaking her concentration. Using the strength of her frustration Starr pushed all feeling away and simply reached for that one thread in the darkness. The one that helped tie her down. The unconscious leash that kept her from totally loosing all sense of self. It was a feeling of warmth. The kind of inner warmth one only found in love. The stability of friendship and comradery. The feel of warm, curly, silk smooth hair drifting over her hands in a curtain. The scent of warmth in winter, musky forest smells in summer, the smell of safety. Of an anchoring. Grabbing the thread with her failing strength Starr pulled with all of her might. Strengthened by the feel of familiarity and the warmth long denied the small, living piece once again began to scream, her terror and determination reaching full cry for any who took the time to listen to hear.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kota searched franticly. The lower levels of the castle were still huge! Catacombs and hideaways. Places with locked doors and protective seals.

"Gods, Starr…" Kota breathed, "You are going to be the death of me… And I mean that in the most figurative sense of the word!" Once word got out that a seed of Chaos had breached the castle walls and that no one except those under the Queen's orders was supposed to be down there the lower levels were becoming increasingly eerie. Her footsteps echoed loudly in the silence. Looking up Kota noticed a familiar door.

"Funny…" She muttered, "I could have sworn I passed that door twice…" Looking around Kota pulled out one of her sais and quickly etched a 'K' onto the wood. Nodding to herself she continued on. Not five minutes later she glanced at a random door and nearly tripped over her own feet. It was the same door she had marked! Growling under her breath at the fact that someone didn't want her to find Starr, she began to look around for something she might have missed. She started to turn a corner, just like all the other times and made herself stop. She was turning left again. She wanted to go straight ahead, but always ended up making a left. Closing her eyes Kota lowered herself down onto her hands and knees and began to crawl down the hallway, completely by-passing the left-hand turn. There. One obstacle overcome. How many more to go? Standing up she cautiously made her way down the hall. There was a door at the end of the hall. It was a big, important looking door. It caught her eye for all of three seconds before she turned down a corridor to the right. It was only when she threw herself to the floor did she stop moving.

"I wanna go to the big, pretty door an' you can't stop me!" She pouted mockingly at the floor. Scooting around she once again crawled to the main hallway and went down it. Once she was confident her feet wouldn't take her down another hallway she stood.

"There now…" She muttered, "Behave yourself." She continued to walk for about ten more minutes before she realized that something was wrong. The door wasn't getting any closer. In fact, it looked farther away then ever. She stopped walking and the door moved a few feet farther before stopping as well.

"Oh really…" She grumped, "Two hypnosis attacks and an illusion? Can't you think of anything more original?" Looking around she suddenly yelled, "HEY WALLS! YEAH, I'M TALKING TO YOU! LISTEN UP! WHY THE HELL CAN'T I GET ANY CLOSER TO THE FREAKING DOOR? HELP A GIRL OUT A LITTLE YOU ANCIENT, OVERGROWN PIECES OF GRAVEL!" Panting, her ire satisfied for the moment Kota waited for a reply, her foot tapping in annoyance. Starr had told her about the judgmental walls and how they could commune with the Queen. If they wanted to protect the Queen so badly they should help out someone who was trying to be of assistance. Straining her hearing she waited, barely daring to breathe. Suddenly a sound reached her ears. Not the ears of her body, but the ears of her heart. The heart that listened and tried to understand. A heart-wrenching, desperate, frightened, horrified, terrified scream echoed through her head. The cry was long and aching and ended in a heart-twisting sob. And the sound was directed from the door that kept trying to escape her.

"STARR!" Kota screamed and began to run. Just as she suspected the door also began to move. The chase had begun again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hotaru strained with all of her might but the seal keeping the hellfire at bay began to crack. With a soft curse she cast the seal and all barriers aside. Antares began to convulse violently against the bed. Avoiding the kicking legs Hotaru swiftly straddled and possessed Senshi's body and clamped her wrists over her head. Bringing her face inches from Antares' she stared straight into the eyes of Chaos.

"Sister… Hear me." She murmured, "You know you can't win…"

"You can't know that Little Sister." Chaos answered, "I might have an ace somewhere you did not see."

"There are no aces this time around. You know that. I know that. This was a warning and nothing more."

"Why do you do this, love?" Chaos asked, "We, ourselves, were born of the same things that these children are. We must return to it. Some sooner than others."

"And that is why we fight you." Hotaru answered, "This tale cannot end the way you want it to. For it to be that way… It is foolish. The Gods would be ashamed."

"The Gods can do as they wish." Chaos snapped, "I will not be a slave to fate."

"And so we continue our fight over the pen that will script our lives." Hotaru stated, "Why do you want her so badly?"

"She is mine. It is because she is mine. I will have her back. She will come to me, she has no choice!"

"Hypocrite!" Hotaru hissed, "Just as you have a choice so do we all. Do not shame yourself by saying so otherwise."

"Just as I am, so are you." Chaos countered, "I am the snake that feeds upon itself, but I will feed on many others before I reach my head."

"Why are you telling me this, Sister?"

"Because Elder Sister is not here." Chaos smiled, "I tried to warn her… I truly did… I told her that if she followed the path I was making for her she would become that which she hates most. But she would not listen. She was always such a rebel."

"She is not yours." Hotaru said, "She never was. You did not birth her. You did not create her. You do not own her. You cannot control her. She does not belong to you."

"Do you think she belongs to Pluto?" Chaos asked, "Elder Sister may own her soul but she does not own anything else. Just as one can live without a heart, so one can live without a soul. Because of that emptiness inside she will be made mine. I will make her mine. All she has to do is give in."

"You know she won't. She is too stubborn. Just as many of those you have tempted refused, so will she. You cannot kill what you did not create, sister, you know that. I know that."

"She is loosing strength." Chaos stated, "Every decade that passes she becomes weaker. You know that as well. She will soon be forced to cross lines she never knew she had drawn. She will take and take and take to keep herself alive. Because she is afraid to die. And do you know why sister? Because she is so tired of living that she fears that if she dies Pluto will own her all. She is frightened of being controlled by something she doesn't understand. She fools herself into believing that she will live forever. If she only came to me I could help her."

"Enough!" Hotaru snapped, "Enough with your poison."

"What you perceive as poison many others drink with delight." Chaos countered, "You cannot pretend to know everything, sister. We are the last original Senshi. Birthed by the Cauldron and spawned by the Gods. Why do you fight?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Hotaru murmured, "I love you as you love me. We are sisters. We are family. But we cannot be as the other wishes us to be. You have given your message, now I give you mine. Give up. Go back to the Cauldron. Reform yourself. Become someone who does not have to live such a life of desperation."

"I refuse." Chaos answered, "Do not tell the rose that it should be red instead of white. Do not tell the shark that it cannot bite. Do not tell the night it is too dark. Do not tell a flame it has too much spark. For if thee and me refuse to change, how can we call anything strange?"

"Wise words sister… You are right… But you are also wrong. This cannot last. Your kingdom will be brought down around you. When that happens, think back upon my words and know that I spoke them out of love." Hotaru said.

"And I answer with the same… My message is given. I leave you now sister dear. I return your Senshi to you, I hope you can put the pieces back together without too much difficulty…"

"And Starr?" Hotaru asked, "What of her?"

"What of her?" Chaos smiled, "If your Endling can find her in time she is yours for however long you can keep her. I wish you luck." The hellfire died quickly and with a gasp Antares blinked, her eyes wide with terror.

"S-Saturn..?" She murmured in a tiny voice.

"You're safe." Hotaru said soothingly, "She won't hurt you anymore."

"I'm afraid…" Antares whimpered, "I'm scared…" Wrapping her arms around Antares, Hotaru held the young Senshi close. Antares was broken and scarred. Chaos had been right. How long would it take to heal a wound as deep as this? Hotaru was almost afraid to find out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cold was creeping up on her again. It was hard to tell illusionary, inner cold from outer cold. Her blood was freezing in her veins. Her lungs crinkled with each shallow breath she took. Every caress of Chibbichibbi's hands felt like ice being traced over her skin, leaving paths of bitter frost. Her fingers tracing icy lattice work upon her chest and stomach. It hurt. It hurt so deeply and so thoroughly. Never ending and working it's way inward. The small, living piece was sobbing brokenly. The ice chilling her down to the bone. No matter how Starr tried she could not form a strong enough defense in order to keep that small, living piece safe. The ice would kill that piece and with it, the last bit of heart that Starr possessed. But it was so cold. So cold. And she was so tired. If only she could give in and sleep. But still she clung. Still she fought. But she knew that if it went on for much longer, she would loose what little warmth she had left.

_Please…_The small, living piece begged, her voice a small, trembling whisper,_ Please… Someone… Help me… If you don't… I'll die…_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kota cursed as the door didn't seem to get any closer. She wasn't slow when it came to running, and she had okay endurance, but it was getting harder and harder to keep up the pace. Growling under her breath she poured on more speed.

"It's just an illusion. It's just an illusion." She chanted under her breathe. But the mantra did nothing to affect the stubborn door that still lay outside of her grasp. Swearing fluently as her temper began to fray she pulled out her sai and threw it as hard as she could. Steel hit wood with a loud **_THUNK!_** and Kota gripped her fist in triumph as the spell was broken. The door was beginning to get closer and closer and she sped up, new adrenaline pouring energy into her flagging muscles.

_Hang on, Starr! I'm coming!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I push my fingers into my eye  
It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache  
But it's made of all the things I am today  
It's never ending as it works it's way inside  
If the pain goes on  
I'm not gonna make it  
I've screamed until my viens collapsed  
I've waited last, my time's elapsed  
Now all I do is live with so much fate  
I've wished for this  
I've bitched for that  
I've left behind this little fact:  
YOU CANNOT KILL WHAT YOU DID NOT CREATE  
I've gotta say what I've gotta say  
And then I swar I'll go away  
But I can't promis you'll enjoy the words

I guess I'll save the best for last  
My future seems like one big past  
You'll live with me because you left me no choice  
Pull me back together  
I'll sparate the skin from bone  
Leave me all the pieces  
And then you can leave me alone  
Tell me the reality is better then a dream  
But I found out the hard way:  
NOTHING IS WHAT IT SEEMS  
I've pushed my fingers into my eye  
It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache  
But it's made of all the things I am today  
It's never ending as it works it's way inside  
If the pain goes on 

I'M NOT GONNA MAKE IT


	27. Summoned Part II

**Dear Readers,**

**Sorry this took so long. But the dreaded homework takes presidence over a lot of things now. I'll be updating in spurts. I've added some one shots and started a new chapter fic. I'll be steadily writing so don't give up on me!**

**I do not own Sailor Moon**

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z**

**I do not own He-Man and the Masters of the Universe**

**I do not own Superman.**

**I do not own 'Breaking the Silence' by Loreena Mckennit.**

**I do not own 'Agness Angst'. Here's to Mimosa Vandetta who did that monologue for Speech Contest. It really moved me and meant a lot. Life is a candle flame and the trick is not to mind it… Too bad we do…**

**Thanks to my friends and stuff. Please review and don't give up hope on me.**

**Stay safe**

**Stay healthy**

**Sincerely,**

**Starr Bryte**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Long ago, three or four generations before Chibbichibbi's death and Starr's arrival to the Falan, Sailor Eternia had started a journal that she hoped would be passed down from Eternia to Eternia and would chronicle the lives and happenings of the Falan. These chronicles, now in their twentieth volume, were highly detailed accounts and each one was housed in the great library of Castle Greyskull, the eternal haven of Eternia. Each volume was a simple, traveler's diary of teal leather and charcoal pencil with random pages of whatever the author had been scribbling on or doodling with. Random lyrics or random ballads, thoughts and dreams and hopes and fears of each of the Falan and Eternia. Songs and stories, laughter and tears.

_In a way it resembles the Redbook of Westmarch on Earth_, Eternia, whose given name was Neli, mused, running her fingertips over the scorched, torn, battered and repaired spines in turn, _ever growing and never to be completed…_The jewel at the end of her staff flickered and caught her eye, causing her forehead and temples to twinge in the lingering headache that had plagued her since she had risen for the day. She leaned against the shelf and rubbed her eyes with one hand, massaging her forehead, her wings folding against her body protectively from the suddenly glaring lamp light.

"Teacher? Is something wrong?" Eternia looked up and smiled wanly at her on and off student, Prince Daniel.

_He will make a fine King._ She thought to herself, _And if the need arises he will make a fine He-Man as well._ But what came out of her mouth was, "It is nothing… What is your question?"

"When will I be able to see the secret of Greyskull?" It was a question he asked at least once a week when she was planet-side long enough. She had heard it so many times she could almost quote him on it. A frequent question with a frequent answer. She smirked under the guise of a knowing smile.

"When you are ready…" This he could quote her on and did so almost every time she said it. He rolled his eyes, typical teenage style.

"When will I be ready?" He asked. A new question. He hoped to throw her off. Her smile never faltered.

"When you stop asking."

"When I become King?" He parried.

"When you see with unclouded eyes and an open mind."

"My eyes are perfectly fine and my mind is as open as it can get without taking an axe to it." He grumbled, but knew that he had been thwarted. At least for now. Neli smiled fondly at him as he continued to grumble about mysteries and riddles and speaking plainly.

"You only think riddles are complex becaus-aah!" Neli's come back was struck down under a sharp pain that began between her eyes and washed to her temples and traced the bones of her skull, causing her to clutch her head in agony.

"Teacher!" Daniel cried, trying to catch her, an instinctive flare of her left wing batting him into the shelf as she convulsed. The pain pulsed until they formed a rhythm and soon into a wordless buzzing that, as the outer world faded, became familiar screams.

"…Antares…" Neli choked as consciousness quickly faded into nothingness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ceruri, Queen of Vajitasai, was a simple Saiyin. She liked her fighting rough, her love-making rougher, her liquor strong and her wit sharp. She disliked idiots, weasels, Gopogen spirits, cheaters and her husband. Arranged marriages were also high on that list but she simply replaced it with her husband because she hadn't liked him much to begin with. Vageta, King of Vajitasai, on the other hand, drank Gopogen spirits like they were going out of style, was labeled an idiot by his wife because she translated 'idiot' into 'bigoted bastard', mistreated his subordinates and was basically the most likely example of what primitive Saiyins had been like many, many, many millennia ago when Cosmos was still wandering around the Star Cauldron. He also made it plain that he disliked Captain Bardock who had to be one of the most dedicated, loyal, viciously smart, strong and powerful warriors in the King's guard. As well as handsome, but that was just a lucky bonus. The reason why the King hated him so much? Because Ceruri and Bardock had once been lovers. If the power hadn't come upon Ceruri and forced her to become Queen and wife of Vageta she would have married him. She had said as much many times.

Because the line of Vajitasai is drawn from father to son the Senshi of Vajitasai is chosen through the power of the planetary jewel, the Oifu Oiru stone. Whichever female warrior that stone deems worthy would inherit the power and become the wife of the heir of Vajitasai. The stone had chosen Ceruri and had ripped her from her life as a simple soldier and had tossed her into a power that burned through her veins. She liked the life she had now. She liked the power it gave her. She could do anything she chose… Except marry her chosen mate. It was one of the reasons why she now spent much of her time off planet. To escape her husband and her former lover. Although the call of her planet caused her to return, she only stayed long enough to slake her thirst for 'home' before returning to the stars.

It was one of those days where it just wasn't worth getting out of bed. After catching her husband rutting one of the lower-class females Ceruri was in a mood where she just didn't care. She almost wished Chaos would attack so that she would have something to crush besides King Vageta's skull. It was a mood somewhere between rage and lethargy and she hated it. She needed to shake the mood but she had no clue how. She could go to one of the bars she used to hang out at when not on duty, but that brought too many happy memories out of reach. She could spar with someone, but she wasn't in the mood for killing anybody. And no one could match her when she was put out enough to smash someone's skull for the hell of it.

"Maybe the practice field is open and I can blow up some decoys for awhile…" She mumbled, slipping into a light vest and an armored kilt, absently weaving random braids into her collarbone length hair. "Or I could go bother the scientists for awhile, see what the knew inventions are…" She began to blindly wander throughout the castle, letting her feet and her thoughts carry her. "Or maybe I should go to Namek, I know I'll get something interesting to do there. Or maybe…" Her voice trailed off as she passed one of the courtyards reserved for sparring. Sounds of someone working off frustrations of their own came from within. Peeking through the entrance she stifled a gasp and huddled behind the doorway to watch.

Bardock was shadow-sparring. From the sweat flying off his body he had been at it for quite awhile. He had shed his own vest and his muscles, just on the brink of full maturity, bunched and rippled under his skin. His tail, unlooped from his waist, thrashed behind him like a whip. He was a magnificent specimen of a Saiyin warrior. Intelligent, proud and strong. His scent also tickled her nose enticingly. Strong, healthy, virile male. It caused her knees to almost give out and her tail to lash violently. As he perfectly executed a complicated move a thought cut through the lust-filled haze in Ceruri's brain: Bardock was wasted here as a simple captain of the guard. He belonged in one of the guerilla teams that fought in Chaos infested space. He belonged as LEADER of one of those teams. He could easily attain the status of commander from there. It had nothing to do with the fact that if Bardock was out in space they would run into each other more often.

_Stop it…_Ceruri hissed to herself, _You may have chosen him but that choice was taken out of your hands. He has a new mate now. He admires her. She is good for him. She is going to give him another child soon. He is not yours any longer and neither are you his… It is over…_But the age-old instincts of a Saiyin female cried out in longing. Her woman's heart ached with yearning. But it was with a Soldier's crushing control that she stifled it. She stifled so hard she almost missed it when Bardock suddenly stiffened. His nostrils flared. In a snap-shot decision she straightened and leaned, casually against the frame, her stance that of a woman who was confident and sexy and strong and knew it. She smiled a tooth-shining grin as he turned to face her.

_Well, you wanted to beat the crap out of someone…_She thought, _Here's your chance…_ He raised an eyebrow at her, an answering predators smile quirking his lips. His eyes scanned her with a gaze like a caress and she almost shivered under its weight. His look became challenging and she cocked her head to the side, giving him an answering glance. Leaving her tail loose she began to sashay into the yard, her eyes never leaving his. Slowly Ceruri reached up and began to undo the clasps of her vest. She tossed it aside leaving her bared from the waist up, as well. Her small breasts tightening in the cool air of the courtyard. He settled into a ready stance, wary of her as she was of him. He had always been a wild card. Educated did not really mean 'intelligent' and knowledgeable didn't always mean 'smart'. He was as reckless and wild as any. More so. Which was why she loved sparring with him. He never held back. He gave as good as he got in spades. In other words, he was dangerous. And Ceruri loved it. Loved him. Even if it couldn't be. His tail twitched, a small thing only seen by the close few who knew him, and she dove to the ground into a summersault before executing a leg sweep that he nimbly jumped over. She avoided his elbow blow that would have probably crushed her spine if it had connected and landed an upper cut right on his chin that sent him flying. He sprang back up.

"Why are you holding back?" He asked, wiping blood off his chin, "You pulled that punch…" She didn't grace him with a reply, only sliding back into a ready position. Slowly he began to circle her, looking for an opening. She remained guarded for all of three seconds before she snorted in disgust and attacked. She remembered little after that, only a flurry of blows and blocks and counter-blows too fast for some eyes to follow. Her braids flying around her, energy sparking off her fingertips. Power flowing off of his muscles as his tail lashed itself around her waist and pulled her against him. She gasped in surprise, pressed against him intimately from thigh to chest. Her hands pressing themselves against his pectorals as his hands cupped her lower back. Her breasts crushed against his muscular chest, her instincts screaming at her to either scratch his eyes out or submit, and how she wanted to submit. Even though she was Queen. Even though she was a Saiyin warrior. Even though she was a Senshi. First and foremost she was female. A Saiyin female whose instincts and libido were running high, her head swimming with adrenaline and lust, held nearly off the ground by Bardock's muscular tail. And she wasn't the only one affected. His chest heaved with exertion, his sweat mingling with her own. His muscles quivered against her and his heart pounded. His nerves almost as sensitized from the rush and the contact as her own. He stared down into her eyes. His mouth opened as he sucked in draughts of air, his nostrils spasming as they flared, drawing in her scent and she knew she was probably doing the same. It was a stalemate. In a sudden surge of movement Ceruri wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed. Surprised by the movement Bardock lost his balance and toppled over, not even attempting to catch himself. Ignoring the urge to wince in sympathy she slammed his wrists beside his head and touched her nose to his.

"I win." She breathed into his mouth. With a grin Bardock flexed his muscles, proving that his position was purely voluntary.

"Now what?" He asked huskily, his voice rumbling from his chest and causing her to shiver. Ceruri swallowed hard, her breath hitching in her chest. She wanted… Oh, how she wanted!… to take it farther… But…

"I don't know…" She whispered brokenly, Senshi emotions warring with Saiyin need and the feelings of loyalty to the laws and her own sense of morality, "Gods above, I don't know…"

"What do you want to do?" He asked simply, suddenly still.

"I want you to ravish me right here on the floor." She hissed, suddenly angry at her predicament, "I want you to hurt me… But what I want is right out of my reach…"

"What do you need to do?" He asked. She almost breathed a sigh of relief, thank the stars Bardock was thinking rationally for once.

"I think I need to leave…" She whispered, all of her anger draining out of her body along with her need. All that was left was sadness.

_I didn't want this…_ She thought bitterly as she untangled herself and stood, staring into Bardock's coal black eyes, _I didn't need this… If I didn't love Selenity and Cosmos I would hate them… I was happy… I was content… Now? I don't know what the hell to feel…And I don't think I want to…  
_  
"Queen Ceruri!" A low-level female called, "A call came through the interplanetary computers. It's from the Silver Castle."

"I'm on my way now." Ceruri murmured, backing away. It was with great reluctance that she tore her eyes from Bardock's and walked away, when all she wanted was to stay in that moment. But what she wanted didn't matter anymore.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?" She asked, strapping her vest back on.

"Advisor Luna of the Silver Moon sent a distress call to us. Sailor Antares has been found…"

"Antares!" Ceruri gasped, "Antares is alive?"

"Yes, and the High Queen requests your presence there immediately, a call for the rest of the Falan has already taken place. Do you request a pod?"

"No." Ceruri shook her head absently, "I will be taking the Stargate…" The servant curled her lip in barely hidden distaste. It had been a great debate on Vajiitasai when Queen Selenity's great-grandmother had made the alliance with the Gao'uld and the Stargate plan had been brought to the forefront. Created by some of the greatest minds in the universe under the control of Gao'uld scientists the first Stargate had been built on the Gao'uld home world. Their close kin, the Yeerks had long since gone to the side of Chaos, but their need for Kandrona energy rays kept them close to their own system. For that many were relieved. Though the Gao'uld claimed to be against Chaos, even the most empty-headed could see that they were more than likely out for their own gain. Even now many argued that the arrogant race of parasites couldn't be trusted. So when the Cosmic alliance was formed it was decreed that each living planet should hold at least one Stargate. Vajiitasai had balked at that but had finally buckled and agreed. The Saiyins rarely used it, trusting their space pods more and visitors were rare. Ceruri shrugged as she stepped out onto the hill where the 'Gate was located. The guard saluted to her as another finished dialing. He nodded to her and she nodded back. In truth she could see why Starr adored the Stargate. The rush of flight, knowing that you were flashing between the stars in milliseconds. Faster than an energy blast. The guard gestured and with a sigh Ceruri walked up the ramp and into the shimmering depths of the pool of stars. It was freedom and forgetfulness and cold and heat and flight, swimming amongst a sea of blinding lights and many colored suns. The shrill song of wind and ice and wave shrieking past in a cacophony of noise. She reveled in it and, for a moment, wished it would never end and that she could fly and fall in this unending sea of light forever. It was over all too soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sailor Kai had always been a curious girl. When Starr, known as Shai to them, had appeared one day and blessed her in the name of Alpha, home of the powerful Kaioshin family, and took her to the Kaioshin palace to live she thought it was the greatest thing that had ever happened to her.

Planet Alpha was one of the first planets ever to be the First's true allies. Gifted with high powers they became overlords of the universe, watching carefully for any sign of imbalance. The Kaioshin family was separated into two branches. The Kaioshins and the Kais. The Kais guarded the boundaries between the land of the living and the border-verse where spirits who had not chosen to move on dwelled. North, East, South and West. They were simple and fun loving and mischievous. Looking more like humanoid catfish than anything else. Those whose bravery and courage exceeded expectations would fall to the care of the Kai's.

The Kaoshin's were also powerful. They remained on the mortal plain as overseers. Nishi (West), Kita (North), Minami (South), and Higashi (East) lived with their father Dai, and he ruled under his father Rou Dai.

Nishi was the eldest and only daughter of Dai, with her father's playful and sweet nature and a cunning, mischievous streak that drove her brothers to distraction. Next oldest was Kita who was slightly lazy, but had a good head for politics and strategy. When he wasn't lazing around or fishing he was watching the rest of the universe and judging many of the conflicts. Minami was the next brother. Tallest and strongest, he was the most athletic and was constantly bickering and competing against Nishi who, although not as physically strong, was fast and moved with a grace that awed those who watched her. The youngest was Higashi. He loved sparing with his siblings and was fast becoming a master of the sword, like his grandfather Rou Dai.

The four children of Dai were young yet. Still adolescent and inexperienced in their powers. The Kaioshins were known for living for a very long time and so childhood lasted a very long time. In that sense Sailor Kai was about their age, if not in years then in maturity, slightly older than Higashi, (nicknamed Shin), but younger than Kita.

The Alphan race were not all that tall. Ranging from 5'3 to 5'7. Sailor Kai was only an inch shorter than Higashi, who was 5'6. Everyone towered over Sailor Kai, and if there was one thing she disliked, it was being looked down on.

_But I'm a Senshi now. _She thought happily, leaning against Higashi's back as they both sat in one of the meadows near the city, reading in the shade of a large tree, _The only one who can look down on me is Rou Dai, Queen Selenity, or Myself…_ She smiled at the remembered words. It was the same thing that Shai had told her when she took on her powers and became a Senshi. The only one who can look down upon a Senshi is the Senshi herself. Sailor Kai respected Rou Dai and the Queen and wanted to hear their praise. It was something she dreamed of. She had only seen the Queen twice since becoming a Senshi. Once, when she took her oath and again at the Princess' birth. She sighed as she remembered her team entering the throne room minus one of their own. Kai bit her lip.

_Oh, Antares…_ She thought to her missing comrade, _Where are you?_

"Lady Kaishi!" A voice boomed across the meadow, callling out Sailor Kai's everyday name. She looked up as Higashi put his book down.

"What is it Kibito?" He asked. The tall Alphan had been in the service of the Kaioshins for many years and had helped raise the four siblings. He was very faithful, loyal and true and he was trusted above all the other servant.

"There has been an urgent call from Queen Selenity." He said, he turned and stared gravely into Kaishi's eyes, "She says that you and the other Falan must go to the Silver Castle immediately!" Kaishi's eyes widened.

"Did she say why?" Higashi asked. Kibito nodded grimly, his next words cutting into her heart like a knife.

"Sailor Antares has been found."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The planet Nemek had a long history of weirdness surrounding it. Even though it produced some of the greatest warriors of the age, they still kept a peace-loving organic ideal. The Nemekians themselves were asexual, meaning that there was no such thing as marriage. Sometimes two or three Nemekians would pair up and become partners, helping to raise each other's young. Since they were neither male nor female, there was nothing to distinguish themselves as different from each other except in interests or ideals. The only one who was even remotely different from the rest of the people was the Great Guru, the leader of the Nemekians and Sailor Nemek's mentor and creator. Unlike most planets the Nemekian Senshi was never born, she was made and created by the leader who would create her in Cosmos' image to look female. She was bonded to Guru's bodyguard, Nail, a good pairing in Guru's frame of mind. She was a fine example of Nemekian beauty. Tall, graceful with muscles flowing under her light emerald flesh. Her antanae, when not hidden under her orange and purple head wrap, were long and slender with perfectly round knobs at their tips. Her eyes were slanting and exotic and her nose was a perfectly balanced blade on her sharp face. Her expression was perpetually smooth, and for the most part, emotionlessly calm most of the time. Unless she was angry. Then a tiny smirk would curve her lips. The fewer emotions showing on her face, the happier she was. Only once had she outright smiled. When that had happened, Antares had vanished without a trace. Those were the thoughts that ran through the Nemekian's head as she raced to the Stargate. Antares, Eternia and Sila. All Nemekians had a near psychic power when it came to those they were close to. She had raced out the opening of the Guru's home mere seconds after she had heard Sila's mental cry, moments later Eternia's distressed call had caused her to run faster, but what had caused her to nearly fly was Ceruri's yell that Antares was alive. Alive. Not dead. But soon she might be if her condition was any clue. It confused Sailor Nemek, whose given name was Cello, that she could feel nearly all of her team mates. Eternia, was the feel of wind and dampness of a deep jungle. Vejiitasai felt of woodlands and spicy wildness. Kai was of breezy, open meadows and sweet smelling fruit trees. Orion felt of cold icy winters and patient glaciers. Krypton's mind reeked of technology and curiosity and heat. Polaris felt of tangy sea-spray and the feel of ships and waves. And Starr was of her name. She smelled and felt of the Stargate with it's starry oceans and chilling emptiness. But Antares. The feel of fields and flowers and near mind numbing rows of vegetables and cliffs and waterfalls… Wasn't there. As if she was already gone and there was little left. Cello could not feel Antares.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The howling winds of an Orion winter were shut out behind thick doors and curtains. Wall-hangings and tapestries kept the warm in and the cold from seeping in through cracks in the foundation. Sailor Orion, Schell to her family, shivered and bit back a curse. The old castle was falling apart, but family pride kept her from rebuilding it. She, like her mother before her, would live in the castle until it finally fell on her. Then she would build another. Since the building had been standing for more than twelve generations and hadn't fallen down yet, she was confident that it would keep for another two at least. Or so she hoped. A lot of memories dwelled in that place. It was home. Each generation of Orion Senshi had added to it and made it something more than it had been. One generation had been into embroidery, so wall hangings made by her were hung near windows. Another had been a gardener and a green house had been her addition. Schell was the third generation of artists whose forte was watercolor. But since the overtaking of the nearby system Orion had become a colder and colder planet. The grasslands overcome by ice and snow. The villages that hadn't been able to adapt had been wiped out. Schell sighed, looking around the main room. Soon the darkness would either overtake Orion or be beaten back. A rebellion against the darkness was forming… But it was hard. And so cold. The once beautiful winter landscape that sparkled in the light of seasonal Aurora's was a dulled grey. The snow no longer sparkled with the brilliance of crushed diamonds. Every thing was muted. Like her own heart. The disappearance of Antares had been a blow to the entire team… But it had been a greater loss to Orion, to loose on of her closest friends… Antares had loved the summers of Orion. Had adored the flowers that grew in it's fields. Now both Antares and the flowers she had loved so much were lost… Possibly forever… Schell shook her head. She would not allow herself to be overcome with despair. She would fight for the future of Orion. She would fight to bring back the mellow summers. She would fight for Antares' flowers. She was shaken from her thoughts by a pounding on the main door. She jerked, surprised. Outside another blizzard was coming in. To go out there was to risk being lost in the grey-ish white of cloud and sleet. Rushing to the door, still wrapped in her blanket she let the messenger in, shivering as she held him close, sharing in the warmth she had absorbed from the fire, her raven wing hair, loose from it's ponytails, trickled around him in streams on inky blackness.

"How did you get here? Is there anyone else with you? Come inside and thaw-out before you speak!" Her words seemed to wash over him as he began to shiver. His teeth chattering so badly that it was impossible for him to get the words out. He was dressed in the garb of the Moon Imperial Messengers, which answered her first question. But the Stargate was still far from the palace, which meant he had probably walked. She shook her head as she sat him down in her chair near the fire, wrapped her blanket around him and called for a maid to bring them both something hot to drink. He was shaking so hard that he could barely hold his mug. Wrapping her hands around his frigid ones she steadied him until he could drink without slopping.

"Now talk." She said, when he could finally speak without stuttering.

"An urgent message for Queen Schell of Orion from her Majesty Selenity of the Moon." He rattled off unsteadily, "Sailor Antares, Messenger of the Falan has been found alive. It is urgent that you meet with the other Falan at the Moon palace as soon as possible." Schell paled.

"Antares?" She whispered, "Found? Alive?"

"Yes." The messenger nodded, "But she needs her Falan. Lady Hotaru is keeping her stable, but for how long is the question…" Schell swallowed hard and stood.

"The will of the Queen is my own." She said, "You stay here for as long as you need to. I suggest you wait until the blizzard passes. It's a miracle you were able to find the castle at all…"

"You be careful as well, Lady." The messenger said, "It's freezing death out there!" She smiled and patted his shoulder as she pulled on a cloak and took out her transformation pendent.

"I'll be fine… The ice of stars are my guide…" When she opened the door the wind nearly blew her back inside, but she grabbed onto the wall and pushed herself out. The heavy door slammed shut and she was all alone, herself against the elements of the planet that was mother, home and life to her. Maybe even her death.

"Antares…" The name like a mantra on her lips Orion lost herself in the white.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The capital city of the planet Krypton was a sprawling metropolis of ever evolving solar powered technology. People from all over the universe came to marvel and the wonder and awe of the Kryptonian Empire. Andalite's came from their home-world to study and trade, tourists from far off places came to stay and gape at the sparkling city of the sun. Students from Mercury's Academy of Science came to finish up their final internships before spreading their own knowledge. But within the peaceful metropolis tension was rising. No one really trusted anybody anymore. Fewer and fewer Andalite students were going to the universities. Tourists were lacking lately as traveling became dangerous. A darkness was rising and making everyone nervous.

_And nerves to those who fight is like giving a Skellink fix to an addict… _Sailor Krypton thought wryly, shaking her head. She stared out the window of the tallest spiral of her palace at the city far below. Known as Kin-El to her family she was dressed in light blue and gold for the day to match her eyes and hair. The sun sparkled on the city, the source of life to the people of Krypton. In the main courtyard the Stargate flared to life and a small group of the centaur like Andalites clattered through, students returning to their home-world. It was becoming dangerous to stray from home and the call to arms was being called on the Andalite's world.

"It seems as if more and more are leaving." A voice muttered behind her. Kin-El turned to smile at her nephew Jor-El. He was a student at the Royal University and was studying the sciences of teleportation. Of how to cleave the very matter of time itself. Already Sailor Pluto had taken an interest in his work and was curious to know what he would learn. They already had a running bet to see if he could actually do what he claimed before old age took him.

"They have good reason to leave… You would leave your studies as well if you learned that the motherland was in danger…" Kin-El shot back. Jor-El snorted.

"Because some fool tried to turn the Yeerks into allies? I would probably end up staying where I was out of disgust…"

"The hand that extends in kindness is chopped off by spite?" Kin-El raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that a little harsh Jor-El?" He shrugged.

"It's only the opinion of one, Aunt…"

"But the opinion of one may change the opinions of many…" She scolded lightly, "I'm not telling you to bite your tongue off… But have a care… You might end up saying something that you will end up regretting…" He smiled and took her hand, squeezing it lightly.

"That's why I have you, to hold my tongue for me, right?" He answered cheekily. She rolled her eyes. Their eyes were drawn once again to the Stargate as the symbols spun to signal an incoming traveler. Out of the pool of light a messenger dressed in the livery of the Moon Queen stumble through and made a beeline for the palace doors. Kin-El's eyebrows twitched together in concern as she gathered her skirt and headed for the door.

"That doesn't look good." She muttered her quick walk turning into a jog as she hit the hallway. A strange sense of urgency clutching at her chest. She met the slightly out of breath messenger half way to the throne room.

"Lady… Kin… El…" The messenger gasped, one hand clutching the cloth over her chest.

"Deep breath… Let it out… Good." Kin-El instructed, signaling for a servant to bring water. When the messenger could breath properly she asked, "Now, what's the rush?"

"Urgent message from my lady Queen Selenity the Silver to Queen Kin-El of Krypton." The messenger rattled off, "Your presence is requested immediately at the Silver Castle. Sailor Antares the Messenger has been found alive. As I speak the other Falan are on there way…" Kin-El didn't wait to hear the rest of the message, she was already half-way to the Stargate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Like Krypton, Polaroid was a world that thrived on technology and study. Unlike Krypton it was an unforgiving, icy world of cliffs and oceans and stinging sea-spray. Almost all of the planet was underwater and the main capital was held out of the sea by strong metal pylons. The Polaroids were a reptillian race with milk pale skin and pale violet splotches with prehensile tails. The people were intelligent and calculating, some would say even cold and cruel. Sailor Polaroid agreed with the first two, but not the last. In the case of her husband and stepsons she would be forced to agree. They were cold and calculating. She wasn't too sure if they were cruel, but since she was wife and stepmother, Queen of Polaroid, she would defend them from such an accusation. When she had been named Senshi of the planet and married King Cold she had been cowed by him at first. He had been a Cold man with two sons, begotten illegitimately it was said. Polaris, named Sarrin, didn't care. Just so long as he didn't touch her she was happy. She felt the same way toward his sons. The farther they were from her the safer she felt. The eldest, Cooler, ignored her completely, for that she was glad. It was the youngest son, Freiza, that gave her sickly shivers with his leering. King Cold ignored the world. The universe could screw itself for all he cared. At least that was the feeling her projected and Sarrin wasn't so sure it was just an act. It was morning and, like most mornings, Sarrin was walking along the catwalk, staring at the cold sunlight on the ocean. The bits of ice-floats clunking against the pilings. Fishermen and their families were beginning to shove their boats out onto the water for the morning catch, their children playing on the ice. Mothers wrapping babes in their wraps and strapping them to their back or chests for warmth. It was a scene that Sarrin never tired of no matter how many times she saw it. It almost made her wish for a child of her own. Almost. She was reaching the age where most Senshi began to feel the pull of their feminine bodies. The emptiness that wanted to be filled. But Sarrin was loath to approach her husband for such. The thought of his cold hands on her body sent a chill of revulsion down her spine. It also brought up the question of why she was still there, on Polaroid, when she could just as easily be flying among the stars with Starr or visiting the other Falan. The answer was easy. Even though she disliked her husband and stepsons, she adored her people. It was the balance they held with the planet and themselves. The most intelligent of scientists would uphold tradition, fishing. Even though the planet was mostly technological, the Polaroids were a fisher folk first and foremost and always would be. It was these moments in the early morning and late afternoon when Sarrin felt truly at home in her world. Watching her people go about their daily activities. It filled her heart with joy. She didn't need children when she was Queen over her people. They were her children. The apple of her eye. She smiled and waved down to one of the boats that was almost ready to shove off.

"Your Majesty!" The patriarch of the family called, "'Morning to you!"

"'Morning to you!" She answered in greeting as the family echoed their father's reply. Karno was a widower with eight children. His wife had been taken from him when a wind storm had blown up and one of the hooks had gotten loose when she had been ushering her children into the hold. The hook had embedded itself in her head, killing her instantly. Karno could have easily succumbed to grief, but he was a Polaroid with a hard common sense. The sea was dangerous, but the sea was life's blood for the fisherfolk. His eldest daughter was now the small clan's matriarch and she took the position seriously with her own husband and their three little ones. Sarrin liked Karno. If she hadn't become queen and married King Cold she would have persued Karno. But since she took her marriage vows seriously she only allowed herself to maintain a close friendship with him.

"Care to come along, Queen?" Karno's son-in-law, Criff, called, "According to the omens it's going to be a good day!"

"Always room for one more!" Karno agreed. Sarrin shook her head.

"Sorry! Maybe some other time?" She called. Karno saluted her and gave the signal to shove off.

"I'll hold you to that, Highness!" He called as the boat began to pull away. Sarrin shook her head. Once upon a time she had belonged to a family like that. A good sized clan. But then she woke up one morning with the Crest upon her brow. Now, instead of swimming the seas of Polaroid she swam the seas of the stars. Looping her tail over her hand she started to head back to the palace. She was half way there when she heard someone yell her title.

"Senshi! Sailor Polaris! Wait!" Turning around she saw a messanger wearing the livery of the Moon.

"What is it?" She asked, concerned. The last time a messanger had come running up to her King Darien had gone missing.

"Sailor Antares has been found!" The messanger said, not beating around the bush like most messangers. Sarrin stared at him for a moment.

"Found?" She asked, "Alive?" The messanger nodded.

"The Falan are gathering." He said, "I already requested that the Stargate be prepared to take you there…" Sarrin smiled grimly. This was the messanger that was usually sent to Polaris. He was quick and to the point about everything. Anticipating the recipients of information's needs and wants.

"Take me there." She said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Starr struggled. It was weak, pathetic struggling, but she comforted herself in the fact that she could still even move.

_It's odd,_ She thought to herself, _After awhile you don't mind the cold. It's like putting your hand in a fire. The trick is not to mind it._ Her body convulsed and she cursed between gritted teeth, the obsenity coming out in a strangled gurgle. The Fallen Starr was no stranger to pain. In her long years she had been tortured, mangled, mauled, chewed on, bitten, hacked, strangled, hung, set on fire, ripped open, fractured, possesed and whipped. She had always had a measuring rod to the pain however. It wasn't as bad as the horrors she couldn't remember. Her small living piece could. But now the pain had gone on for so long that her body was beginning to feel it. The pain was now numbed, even though her body was reacting. It was as if she were watching herself through a veil of gray. In this pain her soul escaped it's shell to seek shelter in other places until the pain stopped or her body gave out and she was forced to create another. Suddenly it felt as if a hand had wrapped itself around her soul, shoving it back into it's cage of flesh and bone. Bringing the pain back in live and living color. All she could do was wait. Cocooned in a freezing inner cold that burned like the heart of Sol itself. In it's cage the small living piece began to whimper.

_The trick is not to mind it…The trick is not to mind it…_The pain began to eat away at her bones. Her muscles.

_The trick is not to mind it. The trick is not to mind it. The trick is not to mind it._ Her muscles twitched and spasmed. Each movement bringing more pain.

_The trick is not to mind it the trick is not to mind it the trick is not to mind it._ Her bloodied fingertips clawed at the stone of the sarcophogus, causing more pain without realizing it.

_Thetrickisnottominditthetrickisnottominditthetrickisnottomindit._ The pain ate through her skull and into her brain, firing nerve endings and burning down her back like nails on a chalk board.

_THETRICKISNOTTOMINDITTHETRICKISNOTTOMINDITTHETRICKISNOTTOMINDIT_ Another convulsion. And another. And another. Causing the back of her head to meet the stone violently. The small living piece began to scream.

_I don't mind it!_

Clunk.

_I don't mind it!_

Clunk.

_I don't mind it!_

Clunk.

_I DO MIND IT!_

Her jaws unclenched and it was only when she could feel sanity slipping away that Starr allowed herself to scream. And scream. And scream. And scream.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hear some distant drumbeat  
A heartbeat pulsing low  
Is it coming from within  
A heartbeat I don't know

A troubled soul knows no peace  
A dark and poisoned pool  
Of liberty now lost  
A pawn an oppressors tool

Oh my heart be strong  
And guide when eyes grow dim  
When ears grow deaf with empty words  
When I know there's life within

A change is slow in coming  
My eyes can scarcely see  
The rays of hope come streaming  
Through the smoke of apathy

But oh my heart be strong  
And guide when eyes grow dim  
When ears grow deaf with empty words  
When I know there's life within

May the spirit never die  
Though a troubled heart feels pain  
When this long winter is over  
Spring will blossom once again


	28. The Spider Princess

**Dear Readers,**

**This is going to be a shorter chapter. To those of you who have not seen the SuperS season of Sailor Moon… You'll still understand it… Sort of… maybe… It struck me one day that the poem "Lady of Shalott" sounded a lot like Nehelenia. So I reworked it for this story. **

**I do not own Sailor Moon**

**I do not own "Closing Time" by the Goo Goo Dolls. I use a line from the song.**

**I do not own "Lad of Shalott" by Lord Tennyson and Loreena Mckennit.**

**Thank you to Aserene and X00001. I think you are my most faithful reviewers. Thanks for not giving up on me! You are a good sorce of self-confidence! I blow kisses in your general direction!**

**Stay safe**

**Stay healthy**

**Sincerely,**

**Starrbryte**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The thing about people, whether they be Human or Martian, Polaroid or Saiyin, Namekian or Shi'ar, Plant or Animal, is that they change. People change. Times change. Things change. Feelings change. Hearts change. Everyone changes because of the way that everyday life changes. A inconsequencial meeting of eyes across the street may change what one person thinks of something. An event of grand proportions may change nothing while a small event, like throwing a rock into a pond, may change a lot. Each time a person meets another they are changed and connected to the person they met by the threads of fate. Each thread connects one person to another in great webs that cannot be felt or sensed or seen. Each web is connected in someway. Each web is connected to the great web. The great web is made of millions of smaller webs. At the very center of these webs is the center of life and the ever changing and expanding universe. The Star Cauldron. Everyone is connect to everyone else by the Star Cauldron because everyone started out in the same place. The person another person met will meet that person again in another form. The great pattern of the web is eternal. Each pattern following the one before it. Every new beginning coming from some other beginning's end.

When Sailor Xenda had been very young yet, before the curse upon her bloodline, she had loved to weave. She kept a small traveling loom and used it every chance she got making clothes and cloaks for her sisters and others. This love of thread was passed down through each generation after her. When the curse had been placed upon Xenda everyone but the bearer of the curse knew of it. Through the word of Pluto they kept silent, although it killed the other First to know that their sister suffered without realizing it. The pain in their hearts was very deep and remained through the generations.

When Nehelenia's mother, the many times great-granddaughter of Sailor Xenda's fosterling was young she heard the curse. She heard the her family was cursed but did not know how or why. Only that if she dared to stray from her duties she would be lost. Nehelenia's mother, Sharlottia, was beautiful and sweet.

When she was twelve her own mother gave her the giant gold gilded mirror that had belonged to the family since the curse's conception. In it, one could see all things, all truths. With this window to world's beyond her own Sharlottia wove grand tapestries of what she saw. Reapers cutting grain in the fields of Saturn. Girls dancing on the stages of Venus. Preists praying in the temples of Mars. Hunters prowling through the jungles of Jupiter. All of these she saw in her mirror and wove with thread. She also made delicate wall hangings of delicate silks, these great webs hung from the ceiling and fluttered in the breezes.

When she came of age, fifteen years old, she should have become Senshi. Her mother, who coveted her own position as queen and Senshi refused to hold the ceremony and pass on her crown and power. The curse gripped tighter and Sharlottia stayed in her bower and wove what she saw in the mirror. No one knows how or who or why, but when Sharlottia turned sixteen she bore a daughter who was named Nelehenia. It is said that the Mirror created and birthed her for Sharlottia because it loathed to see her lonely with only itself and the webs and loom for company. Sholottia loved her daughter and doted on her and taught her how to weave.

Innocent of the troubles in Xanthia and forbiddon to leave the towers and naïve to the darkness and danger leaking through space she lived in silence, only singing to her daughter. Her voice was so beautiful that it could be heard throughout the land and people spoke fondly of the tiny Spider Princess, as she was called, who wove her webs of what she saw in her mirror.

The Spider Princess was nineteen when the Mirror began to show her something different. She saw a planet of blue and green. She saw a kingdom ruled by a King. She thought that odd since all she knew of rulers was that they were queens. She saw brave knights and beautiful maidens. Her facination with Earth grew and she fell in love with the image of the king and queen. She wove grand webs of him and his wife and blessed them every night. She was a simple girl, the Spider Princess, and wished for happiness for the ones her heart loved.

She watched the Mirror almost obsessivly. Weaving of funeral processions and knights riding to and from the palace, anything and everything she saw she wove in tapestries. She soon grew weary of her shadowy bower with the large windows covered by heavy drapes of grey. Her mother had long since forbidden her from looking out the window. She grew half sick of the greyness of her rooms and her tapestries became ever more colorful and bright to keep the darkness of the shadows at bay.

Then one day the mirror showed her the king. He rode out of he castle, singing cheerfully to himself and she could not help but sing along as she wove the image of him and his horse. Then she saw an odd sight to her child-sighted eyes. A man in a tree. A bow and arrow. The man fired his arrow. The king cried out and pain, falling from his horse. Frozen with fright Sharlottia watched in terror as he turned to fight, blood staining his livery. The Mirror, knowing it had hurt it's princess, went dark. Terrified the Spider Princess stood and ran to the window, throwing wide the drapes. Her eyes were blinded by the light of a sun she had not seens since childhood. Her skin shivvered in the open air. She smelled the scents of the outside world. And she wepted in happiness and saddness. The Mirror, confused and saddened by causing it's mistress pain, cracked. The princess, not understanding that the Mirror that showed all things and all truths was alive, thought that the curse that she never knew she had struck.

She raced through the castle, some sense telling her which way to go until she reached the Hanger where the space carriages were. Very much like the space pods Saiyins use to travel in these were large versions. She stumbled upon one that was small and would only fit two people.

Never having run so far and exhausted and afraid she carved her name into the side and collapsed into it. No one knows if it was chance or luck or if she really knew what she was doing, but the tiny carriage rolled to the launch ramp and flew to Earth. She sang softly to herself as she did so. She sang many things. The song of her life. The carriage plunged to Earth and landed in a river that flowed by the Palace. With no strength left she gave all of her energy to her song as she was carried along until she was washed up on the shore near the drawbridge.

She died, never knowing that the King she loved had survived his battle and was recovering. Her mournful song of pain that the King she loved was dead was the last thing to pass her lips and she again blessed the family as she had every night before sleep.

It was how she was found the following day by the courtiers. Not knowing who she was they found themselves fearing what she was. The King, wondering what all the commotion was about walked out of the palace and through the crowed until he lay eyes upon her pale face. His heart broke at the sight of her tragic beauty and he mourned for the Spider Princess. He took her body and placed it in the royal tombs.

No one of Xanthia knew she had died. Only that she had dissappeared. But the Mirror showed a young Nehelenia and she wept for the only person she had ever loved.

A few days later the Fallen Starr came to Xanthia and took the young princess to Pluto where she was raised by the other Senshi. She grew in beauty and love and when she came of age she took her grandmother's place as queen. Instead of weaving tapestries she wove stories and all who listened were at peace because of her beauty and her kind words. The Mirror stood in the new Queen's room and remained dark except for when Nehelenia went to admire herself, for the only fault the new Queen had was vanity. And that was the Curse that befell her and it soon became her doom for the Mirror shows only truth. And through the crack in the Magic Mirror, Chaos sent her servant Zirconia. And the Curse was at last complete. With the loss of Nehelenia's soul and stripped of her Senshi powers the kingdom of Xanthia finally fell and the line of Xenda was lost forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

These were the thoughts that paraded themselves before Nehelenia in her prison of darkness, locked behind the glass of her mother's mirror. Her bitterness and hatred were as great as the purity and love her mother once had. In the darkness Nehelenia cursed the Earth and Moon, just as her mother had blessed them. There in the darkness she waited and wove her own webs. Muttering the same words beneath her breath.

"Never doubt the dreams of the innocent dreamer, Never doubt the dreams of an innocent child, dream dream the dreams that sleeping children have. Never doubt the dreams of the innocent dreamer, never doubt the dreams of an innocent child, dream dream the dreams that sleeping children have…"

And it was here that the loosened and tortured soul of the Fallen Starr found her as she had once found her all those years ago…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On either side the river lie  
Long fields of barley and of rye,  
That clothe the wold and meet the sky;  
And through the field the road run by  
The island of Shalott.  
Four grey walls, and four grey towers,  
Overlook a space of flowers,  
And the silent isle imbowers  
The Lady of Shalott.  
But who hath seen her wave her hand?  
Or at the casement seen her stand?  
Or is she known in all the land,  
The Lady of Shalott?

Only reapers, reaping early,  
In among the bearded barley  
Hear a song that echoes cheerly  
From the river winding clearly;  
Down to tower'd Camelot;  
And by the moon the reaper weary,  
Piling sheaves in uplands airy,  
Listening, whispers, " 'Tis the fairy  
The Lady of Shalott."

There she weaves by night and day  
A magic web with colours gay.  
She has heard a whisper say,  
A curse is on her if she stay  
To look down to Camelot.  
She knows not what the curse may be,  
And so she weaveth steadily,  
And little other care hath she,  
The Lady of Shalott.

And moving through a mirror clear  
That hangs before her all the year,  
Shadows of the world appear.  
There she sees the highway near  
Pass onward from Shalott.  
Sometimes through the mirror blue  
The knights come riding two and two.  
She hath no loyal Knight and true,  
The Lady of Shalott.  
Or when the Moon was overhead,  
Came two young lovers lately wed.  
"I am half sick of shadows," said  
The Lady of Shalott.

A bow-shot from her bower-eaves,  
He rode between the barley sheaves,  
The sun came dazzling thro' the leaves,  
And flamed upon the brazen greaves  
Of bold Sir Lancelot.  
As often thro' the purple night,  
Below the starry clusters bright,  
Some bearded meteor, burning bright,  
Moves over still Shalott.

His broad clear brow in sunlight glow'd;  
On burnish'd hooves his war-horse trode;  
From underneath his helmet flow'd  
His coal-black curls as on he rode,  
As he rode down to Camelot.  
From the bank and from the river  
He flashed into the crystal mirror,  
"Tirra lirra," by the river  
Sang Sir Lancelot.

She left the web, she left the loom,  
She made three paces through the room,  
She saw the water lily bloom,  
And through the window saw her doom,  
She look'd down to Camelot.  
Out flew the web and floated wide;  
The mirror crack'd from side to side;  
"The curse is come upon me," cried  
The Lady of Shalott.

Down she came and found a boat  
Beneath a willow left afloat,  
And around about the prow she wrote  
The Lady of Shalott.

They heard a carol, mournful, holy,  
Chanted loudly, chanted lowly,  
Till her blood was frozen slowly,  
And her eyes were darkened wholly,  
Turn'd to tower'd Camelot.  
For ere she reach'd upon the tide  
The palace by the water-side,  
Singing her last song she died,  
The Lady of Shalott.  
Out upon the wharfs they came,  
Knight and Burgher, Lord and Dame,  
And around the prow they read her name,  
The Lady of Shalott.

"Who is this? And what is here?"  
And in the lighted palace near  
Died the sound of royal cheer;  
And they crossed themselves for fear,  
All the Knights at Camelot;  
But Lancelot mused a little space  
He said, "She has a lovely face;  
God in his mercy lend her grace,  
This Lady of Shalott.

"But who hath seen her wave her hand?  
Or at the casement seen her stand?  
Is she not known in all the land,  
The Lady of Shalott?"


	29. Aura

**Dear Reader,**

**Okay, really short chapter. So I'll be doing a double submit! Yaay! This chapter made me cry a little because I always feel so bad for Nehelenia, staying alone and unloved in her glass prison. You can't really blame her for trying to kidnap Pegasus if you look at her frame of mind. She is a sad and twisted woman. She needs a hug. And a boyfriend. But I think she needs the hug more.**

**I do not own 'Aura' from .Hack/Sign. I own the soundtrack! Yaay!**

**I do not own 'Lady of Shalott' by Lord Tennyson and Loreena Mckennit. Yes, you get an encore… But it'll be a little different, because Starr is singing it. When I sing this song to myself the last verse always makes me cry. My throat closes up and I choke on the notes. So this is my own little slice of angst. **

**Thank you to my wonderful Reviewers you are too kind! I blow kisses in your general direction.**

**Stay safe**

**Stay healthy**

**Sincerely,**

**Starr Bryte**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the deepest crater of the dark side of the moon there is a pocket demension. It is small. It is dark. And at the entrace of that pit is a mirror. Gilded with gold and swathed with chains of mithril and emperium. On the other side of that mirror, the Mirror that had loved its mistress, was Nehelenia's hellish prison. In the short time she had spent there her eyes had already lost the memory of sunlight.. Her skin, once fair, was porceline pale and just as delicate. In her prison were all the things she needed, but not the things she wanted. Wrapped in a dark cloak she stood at the mirror that was her doorway and stared out at the darkness. She wasn't thinking of anything in particular. Just the past. Of why she hated the mirror that now held her prisoner. It was one of the reasons why she was very much surprised when, instead of the rocky landscape or her own reflection staring back at her from the glass she saw the face of the Fallen Starr. They stared at each other for a moment before Starr chuckled grimly.

"When I said I wanted to escape my pain, this is not what I expected…" She said, leaning against the mirror and crossing her arms. Nehelenia, quickly recovered from her surprise, keeping her face immobile.

"Really? And what did you expect?" She asked

"Not you, that's for sure."

"You sound dissapointed…Don't you want to see your favorite neice, Auntie Starr?"

"You are still grounded, sweetie pie." Starr shot back, "You're not allowed visiters."

"Then why are you here?" Nehelenia asked, curious. Starr shrugged.

"There's a Shade in the castle." She answered.

"And you think I sent it?" Nehelenia questioned.

"Of course not!" Starr snapped, "You have no power on this side. Your webs cannot reach here, Princess Spider."

"Don't call me that!" Nehelenia cried, "You know I hate that name!"

"Why? Because it was the title your people gave your mother?" Starr asked, "Because it's true?"

"Not true!" Nehelenia answered.

"Why do you deny it?" Starr asked, curious, "I think it's a rather fitting title. You caught all of your people in your own web of lies and ate their dreams to keep you young… I thought you were proud of the fact that you are now eternally youthful…" She pressed her face to the glass, staring into Nehelenia's eyes, "Or does the fact that you ate your own people bother you? That you commited mass genocide simply so you could keep a few more years of your life unchanged?"

"It doesn't bother me!" Nehelenia cried.

"Oh, but it does." Starr grinned mirthlessly, "All you wanted was freedom for yourself and your mother. You mother is free. But you just wandered from one prison to another. Her fault was Sloth. Yours is Vanity. How many other Grimms do you think line your family tree like rot?"

"The Grimms are nothing but shadows that primp and kiss up to rulers weaker than themselves." Nehelenia sneered, "They are nothing to me." Starr nodded.

"True… That is how they so easily slipped in." She said. And when Nehelenia blinked, instead of seeing the face of Starr, she saw the face of a wizened, decrepit, senile old hag. Her skin sagging off of fleshless bones. Instead of white her skin was a horrid blue gray. Her hair was falling out in clumps and hung in greasy white sheaves instead of beautiful ebony curls. Her eyes were blind and blank and yet she could see herself this horrid image of the future.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Nehelenia screamed, pushing herself away from the mirror she tripped over the hem of her dress and fell down. Burrying her fingers into her lush hair she pulled as hard as she could, screaming until her voice was hoarse and then weeping bitterly, knowing that without the souls of the people she loved she would wither away to nothing. Her sobs softened whenshe realized Starr was singing to her. It was a song that had been written about Queen Sharlottia, the much beloved Spider Princess.

"_On either side the river lie, long fields of barely and of rye, that clothe the world and meet the sky. Through the field the road runs by, the Island of Shalott_." Her voice was soothing. Slightly husky, a little off key. But soft. Gentle. A tenderness that squeezed her heart and caused tears of pain to trickle down her cheeks.

"_Only reapers reaping early, down amongst the bearded barely, hear her song that echoes cheerly from the river winding clearly. They softly whisper 'Tis the Fairy. The Lady of Shalott_." Slowly, Nehelenia got to her knees and scooted closer to the mirror until she was leaning against it.

"_There she weaves by night and day, a magic web with colors gay. She has heard a whisper say, a curse is on her if she should stray from her tower on Shalott_." The cool glass soothing her stinging cheeks. She hurt inside with a pain she had not felt for a long time. It hurt. But she had felt nothing for so long, that she was loathe to let that pain go.

"_She knows not what the curse may be, so she weaveth steadily. Little other care hath she, the Lady of Shalott_." Slowly Starr sat down on the ground next to the mirror, leaning against it so that her face was right next to Nehelenia's.

"_Out flew the web and floated wide, the mirror cracked from side to side. 'The curse has come upon me!' cried the Lady of Shalott_" Starr closed her eyes as she sang, as if, once again she could see her beloved friend. The tiny, lonely Spider Princess, whose only love was for a mirror who could not love her back and a daughter who was too young to know how.

"'_Who is this? And what is here?' And in the lighted palace near, died the sound of royal cheer. The brave knights crossed themselves for fear, of the Lady of Shalott_." The last part of the song always made her voice hitch and she was never able to finish it when she sang to herself. It hurt to much to remember that the beautiful girl who was so tiny, would never sing or weave her webs of light and color again.

"_But he mused a little space. He said, 'She certainly has a lovely face. God, in his mercy, lend her grace_-" She stopped, unable to continue. One of her most painful losses, besides the loss of a home she couldn't remember, had been the death of her beloved Spider Princess. It was only when she heard Nehelenia singing along in a tiny, broken voice was she able to finish the song.

"_The Lady of Shalott_…" They both smiled at each other and it was as if the years had peeled back and Nehelenia was a tiny child again, running to her Auntie Starr's arms with a laugh as bright as sunlight and a smile like the half moon.

"Why?" Starr heard herself asking, stroking a finger over the glass where Nehelenia's cheek was on the other side, so close and yet so far. "Why did you forsake the love of your mother and your people? Why did you turn to the darkness when you had so much to live for? Why did you turn to the shadows and forsake the sun?"

"And what about you!" The trapped princess shot back, her anger and bitterness shattering the peace , "You wander this universe with no home, no heart and precious little soul. I, at least, have a place where I belong, even though it's the wretched mirror that spawned me!"

"The mirror didn't spawn you." Starr scoffed, "That was just a story to keep your grandmother off Princess Sharlottia's back." There was silence as Nehelenia digested this new information.

"Then…" She began slowly, "If the Mirror didn't spawn me… What did?"

"Your mother of course!" Starr said, rolling her eyes, "You weren't hatched from an egg!"

"But my mother…"

"There were problems… Keeping her pregnancy hidden of course… And she was so tiny that she could scarcly carry you to term." Starr admitted, "The reason why she remained so frail was because we had to almost slice her open to get you out… And we had to keep it a secret so dear old Greedy Granny wouldn't find out."

"Why?" Nehelenia asked, curious. Starr sighed and turned to lean her back against the glass.

"Your mother was a lonely woman. She talked to the mirror as if it were alive. Which it is not." She shot Nehelenia a look, "It may be an enchanted object, but that's all it is. Your mother was starved for companionship and her body craved a child. So when I went to visit her… I gave her one."

"What!" Nehelenia gasped. Starr's eyes were dark.

"It was not a difficult matter to transfer the soul of a stillborn into the body of a woman who wanted a child." She answered, "I caught your soul just as it left it's body." She smiled bitterly, "We had no clue what would happen… But we had to try. You were difficult and I was half afraid you would try to escape your new body before you could be born. Thirteen inches long. Nearly ten pounds. You were a big baby." Starr smirked, "I still have scars from where your mother bit down against the pain. I will be sad when I have to disgard this body. It served me well and it's the longest I've been able to keep a body in this good of condition. But what is happening to me right now, as we speak. I won't be able to recover."

"What are you?" Nehelenia asked. Starr grinned and backed away, shrugging cheerfully.

"I am a fallen star."

And it was only after she was gone that Nehelenia had realized that during the song she had completely forgotten her bitterness and anger. That it had seemed lighter and warmer in her prison. And it was only after Starr had left that she realized she was all alone. Her prison had never felt so dark or cold.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If you are near to the Dark

I will tell you 'bout the Sun

You are here

No escape

From my visions of the world

You will cry

All alone

But it does not mean a thing to me

Knowing the song

I will sing

Until the Darkness comes to sleep

Come to me

I will tell

About the secret of the Sun

It's in you

Not in me

But it does not mean a thing to you

The Sun is in your eyes

The Sun is in your ears

But you can't see the Sun ever in theDarkness

The Sun is in your eyes

The Sun is in your ears

I hope you see the Sun someday inthe Darkness

It does not much matter to me


	30. The Memory Remains

**Dear Readers,**

**Things are going more smoothly than I thought and things are moving at a good pace. I think I'm over my emotional constipation at some of these chapters. **

**I do not own Sailor Moon**

**I do not own DragonBall Z**

**I do not own He-Man and the Masters of the Universe**

**I do not own Superman**

**I do not own Memory Remains.**

**Thank you to Aserene for being a cool reviewer and stuff… It's all good…**

**Here's to my friends the people I love the most… Kisses to you! **

**Stay safe**

**Stay healthy**

**Sincerely,**

**Starr Bryte**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So…" Ceruri said calmly, as if commenting on the weather, "What do we do now?" No one had an answer for her.

When the Falan had finally met in the infirmary Hotaru had been cradling Antares' sensless form. Next to her lay the broken and battered body of Starr. She wasn't pleasant to look upon. Already Kota had told of how she had broken the illusion spell on the door, but when she had entered all she had been able to see was Starr writhing on the pyre at the center of the room. She had fallen still when Kota had screamed her name. But other than that she had not seen what had attacked Starr. Now the Senshi of the End sat staring numbly at the other Senshi, who had not really ignored her, but had not paid any attention to her either.

"What's wrong with her?" Kota asked, looking down at Starr. Her eyes were open and staring even though her body was still alive. She was freezing cold, as if her blood had turned to ice water. The light was on, but there was no one home. The Falan looked at each other. Eternia, who had a large, leather bound book tucked under one arm sighed.

"We don't know." She answered, "We haven't witnessed something like this before…"

"But…?" Kai ventured.

"But the Falan three generations before us have." Eternia answered, opening the book, "It says here that the group had gone out Youma hunting and were cornered. Starr killed herself to save the others. Three days later she walked into Sailor Polaris' room and fell alseep in her bed. No one knows how she was able to resurrect herself."

"That's one of the gifts Pluto gave to Starr when they first met." The Queen answered from the doorway. She turned to Hotaru.

"I've called for Reika. She's going to purify the tombs and hopefully trace the Shade back to it's source."

Hotaru stared at the Queen. Selenity shook her head.

"It's not who you think it is…"

"…"

"She has no power."

"…"

"That doesn't matter."

"…"

"It's not her, Hotaru."

"…"

"You're too paranoid."

"…"

It was like watching a game of badmitton only you couldn't see the other player, but you followed the ball anyway. Selenity sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"That energy has already been traced to the Pit. If it were her, Starr would've pitched more of a fuss…"

"…"

"Soo.." Ceruri interjected, "What's wrong with her?"

"Her body is broken. Starr has left until she can return to this one to dispose of it without hurting herself."

"Dispose?" Krypton asked. The Queen nodded.

"If Starr is ever cornered she can use her energy to cause her body to become a living bomb. Her remaining energy is used to escape and create a new body."

"What! But that's impossible!" Orion cried, "Everyone knows that you can't just make a new body and stuff a soul into it and call it done!"

"What?" Kota asked, confused. Selenity smiled.

"For a person to truly be alive they need three vital things." She said.

"A Heart, a Soul and a Mind." Krypton supplied.

"That's right." The Queen said, "But, what people don't know is that you can survive without a Soul. You can also live without a Mind, if you have a goal and a will that's strong enough."

"But everyone knows that Starr doesn't have a Heart." Nemek said, "That doesn't answer the question."

"You say this as if you can take all of these things away." Kota said, confused.

"That's because you can." The Queen said, "All beings have a heart. That's the organ that pumps blood through the body. All beings have a mind. That's the brain. All beings have a soul. That's the thing that make us who we are. The spiritual spark that origionates from the Star Cauldron and returns to the Star Cauldron. But," She held up a finger, "There is also a different, non-physical organ. The Soul, Starr has. Without it she wouldn't exist. But the two things that are missing is a Heart and a Mind."

"Which are…?" Kota asked.

"The Heart Crystal and the Dream Mirror." Eternia said.

"The Heart Crystals are the things that keep the Soul safe." Kai said, "It protects it and keeps it pure. The Dream Mirror shows what we really dream of and what we truly desire. See mine?" She held her hands in front of her chest and concentrated. A soft glow appeared and it was as if Kota could see inside of the small Senshi's body. A glowing eighteen pointed star made of living crystal appeared in her hands. At it center was a spark that flared and flamed like white fire, spinning and whirling and collapsing on itself. And behind that was a gilded mirror that reflected the Crystal's fire. In the mirror Kota could see a meadow. In that meadow she could see Kai in the arms of a man not much taller than herself. Blushing Kai closed her hands and hid the Crystal and the Mirror from view. The other Falan snickered at Kai who looked like she was going to faint from embarresment.

"No one really knows what Starr is or where she came from." The Queen told Kota. "She just wandered into my Ancestor's court one day and asked to be exiled. Queen Litany the Fair had no idea why and so refused. Every day Starr came to court and asked to be exiled. Every day Litany refused. After about a year of this they came to a compromise. Starr would be the slave of Sailor Pluto. All we know about Starr is that her Soul Mirror is missing."

"What about her Heart. They say she hasn't got one." Krypton said. The Queen smiled grimly.

"Not exactly true." She said, "It seems that when she lost her home, Starr's heart shattered. Only a small sliver remains, keeping her alive. That tiny sliver goes with her Soul where ever it goes."

"But a Soul needs a physical form to keep it from being captured." Ceruri protested. Before the Queen could answer there was a knock on the open door. In the doorway stood Queen Reika of Mars. Her hands were cupped to her chest as if she were holding something small.

"I finished purifying the Tombs." The Fire Queen said.

"And…?" Selenity prompted. Reika smiled wryly.

"The little idiot almost got herself caught in a cobweb…" She answered, shaking her head mockingly, "You should have someone clean the corners more often or someone could get into trouble…"

"So you found her?" Selenity asked impatiently.

"Yes." Reika answered, "But I'm not letting her go in the same room as the ticking timebomb she calls a body…"

"So you've already got a tracer on the Shade?" Hotaru asked softly.

"It points directly to Submarian…"

"What!" Selenity and Polaris gasped. The planet of Submarian was a neighbor of Polaroid's System and there was a shaky alliance between them because of a rumor that the Senshi of Submarian had gone missing. Now it was obvious that the alliance was going to be cut.

_Just as well…_ Polaris thought, _I never liked that place much anyway…_ But the loss of another ally was a sudden ache in her chest.

"Then it must be safe to guess that Sailor Submarian has died…" The Queen muttered, "Just as I had feared."

"Well…" Ceruri said, clapping her hands together in a business like manner, "I guess all we have to do then is open the StarGate, pitch the Starr's body in and see what happens."

"What!" Kota, Kai, Polaroid and Selenity yelped.

"Well…" Reika grinned, "It is a good idea. Oh, don't look so concerned Kota, it won't hurt her…"

"More's the pity, sometimes, I think." Ceruri muttered.

"What do you think Starr?" Reika asked, "Up for a little demolition?" Everyone turned to stare at the Martian Queen who was staring into her cupped hand.

"Ummm… Queen Reika?" Kota asked tentativly, "Who are you talking to?"

"Starr of course." Reika said brightly, "See?" Opening her hand a large grey moth fluttered out. It had a dark grey body with light grey wings. Blue grey markings seemed to form eyes on it's wings. It fluttered around the room before landing on Kota's head.

"That is Starr's form when her body can't be used." Selenity said, pointing at the insect that was currently trying to burrow into Kota's hair, "I can't believe she hasn't shown it to you yet."

"Maybe she wanted it to be a surprise?" Kai wondered out loud, "She is one to do such things."

"Hmmm…" The others murmured. Kota gently disentangled the moth and held it in her palm. The tiny creature twitched its antenae at her in the same manner that Starr would twitch her eyebrows when amused. It made Kota smile. The shell next to her was no longer Starr. It was a weapon. The tiny insect was was nestled in her palm was her friend Starr.

"I say we do it." Kota said, "Like you said. Pluto can always hoff up another body for her." Ceruri laughed and slapped Kota on the shoulder.

"Spoken like a true Falan!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Three… Two… One…" Kai counted as the Moon's Stargate flashed to life.

"Will you do the honors?" Ceruri asked, bowing mockingly to Kota. She nodded. Holding out her hand Starr flew out of it and fluttered over to her body.

"Remember." The Queen said, "She is now a bomb that will go off soon after Starr reaches her stomach. You have to get her through the 'Gate as fast as you are able." Kota nodded and picked up Starr's limp form. She wrinkled her lip in disgust as the moth wriggled in between the shell's lips.

"Two… One… GO!" Kai yelled. Hefting Starr onto her shoulder Kota ran as fast as she could up the ramp to the shimmering pool of light.

"Say 'hi' to the Submarians for me." She said, tossing the body through.

"HIT THE DIRT!" Krypton called, tackling the Queen.

"Close the Gate! Close the Gate!" Kota yelled, racing down the ramp and diving to the ground not a moment too soon. A firy explosion shot ash and debris through the StarGate, just as the Gatekeeper closed it.

"Ugh…" Polaris muttered, dusting herself off. Kota nodded and started laughing before a horrible thought struck her.

"Where's Starr now?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The King of Submarian was a broken man. He had loved his wife dearly. Had cherished her. Had rejoiced when she had told him that she would have his child. But when Prince Frieza had bargained an alliance with him, he had used the King's weakness against him. The King had a weakness for riches.. In that crack of Greed in the King's heart Chaos creeped through. In return for the alliance and all the riches the treasury could hold, all the King had to do was get rid of his Senshi wife and her unborn child. In a fit of insanity her had killed her, strangled her to death and her body had rejected the child and the fetus died upon the cold, stone floor. Now the King would have given all the riches in the cosmos if it could bring his wife back to him.

The throne of Submarian sat in the same room as the Stargate, just out of reach of the swell when the gate opened. He had commanded it so that when at last Submarian fell to Chaos or Cosmos, he would be the first to fall. His heavily jeweled fingers gently cupped a pipe of jeweled silver and he smoked expensive weed. He lived for his riches. And his Senshiless planet had been shunned by Fate. He could feel it. The Gods had turned their backs on Submarian. And the Planet itself was dying. It was only a matter of time.

He was shaken from his memories by the sound of the Stargate activating. Passivly he watched as the symbols cycled and touched a familiar address.

"At last…" He murmured, "The Queen herself takes pity on me." The 'Gate blazed to life and broken, battered figure tumbled out of the waters to land as his feet. Gazing into Starr's blank, lifeless eyes he smiled.

"Give my wife my regards from Hell, will you?" Her mumbled. Then all was fire and soon there was no sign that the Planet of Submarian had ever existed.

Only the memory remained.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fortune, fame

Mirror, vain

Gone insane

But the memory remains

Heavy rings on fingers wave

Another Star denies the grave

See the nowhere crowd, cry the nowhere tears of honor

Like twisted vines that grow

That hide and swallow mansions whole

And dim the light of an already faded prima donna

Fortune, fame

Mirror, vain

Gone insane…

But the memory remains

Heavy rings hold cigarettes

Up to lips that time forgets

Just listen, they play my song

Ash to ash

Dust to dust

Fade to black

Fortune, fame

Mirror, vain

Gone insane

Drift away

Fade away

Fortune, fame

Mirror, vain

Gone insane

But the memory remains


	31. Broken

**Dear Readers,**

**It was really hard to find a theme song for this chapter. But I did it. This chapter is dedicated to one of my dearest friends Lone Warrior2. Kota is a character she designed and Kota goes on adventures in this chapter. Really sucky adventures, yeah, but hey, Starr had to go blow stuff up. So here's to Kota! Huzzah!**

**I do not own Sailor Moon**

**I do not own Broken, by Evanescence**

**Here's to Lone-chan! We should get together sometime! I MISSSS YOOOUUU! I blow kisses at you! Teehee! **

**Stay safe**

**Stay healthy**

**Sincerely,**

**Starr Bryte**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three hours later found the Falan sitting with a still comatose Antares and Kota prowling restlessly through the hallways of the Silver Castle. They had told her that Starr would be fine. Starr was always fine. But still Kota was uneasy. It was this restlessness that caused her to leave the palace and enter the gardens.

The gardens were huge. Mazes of flowering shrubs, stands of fruit and flowering trees, a small forrest. It all led right down to the seashore. And in the garden were fountains and benches and paths and criss-crossed and intersected. Following some pull that she couldn't quite understand Kota disregarded the paths and made a bee-line right down the center. It was a motto that Starr followed. To go wherever the pull would push her. And there was a pull. Like a fishing line had hooked itself to her heart and was pulling her along. She took no heed of where she was going. The sting of twigs and branches slapping and tugging at the skin of her arms and face was only a vague annoyance in the back of her head. It was like when she and Starr had first met. A connection. Only this connection was made from far away and was pulling her ever closer. She only stopped when she nearly tripped over a shovel. Blinking she looked around. She was in the middle of the alleyway behind the stables. The scent and sound of horses and other creatures mixed with the smell of hay and manuer was soothing. Familiar. It reminded her of when she was small and would play with her cousins in the animal pens before and after performances.

Her eyes blurred as the hook in her heart yanked. It hurt. Rubbing her chest she began to follow the pull once again. She didn't know how far she walked or how long she walked. Everything seemed to blur with some sort of call. The hook dug deeper and a sense of urgency filled her heart. She began to run, leaping or swerving over obstacles. Her breathe burning her throat, the air seemed to scortch her lungs as she panted. Her heart pounded and felt as if it were going to explode and drown her. All she could see was a pale haze. All she could hear was the thrumming beat of her heart. Then she stopped. The hook eased. Her nerves burned and her muscles shook and spasmed. The stitch in her side caused her to wince and suppress the urge to vomit from exhaustion. She could almost see the thread that had dragged her there. The line connecting her heart and the one that had called her. The string lead right through a blank stone wall.

"What the…" Kota muttered. Curious she reached out a pressed a hand against the wall. Stone. Cool and shaded from the sun. With a soft sound she lay her head against the stone and let the bricks cool her fevered skin. But the urge was still there. The hook tugged at her heart.

"It's a stone wall…" She said, grumpily, "I can't walk through walls…" Looking around she took in her surroundings. She was at the back of the Holy Temple of the Moon. Sitting down she took the time to catch her breath. Ignoring the hook in her heart for a moment she just sat and basked. The grass was cool in the shade of the Temple and the sweat evaporated from her skin slowly. Her legs felt like wet noodles and she rubbed them ruefully. That was when Kota noticed it. A mark. Half hidden by a corner of the temple. Leaning closer she reached out to touch it and winced. It stung. Hurt in a way that felt almost good. Kota's stomach rolled and she bit the inside of her cheek. Even though she had never seen the Crest of Chaos Kota could recognize it simply by the feel of it. The hook tugged at her heart again and this time she listened. Reaching out again she pressed her hand to the mark, biting her lip to hold back a scream of pain as the mark burned her hands with a fiery cold. Her eyes blurred by tears she watched as the stone seemed to dissapear. The inside was dark. Tearing off the hem of her skirt Kota wrapped her blistered and bleeding hand and leaned foreward. The place had that odd, timeless feel that TweenTime had. But different. Colder. More evil. The hook tugged again and Kota crawled through the opening. Standing up she found herself in a cave like hut… Or was that a hut like cave? Blinking away the dizzy feeling she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The feeling of vertigo faded once her eyes were shut.

"Another optical illusion." She grumbled. Pulling off her unburned glove she tied it around her eyes, covering her physical senses. Her knees wobbled dangerously.

"Get a grip!" She muttered, holding her hands out in front of herself. The thread in her heart guided her way as she slowly shuffled foreward. She ran into a table. Feeling the cloth she grimaced.

"Silk." She murmured, "Someone has been doing dirty deeds in trade for pretties." Pulling the table cloth off the table she winced at the sound of breaking china. She walked foreward a few more paces before stopping. There was a barrier. A circle of power. Something that blocked her path. Unsheathing one of her sais Kota poked at the barrier with her injured hand. The entire arm went numb.

"Damnit!" She gasped, dropping her sai. Picking it up again with her uninjured hand she gripped the hilt tightly between her teeth. The hook tugged again.

"I'm coming I'm coming."She mumbled, "Patience is a virtue." Following the line of power she realized that it formed a full circle. The thread of urgancy pulled whichever way she went. The thing she was after was right at the center of the barrier.

"I know you can do it…" A soft, faded voice murmured to her. Kota bit her lip.

"How do you know what I can or can't do?" She asked. She could almost feel a smile.

"Because… Starr's your friend… And all of Starr's friends are strong…"

"Are you her friend?" Kota asked curiously. A soft chuckle.

"In a way…"

Kota crossed her arms and winced when she jarred her hurt hand. The arm still tingled unpleasantly from where the barrier had shocked it. An eyebrow raised over her blindfold.

"If all of Starr's friends are strong, what are you doing here?" She asked incredulously.

"Would it help if I said I was ambused?" Cam the embarresed reply.

"And if you're so strong, why don't you get out of there yourself instead of kidnapping hapless Senshi to do it for you?" She asked.

"Because it's easier…"

"You're being lazy."

"You're being stubborn."

"You're being rude."

"You're delaying." There was a pause and then the voice lowered to an almost desperate whisper, "Please help me… I can't last much longer and you're the only one who has heard my calls… Please…" Kota bit her lip.

"It'll hurt." She said softly.

"I know…" Came the answer.

"Will you help me?" She asked in a small voice.

"I'll try…" Came the reply. Nodding resolutly Kota unsheathed her other sai and felt the pain of the burns echo up her nerves. Gripping her sais in both hands she took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"On my mark…" She said.

"One…" He called.

"Two…" She answered.

"THREE!" With a gutteral cry she threw herself at the barrier. The war cry turned into a shriek of pain as every nerve seemed to catch fire. Still screaming she hacked and slashed at the barrier. For a moment she thought she had failed until she felt something give way. With a triumphant cry she fell foreward into the circle and a phantom embrace.

"Thank you…" The voice sobbed against her hair, "Thank you…"

"You're free now…" Kota choked, "You're free…"

"And I have one last favor to ask, brave Senshi…" The voice murmured. And Kota listened to a dead King's final request.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They found her collapsed on the steps of the palace. Still blindfolded. Bleeding from a thousand tiny wounds. Curled around something wrapped in fine blue silk. She didn't allow them to touch her. She cried out in pain when they did. She told them the light hurt her eyes, even though night had fallen. She asked for water. Once she had drunk her fill she stood up and went to the throne room, following the wall as it guided her. The walls knew what she held in her hands. She heard the stones whispering, even though she could not understand what was being said. The Throne Room was full that night. The Court had gathered to discuss the mutiny of the now nonexistant planet of Submarion. Still blindfolded Kota walked down the royal carpet, completely ignoring the whispers the surrounded her. The guards came forward to block her path and she smiled at them.

"If you don't get out of my way, I'll bite you." She said, calmly, "I may not have the use of my hands right now, but I've had a crappy day and His Majesty owes me one helluva favor." The guards looked to the Queen.

"What do you hold in your arms Sailor Kota?" Selenity asked. Kota smiled.

"I have a message…" She answered, "But I need to stand in front of you to give it."

"Tell us, what it is first." One of the guards said, "Then we MIGHT let you near the Queen."

"It's for her ears alone." Kota snapped, "I nearly got my hands burned off today because SOMEONE was stupid enough to get himself ambushed in his own castle! Oh shut up." She told the bundle in her arms, "You are too, stupid…" But her words held no heat.

"Your majesty…" Another guard said. The Queen nodded.

"Come to my hand, Kota."

"Thank you…" Kota sighed in releif, climbing the stairs. When at last she stood in front of the Queen she said, "Before I return to you something you lost, I have to give you a message first."

"What is it?" Selenity asked. Kota leaned foreward and gently kissed the Moon Queen's mouth.

"'I don't regret a single thing.'" Then she held out the bundle. Curiously the Queen took it and unwrapped it. Her hands shook.

"Where.." She gasped, "How…?" Leaning foreward again Kota whispered.

"He was knifed on his way to midnight prayers. His blood stained the holy stairs. Care for my to point out the traitor?" Not waiting for an answer Kota straightened up and turned, "Where is the King? I have his crown. Hidden in a place that was created not found…" Unsheathing her sai she grinned and licked the blade, "Shall I show you where I found it?" Flipping the blade she caught it and threw as hard as she could. The sai spun through the air and pinned the Karen, one of the High Priests acolytes, to the wall.

"There's your traitor…" Kota said, "Now I'm going to sleep now…" With a grin Kota tumbled down the dias stairs to land in a heap at the bottom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wanted you to know

I loved the way you laugh

I want to hold you high and steal you pain away

I keep your photograph

I know it serves me well

I want to hold you high and steal your pain

Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away

You don't feel me here anymore

The worst is over now and we can breathe again

I want to hold you high and seal my pain away

There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight

I want to hold you high and steal you pain

Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you've gone away

You've gone away

You don't feel me here, anymore.


	32. Fallen

**Dear Readers,**

**Sorry that took so long, but I was busy with another fanfic that caught my attention. This has already been asked once so I'll answer it: Have you ever woken up with the feeling that your skin is asleep? Or have you ever had your hand or foot fall asleep on you? You know that horrible pins and needles feeling? To the ladies: You know when you're PMSing and you don't want anyone to touch you because you just plain hurt inside? Yeah. That's what Kota's feeling. Makes anyone want to fall down a set of stairs now doesn't it?**

**Things may take a turn for the odd where Kota is concerned, but don't worry... She'll be fine! **

**I don't own 'field of Innocence' by Evanescence.**

**I do not own Sailor Moon.**

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z.**

**I do not own Masters of the Universe. I think that should cover it for now.**

**Thanks to my reviewers and stuff... Thanks to Everfire for kidnapping me... I love you I love you I love you! (starts randomly singing "Died in your arms tonight")**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,**

Starr Bryte

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

The moment Kota hit the floor the Throne room erupted into chaos. The Queen still sat on her throne, staring at the head of her husband in shock. The traitor Karen was still pinned to the wall, screaming because the Sai had missed anything vital, but had nailed him through the chest. Kota was still blindfolded and no one knew how or why. The guards hovered protectivly over their Queen, but didn't know what to do. That was when Hotaru decided to take matters into her own hands. It would be a moment that would go down in history.

"SILENCE!" The room fell silent, not out of respect but out of shock, for never in the history of the Senshi had Sailor Saturn ever risen her voice over a murmur.

"Take Kota to the infirmery, other than that do not touch her. Send a messanger to the border realm and bring Sailor Keele to me. I want the betrayer left where he is. Guards, take the Queen down to her husband, I want king and crown united at once. Move!" It was very uncharacteristic of the silent Senshi to be so aggressive, but no one questioned her orders.

Kota simply lay on the floor silently cursing herself. It hurt to fall down a set of stairs.

_Why couldn't I have at least fallen ON the queen instead of ON my ass?_ She thought sourly, _Now I hurt more than I ever did! _She took a moment to simply breath. Wincing she put her hands underneath herself and tried to sit up. Her muscles wouldn't move.

'_The hell!_ She grumbled mentally then tried again. Her arms quivvered and each and every muscle felt like a wet noodle. A headache began to pound behind her ears and along her jaw. She felt tense, yet every muscle was loose and watery. There were people moving around her. She could feel some of them getting close. One felt like Hotaru. A few others were strangers. But around the circle of space there were people. She could feel their eyes. Staring. Murmuring. Thinking. Noise noise noise noise noise. Inside her ears. Outside her ears. Grinding her nerves. Pressing on the hurts. A high pitched keen escaped her throat and she instinctivly slashed at the hand that reached out to her.

"Stay away!" She rasped. Touching was bad. Touching was very bad.

"We need to get you to the infirmary." A voice said.

"Don' wanna move… Leave me here." She answered, curling up. There was a sigh of frustration somewhere above her.

"You're lying right in front of the throne dias. You're in the way."

"Don' care… Step on me… Don' touch me…"

"Sailor Kota…" It was Sailor Saturn's voice. Soft. It didn't hurt. Not like the voices of everyone else. It felt like cool early autumn nights. Purple and silver. That's what her voice sounded like. Soothing purple and silver. Purple so dark it was almost black embedded with cool silver pinpoints like stars.

"It hurts…" Kota hissed.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Inside… My head… And my skin… My skin hurts…"

"Why are you blind folded?"

"It hurts…"

"Your eyes?"

"Inside… My eyes hurt inside… And my ears… In my head… And they won't shut up!" The last was an almost sob of frustration. Another person came up and murmured low into Saturn's ear. But Kota could hear the words.

"The Queen is down in the Tombs with the King… Sailor Vajiitasai is with her along with Sailor Kai."

"Bring Eternia to me. And have Orion get these people out of here." Hotaru said softly. Kota felt the guard nod.

"Yes, ma'am." The guard went away and Kota simply lay on the floor. It hurt to breath because then her chest rubbed against the floor and moving hurt too much. It all hurt too much.

"Tell me what happened." It was an order. Kota swallowed hard. What had happened? One moment she had been waiting for Starr to come back and the next she had been running around the castle proper and fighting with an invisible wall.

"He called to me…" She whispered, "He called me… and I went to help him…"

"The king?" Hotaru murmured. Kota nodded.

"He needed help… He asked me to help him… So I did… He cried." Kota laughed harshly, more of a grunt than anything else, "The bastard flipping owes me one for this… Nearly went blind. Can't even see now… My hands are bleeding. Everything hurts. Damned illusion spells made me dizzy… I'm probably getting blood all over this nice red carpet…" Even now she could feel the blood. A steady stream from her many injuries from the glass wall. Her hands hurt the worst. There was silence for a moment and Kota could almost taste the confusion in the air.

"Sailor Kota…" That voice belonged to Eternia, "Sailor Kota… You are not bleeding. You aren't even injured."

"But I can feel it!" Kota cried harshly, "I can feel it! I can!" There was silence for a moment.

"Then we need to take her to the infirmary." Kai's voice murmured, "We'll clean and dress your wounds. Alright?" Kai's voice became softer as she turned to speak with Eternia and Saturn. But Kota could hear her perfectly over the murmur in her head.

"I've seen illusion spells like these before. Nasty pieces of work. Worms it's way right into the nerve endings and screws with the head..." Kai said.

"What about the voices she keeps hearing?" Eternia asked.

"We'll figure that out after we get her cleaned up..." Saturn murmured, "We need to move her..."

"Levitation? A transportation spell?" Kai asked. Kota felt Saturn shake her head.

"The walls won't allow it. Transportation spells arn't allowed inside the palace walls."

"Then I guess there's no other choice..." That was from Vajiitasai. She felt the energy from the Senshi come near her.

"Stay away, stay away, stay away..." She chanted under her breath.

"Sorry, I can't..." Ceruri answered before scooping her up in her arms. Kota shrieked and fainted.

"Don't you just hate spells that rip psychological wounds open like a scab?" Ceruri asked sarcasticly as she carried the senseless Kota up to the infirmary, "I, myself, kinda like them..."

"Well you're just a masochist then..." Kai muttered, sourly, "She's never going to trust you again..."

"Sure she will..." Ceruri answered, "I told her, quite honestly what I was going to do and that she had no choice in the matter..."

"And you wonder why most people don't like Saiyins..." Eternia muttered, "Your race has such a happy nature..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Antares floated in dreams filled with darkness. A darkness so deep she could almost taste it's acridness on her tongue. Horrid and bitter. All consuming and hateful. And that darkness existed because Antares had failed. The would have's and should have's circled in her mind, echoing and reverberating until it was like a pain deep within her bones. A constant ache.

_I am a danger..._ She thought, _What happened that night, could happen again... Will happen again... Why am I still alive?_ She had known she was dead. Had felt the claws plunge into her chest. Had tasted hearts blood in her mouth. Had seen her own insides upon the battlefield. Had marveled at their pink, shinyness. How pretty they were. Had felt the pain. The exhaustion. And the welcoming darkness, the embrace of eternal night knowing that she would sleep until she was called upon once more... But she had woken up too soon. Someone had woken her. Something had ripped her from her peaceful slumbers. Someone had told her to live.

"_I have returned you to life..._" The terrible voice had said, "_Now you will do my bidding... And I bid you to take this gift to Queen Selenity and tell her that her beloved weapon is just that... A weapon... A weapon that anyone with the proper skills, can use... And destroy..."_ The journey to the Queen was a blur. But now she was alive... She could fight again! But for who? She no longer owned herself... Could she truly trust herself with a blade? Who would that blade be turned on? Chaos? Or the Queen?

Opening her eyes she looked to the side. It was a Senshi... But one she did not know... She was dressed in blue and grey and her long dark hair tumbled across the pillow. Her eyes were bound with gauze. A blind Senshi... Antares sat up to get a better look. She was pretty. Beautiful. Cursed. The mark of a Fallen weighed heavily upon her soul.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you, it's rude to stare?" The Senshi asked tonelessly. Antares jumped.

"I-I did not think you were awake..." She stammered.

"I wasn't... Then I heard you thinking..." Kota answered.

"You heard my thoughts!" Antares demanded sharply.

"No..." Kota bit her lip for a moment, "I heard the echoes of thoughts... They bounced off the voices in the walls. I knew they were yours."

"That doesn't make sense..." Antares muttered. Kota smiled mirthlessly.

"I know.. It doesn't make much sense to me either... The walls don't seem to like you much..." In all of this Kota hadn't moved an inch, almost as if she were trying to stay still. Antares raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know that?" She asked curiously.

"I can hear them talking..." Kota answered.

"Only the Queen can hear the walls!" Antares scoffed. Kota made a movement, as if she wanted to shrug, but stopped.

"Let's just say I had a little accident and now I see and hear weird things..." She turned her head to stare, sightlessly at Antares. The other Senshi squirmed under that gauze covered gaze.

"If it hurts so much, why don't you just die?" Kota asked.

"What!" Antares gasped. Kota turned back to the ceiling.

"I think Starr would be a lot happier if you died... I think you would be alot happier too..." She said. Antares swallowed hard.

"What makes you say that?" She asked. Kota made the odd, half shrug motion again.

"You feel tired... Like you're sleep deprived..." A mirthless smirk, "You feel like Starr, sometimes... I wonder if she ever gets tired of living too..." A shuddering sigh, as if breathing too deeply hurt, "I think I will become like her one day."

"Why?" Antares asked. A sad smile.

"In a way... We are exactly alike... Two peas in a pod... God, I feel strange..." Kota muttered in a sing-song voice.

"What happened?" Antares asked. Kota twitched her fingers slightly against the blanket in a restless movement.

"He called to me... He was crying... He was hurting so badly and I wanted to help him." Kota said, "So I helped him... It hurt... It hurt so much... And I can't move now. It hurt me and moving hurts and you hurt too and I wish you would just die, why won't you die?" The last was a shaky demand. Antares scooted away from the other senshi, suddenly nervous. Kota giggled shakily.

"So this is what it feels like..." She muttered, "This is what it feels like... This is what it feels like..." Antares lay back down and simply stared at Kota. She was muttering to herself. She closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. She heard someone come in and through her slit eye lids recognized Kai and Eternia.

"It's like she has taken someone elses pain as her own..." Eternia said, "And it's echoing inside her skin..."

"What will a sleeping draught do?" Kai asked, "We need to do something and she isnt' resting."

"A sleeping draught will only do so much... None of the drugs here are strong enough..." Eternia answered.

"What about Lady Shyanne? She and the other High Senshi have been summoned for the funeral. The Queen wanted her friends by her side." Kai said. There was a pause.

"Go get her... I'll give Kota one of our lesser sleep aids to help her relax. God's willing she'll have brought something to ease this pain." Eternia said and then left. Kai stood by Kota's bed side.

"What has happened to you?" The small Alphan asked, "Who's pain do you bear? Why do you keep it?" Antares watched as her team mate sat down in a chair. Antares opened her eyes to take in her team mate. Her mohawk needed to be trimmed and she looked tired and disturbed, but Antares though Kai was beautiful as always. She wanted to run her fingers through that shock of white hair, the way she used to. Before she had died. She wanted to hold her team mates close again, the way they used to. Before the battle that had taken her life. A few minutes later not only Sailor Jupiter, but Sailor Mars were standing in the room. Antares closed her eyes and pretended to sleep.

"I did bring some things with me..." Shyanne commented, "But I don't think it'll help."

"I was thinking something along the lines of a sleeping potion... Just so that she can get some rest for tonight." Eternia said.

"I could try a mental barrier, but I don't think it'll work." Reika said, "She is connected to someone who is in great pain. But it's a pain that I have never seen before. It's as if all the pain someone else is feeling has been transferred." There was a pause then Reika's soft voice.

"Kota... Tell me where it hurts... Tell me and I'll try to make it better..." She said in a sing song voice. It was hypnotic and soothing. There was a pause before Kota spoke.

"My chest... My arms... My abdomen... My legs... My head..."

"What does it feel like, Kota?"

"As if a hand has reached into my chest and clawed at my heart... As if my arms are broken and bleeding... As if my stomach as been split open... As if my legs have been burned... My head feels as if it has been hit by a hammer..." Came the murmured reply. Antares nearly opened her eyes in shock. Those were the exact same injuries that had taken her life! The exact same wounds that had killed her. There was some movement before Reika spoke.

"We're going to give you something to help you sleep. You shouldn't feel any pain. Alright?"

"Anything... Anything to make it stop... Just for a little while..." There was a pause and Kota sighed, "Where is Starr?" Another pause and Reiko whispered.

"No one has heard from Starr in three days... She's not in sensing range..."

"You think she actually got herself blown up this time?" Shyanne asked.

"No... I think she's just not close to anyone yet... I'll give it two more days before I send someone..."

"Let's get back to the Queen. There's nothing more we can do here."

"Should someone stay with her just in case?" Kai asked, "And what about Antares? We should let someone sit with her in case she wakes up." There was a pause.

"Let's leave them." Reika said, "I don't think either one will wake until morning." Then they left the room. Antares opened her eyes and stared at Kota again. Then she looked around. No one was there. Slowly she peeled off the night shirt someone had put her in. She stared at her bared arms. There. Right between elbow and wrist her arm had been snapped. And the other arm, right between bicep and shoulder. Her bared legs held strange red blotches, like a sunburn. Right where she had been burned by a mixture of flame and acid. She glanced at her stomach. That was where the sword had sliced her open... Like a fish... The bruise was large and started at her belly button. Wincing she felt her head. There... A softness to her skull. That was where the war hammer had glanced her. She touched her chest. And this was the killing blow. The claws had clutched her heart and shown it to her. It had still been beating. So red with large blue veins. It had hurt. She turned to stare at Kota again. And this Senshi had taken her pain into herself. The pain had remained with her even when she had been brought back. It had stayed with her until Kota had done something. And the pain had left. Vanished. And she had been able to sleep through the night with only the darkness of her heart and soul to keep her company. She almost wished the pain would return, just to chase away this horrible emptiness. It was then that she realized something.

"I shouldn't be here..." She whispered, "I don't belong here... What am I doing here?" It almost made her laugh. What was she doing here? She didn't belong there! Why? She stifled a giggle. A weapon. She was a weapon. What would happen if the queen came into the room? A glimmer of something caught her eye and she turned towards it. Sticking out from underneath Kota's pillow was a beautiful sai. The hilt bound in grey leather. Reaching tentativly she pulled it out of it's sheath. Kota never stirred.

"Why don't you just die?" Antares repeated Kota's words under her breathe, "She would be much happier if you died." Sliding off the bed she winced at the wobbly feeling embedded in her bones. She felt so weak. Stumbling to the lockers near the infirmary wall she found one with her name on it. Inside was her torn and bloodied fuku. Without the transformation spell it was hard to put on, but she managed it manipulate the tiny clasps that held it together. Pulling on her gloves and boots she reached for her tiara, but stopped herself. She no longer had the right to wear the circlet or brooch of power. She was no longer a Senshi.

"I'm fallen..." She whispered, "I'm a fallen star." She smiled.

"I'm like Starr..." She murmured happily, "I'm just like her... Just like her..." Turning, feeling much better now that she was wearing her own clothes she placed the tiara and brooch on the bed she had occupied before gripping the sai tightly and walking out of the room. The halls were dim and Antares realized that night had fallen. Glancing out the window she saw the funeral procession for the King. At last he was to be put to rest.

"Soon we all find peace." She said, "Even we who are damned." She felt oddly calm. Detached. It was refreshing. It was frightening.

"I am a walking corpse." She murmured, "It is time to put me to rest, too." The walk down to the tombs was not all that long. The sepulcher that Starr had wrestled with Chaos had been scrubbed clean. It was cool, the stone reassuringly firm. She lay on her back and smiled up at the ceiling.

"Death is only the beginning." She said softly. Then, raising the sai up as high as she could, she plunged it into her chest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the Queen found the body of Antares she did not weep. She found that she had no more tears to cry for the Senshi of Messages. She cleaned Kota's sai in her skirts and placed it back in it's sheath, tucking it under the slumbering Senshi's pillow once more. The walls whispered with a new voice. And as she listened a numbness filled the heart of the Queen. Soon, the voice told her, soon the Senshi of the Falan would be no more. Soon they would have a new name. The Fallen.

The light from the sun never seemed so cold.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I still remember the world  
From the eyes of a child  
Slowly those feelings  
Were clouded by what I know now  
Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
I want to go back  
Somehow it seems colder now  
Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything

Yet knowing nothing at all.


	33. Honest Deceit

**Dear Reader,**

**I know this is a short chapter, but my thoughts are coming out in sporratic chunks. Oh well... I try...**

**This chapter is the start of something knew. LoneWarrior2's boyfriend is entering the story with his own character, Kay. He'll be a character who kinda shows how the other half lives... You'll get it sooner or later.**

**I do not own Break You by Drowning Pool.**

**I do not own Sailor Moon.**

**I do not own Sailor Kota or Kay.**

**I do not own DBZ.**

**I do not own Masters of the Universe**

**If I forgot anything I don't own oh well... I don't own it...**

**Thanks to my friends and reviewers I need to go mow the lawn now, I hope you enjoy the chapter talk to you later, bye.**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,**

**Starr**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was the ending of an era when Sailor Antares died. The Queen, she who loves her people with such passion that their pains are reflected upon her, found she could not weep, could not mourn, could not feel anything for the dead Senshi. Sailor Kai wept for her, wailing and clutching at Antares fuku. Sailor Eternia and Sailor Namek simply bowed their heads and wondered which one of them would fall next. Sailor Orion clutched at Kai and held her as close as she could, as if afraid the small Senshi would dissappear if she let go. All of the senshi mourned the loss of Antares. But Sailor Vajiitasai was lost to her rage. When she saw the sai of Sailor Kota, plunged into Antares' heart she saw red. Vengence was her only thought as she stormed up the stairs to the infirmary where Kota supposedly lay in a drugged stupor. She was almost there when small arms twined themselves around her waist. She looked down into the deep eyes of Hotaru.

"It was not she who killed her." The Senshi of Silence said. Ceruri snorted.

"She belongs to Starr. She is a Fallen!"

"As was Antares..."

"But-"

"The Sailor Antares you knew and loved was dead before she even reached the castle gates. The thing that entered here was nothing more than a memory. A gohst." Hotaru's words struck Ceruri's heart with a pain that almost caused her to crumple where she stood. But she was a Saiyin. And pain only caused their rage to grow. Her tail lashed behind her wildly.

"Someone must pay for this!" She hissed. Hotaru smiled bitterly.

"Who? Kota? She can't move let alone fight back. She could not have done that even if she wanted to." Ceruri was about to answer when the Queen walked past on silent feet. Her face was expressionless. A portion of her skirts were stained from where she had cleaned the sai. The weapon itself was held expertly in the Queen's pale hand. She walked up to Kota's bed, resheathed the sai and slipped it back under the pillow. Kota never even twitched.

They watched until the Queen walked away to join her brethren Senshi. Ceruri turned back to Hotaru.

"You may not want to do anything, but I do."

"You do not answer to me Sailor Vajiitasai."

"No. I only answer to the Queen."

"The Queen is in no condition to hear words of violence."

"The Queen doesn't have to hear them. Nor does she have to agree to them." Ceruri smiled, "The Queen is the hieght of purity on the living plane. She must be kept pure. That's why she has us." Then she turned and walked away, "I'm going to go and make sure she stays pure... If she asks, tell her and went to mourn or something..." Hotaru smiled and shook her head before turning and walking into the dark infirmary. Sitting down on the bed Antares had vacated she watched the slumbering Senshi for a moment before reaching out and gently stroking a wisp of hair that had tumbled from the pillow and dangled off the edge of the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kota dreamed of fire. It didn't begin as such, however. At first it was a dream of peace. She was at home. The asteroid of Tumble. Her circus city. She had been practicing for a show. Flying through the air, the breeze making her hair blow back, her partner reaching out to grab her hand. She smiled. He was more than her partner. He was her friend. Her lover. Her betrothed. The pillar that supported her. She reached out to grab his hand. Their fingers almost touched. And then the tent they were practicing it was ripped apart. It was the attack all over again. Her mother, grey streaking her dark hair, screaming battle cries as she raced accross the courtyard only to be struck down from behind. She grabbed her transformation pendent and screamed the spell. But before she could finish she was tackled to the ground. It was like flipping through a well read book. The violence and fire streamed past and reached for another experience. They had hidden. She had wanted to fight. Wanted to free her home. She watched in terrified wonder as the castle she had grown up in was burned to the ground. He had gripped her shoulders painfully hard and stared into her eyes, trying to make her understand.

"We are lost!" He had cried to her, "You must escape!"

"NO! I will not!"

"You are the queen now. If you live, Tumble will live. WE will live because YOU will live."

"Not without you." She had growled. Then he kissed her. It wasn't a hard kiss. It wasn't a fierce kiss. It wasn't the type of kiss she would have expected him to give her. It was a gentle kiss. As if he were giving her something precious to hold onto. His hands cupping her face and tangling in her hair.

"You are never without me." He said, his eyes, deep carribean blue, seemed to glow in the darkness. She struggled to catch her breath, tingling from head to toe. He smiled.

"You will go to Gate Senshi. You will take shelter there. You will send for Miranda. She'll know what to do..."

"What about you?" She asked, "I'm not going to leave you here."

"Of course not!" He laughed, "I'm your distraction! We'll get to the Stargate together!" She nodded happily and gripped his hand hard.

"Together." She said. And together they did. Using all of their skills as acrobats to get to their goal. The Stargate was guarded, but not heavily so. The youma were on the look out for the Princess, many beleived her to be dead. Those who still lived were placed in cages. Rape and torture and drinking and laughter surrounded them. She wanted to weep, but there was no time. They had to get to the Stargate. They had to escape. They would bring help. They would free her home.

"Makes you wonder how they got in..." He muttered.

"Huh?" She breathed, trying to catch her breath.

"Look." He said, "The Stargate has protection on it. Each pod or ship that enters is scanned. The only way for someone to get in is if someone from the inside let them."

"I don't understand..." She whispered. But it wasn't that she didn't understand... It was that she didin't WANT to understand. How could she understand the reasoning behind a betrayer?

"Tumble has been betrayed." His words ripped through her heart. Betrayed. Betrayed by someone she had known. Someone who had done a show with her. Someone she had talked to. Had worked with. Had laughed with. Her mother was dead and her home was burning because someone she cared about had betrayed her.

"Why...?" She gasped, "Why would they do that?" He shook his head.

"I don't know... I don't care... We have to get out of here. Once you're safe something will be done." He said. She nodded, beleiving in him. He was always there for her. Again her memories sped past. How they had gone to the underground armory. How she had found her Grandmother's sais. How he had grabbed a long katana and realized that all of his lessons in sword fighting were about to be put to the test. The hours spent huddled together. Hiding. Running. Asking herself why. Why had this happened? And then they were there. The Stargate. So close and yet so far away. Guarded. He had glared at the guards and shook his hands out, cracking his knuckles. She swallowed hard. He always cracked his knuckles before trying to do something stupid. Like walked the tightrope on ice skates without a net. Or try to use his magic. He had a small gift. But it was so small that he could only use it a few times for little things before tiring himself out. Like the time he had made fireworks for her birthday. He had been in bed for two days afterwards with a cool cloth over his eyes. His hands glowed blue and she placed her hands over his. For a moment she could see the shadows of her bones through the light. Dark shadows of her knuckles and wrists. Then she looked up into his eyes, which had begun to glow the same bright blue.

"Don't." She said, "You'll drain yourself."

"It's the only way." He had told her, "Remember? I'm your distraction." He leaned foreward and pressed his forhead to hers, "I promise I won't die. I promise I'll get you through the 'Gate... I promise everything will be fine." He kissed her and she could taste his magic. Blue. So blue. As if she were tasting the summer sky. And before that moment she never knew that the sky could taste of anything. It tasted of him. Smiling at her he drew his katana. The steal went from silver to icy blue. Catching afire with his power. With a battle cry he ran towards the enemy and she raced for the large round dial. All of her lessons and memorizing used to dial up a now familiar address. Dendera had been a friend of her mother's for a long time. They were almost family in some ways. It was the only place she knew she would be safe. The 'Gate exploded to life. Racing up the ramp to it she turned. He was still fighting. Slowly he was being overwhelmed. Drawing her sai she turned to run to his side and fight. Their eyes met. He smiled. His lips moved, but she didn't understand the words. Then he spoke a word of power. Invisible hands wrapped around her body and carried her through the 'Gate.

"NO!" She cried, "NO! NO! Don't leave me!" But it was too late. She was tumbling through the sea of stars and tumbling out onto the flag stones of Dendera's Stargate. She looked up and the guards back away, startled by the look on her face. Turning she saw the 'Gate close.

"No..." She whispered, "No... No..." Gripping her hair in both hands she pulled as hard as she could and bowed forward until her forhead met the cold stones, screaming his name. If she screamed it loud enough he would hear her. If he heard her he would come back. Would put his arms around her. Would kiss her. Would just BE there. He had promised he'd be there. He had promised. He had lied.

"KAY!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kota woke up. It wasn't like waking up after a bad dream. It was an awarness. A change. One moment the stones of Dendera's 'Gate room were pressed against her, the next she was in a bed. She felt weak and shaky. The remainder of the drug leaving her veins. She was oddly, without pain. The pain that had plagued her and knawed at her ever since she had retrieved the King's head was gone. It could only mean one thing. A small, bitter smile twirked her lips.

"So she did take my advice..." She muttered, "Won't Starr be pleased..." Her smile dissappeared as she remembered the painful days after she had tumbled through the Stargate. How she had raged and mourned for her homeland. How she had cursed Kay. But in the end she had understood. He hadn't lied to her. He had simply ommitted the fact that he hadn't planned on going with her. He was probably dead anyway. That thought brought a pain to her heart that she wanted to push away. Instead she filled it with another question. What now?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the darkness that was once the outpost of Tumble bad things were happening. An understatement of the highest order. The people were being subjected to experiements. How to make a better Youma. How to twist and torture a person's soul until they fought for the darkness instead of against it. It had been tried once before by Sauron the Great. Turning the Elves into Orcs for his armies. In the darkness a tortured soul still fought the experiements. Beaten, but not yet broken, Kay fought against the pain with a flagging determination. Murmuring the name that was his pillar of support. The one name that gave him hope in the hopelessness. It brought a smile to his lips and the darkness did not feel so heavy.

"Tiffaura..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trying to find a way to fight the pain  
But it seems, there's no way around it  
Reaching for the sun and finding rain  
I melt, I'll always be grounded  
So much I have brought upon myself  
Can't, believe that I'm still here  
Looking for a place you know so well  
You see, it never resisted

All this time, I recall though you knew  
The game was not meant for winning  
Explanation for the things I do  
No, but I'm constantly grinning

Could you ever recognize this pain  
You see, It's so far from over  
I don't guess you'll never be the same  
You know I'm choking on knowledge

I will break you  
I will break you  
I will break you  
I will break you  
I will break you

I won't break


	34. Tumble to The End

**Dear Reader,**

**This is another really short chapter. And here are some notes just in case someone doesn't see the connection.**

**The word Coda can mean one of two things: 'Tumble' and 'The End'. Lone Warrior2 changed it to Kota, but it still means the same thing. You'll see later what I mean.**

**I do not own Sailor Moon by Naoko Takeuchi**

**I do not own Down With The Sickness by Disturbed.**

**I do not own Sailor Kota who belongs to Lone Warrior2**

**I do not own Kay who belongs to Irvine659.**

**To Irvine659: Thanks for the reviews but you should really finish reading the other chapters instead of skipping ahead, naughty boy. And you really shouldn't be reading fanfiction in class... xsweatdropx...Oh well... I shouldn't be talking I do the same thing...**

**To my other reviewers, thank you, thank you you are too cool! I love you all..**

**To my friends, I love you too and I await kidnapping.**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,**

**Starr**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was the dreams he missed the most. The dreams of being by her side forever. The dreams of knowing that she was safe. The dreams of the future they would have together. Together forever. Side by side. All of those things were gone. Chased away by the darkness. But the thing he still had were dreams. The instant he would fall unconscious his dreams would come to him and wrap up, safe and warm and he would dream. Dream of her. By his side. The way she looked as she danced in the ring. The way the ribbons would twist around her body. The way she looked when she had finished a hard maneuver. The way she looked when she was sleeping. Sometimes he could almost believe he was next to her, breathing in her scent, hearing her voice. But then he would be smacked into wakefulness and the torturous ordeal of simply surviving would begin again. He didn't know how many days had passed. Many. Few. It didn't matter. He didn't know if it was night or day. It was dark wherever he was. And he was alone in the darkness. Whatever they were doing to him was slowly ripping him apart. Whatever they were doing to him wasn't working. That much he knew. He had witnessed this happen before. And it had taken so little time for the change to take place. Why was it taking so long? He knew. He knew and he wasn't telling. All he had to do was survive. Survive for as long as possible. No reason other than to keep them from turning him. If they turned him he would kill her. He didn't want to kill her. He wanted to make her happy. He wanted her alive. He wanted her happy and alive. So he defied them. He defied until he would fall unconscious and dream of her. And when he woke his resolve would be just as strong as it was before. Because she had been with him in that short time he had been asleep. He praised Morpheus with every breath and prayed that he would keep dreaming of her. That it would continue to make him strong. In his dreams he saw her hair. Soft and warm and beautiful. In his dreams he could smell her. Warm and intoxicating. In his dreams he could hear her voice. Comforting and compelling. In his dreams he could feel her skin, smooth and pale and warm. So warm. Unlike this cold that made his bones hurt. Everything hurt. And then he would wake up and it would begin all over again.

_Do you feel that?_ The voice inside would ask him, _Do you feel that? It hurts doesn't it? It will stop hurting if you just let go. Just let go and the pain will stop._

_I like the pain._

_Masochist._

_Thank you._

_You will break. You know you'll break. Just let it go and it will feel so good._

_No thanks, I'm fine._

_Liar._

They had been trying to get him through mind manipulation for days. It wasn't working. He would contradict their every suggestion. It was interesting, but the voice hurt his head. Gave him splitting headaches. Made him want to scream because he knew that voice. He knew that voice so well because it was his voice. His voice saying all those horrible things.

_That isn't me. You aren't me. You just have my voice._

_You're wrong. I am you. I am the you with no inhibitions. I am the real you._

_No, you're not._

_I am... You know I am... Look harder..._

Terror. It was a feeling he had never truly experienced before. At least not to this intensity. And he couldn't look away because it was himself. It was him. And he hated it.

_NO!_

_You can't escape me... You never can... Because I am you..._

Loathing. A wave so intense it caused him to reel. An echo of hatred so deep that it was almost unbearable. He could feel his walls being torn down. Could feel his strength being sapped away. Could feel his memories and dreams being torn from his grasp. But there was a knowledge deep inside. It was the tiny light in the sea of darkness. And it kept him strong.

_You may be me... But I will never be you..._

_Hm. You cannot escape. Slowly but surely the changes are happening. Just let it go. Give it over. Let us take away your pain. The mistress wants it. The mistress will have it one way or another._

_You are a disease..._

_Thank you. And I am spreading. Why don't you just let it go? You will feel so much better._

_I'm feeling pretty good now, thanks._

_Don't deny what you're feeling. _

_You think I am?_

_I know you are..._

_Smartass..._

_This wonderful sickness... It will make you strong..._

_In that I agree..._

_Ah, the change has begun it seems..._

_You bet..._

_Are you ready to give it up to the mistress yet?_

He could feel the changes. But what this twisted inner self refused to realize was that the change was only physical. He could feel the twisting of his flesh, the sickening feeling of bones and skin becoming undone. The sizzle of his blood turning to acid. The strange burning sensation in his eye. The pulling sensation at his back. He could feel himself getting stronger. Time to escape. Time to protect her dreams for his own had long since died.

_Take me to the mistress... I long to see her face..._

The only mistress he had was, hopefully long gone and safe with Sailor Miranda... But they didn't have to know that... There was a sudden rush of alien emotion. He had been right to guess that it hadn't been himself in his head talking to himself. There was movement. Then there was light. It didn't hurt his eyes the way normal light did. It was as if there had always been light and he just hadn't noticed it. He did notice the room he was in. It was the old armory. Where he and she had hidden in. Where he had taken a katana to fight a small army with. It was with a sense of pride that he remembered how many he had taken down before they had finally overwhelmed him. He was being moved. There was movement. He looked around and choked on a gasp. The creature in front of him had once been a fellow acrobat. Now it was a thing of wings and fangs and claws and mindless obedience. The brown-grey eyes were missing a vital spark. It was all he could do not to breath the word. Heartless.

A long, long time ago there had been a study conducted by a scientist named Ansem. He had studied the Heartless so deeply that he had become one himself. But the theory was that those without hearts could still live, but it would be a tainted life. All of their beleifs would become inverted. Twisted around. To them what was good, would become evil. Those they loved they would hate. A simple ying-yang movement. But the theory only held true for those who had their hearts stolen. No one said anything about those who freely gave their hearts away.

_If I survive this whole experience I swear I'm going to write a book on it..._

He couldn't help that thought. It popped out before he could stop it. But the presence in his mind took no notice and for that he was greatful.

"Come on." The now-heartless acrobat said, "The mistress waits..." It was painful to listen to the voice of someone he had known, still the same and yet so different. He stood up and almost fell. He felt unbalanced. As if one half of his body was... bigger... than it should have been. One leg felt shorter than the other. His arm felt strange. As if there were fingers missing, only not. The pull on his shoulder blades made him roll his shoulders forward and the pull lessened. He knew what it was. Just looking at this former acrobat it was obvious what had happened. But he wasn't ready to accept it. Not yet. It took him a moment to get used to walking. He kept his gaze straight ahead. He wasn't ready to look down at his hands. Wasn't ready to see how much he had changed.

A small shelter had been erected some distance away from the armory-turned-dungeon. As they drew closer he could see a throne had been set up. A feeling like rage filled him. It was the throne of the Queen of Tumble. But it was not the Queen that sat upon it. He knew who sat upon the throne before he got there. The betrayer. Kota's cousin. They had played together as children. But had grown apart as he and Kota had grown closer. From the look on her face she hadn't recognized him. He had changed quite a bit since they had last seen each other.

"A prisoner to view his queen, Mistress..." His guide said, bowing low. Kay knelt and felt his head fill with a mindless loathing. He knelt before her and such hate filled him that he almost saw red. It was interesting, watching himself feel all of those hateful things. It was disturbing. Never before had he felt such hate. But it was justified. He knelt before her.

"So, you are prepared to become my Heartless?" She asked. He kept his head bowed and said nothing. He took his silence for agreement.

"Great rewards shall be yours..." She said, "Look into my eyes and give me your heart..." He looked up. Her eyes were just as he remembered them. Dark brown. So much like her eyes. At first they were triumphant, but soon became confused and frustrated.

"Where is it!" She demanded, "Where is your heart! Give it to me!" And for the first time since the attack he smiled.

"Having trouble finding what is not there, my lady?" He asked innocently. Her eyes became angry and she grabbed him by the throat. Her touch burned into his skin. He tasted blood in his mouth. But still he smiled.

"Where is it!" She demanded, "You will give it to me!" He choked on a laugh. She snorted in disgust.

"Hold him down." She commanded, "He is trying to shield from me... I will have his heart." Hands grabbed him and pinned him to the ground. She stradled his waist and placed her hands on his chest. He screamed. It was as if her fingers were digging into his flesh and pulling him apart.

"Where is it!" She screeched. He could feel himself falling under her will. She would find his heart. He couldn't let that happen.

"It is in her hands." He answered.

"Where!"

"My heart is in her hands..." He answered.

"Whose!"

"My, love."

"Whose!"

"Mylove!"

"Tell me! Who holds your heart!" It was too much. Her voice compelled him in ways he didn't understand. With the last of his will power he screamed.

"MY HEART LIES WITH TUMBLE!" And as the last of his sanity began to fray he smiled. It was the truth. Tumble held his heart. The heart of Tumble survived. And because his heart was with the heart of Tumble, it always would.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He didn't remember what happened next. It was all a blur of screams and pain and running. He remembered the feel of a soft throat between his teeth. But it wasn't her throat. He remembered the feel of flesh parting beneath his claws. But it wasn't her flesh. He remembered hunting for her. He remembered the feeling of power. Then there was the feeling of freedom. The delicious joy of flight. But it was a different feeling of flight than he was used to. No longer a free fall from a great height, knowing that if someone or something didn't catch you, there would be pain. The breeze was crisp, though reeking of death and pain and blood and smoke. There was a moment of awareness, where he was standing by the Stargate, dialing. Then there was the feeling of stars shooting past him. The next thing he remembered was falling from a great height, with nothing to catch him. Then there was pain. Then the only thing that was left, was instinct and a fierce, unshakable joy. He was free. He was FREE! And it didn't matter that he was changed beyond recognition. It didn't matter that he was no longer human. It didn't matter that he was a monster. It didn't matter that he no longer possessed a heart. He was free. And with that freedom he would avenge all the wrongs that had been placed upon him. He would fight, he would kill, he would die. Just so that this feeling in his chest. This memory of a beautiful image. This powerful, compelling urge to protect the beautiful image, would be appeased. And he flew. He knew not where, just so long as he was moving. All was right with his life when he was moving. He knew that she was somewhere. Out there. And he would find her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the dreams he missed the most. The dreams of being by her side forever. The dreams of knowing that she was safe. The dreams of the future they would have together. Together forever. Side by side. All of those things were gone. Chased away by the darkness. But the thing he still had were dreams. The instant he would fall unconscious his dreams would come to him and wrap up, safe and warm and he would dream. Dream of her. By his side. The way she looked as she danced in the ring. The way the ribbons would twist around her body. The way she looked when she had finished a hard maneuver. The way she looked when she was sleeping. Sometimes he could almost believe he was next to her, breathing in her scent, hearing her voice. Then he would wake up and begin the torturous task of surviving. He would survive. He would find her. And there he would find his heart. And at last he would be complete.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Do you feel that?

Shit

Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
Broken  
Your servant I kneel

Will you give it to me?

It seems what's left of my human side  
Is slowly changing  
In me

Will you give it to me?

Looking at my own reflection  
When suddenly it changes  
Violently it changes

Oh no, there is no turning back now

You've woken up the demon  
In me

Get up, come on, get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on, get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on, get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate and let it flow into me

You mother get up, come on, get down with the sickness  
You fucker, get up, come on, get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me

I can see inside you the sickness is rising  
Don't try to deny what you  
Feel  
Will you give it to me?  
It seems that all that was good has died and is decaying  
In me  
Will you give it to me?  
It seems you're having some trouble in dealing with these changes  
Living with these changes

Oh no, the world is a scary place  
Now that you've woken up the demon  
In me  
And when I dream  
And when I dream  
And when I dream  
And when I dream

Get up, come on, get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate and let it flow into me

You mother get up, come on, get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up, come on, get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift that has now come over me


	35. Bathed In Sunlight

**Dear Reader,**

**Another short chapter... This chapter was inspired by a picture by Pu-sama. You can find Pu-sama's artwork at pu-sama. It's called 'Bathed in Sunlight' and it's very pretty and inspiring. **

**The song for this chapter doesn't quite fit with the story, but it kinda does in a way. It's a song about callings and voices and songs and memory. I sang it once in choir and it's beautiful. **

**I do not own Sailor Moon**

**I do not own Sailor Kota**

**I do not own Kay**

**I do not own 'Listen to the Rain' by Evanescence**

**I do not own 'The Poet Sings' by Richard LeGallienne**

**And because Aserene liked it so much last chapter... Here's some more self-dialogue! Hee Haw for talking to yourself! **

**This is for Lone Warrior2, one of the dearest friends... Call me sometime, we should get together!**

**Thanks to all of my friends, both old and new, and to my reviewers, you are too cool!**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,**

**Starr**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The first awareness was that of a sound. An inner sound. The soft throbbing and wooshing. The ebb and flow of the ocean. But there was no ocean. Then came another awareness. Something that called to her from the void of sleep. Something that woke her. The next awareness was that of curiosity. What had woken her?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_What's that sound?_

_It's your heart. It's beating._

_Oh... That's a good thing, right?_

_A very good thing. It means that blood is being pumped through your body. It means you're alive._

_Alive?_

_Yes._

_That's a good thing, right?_

_Right?_

_... maybe..._

_What's this feeling? _

_Cold. _

_That's a good thing, right?_

_Good, because it means you can feel. Bad, because it means the temperature is too low._

_Oh... Why is it cold?_

_Where am I?_

_What's this!_

_Sight. You've opened your eyes._

_That's a good thing, right?_

_Yes. It means you can now see what's happening around you. You can find out where you are._

_What are those?_

_Stars._

_Stars... _

_It's where you came from... _

_Home..._

_Yes..._

_They're so beautiful..._

_Yes..._

_Was I a star?_

_A long time ago..._

_And I fell..._

_Yes..._

_I am no longer a star..._

_No..._

_I am fallen..._

_Yes..._

_But I am no longer alone..._

_No, you aren't. _

_There are others._

_Yes..._

_That's a good thing, right?_

_Right?_

_...maybe..._

_Why are we out here? What happened?_

_So many questions..._

_Questions? _

_You ask many questions..._

_That's a good thing, right?_

_Yes... A very good thing..._

_Then where are the answers?_

_...Good question._

_What happened?_

_Remember._

_Yes... AH!_

_You see?_

_Yes. _

_What's wrong?_

_It hurts._

_Yes. _

_Is that a good thing?_

_Good, because it lets you know you're alive. Bad, because pain is never a good thing. It means you are hurt. _

_Hurt?_

_Injured._

_That's not good, is it..?_

_No... An injury is never good. It means something bad has happened._

_Something bad happened._

_Something bad happened?_

_...Maybe..._

_Something I did._

_Yes. _

_For someone?_

_For someone you love._

_Love?_

_Yes._

_That's a good thing, right?_

_Right?_

_...maybe..._

_Is that person happy I did this thing?_

_How long have I been here?_

_What's happening now?_

_I think... I need to move now..._

_I think... I should wake up..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she finally sat up and looked around all she could see was stars and the rainbow-blackness of space. Looking down she realized that she was sitting on a piece of debris from what remained of the planet she had destroyed. What had it been called? It didn't matter now... Standing up she realized that the reason she was cold was because she was naked. The remains of a cocoon of hair lay where she had been and she winced. Reaching up she felt her head and realized that her hair was now longer than the Queen's. She sighed in regret as she stared at her hands. All of the scars she had collected on her former body. All the little dings and scraps and callouses, were gone. This new body was pale and perfect. Too perfect.

"What woke me?" She muttered. Taking a step forward she stumbled and fell. Her skin, new and unused to such punishment, bruised and broke against the unforgiving stone.

"Oowwie..." She whined softly, rubbing the scrape. Turning to glare at thing that had tripped her she gasped and rolled her eyes in disgust. Her sword, which she hadn't been able to get rid of since it's forging, was lying, unsheathed, on the ground. It had been fortunate she hadn't chopped her foot off.

"Great..." Her mumbled, reaching out and gripping the hilt tightly, "You just couldn't wait for me to wake up on my own." Heathen trilled it's own annoyance at her and pulsed in her hand. The feeling of power rippled through her body, forcing her eyes closed and her body to arch with it. When she opened her eyes again she was wearing her blue-green fuku. Her hair, though pulled back in it's usual pigtails, was still dragging on the ground.

"Help a girl out?" She asked and held the oddly crooked blade to her neck. The curved tip twisted and neatly lopped her hair off at the shoulders, "Thanks..." Standing up she stretched and held the sword out.

"Well partner, tell me which way I should go now..." She said, throwing the blade up in the air. It spun twice before landing, the point thrusting to her left. She groaned and rolled her eyes.

"I don' wanna go back there..." She moaned, "I don't care if Kota's there, she can find me on her own." Heathen keened at her and the urgent tone caused shivers to crawl down her back, "Okay! Fine! We're going back! Shesh!" Picking the large blade up again she held it up and slowly turned around. When Heathen finally caught the light of a nearby sun it flashed once. When the light vanished a large gray moth flew away in the direction the sword had pointed to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kota felt cast adrift. She wasn't certain how many hours she had been lying there, on that bed in the infirmary. She didn't really know, and she found that she didn't really care all that much. The voices had died down to a murmur. Sometimes they told her things. They would tell her stories of people long dead. They would tell her about long ago celebrations. Countless births and numberless coming and goings of people. Sometimes the voices sang. Beautiful, long forgotten hymns and wordless lullabies. The voices entranced and annoyed her all at once. She wished they would stop so she could rest her weary ears and brain. She wished she could stay in the timeless haze forever, simply listening to the stories the walls told.

The Queen had her moved to a room a few days later. Kota had to be drugged before hand. Any attempt to touch her would cause her to scream and cry as if she were afraid that any touch would hurt. When she woke up she knew she was somewhere else. It was a nice room, that much she could tell. There was a large window near her bed. There was a balcony with a door that was almost always open, but soon she ordered it shut. The voices outside the walls and the voices in the walls would garble together and give her a headache. So the doors were shut. There was a nurse with her at all times. She never spoke to the young woman, but she felt that the nurse was a kind person. But just in case, Kota always had her sais near at hand.

The days blurred together as Kota remained in her dream world. The colors of her dreams blurred to a hazy gray. There was no color. All was gray. The same color as the stones that had made up the old castle of Tumble. Sometimes the voices in the walls would fall silent and she could fall back into memory. Into happier times with Kay. Exploring the old stone castle where no one lived anymore because tents were much easier to live in. Memories of tumbling lessons and shows. Of dancing and singing. Of sneaking off with Kay to be alone. The time she had greeted Kay topless, just to see what his reaction would be. Happy times. Good times. Times long lost. And then the pain would come and she would loose herself once again to the memories in the castle and the voices in the walls would allow her to escape once again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kota felt cast adrift. She wasn't certain how many hours she had been lying there, on that bed in her room. She didn't really know, and she found that she didn't really care all that much. The voices kept her company. Sometimes they told her things. They would tell her stories of people long dead. They would tell her about long ago celebrations. Countless births and numberless coming and goings of people. Sometimes the voices sang. Beautiful, long forgotten hymns and wordless lullabies. The voices entranced and annoyed her all at once. She wished they would stop so she could rest her weary ears and mind. She wished she could stay in the timeless haze forever, simply listening to the stories the walls told.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And then one day she found a heard a new voice. It was soft, persistent, lonely, longing, searching, reaching. It sang a new song. A familiar song. It tugged at her heart. It pulled at her soul. She wanted to be near that voice. She wanted to hear the words clearly. She sat up. Her nurse had left to get some food. She wouldn't be back for awhile. She pulled herself off the bed and stood. The voice was calling to her. It wasn't the urgent pull of the voice of the King. It didn't hurt the way this voice did. It was a patient voice. One who was used to long waits. It was a lonely voice. One who was used to long silences. It was a searching voice. One who is used to long, fruitless pursuits, only to find that the object of the search had been hidden elsewhere. It was a voice that called to her.

Slowly she walked to the balcony and the closed door. It opened easily and she padded out onto the marble opening. Her bare toes curled in the cool, damp air and she realized that the sky was covered in clouds.

She didn't know how she managed it, blind folded as she was, but she found herself walking through the garden. Following the voice. She padded along the paths until she reached the woods near the Sea of Tranquility. The woods opened into a small meadow and she could hear the sound of a stream. The grass brushed against her thin skirt and caused goosebumps to rise on her skin. The voice was there. Nearby. So close. The words, haunting. The song, a little off key, but beautiful in it's own way. Then she felt it. Raindrops. But she could still feel the warmth of the sun on her skin. Tilting her head back she simply basked in the shower. As if the rain were washing the grime from her spirit. The drops were warm and it didn't hurt when they touched her skin. She held out her hands and when they were filled she sipped at the sweet liquid. The singing had continued, but the voice was closer now. She felt the warmth of another near her. The heat of another living being.

"_I stand alone in the storm, suddenly sweet words take hold, hurry they say for you haven't much time... Open you eyes to the love around you. You may feel you're alone, but I'm still here with you. You can do what you dream just remember to listen to the rain..._" She felt the hand before it reached out and gently pulled a strand of her waterlogged hair. She leaned with the pull and felt a warm breath on her face. Gently warm lips pressed themselves against her blindfold, over her eye lids. The warm body was close to her, so close but not touching as those lips softly sang in her ear.

"_Listen to each drop of rain, whispering secrets in rain. Franticly searching for someone to hear, the story be more than it hides... Please don't let go, can't we stay for awhile? It's just hard to say goodbye... Listen to the rain, weeping..._" And it was. The soft sound of rain on the grass, in the stream, on her body. And it was weeping. Warm hands gently touched her own and there was no pain. Gently they raised those hands to warm lips that pressed themselves to each finger. It was then Kota realized that she was still gripping her sais. Slowly she raised the blade until it rested against her temple. Slowly she slid it underneath the cloth and the sharpness sliced through the blinds and fell away.

For a moment her eyes were dazzled by the light and she wasn't sure if the wetness on her cheeks was rain or tears. Everything was touched with a golden glow from the sun, even though rain still fell from the sky in gentle drops. The green of the trees was so deep and dark. The green of the grass was light and brilliant. The clouds were a white perfection against the swallowing depths of blue from the patches of sky the shown through. But everything was tinged by the sun. And through the sunlight a rainbow blazed across the sky. A red so deep, like fresh blood. An orange that blazed like flame. A yellow that paled next to the golden of the sun. Green to rival that of the meadow. Blue as dark as the sky. Violet as deep as the twilight. It was as if she were seeing all of these for the first time. She lowered her eyes and caught those of a swirly, mercurial hazel. The six pointed star against one eye. The diamonds in the left ear that caught the sunlight and made miniature rainbows in the air. The medium brown hair that was now darkened by the rain. Kota found herself smiling for the first time in a long time.

"Hello, Starr..." Kota murmured,as if speaking louder would shatter the moment. Starr gave her a brilliant smile and the sun grew all the brighter for it.

"Hello, Tiffaura..." Starr answered. And that's all that was needed to be said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kera bustled back to the room Sailor Kota was currently residing in, grumbling to herself.

"Slow page boys and their slow masters..." She grumbled, "I'm looking after a patient! Who cares about you and your snobfests..." Reaching the door she calmed herself and breathed deeply to recapture her composure. Sailor Kota was very sensitive to emotions, it wouldn't do well to upset her. Although, more than likely, she was in another stupor and wouldn't be aware of anything at all.

Pushing the door open with her hip Kera blinked. It took her a moment to take in what she was seeing. The bed was empty. The balcony doors were open, the curtains blowing in the wind. The bed was empty. She blinked again. The bed was empty. Kota was gone.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" She shrieked, dropping the tray with a crash and rushing out of the room, "YOUR MAJESTY SHE'S GONE!"

Even though a search party was sent, it was clear after they found the remains of her blindfold near the stream. Sailor Kota had left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where are we going this time?"

"I'm not really sure..."

"... Can I have another cup of Trouble's tea..?"

"Hmmm... There's an idea... OH!"

"What!"

"I know! I'll take you to the Cauldron! It'll be fun! And on the way back we could infiltrate enemy bars and have some fun!"

"Oooh! I've never been to the Cauldron!"

"You'll like it there... Other than that, we've got a Cosmos full of stars. We could go anywhere we wanted!"

"Anywhere at all!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She's somewhere in the sunlight strong  
Her tears are in the pouring rain  
She calls me with the winds soft song  
And with the flowers she walks again

She dances 'mongst the diamond stars  
A silver moonbeam lights her way  
Antares is her messenger  
And every sun and moon her stay

The loneliness and misery  
Are silenced by a melody  
She's somewhere and I hear her sing  
Her words in timeless memory

"Stay the course  
Light a star  
Change the world where e'er you are"

Dark forces from the shadows call  
But listen and her voice recall  
She's somewhere and I hear her sing  
Her words a timeless melody

"Stay the course  
Light a star  
Change the world where e'er you are"


	36. Kota And Starr Walked Into A Bar

**Dear Readers,**

**A few days ago I read an article on Human Trafficking. Wow. Shocker. We're also catching up on where Helene and Phoebe are now.**

**I also spent this last weekend with Lone Warrior2 and Irvine. They played Kingdom Hearts and Shadow Hearts and that one fighting game where the characters are really hot... And we also talked. A lot. It was lots of fun and it gave me all sorts of wacky ideas. It's going to be so cool! I apologize to Lone-chan because this chapter didn't end up as fun as I thought it would be... But the universe is full of bars and I'm sure will have a fun chapter all our own! I promise! I'll even throw in a talking vase just for you! Kidnap me again soon, I wanna know what happens next in KH! I wuv you...**

**I don't own Sailor Moon.**

**I do not own this song that I can't remember the title of by The Guano Apes.**

**I do not own Sailor Kota.**

**To my reviewers, here you go!**

**To my friends, Gubber Chicken Bob is King of my Underwear Drawer!**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,**

**Starr**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sky was overcast with smog. The air was heavy with it. Almost as if you had to strain the air in order for it to be breathable. Heavy and damp and dirty. The atmosphere saturated in negative particles.

The planet itself had long since died and the only ones who willingly landed on it's surface were youma and soldiers of Chaos.

The Poison Pond bar was a place where soldiers could go to unwind after a hard day of fighting. The place was popular because of its strong drinks and it's specially imported sex slaves.

The slaves came from every direction. Blue haired beauties from Jurai. Busty red heads from the inner systems. Lithe blonds from the outer systems. There were even some from the Solar System. A rare commodity because of the tightly guarded cities there. The rarest slaves were from Venus the planet of beauty and love.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"...Two guys walk into a bar... The third one ducks! Hahahahahaaaa!" Starr laughed, slamming her mug down on the table. She wasn't that drunk. She knew she wasn't that drunk. But it was fun to pretend. And pretending was a good way to blend in. If you BELIEVED you were invisible, you could be. Kota played right along like a pro, and being a former circus performer, it wasn't that hard for her. So they laughed with their bar companions, who were way drunker than they were and ordered drinks all around. The stuff was horrible tasting. Leaning closer Starr grabbed and strand of Kota's long hair and reeled her close.

"After this I'll take you to the 'Monkey's Tail' and we'll have some REAL good stuff..." She whispered. Kota grinned and clinked her mug against Starr's.

"I'll hold you to that..." She muttered. Suddenly the lights went low and the drinkers turned towards the stage where two stripper's poles were set up.

"WHHOOO HOOO!" The crowed bellowed. Glancing at Kota the two edged closer to the stage and grabbed two seats.

"Now, we'll see what happens..." Starr said. Suddenly there was music. It was an eerie medley, the singer obviously liking the song far more than he should. The spotlights came on and Starr froze. For a moment she couldn't remember where she was or what she was pretending to be doing. All she could see were the two familiar figures on stage, twisting and dancing to the music. Beautiful and lovely and beckoning. But they shouldn't have been there. Starr knew that. They didn't belong up there. The only place they should be dancing is at their homes. The only people they should be dancing for was the Queen. But there they were. Dancing to the soldiers of Chaos. Taking off their clothes. Doing things they would usually do, but not in a public place. Not like this. She took a deep shaky breath when Kota placed her hand on her arm.

"What's wrong?" She asked, "Do you know them?" Starr let the breath out and nodded.

"Helene and Phoebe." She choked out. Kota blinked and looked back at the stage. Their appearences had been altered. Phoebe's long silver hair had been shorn off and was died a dark black. Helene, usually a healthy looking woman, looked gaunt and thin. Too thin.

"What?" Kota hissed, "What the hell..?"

"Exactly." Starr agreed, "What the hell..." The song ended and another began, this time Helene and Phoebe took a set of knives and began to fight each other.

"_Could you step away, I'm a vicious girl.._." The singer trilled, "_Could you fill the break we're on the right way, to swing the little axe_" Phoebe threw her dagger and it missed Helene by a hair, "_It's the right day, to give up the tax_" Phoebe finally subdued Helene and pinned her. The crowed hooted and hollered and Phoebe tied Helene to a table. Reaching underneath it she plucked out a squirming, screeching bird.

"_We use the pain!_" The singer went on, "_For our fantasy. We need some pain to find the right way. We love the pain and want some more of it. Control the pain, chickenhead_!" Just as Phoebe raised her blade to cut off it's head Kota turned away.

"I can't watch..." She muttered, "I'll go see how much they cost..." She stood up and left. Starr remained. She watched as two dedicated Senshi of the Crown debased themselves in order to serve their Queen. And when Phoebe saw her and recognized her Starr held up her money and made the proper gestures of her pretending. Phoebe sashayed to the edge and did a lap dance for her, allowing Starr to tuck the money into her thong before leaning close and whispering.

"I'll find you later..." Phoebe nodded and went back to the task of completely turning on the audience. Spilling blood onto herself and doing things that Phoebe wouldn't have done. Would never have done.

"_Painful, the table's red. Big storm and no regrets the dark side, we use the pain captain, we are lost insane mother, we cut the dump, mother mother, we all, we all, we all..._" Helene was cut free and was now walking among the audience, taking money and playfully teasing them. Kota appeared then and held out a rolled up credit. Helene tilted her head back as Kota tucked it into her cleavage. She then returned to Starr's side and sat down.

"I talked to the bar tender." She murmured, "They're expensive because they're from the inner Solar System. Usually only youma high up in the Chaotic army can get them for free... But he says that they're so easy that some lower customers can get them in between paying clients." Starr sighed and ran a finger through Kota's hair in a nervous gesture.

"Then we'll just have to clear the waiting list won't we?" She said silkily. Kota swallowed hard. Before the death of her home she had never given killing a thought. She had been a lesser Kuiper Senshi. A guard of the Gates. Powerful, but never needing to use that power because almost nothing got through far enough to threaten the inner Gates. She had been an innocent. Never having had blood spilt on her hands before. Never having killed before. Never having seriously used her power before outside of practice. The thoughts of the past hurt. And the Senshi sitting next to her, speaking of love and death with the same tongue. So casually calculating of other people.

_No!_ She thought, _She kills because she has to. Rumors fly. People fear her because she does what others are afraid to do. She is heroic._ But the confusion was still there. Starr was never confused about anything. All her inhibitions seemed to be gone.

_Is that what it means to be 'Heartless'?_ Kota wondered, _Never having to worry about what is right or wrong?_ She thought on it for the rest of the show. Watching Starr just as Starr watched the Sex Slaves do their thing for the right to live another day by pleasing those who owned them.

"_Right way turning, listen we are learning. Head full of noise, chickens got no choice. Heads are rolling, chickenblood is stolen. The rest of the chicken wants to picke-nicken._"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With a burbling gurgle the lieutenant of the Fifth Chaotic Division died, choking on his own blood through the gash Starr ripped into his throat. Kota knew this even though she hadn't witnessed it. She had decided to let Starr do the deed and was keeping watch. There was a shuffling noise and the sound of the bed being stripped and thrown into the fire place.

"There." Starr said, cheerfully, "I got rid of the trash for the night!" Kota turned and sat down on the bed next to Starr. The other Senshi was humming cheerfully to herself and twirling a strand of Kota's hair around her finger before pressing it to her lips and breathing deeply.

"You always smell so good." Starr sighed, "You smell good." Kota turned to look at her. Starr's face was smooth and she was smiling peacefully. A knock on the door broke the small peace and they were instantly behind it.

"Who is it?" Starr asked in a gravelly voice.

"Room service..." A voice called sweetly. Starr nodded and opened the door. Helene and Phoebe walked in and locked the door behind them.

"Wow..." Helene said, "A twofer... And I thought it was going to be a single again." Starr smiled.

"Not even... I was just in the mood for the company of two lovely infilltraitors..." She said. Phoebe smiled and it wasn't her smile, but more of a wince.

"Infilltraitors... Yeah... Lovely... Questionable..." She murmured. And it wasn't Phoebe's voice. The light had drained out of it, leaving tired resignation in it's wake. Kota found herself staring at Helene. The other Senshi looked faded. Her hair was straggly and she was so thin Kota wondered if she could count the ribs underneath the robes they were wearing.

"Didn't the queen refuse to allow that sort of thing though?" Kota asked suddenly, "I was sure that the last one to ask got yelled at..."

"We got permission..." Helene murmured with a small smile.

"From who?" Starr demanded. It was Phoebe's turn to smirk.

"Her Royal Highness Maia Aphrodites of Venus..." She said sweetly.

"Damnit!" Starr gasped, "You are kidding me! I don't believe it!" Then she laughed, "And I thought I was the only one who could twist people's words around... Damn..." She shook her head, "For that I'll double your going price for tonight!"

"Wow... We get to sleep with Starr the Prude! This has got to be a first!" Phoebe laughed. Kota watched this exchange as if she were outside her body. Watched Starr laugh and talk to two Senshi who had given up everything and were slowly fading away because of it. And it made her hurt for them. It made her hurt for herself. As if remembering something Helene slapped her forehead.

"Oh, and before I forget!" She exclaimed before throwing herself into Kota's arms knocking them both off the side of the bed and onto the floor.

"Hi." Helene said cheerfully, a true smile curving her lips, "This should only take a second, give this message to the Queen will you, love?" And then she kissed Kota. It was a gentle kiss that seemed to burn itself onto Kota's mouth. It was intrusive as well, as Helene slid her tongue against her teeth and tapped once on the left front tooth, twice on the right and then reached all the way back to drag it along the roof of Kota's mouth. She felt her legs go numb at the sensation. Helene was so fragile feeling in her arms. So light. Like a baby bird. So breakable. Her skin was cool to the touch. Like the flesh of a living porcelain doll. Then she was pulling away and leaving Kota a breathless heap on the floor with Starr grinning down at her.

"That's our message for her." Helene said, dusting non-existent dirt off her robe, "You'll know which queen and don't worry about forgetting the sequence-"

"Who could forget?" Kota mumbled, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

"-It's a minor spell of remembrance attached to it..."

"Hey, got any messages for me, cutie?" Starr asked, pointing to herself. Helene snorted and tossed her hair over her shoulder haughtily.

"Sorry, but you're not my type..."

"WHAT!" Starr gasped, clutching her chest in mock pain, "I've just been turned down by the prostitute I hired for the night! I'm crushed!" She turned to Phoebe, whimpering, "You mind pulling this dagger out of my chest? You're mate is quite cruel you know..."

"Sorry!" Phoebe grinned cheerfully, "I've had my fill of daggers for the night, thanks..."

"And you're payment doesn't count." Helene said, "Our client only paid for one of us. You have both of us... So that means the price is double. This includes the fact that you doubled our going price which means in all actuality the price to spend the night with use just quadrupled." Phoebe nodded. Starr groaned and snapped her fingers, a small purse appearing in her hands. Opening it she up ended it over the bed. Some lint, a snail shell and some loose change fell out as well as some dust covered candy and a many times folded piece of paper. She looked up and grinned.

"How about you just put it on my tab?" She asked innocently.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night Starr sat on the edge of the bed and watched the other's sleep. As usual Kota was face down in her pillow, her long hair strewn all over the place. Helene was curled up in Phoebe's arms. The sight was almost endearing if not for the fact that Helene's lips were twitched into a tiny frown of pain and that Phoebe held her a little too tightly. She gently reached out and fingered Phoebe's shorn locks.

_**They are dying**_

_**You know it's true**_

_I know..._

_**They will not last much longer.**_

_**You could save them**_

_**They would be grateful.**_

_Their blood is tainted._

_**So is yours.**_

_They are physically tainted. _

_**Such is that which steeps itself in Chaos.**_

_They do it for the Queen._

_Because they love her._

_**And you don't?**_

_**You could rescue them from this pain.**_

_You would like that wouldn't you._

_**You did pay for them. They are yours until morning.**_

_They are, aren't they..._

_**They would understand.**_

_I don't even understand._

_**You don't have to. You are a Fallen. It is expected of you.**_

_Why?_

_**Because you are Fallen.**_

_Is that the only reason?_

_To be or not to be._

_**It's not much of a question.**_

_Not much of an answer either._

_**Would you let them suffer?**_

_No._

_**Then you know what you must do.**_

_No. I don't._

_**Denial does not become you.**_

_Neither does bluntness._

_**You should.**_

_Not in front of Kota._

_**Why? She is just like you.**_

_Not yet she isn't._

_**Prolonging the inevitable?**_

_Maybe._

_**You care about her.**_

_Who wouldn't?_

_**You love her?**_

_**She is Fallen. She will soon become like you. A killer.**_

_No._

_**Yes.**_

_Such a pretty soul._

_**She hasn't yet sold it.**_

_It still belongs to her._

_**Unlike you, who sold it for power...**_

_And instead of power I ended up with you._

_**Bitch.**_

_Insults don't become you._

_**Neither does denile.**_

_So we're even then._

_**What are you going to do?**_

_About what?_

_**Them... They are suffering... Already disease wracks their bodies and darkness fills their souls. They are dying. Why not hasten them onward instead of allowing them to suffer?**_

_Not in front of Kota._

_**Then you know what must happen.**_

_I know... I'll loose her some time tomorrow. It won't be that hard._

_**She'll try to follow.**_

_I know._

_**She will try to see.**_

_I know._

_**It has already begun.**_

_I know._

_**The closer you get to the light...**_

_The bigger my dark shadow will become._

_**She has the potential.**_

_I know._

_**There is a way...**_

_**She could drink from the pools. She will forget. She will be safe. **_

_**She won't hurt anymore. **_

_But she will forget._

_**You forgot. The pain cannot touch you for you cannot remember that which hurt you in the first place.**_

_But it does hurt._

_She knows who she was. She knows who she is. She remembers and it give her a reason to fight. But what of me who cannot even remember her own name?_

_**It was long ago... **_

_I won't let her bear the same pain._

_**The memories will hurt her.**_

_Perhaps._

_**They could putrify her love for the Queen.**_

_Perhaps... But remember, her home still lives. You have felt it. All is not lost. There is still hope._

_**Ahhh.. Hope...**_

_She is like Hope. She hasn't given up yet. She helps me remember what it was like to have it._

_**Do you miss it?**_

_No. But I miss the joy each dawn gave me._

_**You saw the sign.**_

_I saw far more than the stupid sign._

_**And that did not restore the hope you lost?**_

_Three words carved into a castle wall is not enough to restore what I lost._

_**But it did make you feel a little better about yourself.**_

_Of course. _

_**At least you have back up plans.**_

_You bet!_

_**If you forget will she remember?**_

_I doubt it._

_**Don't forget then.**_

_I won't._

_**You've made a descision.**_

_Maybe I haven't lost all hope yet._

_**The memories of the sign have restored a little of what was lost at least.**_

_Yes. 'Hope Dies Last'._

_**'Hope Dies Last'**_

_That gives me hope._

_**I thought it would.**_

Starr smiled a little in the dark to herself before leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to the side of Phoebe's head.

"You'll remember that, won't you?" She whispered to the slumbering Senshi, "Hope Dies Last. Because of that I'll let you live one more day." She spent the rest of the night watching them, sometimes she would look out the window at the smog covered sky, wishing that she could see just one star. To know that they still existed, even in that Chaos ridden place. And before the other's woke for the day she had left her own sign in the little room in the little brothel above a bar the specialized in sex slave trafficking. Hope Dies Last. And she hoped the words would not prove themselves false, like so much else had. If not for her sake, then for theirs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Could you step away, I'm a vicious girl  
Could you fill the break  
We're on the right way, to swing the little axe  
It's the right day, to give up the tax

We use the pain, for our fantasy  
We need some pain to find the right way  
We love the pain and want some more of it  
Control the pain, chickenhead!

Right way turning, listen we are learning  
Head full of noise  
Chickens got no choice  
Heads are rolling  
Chickenblood is stolen  
The rest of the chicken  
Wants to pike-nicken

Could you feed your chicken, cause I'm hungering  
Drinks and chips for free  
The muscles like Bruce Lee

We use the pain for our fantasyWe need some pain to find the right way  
We love the pain and want some more of it  
Control the pain, chickenhead

Right way turning listen we are learning  
Painful, the table's red  
Big storm and no regrets  
Dark side, we use the pain  
Captain, we are lost insane  
Mother, we cut the dump, mother  
Mother, we all, we all, we all

Right way turning, listen we are learning  
Head full of noise  
Chicken's got no choice  
Head's are rolling  
Chicken blood is stolen  
The rest of the chicken wants to picke-nicken


	37. Stress Relief

**Dear Reader,**

**Okay... REEEAAAALLLYYY short chapter. I was watching 'Bardock:Father of Goku' and felt inspired. You think being a Saiyin queen makes you prideful and arrogant? Think again. Being a Saiyin SENSHI queen would probably make one a hundred times worse. Can anyone say 'Power'? So Queen Ceruri needs a form of stress relief. Basic summery of this chapter. Stress relief. **

**I do not own Sailor Moon**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

**I don't own 'I Stand Alone' by Godsmack. **

**Thank you to my reviewers Aserene and X0001. Do you know you are the first two to review every time I update? The only toss up is which one reviews me first... Last chapter Aserene won by about a day and three hours. Which one will win this time?**

**Lone-chaaaan! Next chapters gonna be fun, okay? I'm going to be soooo meeeaaannnn... I wuv you. Xblowskissx I wuv Irvine too xblowskissagainx. Hope to see you soon! I'll send you that list as soon as I can!**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,**

**Starr**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Her rage was like a deep well full of fire, feeding upon itself. Her rage was that of deep instinct, ingrained and engraved in every pore. Animalistic and simple. Kill. Tear. Rip. Shred. Feed. Her rage was that of womanly rage. How dare they. How dare they. How dare they. They will pay. Her rage was that of a soldier. Calculating. Searching. Vengeance. Her rage was that of a Senshi. I won't let the darkness win. In her minds eyes she could see the trail of putrification. The reek of Chaotic decay. Like a trail. It smelled of Antares. It smelled of pain and fear. It smelled of death. And that smell enraged her all the more. For although she was Senshi, she was Saiyin, and that spoke to something deep inside. She was more than a Senshi. She was of the Wildness. She was more than the Wildness. She was Senshi. Those two sides of her fed off of each other and her rage. They were in perfect agreement. She would have revenge. For Antares. For the life Antares never got to live. For the things she, herself would never have. It was unfair of her to use her frustration to fuel the fire, but she just couldn't help it. She loved being a Senshi. She loved the Queen. She loved being a queen herself. She hated being controlled. The feeling of being tethered. Of not getting what she wanted. It wasn't the Queen's fault. There were things the Queen wanted that she could never have. But it wasn't the same. Selenity knew things. Selenity saw things, heard things. With that knowledge she could change things. Change laws, change destiny, change the future. But she didn't use that power. It was as if she were afraid to use that power. That fear controlled the Queen and kept those who wanted to help and protect her tethered. And that feeling also urged her on.

There was a feeling of freedom in letting go. She had no worries about the future. No fears about the past. The only thing that mattered were the things right in front of her. The instinct to fight. The will to direct her rage to the evil in front of her. Youma fell before her might. She knew she should have told someone where she was going. She knew she should have asked for someone to come with her. She knew there were others who would willingly follow her into battle and fight by her side. But there was also a sense of freedom in being alone. The knowledge that she, alone, could bring down armies. The feeling of power. Of might. She could smell it now. The fear. The joyful reek of desperation. These peons were nothing. The one she wanted was close. The leader. The one who reeked of Antares' blood. He was close. So close. And he was running. She would have him. He was trying to flee. She wouldn't let him. She could hear him, praying to his Goddess to save him. To hide him. But everything was fading away and she didn't have to use her eyes to see where he was. She could feel him. The power in her veins was choking her. An overload of the mixed power inside her. That of a Senshi and a Saiyin. But she wasn't afraid. How could she be afraid when this feeling of might, of being the bloodright of a God, let her do anything she wished?

And he was there. Protected. Surrounded. But it didn't matter. Because she was Senshi and he was no match for her. She felt the sting of his own power, but it was a small, trivial thing compared to the taste of his blood in her mouth, mixing with the taste of her own. And the Wildness inside her howled with glee and a keen of pure joy burst from her lips to echo triumphantly. It echoed and vibrated through the emptiness inside her and turned to a wail of fierce pride and joy.

With that echoing pleasure and the taste of blood in her mouth she fought until there was no one left to fight. And when there was no one left to fight she fell. The flames of hate and joy and rage and triumph began to fade. She felt so empty. She felt so complete. She dreamed of the sky. It's pure blue depths washing away the black red haze that hung in front of her. She heard voices, but they were far away and trivial. She felt lips upon her own, breathing life into her torn and ragged and burning lungs. She felt hands, burning with cold, upon her fevered flesh. They filled the hollowness inside with icy flames and left her cold inside. Then there were arms picking her up and carrying her away from the battlefield. She couldn't even remember what the planet had been called. But it didn't matter. The barren landscape faded and she felt the sensation blue water. The flash of stars streaking by like icy diamonds from the heart of the world. The colors of space swirling into black. The flash of light. And then warmth. She remembered other voice. The sound of someone weeping. The sound of someone swearing. The sound of a voice telling her she would live. Of course she would live. She was Saiyin. Saiyins didn't die over something as trivial as a chest injury. And she was also more than Saiyin. She was Senshi. She was queen. She was more than that. And it was with that pride that she finally allowed the darkness to take hold and gently carry her away on the dark waves of oblivion. It would be a long while before she would wake again to hear about the repercussions of what she had done.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now I've told you this once beforeYou can't control me  
If you try to take me down you're gonna break  
Now I feel your everything that you're doing for me  
I'm picking you out of me  
You run away  
I stand alone  
Inside  
I stand alone  
You're always hiding behind your so-called Goddess  
So what you don't think that we can't see your face  
Resurrected back before the final fallen  
Now they'll arrest until I can make my own way  
I'm not afraid of fading  
I stand alone  
Feeling your sting down inside me  
I'm not dying for it  
I stand along  
Everything that I believe is fading  
I stand alone  
Inside  
I stand alone  
And now it's my time  
Now it's my time  
It's my time to dream  
My time to dream  
Dream of the sky  
Dream of the sky  
Make me believe that this place is invaded  
By the poison in me  
Help me decide if my fire will burn out before you can breathe  
Breathe into me  
I stand alone  
Inside  
I stand alone  
Feeling your sting down inside me  
I'm not dying for it  
I stand alone  
Everything that I believe is fading  
I stand alone  
Inside  
I stand alone  
Inside  
I stand alone  
Inside  
I stand alone  
Inside  
I stand alone


	38. I, The Forgotten

**Dear Readers,**

**Okay... There is some stuff I have to explain...The week before last I was kidnapped by Lone Warior2 and her boyfriend. I went to her grandmother's house and Lone-chan played Kingdom Hearts for me. She is a gamer, I am a spectator. I love watching her play... I love Kingdom Hearts if only for it's storyline and kicka$$ graphics... It's so pretty... Anyway she got to level 40 a.k.a. Hollow Bastion. It is pretty. Really, really pretty. I love Rising Falls. I love the castle. I love the dialogue. I love it freaking all... Anyway... After I went home, sleep deprived and wanting to know what happens next, I got an idea. What if Starr and Kota find the remains of Hollow Bastion a couple hundred years after Kingdom Hearts ends? Kota is already having problems with walls and stuff talking to her... Why not memories? I know I made a few mistakes in my recreation and I know my memories are a little off... But that's okay, it's a ruin anyway. No one remembers what Hollow Bastion was. No one remembers anything about the Seven Princesses or the Hearless... Except maybe for Pluto, Selenity, Starr and the Sisters of Memory. **

**SPOILER! I guess it's kind of a moot point to say this so far in, but this is a Kingdom Hearts spoiler. All those who haven't gotten this far or who haven't played the game... Enter at your own risk. You can skip this chapter if you must, it won't really confuse the rest of the story... This is more of a side-story anyway... **

**I do not own Sailor Moon.**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**I do not own 'When You Wish Upon A Star' from Pinocchio.**

**I do not own 'Destati' from Kingdom Hearts.**

**I do not own 'Light' from Kingdom Hearts.**

**I do not own Sanctuary from Kingdom Hearts II.**

**I do not own Sailor Kota... She belongs to Lone-chan.**

**I was also heavily inspired by a book called 'The Changeover'... Really good book, I highly recommend it... **

**YAAAAY! Lone-chan and Irvine finally caught up! Now all that's left is for Mimosa to catch up... But don't worry Mimo-chan... I won't hold my breath... I wuv you anyway! I'll see you at the Graduation Party!**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers and my friends, I love you all so much... Lone-chan this chapter is for you... hint, hint... (Not to mention that we get to have our argument on directions again! Yaay! Now all we need is gubber chicken and our lives will be complete!)  
**

**HAPPY ANNIVERSARY TO MY PARENTS! 29 YEARS OF MARRIAGE AND THE FIRE HASN'T DIED YET! YEEEEHAAAAW!**

**CONGRATULATIONS TO MY COUSIN FOR GETTING MARRIED! YAAAY! I LOVE YOU COUSIN AND I HOPE YOU HAVE MANY HAPPY YEARS WITH YOUR HUSBAND! I HOPE YOU HAVE A LOT OF CHILDREN BECAUSE YOUR SIDE OF THE FAMILY IS RATHER PUNY... I LOVE YOU ANYWAY!**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,**

**Starr**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Starr was oddly quite that day. Whenever Kota looked at her Starr would be staring blankly out the tiny window of their carriage. The small pod flying to wherever they wanted to go. Kota belatedly remembered that Starr had been confined to the Sol System, but since they were half way to Zero Sagittarius by then, it didn't really seem to matter. Finally Starr seemed to shake herself out of her thoughts and leaned against Kota with a lingering, humming sigh that seemed to vibrate inside of Kota's chest. The note of the sigh sounded familiar. As if it were the beginning note of a song long forgotten and for a moment she almost remembered the words. Then they were lost. Starr sighed again and it was a different note, only this one she held for a long time.

"hmmmmmmmhhhhhHEY! I know where we could go!" She suddenly sat up, all smiles and cheer.

"I thought we were going to the Cauldron..." Kota said. Starr shrugged.

"We will, we will... On the way back!" She said as the carriage began to slow and change course, "There's something I want you to see, first!"

"What is it?" Kota asked warily.

"The place where I was born!" Starr said, cheerfully.

"Huh?" Kota asked. Starr laughed.

"Not all of us heartless were born without a heart." She said, "No one really knows about this place... But I want to show you..." She settled down and leaned against Kota, gently taking a strand of her hair and playing with it.

"Once upon a time and long ago, not long after Cosmos was born..." Starr said in a soft, sing song voice, her breath brushing past Kota's ear, "There was only one world. There was only one heart. There was only one life. And all the people's living there were happy. The light of Cosmos shown down on them and they thrived. The people loved the light. They loved the light so much that they began to covet it, jealously. Then darkness found it's way into the heart of the people. Darkness consumed the heart and light of the people, and in a flash it spread. And the world disappeared into the darkness. Eaten by a newly born Chaos. But a glimmer of light remained in the hearts of the children, whose innocence saved them and protected the purity of their own hearts. The children gathered their glimmers of light and prayed to Cosmos to recreate the world. To save them Cosmos broke the world and it was no longer one world. It was no longer one heart. It was no longer one life. It was many worlds. Many hearts. Many lives. Many lights. Because the true light was and is still hidden deep within the darkness..." She turned to stare up into Kota's eyes, "Thus the battle continues. Cosmos against Chaos. Whoever wins will either unite the hearts of the world into one heart, or will swallow the heart and plunge all the worlds into darkness..."

"How do you know all of this?" Kota asked. Starr smiled.

"It was told to me a long time ago." She said and it was a tender smile, as if the memory were bitter sweet, "It was right after I lost my heart and became a Fallen."

"How did you loose your heart?" Kota asked hesitantly. Starr turned to look at her and there was a confusion in her eyes.

"..How did I...?" She whispered, "I... I don't remember... The memory was taken from me..." She smiled softly, "But it doesn't matter now... It's not worth remembering... Not anymore..." The strange peacefulness in her eyes caused a strange feeling of dread to fill Kota. It was not a natural peace, but one of forced forgetfulness. Terrifying and encompassing. Then Starr blinked and it was gone. She sat up and peered out the window again.

"Hey Kota...?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"How good are you at steering?"

"Huh?"

"Are you any good at flying stuff?"

"I think so..."

"Good."

"Why?"

"Cause you're steering right now and if you don't get it together you're gonna ram us into that meteor."

"WHAT!" And then she was guiding the tiny pod and Starr was laughing and Kota was vowing that what she was going to do to Starr if they survived was going to be horrible indeed.

"WHHEEEEEEEEE!" Starr squealed as they broke through the spacial rapids and began to slow down.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Kota demanded, collapsing against Starr and grabbing the front of her fuku, "YOU ALMOST GOT US FREAKING KILLED!" Starr shrugged.

"But we weren't. That's the important thing." She said with a grin, "Good steering by the way..." Kota rolled her eyes and leaned back against the seat. There was silence for a moment before Starr suddenly drew the shades on the window, dimming the inside.

"No peeking." She said petulantly, "I wannit to be a surprise."

"Hmmm..." Kota hummed in agreement, crossing her arms and slumping down in her seat. Starr giggled and peered out the window as the small pod slowed and came to a stop, crunching and grinding against the surface of their landing space. Starr turned to Kota and smiled.

"Close your eyes." She said, grinning with a child like glee, "It's a surprise..." Kota nodded and did as she was bid. Gently Starr took her hands and helped her out of the carriage pod. When she was at last standing on solid ground Star gently let go.

"Open your eyes..." She whispered. Kota did so and gasped. Her breath caught in her throat. Her eyes widened and for a moment as her senses were overwhelmed by a terrifying beauty.

Surrounding them was a water fall whose waters flowed backwards. The whiteness of cataracts only seen by the rocks protruding from them and even those went up instead of down. The sun itself cast rainbows around the mists that didn't seem to touch the ground. Spurs of rock floated in the air, controlled by the magnetic fields contained within the bowl. These spurs went up like giant steps to the top where a magnificent castle, lovely in all of it's dilapidated and ruined splendor rose in a terrible gorgeousness. The stained glass windows were cracked and shattered. The stones and twisted towers themselves seemed to bend to the weight of time and their own twisted law of gravity.

"An excellent tourist destination... Don't you think?" A familiar voice drawled. Kota spun around and gasped. Standing near the edge of their own spur of rock, gazing up at the castle was Kay. He turned and grinned at her.

"I know I'd definitely want to stay here..."

"...Kay...?" She whispered, hardly daring to believe. She began to reach for him when Starr suddenly moved through her line of vision and he was gone.

"What do you think?" She asked, grinning. Kota shook herself and looked around again.

"What is this place?" She murmured.

"...Once upon a time it was known as Hollow Bastion... Now it's abandoned." Starr said, "Don't get me wrong, this place is about as dangerous as you can get without going to Chaos yourself, but it has it's own charm... I always meant to come back here and do some exploring..." She turned and smiled, "Let's see if we can find any long lost treasure!" Kota couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't long before Kota became uneasy. The thunder of the reverse falls caused eerie echoes that almost sounded like voices murmuring long forgotten stories and singing long forgotten songs and she was reminded of the walls in the Silver Castle. Shaking her head she jumped up onto another rock to look around. She was near the top where a rotting, wooden platform stood.

"Hey, Kota!" Starr called, "You can see the remains of old treasure chests here! Can you believe that they were just left out in the open?"

_Believe... believe...believe..._ The word echoed through Kota's ears and reverberated against the watery walls. She shivered and bent to look at some old planking. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of purple. Like a cloak, shifting in the breeze. But when she turned to look it was gone. Looking around her eyes caught the falls again. A reverse reflection of the castle met her eyes and she shuddered. The castle looked twisted. It's reflection made it ugly and dark and terrible looking. Again the corner of her eye caught a color that did not belong. Yellow. A sleeveless shirt. She turned to look and again it was gone.

"You know how impossible it is to get here without a vessel?" Starr asked, catching up to Kota.

_...No vessel... No magic... How in the worlds did you get here?_

_I simply believed..._ The water's thunder echoed with two voices. One cold and young. The voice of a child. Mocking and disbelieving. The other rumbled with a deep sorrow and determination and anger. A flash of red caught her eye, but she kept her eyes straight ahead. Five figures. A boy. Young. Three others. Not of humanoid form. Green vest... A large shield... A red wand. A sword, oddly shaped. A sword the color of darkness and blood. Kota blinked and stared up at the platform. The rotting planks of wood were covered in plants and algae, but in her minds eyes she could see what it must have looked like a long time ago.

_...You are no longer needed..._

_...Sorry..._

_Sorry... We made a promise..._

_...You made a promise..._ Drawn by the voices, two regretful apologies and one broken good-bye followed by a disdainful snort she stood. Ignoring Starr who was dangling her feet over the edge of their rock.

_...Here... You can use this..._ The cruel voice said and the ghostly sound of wood clattering upon wood made her wince. Leaping up to the platform she looked around curiously. Something at her feet nearly made her trip. Looking down her breath caught. At her feet was a child's wooden sword, rotted and covered in weeds. Reaching down she picked it up and it dissolved in her hands, time and dampness making the wood too soft to hold it's shape. Gasping she fell to her knees, the echoes of hopes and dreams and betrayals and promises long made and lost echoed around her.

_Wait...! Where are you going?_

_They took her from me... I'm not leaving until I get her back..._

_I won't give up... We'll go together..._

_...Together..._

"Kota?" Starr asked, kneeling next to her, "Are you alright?"

"Wh-what is this place?" Kota gasped, "What happened here?" Starr looked around.

"A really, really long time ago, before I was born in fact, Chaos tried to use creatures called Heartless to take over the worlds. She used a really famous scientist named Ansem as her pawn and was able to manufacture Heartless..." She smiled grimly, "There is a theory that states that each and every world has a heart and that the heart is locked away inside of the planet."

"The Senshi." Kota stated. Starr nodded and continued.

"But if every door has a lock, all you need to open it is the proper key." She pointed to the castle, "The easiest way to open the lock that leads to the Star Cauldron also known as End Of World is in there. The castle was built around it and a Senshi was born to protect it. When Ansem took over it became a place where he could attack any world at any time, but-" She laughed, "He didn't have the proper key to unlock the door." She became solemn again, "Legend says that he figured out a way to unlock the door. Seven pure hearts from seven pure princesses of Senshi blood who were not of Senshi name. One by one he captured them, but the seventh, the daughter of the castle's keeper, too young to be a Senshi, had escaped. It took him eleven years to find her, and when he did, he brought her to the castle." Starr stood up and stretched, "But the princess had friends who would not abandon her and they pursued. However, even if they had managed to save her it wouldn't have mattered much, for during her kidnapping she had somehow left her heart behind and she was nothing more than a lifeless doll." She reached out her hand and helped Kota to her feet.

"That's where the story gets a little murky. They say the one who kidnapped her had fallen in love with her. Others say that the kidnapper was one of her friends who was trying to save her and decided to use the darkness to do it. One more also claims that her heart had been given to her rescuer who held it close to his own, but everyone knows its impossible for one person to hold two hearts.." She pointed to the edge of the platform, "Oh well, it was a really long time ago... Wanna see the inside? I think the lifts still work!" Warily Kota followed. Now the falls were no longer beautiful but filled with memories of times long forgotten. Stories that had failed to survive the passage of time. Songs whose melodies are remembered, but the lyrics long lost.

"If history is forgotten, how can one know if it ever existed?" She murmured. As she turned she saw, from the corner of her eye, a flash of short red hair and a purple sun dress, the figure of a young girl staring out at the waves. But when she blinked the image was gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It seemed that the rusted lift system did indeed work, but the mechanism needed to be kicked twice by an irate Starr before it would move. The rusty lift had obviously been beautiful in it's time with ornate metal that had once been coated a gleaming black. The effervescent glass of the roof, now broken in many places and covered with scum, had obviously acted as prisms and had glowed with many pastel lights when the sun struck it.

"...Tell me more about this legend..." Kota suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Starr grunted, turning from where she was standing.

"Whatever happened to the rescuer?" She asked, "Who was he? Did he ever get the seventh princess back?"

"Well..." Starr said, thinking for a moment, "It's said that he carried a weapon of great power that had the ability to lock the Door of the World. It would find the Lock and seal it shut. Many said that it was in the shape of a key."

_...You hold the mightiest weapon of all..._

_...The Keyblade. Keyblade..._

_...The power sleeps within..._The sudden breeze whispered through the broken glass. Kota blinked and, for a moment, she saw a boy. Spiky brown hair and a red shirt, clutching a strange blade tightly in one hand gazing out of the broken window at the bastion below.

_...Is any of this real or not?_ His voice seemed to waver with a mating of fear and determination. Then she blinked again and he was gone. The clunk of the lift reaching it's destination broke through her thoughts and she followed Starr up the stairs to the doors. They were tall doors, thick and strong to withstand attack. But they were broken now, one leaning crazily against the other from broken hinges the size of Kota's forearm. They squeezed through the space and into the wide expanse of the entrance hall. The red carpet was snagged and stained. The stones looked moldy and the tapestries were rotted and damp smelling. The entire place smelled like rotting time. The sound of the wind whistled through the stain glassed windows that were now dirty and broken.

"It's dim in here..." Starr muttered, "Let me see if there are any torches or candles anywhere to give us a bit of light..."

_The closer you get to the light... The bigger your shadow becomes..._Kota walked farther in until she reached the foot of the stairs.

_You fool! Why did you follow?_

_I simply believed._

_You're heart is weak._

_My heart may be weak but it is unafraid._ With a swift shake of her head the voices of courage and mockery vanished.

_Great..._She thought sourly, rubbing her ear, _I'm starting to hear voices again..._

"Hey Kota!" Starr called, holding a branch of candles in one hand, "Come look at this!" Shaking her head again she followed her companion and they entered another room. The floor was slippery with slime and the smell of brine was cloying.

"There used to be a set of bubble lifts here!" Starr said excitedly, "If the water weren't so gross looking... Wouldn't it be fun to try it out?" Kota snickered. The water was green and thick, like soup.

"I'd rather not..." She mumbled.

"There's a library here somewhere... Wanna see it?" Starr offered. Kota shrugged.

"You're the tour guide..." She said. Starr laughed.

"With my crummy sense of direction? Yeah, right..." She snorted. They turned and walked back to the main entrance hall and up the stairs. A sudden gust of wind blew through a window and Kota looked back.

_You won't hurt him! Not on my watch..._

_You're breaking your promise?_

_I may have made a promise... but I'm not breaking the one I made to you!_

_Together!_

_All for one and one for all!_

An impassioned battle cry. A grunt of pain. The flash of blade on blade. A shouted spell of healing and protection. A cry of triumph. A yell of defeat. A shadow. And she blinked. And the voices vanished.

"Hey Kota?" Starr asked, "Are you sure you're alright? You look kinda pale."

"I'm fine..." Kota said, "What else happened in the story?"

"Well... Once the rescuer and his companions reached the castle it's said that they abandoned him for the kidnapper. But the rescuer was so determined to find and rescue the princess that he took no heed of his own safety and went in alone." Starr said.

"But they came back!" Kota suddenly said, "The rescuer's companions came back to him didn't they?" Starr shrugged.

"Maybe..." She answered, "You sound so sure..." Kota blushed and looked back down the stairs. For a moment she allowed her vision to blur and there, on the landing, three forms clasping hands in a sign of fellowship and friendship.

_All for one and one for all!_

"I think I am." Kota said, "If they were friends, they did. Because they were friends, and you don't abandon your friends when they need you..."

"I try not to make a habit of it..." Starr said evasively. Kota gave her a sharp look, but Starr was already walking up the stairs again, "I think it's this way." Kota followed Starr through hallways that seemed to watch them. Drafts of stale air, heavy with years, whispered their secrets and Kota could almost understand the words. A room with a broken door revealed a smashed cradle and a soft lullaby echoed out of the room to be followed by a mother's fearful cry. Rooms with closed doors kept their secrets and Kota was afraid again. The entire castle held so many secrets, so many stories that it seemed to cave under the weight. She kept her eyes focused on Starr's fuku. The teal and sea green a welcome distraction.

"Aha!" Starr suddenly crowed in triumph, "Here we are! The library!" She pushed on the door and it fell inward with a muted crash. Unconcerned Starr skipped in and began lighting candle's even though sunshine lit the room well enough. Kota stared. Books and shelves and a grand stair case to even more books and shelves.

"Wow..." She murmured.

"And the best part is that this room was saved from the dampness because it's so high up!" Starr said, gently stroking the spine of a think book that sat on a nearby shelf, "These books are protected by magic and stuff... Time can't really touch them..."

"Why didn't anyone take them, then?" Kota asked curiously, "I'm sure the Queen would want them protected."

"It's because the books are connected to the castle." Starr said, "Their magic only lasts so long as the castle lasts... And no one really wants to go in here." She smirked, "For some reason they think it's haunted." Kota snorted ironically.

"No kidding..." She muttered sourly.

"I want to see if there's anything interesting in here..." Starr said, "You go left, I'll go right."

"Wait." Kota protested, "What if I want to go right?"

"Alright." Starr said, "You go right, I'll go left."

"I kinda wanted to go left."

"Fine."

"Fine." Kota turned to the right.

"Wait!" Starr said, "I thought I was going right."

"Did you mean my right or your right?"

"My right of course!"

"Then I want to go right."

"Then I'll go left."

"Right."

"No, my right is your left."

"Right."

"No. Left."

"I know."

"But you kept saying right!"

"Right."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Which way are you going again?" Starr asked.

"Right."

"Mine or yours?"

"Yours."

"Okay..."

"Fine." This time Kota went right and without another argument about directions. Soon she was too busy exploring to worry about directions or ghosts or lost memories. There were too many things to look at. The aisles twisted and turned like a maze. There were more books than she could ever read in a lifetime. More books than every subject she had ever studied, which had been quite a few. Books, books, books, books, books. Stumbling she looked down and saw that she had almost tripped over a book. It was thick and bright yellow. Picking it up she looked around and saw a shelf that had a book missing. All the books on that shelf were yellow. Shrugging she pushed it into the space and jumped back as the entire book case began to shudder and slid back slowly. The path behind it looked the same as the one she had been walking. Looking around suspiciously she followed it. She was near the wall where drafts whispered and mumbled to each other, tugging at her hair and skirt. A gleam of color caught her eye just in time to see a figure disappear around a corner.

"Starr?" Kota called, "Is that you?" Curious she followed it.

"Starr?" A whisper made her turn in time to see the figure turn another corner, this time she could see it clearly enough to know that it was carrying a thin blue book.

"Hey! Wait up!" She gave chase, "This isn't funny, Starr!" She turned the corner and stopped to catch her breath. Looking up she gasped. The brown haired boy turned to look at her, his blue eyes sad and determined. Then he turned and disappeared around yet another bend. Cursing the maze like library Kota followed. He had still been carrying that darn book. Finally she came to another dead end. The boy was nowhere in sight, but the book he had been carrying lay on the floor in front of a shelf of other blue books. Rolling her eyes she picked it up and slid it back in it's place. Like before the book case shuddered and slid aside, this time an age's worth of dust fell with it, filling the air and flying into her eyes. Coughing Kota blinked away the grime. Through tears she saw a heavy wooden table with a candelabra on it. Next to it was a chair and in the chair sat a little red haired girl in a purple sun dress who stared at her with unblinking eyes. She smiled a sad smile and stood up. Kota blinked and cursed. Instead of the little girl, Starr was reaching for her.

"About time you got here." She teased, "You alright? Don't die on me just yet."

"I'm fine." Kota snapped, frustrated, "How did you get here so fast, anyway?"

"Oh, that..." Starr chuckled, "I walked the tops." She pointed up at the book cases, "Did you know that the bookcases make their own pathways and that the balcony opens up to it?"

"Obviously not or I would've used it." Kota said, sitting down in the dusty, vacated chair. Starr laughed and leaned against the table.

"Find anything interesting?" She asked. Kota snorted.

"Only ghosts and old books..." She muttered.

"Ready for more?" Starr asked, kicking her legs in a child like movement. Kota shrugged.

"Alright. Fine. Sure. Lead the way." She said, standing up and stretching. This time she followed Starr to the top of the bookcase and walked the narrow path with her until they reached the balcony. That door too hung at a crazy angle and they were able to pry it open enough to slip through. They walked until they came to a fork in the hallway.

"Hmmm..." Starr mumbled, "Which one do you want to take?" She asked, "How about this time you go left and I'll go right?" Kota swallowed hard, but nodded. Starr went off in one direction and Kota in another. Obviously there was nothing in that hallway of importance for no ghosts popped out of the walls and no voices teased her ears. But it was still dark and dank and rather creepy. Soon she saw a light at the end of the hallway. Walking faster the sound of someone singing reached her ears. It was soft, but the closer she got the clearer the words became.

_You awake! Tighten your hand... It is time: You rise... The door will be closed, open it again... Remember the emotion... Then you awake! Then you recall!... You awake, you awake, tighten your hand... You awake, you awake, it is time... Once again open the door... Remember the emotion... Then you awake! Then you recall!... The thing that still belongs to you... All that you lost... Will do nothing anymore but one! It is time... Awake..._

Kota entered the room and saw the little red haired girl now a woman, eyes closed, head tilted back as she sang. Her blood red hair, now longer, streaming over her shoulders. Her purple dress was longer, stretching to the floor in a frothy hem. Her hands clasped in front of her like a prayer. Kota struggled not to blink. Struggled to not loose the image. But her eyes stung and watered and the image faded. Sighing softly she blinked until her eyes cleared and looked around. The room had once been a place of music. The grimy floors once a gleaming gray. The windows encircled the room and led to a balcony with tattered and stained white curtains covering the door. The windows had odd, twisting, vine like panes that caused exotic shadows to dance upon the floor. A chair with a red velvet seat sat on a dais near the balcony and Kota sat down on it, staring at the toes of her boots.

"What the hell do you want from me?" She muttered.

_What the hell do you want from me?_ The echo of a voice long silenced murmured. She looked up. The impression of a yellow shirt and silver hair. The cruel mocking voice was not so harsh anymore. But tired and confused.

_...How?... How could he beat me...? My heart is strong... My heart is stronger than his! How!_

_I can make it stronger... Then you will be strong. Strong enough to save her..._

_Who..?_

_Give your heart to the darkness and I will make you strong._

_...Strong..._

"What..?" Kota whispered, "He gave his heart so that he could...?" She shook her head, "That makes no sense...You can't be both good and evil... Can you...?" She jumped when Starr skipped into the room.

"There you are Kota!" Starr cried happily, "You got here before me!" She twirled around the room and laughed, oddly carefree. Kota watched her silently.

"She is heartless..." Kota murmured, "She is...?"

"Hmm?" Starr asked, "What was that?"

"Nothing..." Kota murmured.

"Hey! Let's go to the topmost tower!" Starr suggested cheerfully, "There are probably tons of interesting things there!" Kota sighed, suddenly wishing the whole trip was over and done with.

"Okay..." She said instead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a long walk up the staircase. Sometimes the stairs turned to the outside and they would walk along catwalks that hugged the castle walls. Always twisting and turning upwards. Finally they reached a large room with twin staircases encircling the edge, a clogged fountain below them.

"Race you!" Starr called, running for the left hand staircase, "Last one to the top looses!" Laughing, Kota followed. She was halfway up when a flash of blackness caught her eye. A tattered, black cape. Determined not to blink she turned and saw, standing on the landing above her, a tall regal lady. Her face was so pale it looked almost green, but her face was smooth and calm. She stood ramrod straight and wore confidence and power like a cloak. A woman to respect and follow. But the small smile on her lips and the darkness in her eye told all those with eyes that this was a woman who dealt heavily in Chaos, but knew enough not to allow it to fully contaminate her. Slowly, like a queen, she smoothly glided down the steps and past Kota. Not even daring to blink she turned, not allowing herself to look full on in case she lost the image.

_A child to defeat the darkness? You are too late boy, the pieces are already in place._

_I'm not giving up!_

_Hmm. Determined. I like that. See now the powers of darkness!_ And Kota watched as the boy with brown hair and his three companions fought darkness and shadow. The regal lady was now weakened. Her grace and confidence shattered.

_Where is she!_

_H-how... You are nothing more than a child!_

Darkness from under the stairs. The boy with the cruel voice who had given up his heart walked out. But it was not the boy who spoke. It was only his body.

_I am disappointed in you... You did not delve into the darkness deep enough and were weak._

A weapon of darkness and blood. Identical the one the brown haired boy wielded. But different. An exact opposite of what it was.

_Wh-what is that!_

_Your blade may have the power to lock the Heart of the World... But my own has the power to open it. Behold the power of the Heartless!_

A dragon, black as night. Vapors of poison pouring from its nostrils. Flames an acidic green licking from it's mouth. Terrible and lovely and majestic and frightening. A voice cried out. Spells of protection. Spells of healing. Cries of pain and shouts of victory. The dragon, the regal woman, defeated. Burns were healed and the four companions ran for the stairs, but instead of going up them, they went underneath and disappeared. It was only then that Kota allowed herself to blink and turn her head away. Looking up again she saw Starr standing at the top of the stairs, staring at her with an unreadable expression. Her hazel eyes dark and hooded. The blue and green overwhelmed by an eerie burnished gold. Then the look was gone, as if it had never been, and Starr was running down the stairs with a huge smile on her face.

"I won! I won!" She cried, grabbing Kota's hand.

"I think the way to the top most tower is under the stairs..." Kota said. Starr grinned and shrugged.

"I knew that.. It's a dead end up there..."

"Then why were we having a race up the stairs?"

"Because it's fun!" Was the answer. Kota rolled her eyes and turned to go back down the stairs, hand still clasped in Starr's.

Under the stairs was the fountain with a broken eagle's head that was now clogged and dirty. Below the eagle was a slab of stone with words carved into it, worn down by age.

"What's it say...?" Kota murmured. Starr shrugged.

"I don't know... It was like that when I first saw it. It just keeps getting fainter and fainter." She said. Kota shivered as a chill flew down her spine and a soft voice whispered in her ear.

_One born of the heart and the darkness..._

"One born of the heart and the darkness..." Kota repeated.

_He who is devoid of heart, ravage all worlds and bring desolation..._

"He who is devoid of heart, ravage all worlds and bring desolation..."

_Seize all hearts and consume the Great Heart..._

"Seize all hearts and consume the Great Heart..."

_All hearts to be one, one heart to encompass all..._

"All hearts to be one, one heart to encompass all..."

_Realize thy destiny; the Realm of Hearts..._

"Realize thy destiny; the Realm of Hearts..."

_The great darkness sealed in the Great Heart..._

"The great darkness sealed in the Great Heart..."

_Progeny of Darkness, come back to the great darkness..._

"Progeny of Darkness, come back to the great darkness..."

_For the heart full of Light shall unlock the path..._

"For the heart full of Light shall unlock the path..."

_Seven hearts, one lock, one key to the door..._

"Seven hearts, one lock, one key to the door..."

_The Door of Darkness, tied by two keys..._

"The Door of Darkness, tied by two keys..."

_The Door of Darkness to lock the Door of Light..._

"The Door of Darkness to lock the Door of Light..."

_None shall pass but shadows, returning to the Darkness..._

"None shall pass but shadows, returning to the Darkness..."

_One born of the heart and the darkness, hunger for every heart until the Dark door opens..._

"One born of the heart and the darkness, hunger for every heart until the Dark door opens..."

_For the brighter the Light shines, the bigger thy Shadow becomes..._

"For the brighter the Light shines, the bigger thy Shadow becomes..." The last Kota uttered in a whisper.

"Pretty..." Starr sighed, "I guess that goes to show how badly my eyesight sucks.." She leaned forward and poked at the stone, "Maybe there's a secret password or a magic spell that opens it... Or something..." Spreading her arms wide Starr bellowed, "OPEN CEASER SALAD!"

_Salad... salad...salad...salad..._ Echoed the halls, but the doors refused to move. While Starr fussed at the stubborn fountain door, Kota wandered away and did a bit of exploring on her own. The room was huge and she could see how intense the dragon fight must have been by the broken, battered, melted and scorched floor. She whistled in sympathy for the ones who had been forced to fight such a monster.

"Impressive..." She mumbled. After walking around the circular scorch mark she wandered over to one of the walls near the door where something on the floor caught her eye.

"Hey, Starr?" She called, "I think you should come look at this!"

"Hmmm?" Starr called back, "Whazzat?" On the floor, near the wall, was a circle that was tinged a faint green. An ornately carved border surrounded it. Kota cocked her head to the side. The border almost looked like it had words carved into it in a language she couldn't understand. It almost seemed to change every time she blinked and she could barely make out the letters _TNIOP EVAS_. A draft of air made her turn and she allowed her eyes to glaze. The blurry form of the brown haired boy walked passed her and stood on the circle. With a flash of light the wall opened and, gripping his blade in grim determination, he walked through and disappeared. Blinking Kota stared at the wall, then down at the circle.

"Hmmm..." She mumbled before stepping on the circle. There was a pause before the circle glowed weakly and, with a terrible grinding, groaning noise, the wall opened.

"Hah! Take that!" Starr crowed, sprinting over, "You found it!" Kota stared into the darkness beyond. The hallway was dark, with no light to see by. Raising her hand she stared at it.

"Light." She whispered, calling a bit of power. Her hand began to glow a faint blue color.

"Nice." Starr commented, grabbing a torch from the wall and pointing it at Kota, "Light me." She obligingly grabbed the end of the torch and it burst into blue flames. Together they walked down the hallway that seemed to whisper to them in urgent voices. Their footsteps causing echoes to shiver the air around them. A few times Kota could almost hear the sound of a enraged roar and a cry of pain followed by a shouted spell. Flickers of color flashed in the corner of her eye, but she blinked quickly and they vanished. At the end of the hall was another door. This one looked as if it had been bashed inward. Claw marks scored the walls and the door itself. Starr gently touched the scratches.

"What do you think made that?" She asked. Kota shrugged and shook her head. For a moment she wished she hadn't as a wave of dizziness caused her sight to fade. For an instant she saw eyes of a deep blue, like the summer sky. So sad and full of weariness, but determined and stubborn. Eyes that made her want to weep at their beauty. Beautiful blue eyes set into the face of a monster. Shaking her head again the world came back into focus. Starr was halfway through the doorway.

"C'mon!" She said, "Let's see what there is to see..." Swallowing hard Kota followed. There was a brazier inside attached to a mechanism. When Starr set torch to oil the entire room was instantly alight. Kota gaped. The hallway they stood in was lined with alcoves, three on each side. Over each space there was a name and a symbol.

"Hmmm..." Starr hummed to herself, completely ignoring the tomblike areas. Kota felt nauseous. In each alcove she could almost see the form of a young woman. Blinking a few times she took a deep breath and opened her eyes as wide as she could.

The first on her right was a girl of about nineteen. Her hair was dark blond and her complexion smooth, an iridescent porcelain. She wore a dress that seemed to change color constantly from summer blue to pale pink, like the inside of a rosebud. A spinning wheel hung over her head, the needle oddly menacing. Opposite her was a girl with dark brown hair, a lock of it escaping it's knot to fall over her eyes. Her lips were a stubborn red and she wore a gown of palest gold. Above her head was a rose whose vine twisted around a swiftly emptying hourglass that gave the symbol a sense of urgency that time was running out. Next to her was a small girl of about twelve with sunshine blond hair held back with a black headband. Her blue dress and white apron were sensible and no-nonsense. A playing card with a heart shaped keyhole at it's center rose above her head. Squinting Kota could barely see that the card was the Queen of Hearts. Across from her was a girl of about seventeen whose skin was a dusky brown and hair a gleaming midnight black. Upon her brow was a gleaming sapphire set in silver and large, triangular gold earrings dangled from her earlobes. Above her head was an ornate lamp set inside of a diamond. Next to her was a petite girl of fourteen whose hair was black as coal and skin as white as snow with lips the color of blood. Above her head was an apple with a bite taken out of it and, like the spinning wheel of the first girl, the apple, innocent looking though it was, gave Kota a feeling of death. The last girl was dressed in silver and white, her sandy blond hair held back in a bun. Her beauty was that of a simple soul who smiled more than frowned. Above her head was a shoe inside of a star.

Kota stared at them for as long as she could, memorizing their faces and beauty until her eyes burned. And when she blinked they were gone, only leaving their symbol and a memory.

"Six princesses..." She murmured, "Six hearts..." Then she stopped and thought for a moment, "That can't be right..." She looked up.

"Hey, Starr?" She called.

"Yeah?"

"In the story... Weren't their seven princesses?"

"Yeah?"

"I count only six alcoves..." Kota said. Starr looked back and counted. She turned to Kota and shrugged.

"They saved the seventh for last, I guess, and the others were put here for safe keeping." She suggested. Kota shrugged.

"Maybe the seventh was more important?" She asked. It was Starr's turn to shrug.

"She was the daughter of this castle's keeper... Who knows?" Starr said, "Let's see what's at the end of the hall..." Their footsteps echoed eerily as they left the hall behind and came to the other room. A chamber, with an entranceway was shaped like an inverted heart. Kota took a deep breath and walked through ahead of Starr. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. The chamber was large and an aura of darkness seeped from the many metal pipes and stones. A platform with two staircases on either side dominated the room. She could just barely see the floor of the platform from where she stood. At the top was a platform that looked eerily like an alter in front of a large, heart shaped structure. Starr wandered away, humming to herself as she poked and prodded into corners and random nooks and crannies, looking for gods knew what. Kota was drawn to the stairs. She walked up the left hand staircase. When she was two stairs from the top she stopped. A great pressure was weighing heavily on her chest, as if to keep her away. It didn't take a genius to recognize a barrier. She snorted to herself, recognizing it from the last barrier she had come up against.

"No, thank you..." She muttered. She shivered and blinked. There, on the opposite side of the platform, stood the red haired girl, not turned woman. She stared at Kota for a moment before pointing at her. Kota's knees nearly gave as her eyes began to burn. Hissing softly she fought not to rub at them, letting the tears stream down her cheeks. When the pain at last faded she blinked and looked around again. The entire world felt as if it were covered in a transparent gauze. A not quite real quality had fallen across her vision. At the center of the platform the red haired girl lay, so still and peaceful as if she were sleeping. But Kota knew she wasn't sleeping. She was merely existing. A flash of color caused her to turn and she saw the forms of the brown haired boy and his companions. One of them fell off the stairs when he hit the barrier, but the other two kept going. The boy ran to the girl lying so still on the floor, his face twisted in hope and anguish and concern. Gently he shook her, trying to make her wake.

_Wake up! Wake up... Please wake up... Open your eyes!_

_She won't wake up..._ Kota and the boy turned to look up at the heart shaped structure. Kota gasped. The silver haired boy with the yellow shirt sat upon it. His stance was confident, like a shark, deadly with wicked humor and temper. Now he was dressed in black and red. The structure, once black and dark, glowed a sickly red and green and blue, the three colors ever changing and swirling dizzily.

_What's wrong with her!_

The silver haired boy jumped off and landed gracefully, sauntering forward in an arrogant stride. The brown haired boy's companion attacked with a cry but was swiftly backhanded off of the platform. Kota winced.

_That had to hurt..._ She thought.

_Seven Princesses, six hearts... But where is the seventh heart...?_

_She doesn't have her heart? Where is it?_

_It lies trapped within you._

Still cradling the seventh princess the brown haired boy clutched his chest in a sudden pain.

_I hold her heart...?_

The silver haired boy pointed his twisted blade at the brown haired boy threateningly.

_A human body is not meant to hold two hearts... Give it to me! Give it to me and I shall unlock the Dark Door and unleash the Shadows!_

_This feeling... She was with me all along...?_ Kota wanted to scream a warning. The Silver haired boy raised his blade.

_Give it to me!_ And in that instant Kota could not remain silent, she could not just stand there and watch this heroic boy die in such a manner. Even though she didn't even know his name her tongue was loosened and she was screaming it. A cry, a warning. The cry seemed to echo through time and space and for a moment his eyes widened and he looked right at her, then all was movement and he was blocking the stroke that would have surely ended his life.

_NO! I will NOT!_

_Then BOTH of you are mine! _Then all was a whirl of blades, attack and counter attack until the brown haired boy was able to break away and stare at his opponent. His eyes narrowed.

_Who are you...? You are not my friend..._ The world blurred for an instant and Kota never heard the answer for they were fighting again. The battle was gruesome and intense. Vicious in that neither gave quarter or retreated. Both fighting to the death. Then suddenly it was over. The silver haired boy was thrown back and knocked unconscious. The brown haired boy's two companions rushed through the non-existent barrier. Kota tried to move forward but, for her at least, the invisible wall did not move. Ignoring his companions the brown haired boy knelt next to the slumbering girl. His eyes mournful once more.

_She won't wake up... Without her heart... She'll never wake up..._ His two companions were silently arguing over what they were to do next. If they should continue to search for the enemy or if they should escape and continue the search elsewhere. How in the world they were going to lock this world's door and how they would have to open it fully first before they could properly close it. The brown haired boy ignored them. Instead his eyes fixed upon the black blade his opponent had abandoned. He gently lay the red haired girl back on the ground while he picked the dark blade up. His companions stopped their conversation to look at him. Kota had a sinking suspicion that she knew exactly what he was thinking.

_If one key locks the door... Then the other must..._Kota rolled her eyes as he flipped the blade around to face him. His companions realized what he was going to do and horror crossed their faces.

_No! DON'T!_ The brown haired boy turned and smiled at them with such cheerful confidence that it made it all the more heartbreaking to Kota. It made her remember another smile from a different boy that never ceased to warm her down to her toes.

_I'm not afraid..._ He plunged the blade into his body and something bright and beautiful flew out along with seven other bright and beautiful somethings. They flew to the door and the little red haired girl opened her eyes and sat up just in time to see her rescuer fall. She immediately understood what had happened and her eyes filled with tears.

_NO!_ She was suddenly up and running to him, but his body flickered for a moment and vanished.

_He's gone..._Then things became confusing. The silver haired boy sat up, but it wasn't the silver haired boy. It was the creature that had possessed him. A man who was startlingly familiar. A man that was so heavily steeped in the darkness that it hurt to look at him. The boy's companions burst into action and tried to get the girl to escape with them. The man attacked only to be stopped by the silver haired boy, now freed from the darkness.

_NO! I won't let you hurt them!_ He cried, blocking the man's path, he looked at them with wide, terrified eyes now filled with tears of guilt and sadness and a thousand other emotions to complicated to name.

_RUN!_

_Not without you!_ The red haired girl cried. And Kota knew that the three of them. The red haired girl, the brown haired boy and the silver haired boy had, once upon a time and long ago, been closer than kin. As only best friends can be. A love so strong that only the powers of chaos could rip them from each other. It was then that the silver haired boy wept silent tears of pain.

_I won't let him hurt you! Go! NOW!_ And the rescuer's companions hustled her away she turned and wept for him, her eyes filled with anguish.

_Please! Come back to me!_ And for the first time the silver haired boy smiled a true smile, just for her.

_...I'll protect you..._ Then, as he turned to fight for his loved one's one of the shadows separated and followed after the retreating companions. The world began to fade away and a throbbing pain began behind Kota's eyes and, for a moment, all was black.

Then she heard Starr calling her name. She slowly came to herself and realized that she was kneeling on the floor on the platform, right where the brown haired boy had fallen, gripping her hair and pulling as hard as she could.

"Ow..." Kota mumbled.

"Headache?" Starr asked innocently. She looked up and glared. She had a sudden, sneaking suspicion that Starr knew exactly what had happened.

"You could say that..." Kota muttered.

"It's dark out now..." Starr said, "How about we find some place to sleep and head out in the morning?" Kota thought for a moment. She wanted out of that castle and it's haunting memories. She wanted to sleep. She wanted to go home, but she didn't have one to go back to. She wanted a hug. She wanted so many things. She wanted to stay.

"Let's stay... For awhile..." Was her answer. Starr smiled and helped her up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kota didn't remember much about the journey back to the music room. A state of numbness had descended upon her and she couldn't really feel much of anything. One moment she was swaying slightly at the top of the platform, wondering if she had the energy to get down or if it would be easier just to fall down, the next she was leaning against Starr out on the balcony, staring at the starlight. Starr was humming softly to herself as she wrapped a bit of torn down curtain around herself and Kota. Kota leaned her head back and stared up at the sky. A navy expanse covered in multi faceted jewels met her gaze. A small, tired quiver of awe filled her chest at the beauty of the sky above and how it glimmered on the waves below. The last thing she heard was Starr singing in her slightly off-key voice.

"When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are... Anything your heart desires will come to you... When your heart is in your dreams... No request is too extreme... When you wish upon a star like dreamers do..." And Kota dreamed of home. She dreamed of Kay. And she dreamed of three children, one red haired girl, one brown haired boy and one silver haired boy, and she wondered what happened to them. If they ever found each other gain. If they had a happily ever after all their own. Or if they never saw each other again. And she dreamed of black shadows that came and spoke to Starr in the night. How Starr spoke to them and laughed with them. How Starr became more and more like the shadowy things until she was nothing more than a shadow herself. She dreamed many dreams and when the dreams turned dark a soft voice, in harmony with Starr, sang the nightmares away.

_No matter what the time I'm just alone... Destiny forgotten, even though I kept going... Inside of the sudden light I awaken in the middle of the night...Quietly, stand in the exit way, and, in the pitch-black, take the light...And about the recent promises, is it that I'm just so anxious?...A wish that's wanting to be said, but shall be suppressed...No matter what the time, we'll always be together...No matter what the time you're always by my side...The light known as You finds me in the middle of the night...Thinking too much about the future, stopping things that have no meaning... The future is always before us, even I know that...It's not necessary to go right to the end, just keep on going...No matter how well we're doing...I don't believe in us completely...But at those sort of times, because you're by my side, the light known as You finds me, in the middle of the night... In the middle of the night..._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In you and I there's a new land,  
Angels in flight  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music inside  
What's left of me  
What's left of me now

I watch you fast asleep,  
All I fear means nothing

In you and I there's a new land,  
Angels in flight  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music inside  
What's left of me  
What's left of me

My heart's a battleground

You show me how to see,  
That nothing is whole and nothing is broken,

In you and I there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music inside  
What's left of me  
What's left of me now

My fears, my lies  
Melt away...

You are my sanctuary...


	39. The Animal I Have Become

**Dear Reader,**

**Wow... I finally finished this chapter after much struggling and haggling and fiddling. It was actually thanks to Irvine, the guy who owns the character of Kay, who helped me. He and Lone-chan played Kingdom Hearts II and I found so many things out. After I went home I searched stuff up and found the coolest website. Kingdom Hearts Ultimania. Then I went to youtube and found a beautiful music video called 'See Who I Am' by DuctTapeNinja that greatly inspired me. Even though I don't know enough about KHII (We're almost done with Mulan's world) I'm just going to go with my instincts. **

**I do not own Sailor Moon.**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**I do not own 'Animal I Have Become' by Three Days Grace. Do not listen to this song when driving at night. Lone-chan has a problem with this song and driving at night... She goes a tad crazy... Not that I blame her... Really good song... Wow...**

**I do not own Kay.**

**I do not own the Preverse Star. That belongs to Everfire.**

**I do not own DBZ. **

**I do not own La Blue Girl. I make mention of Shikima...**

**Thank you to my reviewers. I love you all... Read my KH fanfics if you're interested.**

**Thank you to Lone-chan and Irvine and Mimo-chan and Janazar and LarLar for being my friends. Thank you to Jaysin because you are cool! Thank you to Everfire even though you'll probably never read this... Aishiteiru. Itsumo. Just because I can.**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,**

**Starr**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Locked inside the space that had once contained a heart an animal raged. It paced inside its cage of flesh and bone, clawing at the sides and shrieking in rage. Sometimes he let the animal out, and for a few hours he would be free. He would hunt down prey and feast upon it. But a part of him wept. For the prey was a heart. And to get that heart, someone would die. The victim, who lost that heart, and the one who stole that heart. He would steal the heart from the hunter. And when the animal inside of him had been sated for a time, he would put it back in it's cage and mourn for the life lost. Then it would be a battle of wills. How long could he last without feeding? How long until the animal went berserk and began to claw at the cage once again.

Every day he would wake up and pray that when he opened his eyes, he would be at home. That the life of darkness and terrible hunger was all just a nightmare. That he would open his eyes and find Tiff next to him. That he would look in the mirror and see a face that was his own instead of this half formed mask of flesh that always met his gaze. That he wouldn't feel that terrible, uncontrollable hunger for innocent hearts.

But then he would open his eyes. And he would look at himself. And he would fight against the urge to weep at the sight. The entire left half of his body was that of a youma. His left eye held the darkness of Chaos and he would see things that no living being could see. Instead of a summer's sky there was a wash of many colors. A circle of blue. A ring of red. A border of green. A pupil of many colored night shaped like that of a preverse star.

The left side of his mouth had overgrown teeth, the canine so long and sharp he had to remember not to accidentally cut himself and he had to concentrate on his words to prevent slurring. His left arm was twice the length of his right, the fingers no longer fingers, but long, steel strong claws. His left leg was normal down to the ankle and then came the arched heel, the opposable toe. The claws. If his left foot had been able to set itself down normally it would be the right length. But it felt as if he were constantly walking on tip toe on one foot. And on his back were a set of awkward wings that he could neither fold properly or flap. At most he could glide. It had taken him days to figure out the proper way and he had many scraps from crash landings. The wings he bound to his back and hid with what remained of his magic, now augmented by Chaos. He hid the lower half of his face with a large collared shirt. He hid his arm with a long, long sleeve. He hid his eye under an eye patch. He hid his leg under a bulky trouser leg with a dragging hem.

With that disguise he could walk through a normal city and not be recognized as a youma. But it was hard. People who were sensitive, priests, psychics, empaths and Senshi blessed could feel him. The hearts of innocent beings would surround him. The hunger, the insatiable hunger, would rise in him. It was constantly gnawing at him. Never giving him peace. And he was slowly loosing control.

The dreams of a time long past haunted him. He tried to escape them. Tried to tell himself that one day he would be cured. He researched and studied and followed every tidbit of information that he could find. And the voice in the back of his mind. The voice behind the cage bars in his soul, whispered to him. Constantly murmuring that it was futile. That there was no cure. That he should just give in. To feed until he was at last content. And he pushed it back. And back. And back. But no matter how hard he pushed or how deeply he buried, the voice would always come back and taunt him. And this forced him to look for something stronger than his own hastily put together barrier spells.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Kuiper outposts that bordered the very outer most rim of the Solar System were a rough and tumble group of Senshi called the Berzerks. Many called them Heretics for they used the powers of Chaos and darkness for their own causes. They worshiped the Queen and fought in her name, using powers and techniques that border lined black magic, which was deemed semi-illegal. Desperate for a way to silence the voice in his head and tame the animal in the space that once held his heart he traveled there, determined to find a lead or a cure. That was how Kay found himself following a rumor to the Berzerk outpost of Chaforon.

Sailor Chaforon didn't give a crap about much of anything besides the Queen. Her dark brownish-red waist length hair fell casually into eyes the color of decaying violets. Her mouth curved into a smirk more often than it curved into a smile. The corner of that mouth constantly twitching upward as if she shared a private joke with herself alone. Most of the time she went by the name Allea, but her people mostly called her Cha.

Cha kept her headquarters in the center of her capitol. She didn't like big fancy palaces and instead held court in the courtyard in front of a bazaar near the Stargate. On rainy days she moved into the back room of the bar behind the bazaar.

The Queen's Trifle bar was a plain building of two stories, and a basement that lead to the underground tunnels that crisscrossed the outpost. The basement was a place of secret meetings and negotiations and business. The first floor was where the bar was and had enough space to hold rather wild parties. Behind the bar was a staircase that only a few were allowed to climb up to the second floor where Cha spent most of her time. You needed a special invitation, or special business to see the second floor. So getting up those stairs was the real challenge that faced any and all who entered Queen's Trifle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was raining that day. The droplets of clear crystal brilliance washing away the grime of a drought that had lasted for two whole weeks. Most of the people were outside, basking in the cool soothing rain. The Stargate added to the brilliance when it opened and a hooded figure strode out, looking around. The cape was turned in such a way that the entire left half of his body was covered. The right side showed a sleeveless black shirt, a shoulder length black fingerless glove with nine red bands down to the hand. Many red belts with tarnished silver buckles, black trousers and a hip high black boot with nine red bands down to the foot. Each red band was accented by a round, tarnished silver buckle. The figure walked with an odd gait that only those who really looked would notice. As he walked past the guards they were forced to suppress a shiver. A feeling of wrongness came from the figure and the hooded head turned towards them as if he could smell their anxiety. All they could see was a nose and a mouth that turned upward into an ironic smile.

_They have a sense..._

_Not a very strong one..._

_They know what you are..._

_Doubtful... I don't even know what I am..._

_You should kill them..._

_Really._

_You should eat them..._

_No thanks, not hungry._

_Liar._

_Wonderful insight._

_You grow weaker by the moment._

_Hey, here's a thought... Why don't you shut up?_

_Smart ass..._

_Look who's talking... Maybe I should just eat you._

_You'd die without me._

_At least I wouldn't have to listen to you._

_Are you finally giving in?_

_Never._

_Soon your resolve will fail and then I'll have you._

_What will you do with me once you have me?_

_Feed._

_Feed who? I would love to see you solve system hunger. _

"Excuse me?" Kay asked one of the guards. The man stood up straighter and the scent of fear sweat reached his nostrils. He couldn't help but breath deeper and savor the scent.

_Salt tastes good with everything..._

_That's disgusting..._

_But true..._

_...True..._

_Aaaah, you admit it!_

_What?_

_That you do want to eat them!_

_No, I was merely acknowledging that salt makes everything taste better, but it's also terrible for your health._

_Why don't you have a little taste?_

_I bet they taste all stringy... Yuch... Besides, I like my meat tender..._

_Nothing to say?_

_... That one has the smell of a woman on him... You should eat her instead..._

_No thanks... I said I like my meat tender, not tenderized. _

_How can you tell?_

_Underneath the underneath my annoying companion. Brothel smell. Yuck._

_Yum._

_Pervert._

_Chicken._

_Mmmm... Chicken..._

_HA! You are hungry!_

_I was merely acknowledging that chicken tastes good. Who said anything about me being hungry?_

"What do you want!" The guard demanded, more sharply than he meant to. Kay smiled politely, even though the collar of his shirt hid most of it from their sight..

"Can you give me directions to the Queen's Trifle? I have an appointment there in five minutes..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kay kept his hood up as he walked into the 'Trifle and out of the rain. He looked neither left nor right, but he could feel the gazes of those surrounding him. A wall of silence that only faded away once he had passed. He made them nervous.

_I make me nervous._

_That one over there is pregnant._

_Tender meat..._

_Too tender..._

_There's no pleasing you._

_Good. I don't want to be pleased._

_I thought you liked your meat tender._

_I do... But not like that..._

_How about that one?_

_Hell no! _

_Why not?_

_She's a virgin!_

_Mmmm... Virgin heart's blood._

_No thank you._

_So polite._

_So nosy._

"May I help you?" The bartender asked. Kay blinked and smiled. The bartender was a man in his twenties. Young. With light lavender hair that fell into blue eyes. A fighter, if scars on his knuckles were any indication. He was also muscular and well built and the way he stood indicated perfect balance.

"I sent a message." Kay said, "I have business." The bartender blinked and cocked his head to the side.

"What sort of business?" He asked. Kay leaned forward.

"Of a grey matter." He answered. The bartender nodded and jerked his head to back.

"She's expecting you." He said, "I wouldn't keep her waiting, she gets impatient when she has to wait."

"Then I best get moving then." Kay answered standing up. The bartender walked to the edge of the bar itself and opened a gate at the side. As Kay went passed the man leaned forward and murmured,

"By the way, the name is Trent."

"I'm Kay." Kay answered before he could stop himself. The animal snickered.

_Oh shut up..._

_'I like my meat tender' You said. I didn't know you liked beef with your cake..._

_Shut up..._

_He looks tasty..._

_Shutupshutupshutup._

_Aaaawww... It's blushing..._

_Ignoreignoreignore._

_I want it._

_No._

_I'm gonna eat it just to make you angry. So many wonderful things happen when you're angry._

_I won't let you._

_You and what army?_

Kay was spared from answering because at that moment he came to Cha's room. There was no door, only an opening covered in strings of brightly colored beads. He paused for a moment, wrestling the animal even farther into it's cage. Wouldn't do to try and eat the one he came to ask help from.

"Come in..." A voice said from the other side. Swallowing a sudden nervousness from his throat he delicately pushed the beads aside with his normal hand and entered. Many brightly colored rugs and pillows were scattered on the floor next to an ornate opium pipe. A larger pipe stood next to a low couch covered in blankets and sheets and pillows so that it was impossible to tell the original color or shape of said couch. Lounging on the couch, nonchalantly smoking lavender flavored opium, was Cha. She wore a long lavender and pink dress that was only held together by a few gold rings. A large ruby covered her navel and a tattoo of black moth's wings covered her right arm, the hand encased with bracelets and rings, the nails painted red and covered in tiny jewels. The bared foot that he could see was covered in anklets and toe rings, the toenails the same as her hands. Her painted lips had a piercing and her nose was pierced many times with a bull ring dangling from her nostrils. Her eyebrows had many tiny gold rings and her ears dangled with jeweled chains, one of which connected to one of the piercings at her nose, another that connected to the ring at the edge of her brow. She studied him as closely as he studied her and finally she gave him a small smile before blowing a cloud of purple grey smoke out of her nose and mouth that seemed to form a halo over her head.

"Welcome to my lair..." She said, softly, gracefully putting down her pipe, "I am honored to have such a guest in my home."

"Duchess Chaforon..:" Kay murmured, bowing low.

"I love the way you say my name..." She said, slowly standing, "Such respect and almost desperate hope in your voice." She walked towards him with the grace of one of the large cats that hunted the jungles of Juno, "It makes me feel so wanted. So needed... So... Powerful..." The word passed through her lips like a purr as she began to circle him, her fingers lightly trailing across his chest. He suppressed a shudder as the animal in him tested his pathetic barriers, stretching towards the woman who circled him. Kay held so perfectly still that he couldn't even breathe, even if he wanted to. Cha smiled and leaned close to whisper into his ear.

"I can feel the power you've caged within you. Such deliciously dark power. Why would you ever want to rid yourself of it?"

"It's trying to kill everyone in sight.." He whispered back shakily, "It wants to kill and eat you... All it wants is to kill..." She cocked her head stared up at him.

"What tortures of body and soul and mind you must have experienced." She murmured reaching up to caress his eye patch while her other hand took hold of his mutated arm. Kay flinched and tried to pull away but she held fast and in a sudden show of strength tugged so hard he fell to his knees before her. Crouching down in front of him she reached out and pulled the eye-patch away.

"Ah..." She said softly, "Just as I thought... They tried to change you... And only half succeeded."

"Is there a cure?" He asked. Cha smiled.

"I do not have one... But there may be one to be found." She said, "But it will cost you."

"Name it." Kay said, without pause. Cha laughed softly.

"No hesitation. So desperate that you are willing to sacrifice anything for a cure."

"Name your price..." Kay said again through gritted teeth.

"So impatient!" She answered, "The only price I ask is that you show me your cure when you find it. I would like to see the thing that could purify a youma of his darkness."

"I'm not a youma."

"A half-youma... Be glad that you are not a Shikima... They lead a very odd and desperate life. At least as a youma you can control your passions."

"Where can I find the cure?" He asked.

"Follow your heart." Was the only answer.

Frustration. It clawed at him almost as insistently as the animal inside of him. Before he realized what he was doing he had Cha by the throat, holding her up with his cursed hand. She didn't struggle or even look surprised. She stared at him. How his eyes glowed with animalistic aggression. How he showed his fangs and teeth in a snarl. How the left side of his face twisted and his eye glowed. She smiled and reached out to run her hands down his cursed arm. He shivered, almost convulsively.

"You... Are beautiful..." Cha whispered, "So beautiful... Why would you want to throw that beauty away?" The static sound of rage slowly faded and he simply glared at her.

"Beautiful?" He scoffed harshly, "I am a monster!"

"Even monsters are beautiful in their monstrosity. You are a work of art. An abomination. Beautiful in your blasphemous existence."

"You're insane."

"I only speak what I think."

"You don't deny it."

"I don't have to."

"Where can I go to find a cure?"

"I will tell you where you can go in search of it... But I can't guarantee that it still exists... That's why my price is so low for you... I only charge high for things I can be certain of..." She said as he set her down.

"Where do I go then?" He asked. Cha didn't answer for a while, instead she walked back to her couch and took a moment to draw on her pipe. Slowly blowing the smoke out through her nose she gestured to the plush chair next to her.

"Won't you have a seat? Come a share this pipe with me for a bit... It will make you feel so much calmer."

"No, thank you." He answered firmly, "I don't have the time..." At this Cha laughed long and loud until tears gathered at the corners of her eyes and smeared her dark liner.

"Time..." She sighed the word the way one would say the name of a long forgotten lover, "It is something we all have until we need it the most... A very inconsistent companion Time is..." She stretched her body languidly, "But I find that Time passes so much faster when we notice how little there is left of it... Take a deep breath. My suggestion is... before you go traipsing off for a cure, you go somewhere remote and get to know yourself a little better. I'm sure you'll be pleasantly surprised at what you find."

"I'm surprised every time I look in the mirror, though whether the experience is pleasant or not it decidedly isn't..."

"I disagree... I find the contradictions of your body quite... fascinating... However this happened, it has caused something quite... Extraordinary..." She blew out a smoke ring, "You know you are not the only half-youma to exist... A couple thousand years ago there were so many half-youma's that the Queen was almost forced to start a war." A pause as another smoke ring floated towards the ceiling, "Have you ever heard the legends about the Heart of the Universe?"

"The legend that states that once upon a time, before Chaos, the Universe shared one life until the people shattered it through their own greed?" Kay asked, "Who hasn't?"

"There are so many versions to that story now a days aren't there?" Cha commented, "It was during the war for Kingdom Heart, the place where the Heart of the Universe once rested, that many people were separated from their own hearts... They were not killed... But neither did they live."

"Heartless..." Kay breathed.

"But what makes a Heartless?" Cha countered, "A Heartless is a being without a heart. But what happens to the body a Heartless leaves behind? It does not die... Instead it becomes an incomplete being. A Nobdy."

"A Nobdy?"

"It has many names. Nobody. Nobdy. Nemo. Nameless. The Nothing. When the Nobdys were created they were just like the heartless. Mindless and filled with rage. But soon many of the Nobdys began to think for themselves. Not quite a monster. Not quite a sentient being. They took control of the mindless Nobdys and Heartless and guided them with the single purpose of becoming Somebody. But because they could no longer remember who they once were, how do you become Somebody when all you can remember is being Nobdy?"

"I think I remember this story..." Kay said, "They formed Organization XIII right?" Cha nodded.

"It was said to have been destroyed soon after the war ended... But members of the Organization still exist. Still yearning to become more than what they are...But what they don't know is that pieces of themselves survive. Not heartless. Not Nobdy. But they lack the thing that makes up a person. They lack... The knowledge that a sentient being is born with. They have no knowledge of good and evil. They cannot tell the difference between right and wrong. They are... Hibitionless... If that's the word for it. Controlless."

"So how does this help me?" Kay asked. Cha stood up and walked around the couch to a cluttered desk that stood in front of the window. Picked up a pen she scribbled a word down on a piece of paper and handed it to Kay. He flipped it around to see it better and saw, written in careful, singular script the word:

NAMINE

"huh? Who's Na-" He was quickly shushed by Cha who had clapped a hand over his mouth. He had to take a deep breath to calm himself, but even that was a mistake as her scent, that of lavender and smoke and Senshi, nearly caused the animal in him to go mad with hunger and it was a battle to NOT bite her hand off.

"It is a forbidden name." She whispered, "If you must speak anything, say 'Aquarius'. It is what others call her and what she answers to... But THAT name will let her know that you are serious. She is a witch of great power. Descended from the great Keyblade Master, Hero of the War of Hearts himself and the Princess of Heart who was once a Nobdy herself. Her namesake imprisoned the Keyblade Master for three years and six days, causing a Nobdy to be formed from his sleeping body. It is a tale that no one truly understands. But she knows many things. She may even know where you can find your cure."

"Where does she live?" He asked. Cha smiled.

"On a world that never existed, in a house that was never built."

"And if I can't find her?" Kay asked, never questioning the odd directions. If this witch existed, than the place she lived in was sure to exist. Cha gave a low chuckle and grabbed the paper back, writing something else on the back.

"Then only one other person could help you if that should happen... And I hope to the gods it never comes to that..."

"Who?" Kay asked. Cha smiled and handed him the paper. On it were three words.

THE FALLEN STARR

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

I can't escape myself  
So many times I've lied  
But there's still rage inside

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this animal


	40. Yue

**Dear Reader,**

**WOOOHOOO CHAPTER 40! Yaay!**

**I will apologize to Irvine and Lone-chan because I told them that 40 was going up last week and it was not... BTW... LONE-CHAN IS CURRENTLY ON A 24 HOUR BUS RIDE TO THE WHITE HOUSE! (be afraid... be VERY afraid) I wuv you Lone-chan..**

**I do not own CardCaptor Sakura.**

**I do not own Sailor Moon.**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts. **

**I do not own 'Mother Earth' by Within Temptation. I freaking love this group, they were made for Kingdom Hearts... MUSIC VIDEOS ROCK! **

**I will apologize now because I have only seen about ten episodes of CardCaptor Sakura. And they were the Americanized edited versions so I don't know anything about the creation of Yue, only that he is so damn hot and so damn cool and I just love him to death. So I am soooo going to twist around this storyline... Sorry to all CCS fans... Gomen Nasai.**

**ONLY ONE COSTUME TO GO BEFORE I"M READY FOR ANIMEIOWA! HEEEHAAAW! CONVENTION HERE I COME!**

**Thank you to Irvine and Lone-chan who keep poking at me.**

**Thank you to Fogdragon who is like the comfiest person I have ever met... You. Are. Waaaaarrrrmmmmm... **

**Thank you to my Pretty One. You know who you are. I love you and I miss you. I hope to hear from you soon.**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers. You give me the 'OOOMPH' to go on...**

**FANGIRLS UNITE! You know who you are... **

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,**

**Starr**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Clow Reed was not a foolish man. In fact he was the farthest from it. And it was because of this that he did not allow himself to deny anything. If he saw something he didn't understand he would discover the truth anyway he could instead of jumping to uncomfortable and embarrassing conclusions. Because he wasn't foolish and did not suffer from things like denial and premature conclusions, it worried him to no end to find his daughter becoming more and more attached to her guardian creature. It wasn't even fully formed yet and still, whenever he couldn't find her, he knew where she would likely be. In the laboratory, leaning against the large, egg shaped stasis tube. Sometimes she would read out loud to it. Sometimes she would simply talk. Sometimes she sang. More often she would sit in silence, communing with something he could not see. It was the same connection he saw being formed between herself and her cards. As a father it worried him. As a scientist and a sorcerer it was fascinating beyond compare.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was soon after their return from Egypt when Clow decided to figure out exactly what sort of connection Avalon had with her guardian and her cards. He wrote down his questions and hypothesis as Avalon sang softly and sweetly. It was a song her own mother had sang once upon a time and long ago and Clow was pleased that his daughter still remembered it.

"Birds and butterflies, rivers and mountains she creates...But you'll never know the next move she'll make...You can try... But it is useless to ask why...Cannot control her, she goes her own way..." Avalon sang and at the chorus he found himself joining in.

"She rules until the end of time... She gives and she takes...She rules until the end of times and goes her own way..." He smiled at her and she gave a return grin, "You always loved that song didn't you?" He asked. Avalon nodded.

"I still do... Yue likes it too..." She answered.

"Yue?" Clow asked. She nodded and stroked the tube lovingly.

"He likes the moonlight when it streams through the window... It makes him feel content."

"He told you?"

"Not really in words... But I can feel it..." She tapped the her temple, "Like a soft light in my head..."

"Really...?" Clow leaned forward intently as Avalon raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're getting that 'scientist' look in your eye again, Father." She said teasingly.

"Am I?" He asked innocently.

"Faaatheeeerrr..." She whined mockingly. He grinned.

"I'm just interested in what you do down here all day." He said, "Half because I think you're spending entirely too much time down here and half because I want to know what really goes on in that mind of yours when you look at... Yue, did you say his name is?"

"Yes... I talk to Yue..."

"Does he say anything back?"

"Not in words... But sometimes I get this feeling like he knows exactly what I'm saying and feeling. If I'm sad he makes me feel better. When I'm happy he's happy. Sometimes he gets really excited and then it feels as if there's an aurora in my head."

"Hmmm...Have you ever tried talking to your cards like you do with Yue?"

"Yes... They don't have much to say yet... But sometimes I get the feeling that they don't like it when I'm not near them... Like you were when I went to the children's ball that Earl was holding a few months ago..."

"I was not worried." Clow protested, fiddling with his spectacles.

"You were too...So was Yue even though I told him I was coming home in a few hours..." At this she gave the tube a rueful look. Clow followed her gaze. The tube was ten feet tall and seven feet wide from floor to ceiling. The bluish water glowed softly and gave an ethereal cast to the occupant. All that could be seen of the creature within were a pair of wings wrapped tightly around a body and sometimes a wisp of luminescent hair. Tubes and wires that had been connected at creation now disappeared into the cocoon of feathers and muscle and fed life and information into him.

"Any day now..." Avalon murmured softly causing a sharp glance to be thrown her way. The way she said it, with a strange mixture of anticipation, wistfulness and longing was oddly familiar. It was only later that night when Clow realized that Avalon's reaction was the same one her mother had mere days before his daughter's birth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just like he had guessed Avalon began to treat Yue as if he were her own child. Like an egg waiting to hatch. And she was protective of him too.

"Avalon..." Clow finally sighed while checking the monitors on Yue's tube, "If you stare any harder at me I'll burst into flames... I'm not hurting him... Ask him yourself..." Avalon paused a moment before sighing.

"I'm sorry... I don't know why I feel like this... I shouldn't... He's the one who's going to be protecting ME... Not the other way around..." She put her head in her hands, "I feel terrible..." Clow smiled and ambled over to put an arm around her.

"It's alright... What you feel is what I feel... The thought of you going to battle to fight... It tears me up inside... It's how a parent usually feels..." He said, "You treat Yue as if he were your son. He's not."

"And I don't even think of him as a son." Avalon said, "He's like a best friend and I want to protect him... But he's not a best friend either... I don't know..."

"I think this connection you have with Yue will end up benefiting you both." Clow said, "Since you only think about each other you'll protect one another. A devotion like that is hard to come by."

"And as a scientist you think this is a great success..." Avalon grumbled good naturedly, leaning against his chest. Clow laughed and she felt that laugh in her bones, making her smile.

"Yes!" He said, "You know I'll do everything I can to make sure you and Yue are both safe."

"Okay..." She murmured, closing her eyes, "... Are you planning on making any more guardians?"

"Actually... Yes... One more... To protect the cards."

"What? But I thought Yue..."

"Yue is to protect you. He is the Guardian of the Keeper, this next one will be Guardian of the Cards. I'm going to be starting it soon after Yue is born... After we get back from the Moon..."

"It's all going so fast..."

"I know... I contacted Queen Selenity and told her that things were going to be slightly behind schedule with us. She agreed to see us next week. She sounded tired."

"There must be a lot going on up there."

"Hmmm... And we contact between Earth and the Moon sporratic at best it's hard to find out exactly what is going on up there."

"I hope the Queen will be safe."

"I hope so too..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Clow began etching an intricate circle of power around the tube. He started from the center and slowly worked his way outward in an ever growing spiral. When the circle was finished he began to add to it. In one corner he put the sun, in another he put the moon. In another he put a star and in the last he put a heart.

"All of the pieces that a person needs to survive. The sun, a source of light and bringer of life. The moon, a source of power and the home of she whom we protect and serve. The star, a bringer of hope and the pathway to the place where all life was born from, the Star Cauldron. And the heart, a thing that all people need and proof that once we were all one being who loved one being, and that someday we will all be whole once again." He usually wasn't one to talk to himself, but since he wasn't a man prone to denial he honestly knew that he wasn't alone. Yue was there. Listening. Waiting to be set free to perform his duty.

"There we go..." Clow muttered standing up and dusting off his hands. Looking up at his creation he couldn't help a sense of pride. Of accomplishment. The feeling one gets when one has overcome obstacals... Of course he only allowed the sense of hubris to last a few moments before heading back out to fetch Avalon for dinner... Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And so it was that Yue, Guardian of the CardKeeper, was born one minute before midnight the next day. The full moon shown through the window and added an eerie cadence to the brightly glowing marks of the circle of power. Avalon was there through it all. She laughed and cried and felt every emotion that Yue felt just as he felt every emotion that she felt. His body, unused to the environment, still slept while his mind explored every corner of that of his mistress. Unable to speak that moment he could simply feel. Avalon washed him and cleaned him herself, not allowing anyone to touch him and tucked him into her bed. Clow was hard pressed to keep from laughing.

"You two are either going to be the most overprotective pair or the most formidable.." He commented from the doorway she she adjusted the blanket for the fifth time in the last two minutes. She scowled at him mockingly.

"Don't you have some testing to do or something, Father?" She asked testily. He held up his hands in surrender.

"I'll get right on it..." He said, "Just don't stay up to... late? Early?"

"I could hardly get to sleep now, father... I'll just stay here..." She smiled and Clow was struck by how much like her mother she looked in that moment. Peaceful and tired and triumphant and beautiful.

"If you need me..." He began, pointing over his shoulder.

"I'll know where to find you..." He nodded and left. Avalon turned and smiled. Yue was so pale and perfect. His hair strewn across the pillows and over her lap. His skin so white she could see the veins and if she were to pull the sheet down she would have been able to see his heart beating through the bone. His wings were hidden by magic so they wouldn't be crushed, but a single feather was tucked into her hair and it glittered like silver in the lamp light. She gently stroked his bangs from his eyes and sighed in contentment.

_...You should sleep my Mistress..._ The words were not so much as words as emotions flitting through the deep recesses of her brain.

_And you should still be sleeping my Guardian..._

_...It feels so strange... _

_You will get used to it... You have all the time in the world to experience it..._

_I want to experience it with you..._

_You will._

_Not if you are tired..._

_I'm not._

_You are._

_A little._

_Sing for me?_

_For you I will sing... Just for you..._ And she sang soft lullabies to her Yue until she finally fell asleep and when Clow came in he simply stood in the door way and watched. Clow Reed was not a foolish man. In fact he was the farthest from it. And it was because of this that he did not allow himself to deny anything. If he saw something he didn't understand he would discover the truth anyway he could instead of jumping to uncomfortable and embarrassing conclusions. Because he wasn't foolish and did not suffer from things like denial and premature conclusions, it worried him to no end to find his daughter snuggled against her Guardian. Her hand intertwined with his. It was an endearing sight, but caused him great worry. Their connection was so strong that he feared that to loose one would be to loose them both. As a father it worried him. As a scientist and a sorcerer it was fascinating beyond compare.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Birds and butterflies  
Rivers and mountains she creates  
But you'll never know  
The next move she'll make

You can try  
But it is useless to ask why  
Can't control her  
She goes her own way

She rules until the end of time  
She gives and she takes  
She rules until the end of time  
She goes her own way

With every breath  
With all the choices that we make  
We are only passing through on her way

I find my strength  
Believing that your soul lives on  
Until the end of time  
I'll carry it with me

She rules until the end of time  
She gives and she takes  
She rules until the end of time  
She goes her own way

Once you will know, my dear  
You don't have to fear

A new beginning always starts at the end

Once you will know my dear  
You don't have to fear

Until the end of time  
Until the end of time  
Until the end of time  
She goes her way

She rules until the end of time  
She gives and she takes  
She rules until the end of time  
Until the end of time  
Until the end of time

She goes her way


	41. Memories

**Dear Reader,**

**Okay... This just popped out of me with no prompting whatsoever... The first part made me cry because I was listening to the song 'Memories' by Within Temptation... Great song. Beautiful song. Sad song. Then it just sort of went on from there...**

**I do not own Sailor Moon.**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII.**

**I do not own Memories by Within Temptation.**

**I do not own Kay.**

**I do not own Kota.**

**Here's to Irvine and Lone-Chan. This one is for you both because Lone-chan just went to Washington D.C. for the Upward Bound trip and won't be back until the end of the week. I hope you have fun, Lone-chan!**

**The last part of this chapter will probably be confusing. It confused me the first time I wrote it because I went into autopilot and had no clue where I was going. I don't want to change it because it so works... Have you ever noticed how much like Sephiroth, Riku looks? Silver hair, green eyes? No? Well, I noticed... And I am so using it. Which means I'm going to be going into a storyline that screws around with the Kingdom Hearts timeline, but WHO CARES? I don't. It works. At least I think so... Oh well...**

**Thanks to my reviewers. To my friends, I love you. LESS THAN TEN DAYS UNTIL ANIME IOWA! WHEEEEEEEEE!**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,**

**Starr**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

With a juicy ripping sound, like wet silk being torn, and a wet gurgle of surprise his prey fell before his claws. The Heart it had been clutching fell from it's fingers and into his waiting hand.

He took a moment to simply look at it. Admiring it's beauty and simple, flawless light. He turned it this way and that, hoping to get a better feel of the victim that had once posessed it. A young heart. Untainted by the trails of life. A helpful heart. A caring heart. The light at it's center pulsed. This person had been in love. A simple, indescribable joy.

With a pain he remembered his own first love. How simple and clean and pure it had been. How painful their parting had been. How painful is was to wake up and see himself as a monster instead of a man. Wondering if she was still alive. Searching for a cure so that he could be near her without fear of her fearing him. With a bitter laugh that was more like a sob than a sound of humor he swallowed the heart whole and breathed a sigh of relief as the screaming of the Animal in his head ceased for the time being. And then the part of him that was neither Animal or Half Youma but simply Kay bit back a cry of pain as the guilt and the sadness and the anguish threatened to overwhelm him. The questions concerning the identity of his meal spinning through is brain like an out of control whirlpool.

What would this person's lover think when this person doesn't come back?

Would the lover think this person abandoned the lover?

Would the lover be sad?

Would the lover worry?

Would the lover search for this person?

How would the lover feel when at last the lover finds this person's heartless body?

What will happen to this person?

"He will become like you..." He turned at the voice and simply stared for a moment into Cha's smooth expression.

"A Heartless. But unlike you they will feel nothing for their victims. Not the pain of guilt that you still feel. Not the sadness of taking a like away. Nothing. They will not wonder about this person's life. They will not greive. The only feeling they will have is the satisfaction of attaining a heart. But it will not satsfy them for long." She delicatly walked passed him, booted feet silent and he noticed that she was wearing her fuku. The black body suit with the light lavender skirt and dicky with the purple accents of bows and belt. She gracefully knelt and scooped up the lifeless husk of the victim and Kay forced his eyes to look away, not wanting to know the identity of the person he had killed. Yet knowing already who it had been. And that made the pain all the worse.

"Would you dishonor his simple love by looking away? He was a good man."

"I know... And he shouldn't have set his sights on me."

"He already knew."

"I know."

"It is rare to find someone so willing to ease another person's lonliness."

"He did a good job."

"He was the best bartender I ever had the pleasure of hiring."

"He made people happy."

"It was his joy."

"I know."

"Would you allow him the dishonor and horror of becoming a monster?"

"Heartless arn't monsters."

"They are nothing."

"Yes."

"Would you let him become nothing?"

"He was never nothing. And he will never be nothing. I won't allow it."

"If he were able to say, I believe he would tell you to do it."

"I..."

"He did like you for who you are... Did you like him for who he was? Will you allow your memories of him to be tainted knowing that he could wake up and kill an innocent?"

"He wouldn't kill them."

"He would make them like himself."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"An answer?"

"Yes. I did like him for who he was. I would have liked to spend more time with him before I had to leave."

"Well then..." Cha said, walking closer. Kay had to admire the Senshi for being able to walk so gracefully while holding almost 190 pounds of dead weight in her arms. Slowly he allowed himself to look. He looked like he was sleeping. His face slack as if he were wandering through dreams. He held out his hands.

"I'll take good care of him." Kay promised. Cha smiled.

"I know you will..." She answered. He held the Heartless body as delicatly as one would hold a baby.

"As a Senshi I should kill you." She said suddenly, "It is the law and my duty to slay those that would steal the heart of a innocent."

"Will you?"

"...No..."

"Why not?"

"Because..." Here Cha paused and bit her lip. In the short time he had known her Kay had never seen the Senshi look so uncertain. Then she looked up into his eyes, one tainted by chaos, the other a pure carribean blue, and smiled.

"Because I believe that if a cure can be found, you are more than likely the one to find it..." She turned and began to walk away, "Come find when you are whole... I'd like to hear about the adventure you had finding it." He shook his head and looked down into Trent's face.

"Come fly with me." He said, knowing full well the Trent could no longer hear him, "Let me be your wings..." And spreading wide his tainted wings he flew into the night sky and was gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It hurt. Good-bye's always hurt. But with each 'good-bye' there was always the chance of saying 'hello' again. This time there was no chance. He had forced himself to watch as he had set the young bartender's body ablaze. Tears stung his cheeks and it amused him to see that his tainted eye wept blood instead of water. He did not look away. He could not look away.

When the fire at last died and the body was nothing but ash he allowed himself to look up. The sky was ablaze with stars. Each one with it's own life and light. And on one of those stars somewhere in that ocean of the sky, his cure awaited him. He would find it if it took him a thousand years. He shook his head and chuckled painfully to himself. It was odd. It was impossible for a Heartless to feel love. But it wasn't so impossible to feel emotions associated with love. Admiration. Lust. Pride. Jelousy. Protectiveness. Posessiveness. Obsession. All of these things were connected to love in some way. And just like he could not feel love, what he felt now was not sadness, but a type of emptiness. A painful aching hole. An odd lonliness.. Love and sadness... Two emotions he had lost, but he would one day regain them... Hopefully... And that was how he remembered the one whom he had loved and hopefully would love again.

She was out there among the sea of the stars. He wondered if she was searching for him as well... It was the memories of her face, of her emotions that kept him searching for her. The pain and horror and fear and sadness and desperation. Not wanting to leave him behind when he sent her through the StarGate. Those memories kept him believing that she was still searching for him. Still hoping and praying that he was still alive and searching for her as well. It was those memories of her. Singing, dancing, tumbling, fighting, bickering, whining, crying, laughing, sleeping. It was an odd, warm feeling. As if he could feel her there with him. As if he could feel her pale, graceful arms around him. Her smile was in all of these memories. All of those smiles directed at him. The feirce smile when they wrestled. The soft one when she slept. The triumphant one when a performance had gone well. The way she used her whole body when she laughed. He wanted that smile back. He wanted her back. But he couldn't have her back until he found his cure. The smile he gave the stars was a predator's smile. A determined smile. A promise smile.

"I'll find you again." He said, "I promise..." And with the images of the one who would no longer smile and the one he would see smile again, he turned and raced for the StarGate. He had a cure to find.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Far away, across the ocean of the stars a Senshi with the same fierce smile, watched as the stars went sailing by. Next to her another Heartless Senshi slept, leaning against her warmth. Kota pressed her hand to the window and forced the despair and the suspicion away and murmured firmly to herself.

"You're alive. I know you are... And I will find you again...I promise..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Far away, across the ocean of stars a woman sat in her castle of nothingness, in a room without color and smiled sightlessly at her newest drawing. A fierce Heartless, wrapped protectively in the arms of his Princess. Reaching out she gently tapped the top of her time-glass and made a small hum of surprise to find it was empty. Night had come while she had been drawing.

"How time does fly, dear Sister..." A voice from behind her said, "Thousands of years since our Ancestor protected our Ancestor in the exact same way...Nice picture, by the way..."

"Do you not remember, Sister dear...?" The blindfolded woman smiled, setting down her sketchbook, "Time is but the spinning wheel upon which the fates weave the destinies of the Universe."

"I remember. When will She arrive?"

"Soon."

"Not soon enough..."

"Time has no meaning for us, within these walls..."

"I have no patience for Time."

"And that is where your downfall will be..."

"Hmmm... Those sons of yours believe that one day all that was done will be undone..."

"They understand all too well..."

"So wise, Namine... How did you become so wise?"

"I got it from our Ancestor... She was wise too..."

"And look where that wisdom took her."

"Is that such a bad thing, Jenova? To be protected while knowing all of the twists fate will make in her tapestry? To protect those whose most prescious posessions were stolen from them? To wait until all that was done can be undone?"

"I tire of waiting... This castle is nothing more than a cage... A place to hoard unwanted garbage disguised as treasures..."

"As it was meant to be... A place where all memories are simultaneously lost and found. Where each stone holds the memory of the persons who tread upon them... Where each picture is but a scene of a person's life and can effect a person's life equally..."

"I like my memories right where they are, thank you..." With that Jenova turned, "I'm going to go see what those nephews of mine are up to..."

"They went into the city... They said they wanted to watch the starshowers..."

"They should be training."

"They will..."

"You are too gentle with them."

"Arn't all mother's too gentle with their children?"

"I wouldn't know..." The bitterness in her voice was thick enough to cut with a knife and made Namine turn her head in the direction of it.

"Are you lonley, Sister...?" She asked hesitently. Jenova snorted.

"Of course not. I have everything I need in this wretched place... What I want to know is why you keep on wearing that rediculous blindfold. Not just because our Ancestor spent two and a half years of his life wearing it... I want to know why..." Namine smiled, knowing full well that Jenova's arms were crossed and one eyebrow raised in a challenging manner.

"Because, like our Ancestor, I believe that sometimes it is easier to see what needs to be seen without seeing anything at all..."

"That makes absolutley no sense."

"You are too much like our Ancestor."

"Which one?"

"I don't think it's just the hair and eyes you inherited from him..."

"And I don't think it's just the hair and attitude you inherited from HER either, sister."

"I take that as the greatest of compliments."

"Why? That you inherited something from a person who never existed?"

"She existed..."

"For three years and six days."

"That's a long time."

"Long enough obviously. I'll check on you later... Try not to hurt yourself again like last time..." And then there was the sound of shoes clicking through the empty hall way and the door sliding soundlessly shut. She smiled and turned to a painting tacked to the wall. It was an old drawing, colored thousands of years before her birth. In it three people lay on a beach holding hands. A brown haired boy, a red haired girl and a silver haired boy. Below that was another drawing, painted a year after the first in a similar style by a different person. The same scene with different people. A blond haired boy, a sun haired girl and a red haired boy.

"Grandmother... By blood and namesake alike..." She whispered to the girl with sunshine hair and the girl with red hair, "Things are changing and yet they remain the same... What would you do if you were in my stead? Would my memories of happiness be enough to keep her with me? Would it be enough to keep me strong?" She smiled and ripped out her newest picture, laying it reverently on the table to dry.

"I hope to soon learn the answer... I hope my own memories will be strong enough for the both of us..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone  
Behind  
There's no other way  
I pray to the Gods 'Let him stay...'  
The memories ease the pain inside  
Now I know why

And all of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments I imagine you here  
All of my memories keep you near  
Your silent whispers, silent tears

Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life  
I hope there is a way  
To give me a sign you're okay  
It reminds me again it's worth it all  
So I can go on

And all of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments I image you here  
All of my memories keep you near  
Your silent whispers, silent tears

Together in all these memories  
I see your smile  
All of the memories I hold dear  
Darling, you know I'll love you  
Until the end of time

And all of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments I imagine you here  
All of my memories keep you near  
Your silent whispers, silent tears

All of my memories...


	42. Not Meant To Last

**Dear Readers,**

**This is a bizarre chapter... It cuts off in a weird spot and is placed randomly. I do have a reason for doing that. My timeline for this is so messed up. I'm trying something I like to call the 'braiding' method. One storyline overlaps another at the same point as when the other storyline is happening and so on and so forth. So this is happening the same time that the previous chapter is. It's weird. This chapter doesn't even really have a theme song except for 'Sea of Time'. Which is a highly useful and cool song.**

**I do not own Sailor Moon.**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**I do not own 'Sea of Time'.**

**I would like to thank my reviewers and my friends and all the nice people I met at AnimeIowa. I love you all...**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOGDRAGON! I LOVE YOU!**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,**

**Starr**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Sailor Pasiphae of the Jupiter Satellite Senshi had come into her power the entire outpost had glowed and sparkled for an entire week she had been so ecstatic. It had always been her way. One could tell when Pasiphae was around because everything would seem brighter, full of sparkle.

She was a small woman with shoulder length blond hair the same length all around. This forced her to pin back one side so that she could actually see. Her eyes didn't match her hair at all and instead of being the stereotypical blue were a dark, merry brown. That was the only thing dark about her. The rest of her was bright and shining from her light green fuku to her goldenrod yellow accents. A sweet, gentle person.

She loved being a Senshi. She loved her people almost as much as they loved her. She loved helping others. She loved her husband and he adored her. She loved children. She loved laughter. She loved life. The only thing she didn't like about her life was being a Senshi. Because no matter how pure a Senshi is, no matter how powerful and loving and sweet, a Senshi is a Soldier. And soldiers hurt people. Soldiers kill people. Pasiphae hated hurting others. She was not a fighter. She was a lover. A healer. A caretaker. And when Queen Shyanne saw this she took pity on her and didn't allow her near a battlefield. The closest she ever got was the healing houses to help the wounded and the sick. Most saw this as a weakness. A Senshi should be strong. A Senshi should be a fighter. Why Jupiter, God of all the lived, would allow such a weak person to carry the Senshi blood was a mystery. But for the most part, many saw it as a blessing and when Pasiphae became Princess Makoto's nurse and bodyguard they thought of it as the best possible thing. Who better to care for the future Jupiter Senshi than the sweetest of the Satellites? Yet many thought it was the makings for disaster.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hunt was on. Trumpets blared, horses bugeled, people sang, dogs howled. The white stag had been spotted. Through time out of mind a white stag was forever a sign of good luck. Whoever shot the eternal stag would get a wish. One wish. Shyanne was determined to get that wish. She knew exactly what she wanted. She wished for peace to return to the Earth and Moon. For there to be a connection again. She desperately missed Mira. She had heard nothing from the Earth Queen in so long that it broke her heart. And so she would catch the stag and wish for her dear friend to return to them. Raising her bow she sang out a battle cry that was answered by the rest of her party. Ducking a glance beneath her arm she saw Pasiphae not far behind her, little Makoto strapped to her chest protectively. Further ahead a hound bayed and Shyanne gave a whoop.

"We're close!" She cried. Her dappled mare, Cyan, whinnied as she jumped a log and Shyanne whooped again, the wind and speed giving her a taste of the high she only ever found on the battlefield. Even if she never caught the stag. Even if her wish was never granted. This was enough. The chase. The journey. The feeling of the wind and the anticipation. That was enough. Knowing that when she stopped to rest her daughter would be nearby. Her comrades would rest and joke and sing and she would sing with them. It was enough.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the end they didn't so much as catch the Stag as it made a bad jump and accidentally stabbed itself on a tree branch. Even though Shyanne was the one to put it out of it's misery she refused the wish, telling the stag that it didn't count and that she would try again next time it was in her forest. The death of the stag somewhat killed the mood for the hunting party and they decided to camp out for the night before heading back the next day. Since the stag was now just a stag they took it down and used it instead of wasting time hunting for something else. Pasiphae didn't know why, but she believed that it was the best venison she had ever tasted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late. Most of the other hunters were already asleep. The sentries were nodding off at their posts. The Queen was curled up around Makoto. Pasiphae slept next to them, one hand on Makoto's back. Far in the trees eyes watched the hunting party. Yellow as the sun, empty as the sky.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Pasiphae found out, three months later, that she was pregnant, the entire outpost and planet rejoiced. Pasiphae was so happy that where she walked flowers seemed to spring from the ground. Everything became like jewels. Colors bloomed everywhere as her happiness became a near tangible thing. Queen Shyanne called for a party so that everyone could celebrate the joyous occasion. The celebration was a hit and as the weeks passed Pasiphae became ever more joyful. The people rejoiced with her. But there were a few who realized that such joy was not meant to last.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Come with me  
across the Sea of Time  
Come with me  
across the Sea of Time


	43. The Road To 'Nowhere'

**Dear Reader,**

**KINGDOM HEARTS SPOILERS! BEWARE!  
**

**I had to rewrite this chapter twice before I was satisfied with it... Now I am... Poor Kota has so many problems... That's because Lone-chan is the main source of my Kingdom Hearts fix so I get to pick on her character to say 'Thank you'...**

**I cheated. I'm a big fat cheater. I looked up Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories clips on youtube to get the information I needed for this chapter... I recreate the beginning movie and the end movie. Sora at the beginning and Riku at the end. I haven't played KH:CoM... I should... I want to... I'm on a waiting list... I will end up playing it I promise...**

**To those of you who have played CoM... The road to the light is the right hand path, the road to darkness is the left hand path and the road to dawn is the middle path... Right? That's what it looked like on the clip so that's what I'm going to use, but tell me if I'm wrong and I'll go back and change it... **

**This was so much fun to write. And it's just going to get funner. Yay. **

**I don't own Sailor Moon.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**I don't own Broken Sky. **

**I don't own Sailor Kota... She belongs to Lone-chan... **

**I don't own Kay... He belongs to Irvine. **

**I don't own Lord of the Rings. I mangle Tolkein. Don't tell me I mangled it, because I know I mangled it. I mangled it on purpose because it sounded cool that way. You'll see...**

**Thank you to my reviewers. Thank you to my friends and loved ones... Fogdragon and Everfire... I'll see you on friday... Lone-chan and Irvine... I'm free Thurseday and Saturday... Kidnap me... I wanna know what happens next... I wuv you...**

**Here's to cmartist... Thank you for the review... I love reading history and my favorite passtime is connecting histories to each other... It's rather creepy how history repeats itself and we don't even notice... shivver... scary...**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,**

**Starr**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When she woke up again it was night and the carriage was empty. The only sound was the soft breeze shushing through the tall grass. Sitting up Kota yawned and streatched before peering out the window. She had no idea where they were. The hills and grass seemed as endless as the sky, which was filled with missions of stars. There was no moon. Stepping outside she took a deep breath, lettting the fresh air fill her lungs. The air was cool and clean and smelled of damp grass. She found Starr nearby, standing at the top of a hill, head tilted back, simply staring at the sky. A wistful, almost sad expression on her face.

"Starr?" Kota called, "What's wrong? Where are we?" Starr chuckled and simply pointed upward.

"See that?" She asked.

"See what?"

"There... That space where I'm pointing. The one between those two clusters of stars."

"That space right there?"

"Yeah."

"I see it... What about it?" Kota asked. Starr gave a tiny, sad laugh.

"What about it indeed..." She said, "Once upon a time that space had a planet... I think... It feels that there should be one there... I heard once that a planet in that area... I would like to think the one from that space... Was one of the first to be taken by Chaos at the beginning of Queen Litany the Fair's reign..."

"Really..." Kota murmured, staring at the space. It did look eeriely empty, "Why are you telling me this?" Starr shrugged.

"I don't know, really... It's not all that important... It's just... When I saw that space... I got really... I dunno what that feeling was... But it wasn't a fun feeling..." She shook her head and placed a hand over her chest, her voice falling to a whisper, "... Not fun at all..." Kota blinked and bit her lip before asking.

"What kind of feeling was it?" Starr glanced at her and smiled, shaking her head.

"It's not important because it didn't last. You came to me and now the bad feeling is gone..." She said, returning her gaze to the sky. Suddenly she spread her arms wide and began to spin, around and around, faster and faster, her laughter rising into the air before she fell down into the grass in a heap. Kota couldn't help but smile. Starr sounded like a little girl when she laughed like that. Her smile faded as she realized that the laughter had sounded like a little girl's because it was fake. The happiness hadn't been real. Even though Starr had clearly been enjoying herself, it was as if she had been forcing herself to show her enjoyment. Forcing her enjoyment. Once again it reminded her that, although Starr still had a tiny piece of her heart left, it wasn't enough to give her the emotions one needed to be human. It made her wonder, if the happiness and the playfulness Starr was showing now was fake, what emotion had been real? Had any of the expressions Starr had shown her been real? Or had it all just been an act?

"What's wrong?" Starr asked, sitting up in the grass. Kota smiled and asat down next to her.

"I was just wondering what planet this was... Why the grass is so neat and the trees so tidy..." Kota answered, leaning back on her hands, "It's all so qiet..." Starr smiled grimly.

"That's because this isn't a planet and the grass hasn't gotten any taller or shorter in ten thousand years."

"Huh?"

"This is a halfway point." Starr clarified, "It's neither here nor there... It doesn't really exist anywhere really..."

"Like Tweentime?" Kota asked.

"No... Tweentime exists... Just in a different place... But this place... I dunno, I don't question it. What is, is, what isn't, isn't..."

"Don't you want to know?"

"Not really..."

"Why?"

"No reason..." And the tone in Starr's voice told Kota to drop. But that just made Kota even more curious.

"Really?"

"Really."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure..."

"You don't sound sure."

"Well, maybe your hearing is off."

"Maybe you're subconsciously unsure."

"My subconscious is as sure as sure can be."

"Are you sure?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I want to know..."

"Sometimes it's better to live in ignorance, you ever think of that? In this case ignorance is bliss, now drop it!"

"I don't want to." Kota said petulantly, crossing her arms and stickin gher chin out stubbornly. Starr stared at her for a moment before snorting and looking away.

"Well I'm not talking."

"There are ways of making one talk..."

"Are you threatening me?" Starr asked, spinning around to stare at her. Kota glanced back.

"Do I sound like I'm threatening you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, maybe I am."

"Oh, and what are you gonna do?"

"Hmmm... What horrible tools of torture should I use...?" Kota pondered playfully.

"I have been tortured in more ways than you can think of in your worst nightmares."

"Yes, well.. I bet you haven't had THIS technique used against you!"

"What technique? What are you doing! AAAACK!"

"TICKLE TORTURE OR DOOOM!" Kota yelled, pouncing. And so it was that Kota chased Starr around the carriage and over the hills and this time Starr's laughter no longer sounded fake. It was real and beautiful and Kota wanted to listen to it forever.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time the chase ended they were breathless and exhausted and Kota never go the answeres to her question, but was willing to drop it in favor of breathing. Finally they collapsed near the carriage on the soft grass and Starr quickly fell aslpee, but Kota lay awake. She didn't really think any deep meaningful thoughts, but she did bask in the moment. The air was just right to be comforable. Cool, but not so cool that she needed warmth. The stars were bright and as she stared at them they seemed to shivver and then dance. Whirling through the sky in a pagentry of light and color and she could almost hear them singing. She could almost hear the music they danced to and for a moment she wanted to join in. She must have fallen asleep for when she opened her eyes again the stars were just stars and the only music she heard was the wind through the grass. It was the sudden, restless feeling that made her sit up and look around. Starr was still asleep, the carriage was nearby, the security light on. But the air, the wind, the grass, everything was so perfectly still that, for a moment, Kota felt phobic. As if everything was waiting for something to happen. Taking a few deep breaths Kota got up and looked around. In the distance, a few yards away she could see a path that they had crossed during the chase, but Kota had paid no mind to it until now. It was perfectly flat and smooth, cutting a three foor swath through the grass, twisting and turning over the hills until it dissappeared into the distance. The path seemed to call to her in a strange, deja vu type way. As if she had walked that path before a long time ago. Urging her to step upon it and see where it would take her. The need to find the path's end was a suddenly clutching feeling at her heart. Her feet seemed to take on a will of her own and suddenly she was standing beside the path. One more step and she would be upon it's dirt perfection. Kota was suddenly reminded of an old Earth saying Kay had been fond of. She closed her eyes and forced herself to dredge up the painfiully sweet sound of his voice.

"_It's a dangerous business, stepping out of your door. You step onto a path and, if you don't keep your feet, there's no telling where you might be swept off to."_ He had said that on a picnic to the river where the swift current reminded him of that saying. Both had been so badly sunburned that day because the reflectors had been turned up for the summer season that they had been red for a full week. She hadn't truly understood the meaning of the saying until now. The path was like a swift running stream and she could already feel the power of ti's cureent, trying to push her towards some unknown shore. Looking back she saw the carriage, still where it was, the light above the door a bright red star in the darkness. A beacon that she could easily see.

"Just until the light is near out of sight." She told herself, "I'll turn around and come back, it's not like this path takes any sharp turns or anything." It made her feel better to believe it, but inside she was afraid of that path and where it might lead her. But curiosity finally got the most of her and she stepped onto the pale dirt, eyes closed tightly, tensed in anticipation that it really WAS a river that would grab her and drag her away. For a moment nothing happened and she laughter at herself for her naivete.

"It's just a path..." She told herself, "Just a straight forward road." She took one step. And another. And another and soon the carriage dissappeared on the other side of a hill. Then that hill dissappeared in the shadow of another. And another and soon the path came to a flat streatch of grass. Kota had no clue how far she had walked or how long she had been walking, but she couldn't seem to stop. It was as if her legs weren't her own, but instead of fear all she felt was a faint dismay. The path was straight and seemed somewhat narrower than before. Either that or it was the faint sense of anothers presence that walked beside her. A presence that she had felt before. It no longer felt afraid or determined. The presence only felt the same insistant curiosity that she did. It was out of the corner of her eye that she caught a flash of wild brown hair and bright blue eyes before returning her attention to the sky. The light of the stars were enough to guide her way and the grass grew straight and knee-length tall on either side, it brushed against her thigh as she made room for her non-existant companion. She squinted. Ahead the path seemed to split three different ways. One path lead to the right where the horizon became increasingly brighter in the far distance, one to the left which became darker until the stars dissappeared above it's distant horizon, while the third continued straight ahead and grew no lighter or darker, remaining ever the same. Her feet finally stopped at the center of the fork and she simply looked up at the sky. The stars were a steady light, not twinkling or shimmering like most stars did. They seemed bigger and brighter than before. The wind had long since died. All was silent. Utter silence. She sighed deeply and the sound of her own breath seemed to echo in the emptiness and it was harminized by the sigh of the one who stood next to her, only the soft exheletion of breath was filled with such longing that it caused her eyes to blur with tears. The stars swirled for a moment and Kota shook her head to try and dispell the sudden dizziness. In her ears she heard a voice, echoing through the mists of forgotten memory.

"_Ahead of you lies something you need... But you will have to loose something in order to get it..."_ The voice was deep and darkly beautiful and made her shivver deep inside to hear it. Though whether from fear or something else was the question.When she blinked her eyes open she saw the ethereal image of her walking companion take the road to the left which had become ever darker.

"No.." She whispered, "Wrong way...!" Stumbling forward she tried to grab his sleeve, but since she was hundreds of years too late to stop him, he never noticed her pleas and continued on into darkness...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The instant her fingers touched his sleeve Kota woke up with a gasp. Next to her Starr mumbled and rolled over.

"A dream..." Kota hissed to herself in annoyance, "Dammit!" Standing up she marched over to the path and glared at it.

"What are you trying to tell me!" She whispered harshly to it, "Are you trying to get me to GO somewhere? What is it!" She stared at it until the dirt seemed to melt in her vision and turned into a flowing stream. Hundreds of thousands of colors seemed to flow past, pulled along by the current. Many people on many journeys each one would come to that fork and make a descision on where it was they wanted to go. With a soft sigh Kota stepped into the current and felt herself be swept away. She never noticed the flow of people thinning until there were only two walking with her. A flash of silver hair and a dark coat and a smaller figure with a determined glare on his face. Again they came to the fork where again a figure waited at it's center. Instead of fighting the dizziness she turned her head to the side and allowed her eyes to blur.

"_What do you want from me?"_

"_Will you take the road to Light or the road to Darkness?"_ Kota cursed softly, she couldn't see which road was which and trying to look would be a bad idea just then.

"_Neither... I will take the middle road..."_

_Nice additude..._ Kota snorted to herself.

"_You mean the twilit road to nightfall, that which leads to Darkness?"_

"_No... The road to dawn..."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When her vision returned she was once again lying next to Starr. This time she pinched herself until she drew blood to make sure she was really truly awake. After proving it with a wince she jumped up and ran to the path, never pausing she raced down it until she reached the fork and stood at it's center. Panting she simply breathed for a moment before straightening and staring at the sky. The stars were so big and sparkled so brilliantly she half believed that if she were to reach out she could pluck one from the sky. It was quiet, but no the utter silence from before. She stood for a moment and simply basked in the peace. The path split into three before her. One to the right, one to the left and one straight ahead.

"Which path would you take?" Starr's voice asked suddenly from behind her. Kota jumped and put a hand to her chest to keep her heart from leaping out of her throat.

"You surprised me!" She gasped, half laughing, "How did you get here so fast?" Starr didn't answer, instead she came up to stand beside Kota, so close that their arms rubbed together and Starr's warmth made Kota sigh. Starr gave her a measured look.

"Which path would you take if you were to take any path at all?" She asked again.

"Hmmm..." Kota hummed thoughtfully, "If I were to take any path at all..." She shrugged, "Well, it would all depend on where each path lead to..." She looked at Starr, "I would want to know the desitnation first." Starr smiled.

"And if you didn't know the destination?" She asked.

"Then I would walk straight ahead, same as I've been going..." Kota answered. Starr's smile became almost triumphant, as if Kota had given her the answer she had wanted.

"You are a much stronger person than I am..." Starr said, "I, myself, would have taken the path to the left..."

"What's on the-?" Kota began curious, but Starr interrupted her.

"Just so you know, "She began, "Not all paths lead to different places. Some lead to the beginning of the path you've already been on, some lead to the same place as the path you've forsaken and some lead to nowhere at all..." Kota snorted.

"All paths lead to somewhere." She said.

"All paths may lead to 'Somewhere'..." Starr agreed, "And some paths may lead to 'Anywhere... But there are only a few paths that lead to 'Nowhere'." She grinned and turned Kota until she once again faced the middle path, "And that, my friend, is the path that we shall be taking... Just as you said we should." Kota raised an eyebrow.

"The path to 'Nowhere'?" She asked incredulously. Starr nodded.

"Exactly..." She said before pupming her fist in the air and shouting, "Onward to Nowhere!" Linking her arm with Kota's she began to march jauntily down the center path and was soon singing an old Earth marching chant with a tune so infectious that Kota was soon singing along.

"The road goes ever on and on, down from the door where it began... Now far ahead the road has gone... And I will follow because I can!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The road goes ever on and on  
Down from the door where it began  
Now far ahead the road has gone  
And I must follow if I can

Persuing it with eager feet  
Until it joins some other way  
Where light and shadow gladly meet  
And into places I'd gladly stay.

The road goes ever on and on  
Over rock and under tree,  
By caves where never sun has shone  
By streams that never find the sea  
Over snow by winter sown  
And through the merry flowers of June  
Over grass and under stone  
And under mountains on the moon

The road goes ever on and on  
Down from the door where it began  
Now far ahead the road has gone  
And I will follow because I can.


	44. Pale

**Dear Reader,**

**I Am So sorry I'm late with this. But school happened and homework happened and other things happened and then I caught a cold. **

**This chapter has been inspired by a fan artist named Jahi. You can find Jahi in the Yaoi Gallery. The artwork rocks, but don't look if the thought of contortionism makes you dizzy. **

**I do not own Sailor Moon.**

**I do not own 'Pale' by Within Temptation. That group rocks!**

**This is for Irvine and Lone-chan who poked me via a mutual friend who is in some of my classes. Sorry this took so long. I will get to the interesting parts. Soon. I hope. Really.**

**IRVINE! I need a favor! I wrote you e-mail! Write meeeeeee!**

**LONE-CHAN! Write me too! Haven't heard from you in FOREVER! I miss you... Starr misses the Lone-chan-ko-sama... I pout in your general direction.**

**This is for all of those who have a relative or are suffering from a chronic or terminal disease or injury. My mom suffers from MS and my great-uncle is slowly falling to bits. I know what I'm talking about... **

**This is also for my reviewers who have been patiently or impatiently waiting. Sorry. I wuv you...**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,**

**Starr**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

One of the things the planet of Venus was famous for, besides it's brothels, were it's festivals. Every year festivals of every kind would take place. The most popular, of course, was the Festival of Love, but a close second to it was a festival dedicated to the beauty of the body. The Festival of Life was held only once a year and the performers at it's main event trained hard and dedicated their lives to the art of dance and contortionism.

The head of the Royal Dance Troupe of Venus, aka RDTo'V, was a man by the name of Phyphyr. He wasn't a young man and was crippled from an accident during a performance that had broken his left leg so many times that it was near useless and could barely support his weight. He was a thin, wiry man who lived through the daily pain by training his troupe flawlessly. A gruff, crusty old man who was the patriarch of his 'family'. His waist length gray hair was held out of pale amber eyes by a blue head band that matched the jewel that dangled from this navel and right nipple. One could hear the thump of his cane from yards away and his rough voice barking the count. A newbie lived in fear of that voice until their first mistake. Then the voice would gruffly tell them to try again while wiry, calloused, long fingered hands gently guided limbs into the proper pattern. Phyphyr lived each day as it came. Caring for the Troupe's children as if they were his own grandchildren, of which he had three.

His daughter, Shani, was known to have a beauty that near rivaled that of Queen Maia. Her wavy collar-bone length platinum blonde hair was held back with a white head band and she was tanned golden by the sun. She was the only one Phyphyr would listen to and she worried about his health constantly, which had been more and more often as the pain from his injury caused his apitite to fall off. She trained her children and her pupils with a single-minded determination to make them the best. Her body was soft and supple and one couldn't tell that she had born three children, two boys and girl; Pyi, Sabath and Sabrina, all of whom bore a heavy resemblence to their mother with tan skin, sunshine hair and blue-black eyes.

Their main training facility was in an oasis in the middle of the Great Deasert. A month before the beginning of the Festival the entire Troupe would pack up and caravan their way to the capital where they would stay on the outskirts of the city for several weeks afterward, hiring new recruits and mingling with the citizens before heading back out for another year of training.

It was in this troupe that Queen Maia hoped to find the best candidates for her Wedding Peach Project. The title never ceased to put a smile on Artemis' face. It was a well known fact that during her pregnancy the only thing that had kept Maia from going off the deep end had been peaches. Her craving for anything with peaches had been unrivaled. Peaches, peaches, peaches. Now her love of peaches had dimmed a little. Just a little though. Enough so that the orchards could at least keep up with her...

"Artemis!" She called, "Is everything ready?" Her advisor looked up from the saddlebag he had been tying to his kamal. Like Earth camals the desert dwelling mammals were the easiest way to travel across the sand. With long spindly legs raising them ten feet in the air, sensitive flat feet and sloping backs they were gentle, intelligent giants.

"Yep!" He called back before cheekily adding, "Now did you say you wanted ten bushels of peaches for the trip, or twenty?" The grin never left his face as he easily ducked her flung shukusen. Yanking it out of the stable wall he bowed as he handed it back and winced as she lightly smacked the back of his head with her court fan.

"I wanted thirty, thank you for reminding me, Advisor..." She added snootily, before tucking both fans into her sari and looking around, "And speaking of, where's Mina?"

"With Listell and Mara I think..." Artemis said, straightening up and rubbing his scalp ruefully as he named Maia's lady-in-waiting and her ten-month-old daughter who would both be joining them on their journey to RDTo'V. Maia rolled her eyes at him.

"I didn't hit you that hard."

"You threw a bladed fan at me!"

"You dodged it!"

"What if I hadn't been able to?"

"Then I would've put that on your memorial stone. 'Too slow to duck low'."

"Ooooh, she can even rhyme too..."

"Are you insulting my rhyming abilities!"

"No, never!"

"Hah! Well, here's a poem for you right now: June, Loon, Moon, Lagoon, Soon, Spoon, Raccoon... How was that?"

"Agonizing, your Majesty."

"Yes, I thought it was rather good myself..."

"...Can't even find a word that rhymes with tune..."

"You say the word as if I could actually carry one."

"Now that was insulting your own abilities, Majesty. I've heard you carry a very nice tune."

"I can only do that when I put Mina to bed."

"I haven't heard you sing in a long time..." Artemis murmured wistfully, "I miss it.." Maia looked away, her cheerful mood dimmed by sorrow.

"I only sing when motivated... Few things motivate me now..."

"Just you wait until Mina learns how to talk and the Queen invites you to a ball..." Artemis grinned, "Then you'll get your motivation back... All it needs is... Motivation..." She raised an eyebrow.

"My motivation needs motivation?" She asked incredulously. He smiled and shrugged, giving his saddle bag one last yank to make sure it was secured.

"Makes sense to me, your Majesty..." He said as he mounted and rode away to join the gathering group of kamals and travelers.

"Smarmy, stuck-up, moment stealing pretty-boy..." Maia grumbled good naturedly, mock glaring at her advisor's back. She couldn't really blame him though... He was a cat after all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The RDTo'V outpost was exactly the way she remembered it. The way the small community was set up was like that of a spiral, with the largest tent, usually used for training, at the center. Then came the equipment sheds and kamal stables and the managerie tent and the tailoring tent and the infirmary tent and the food tent. Around the outside edge was the barracks tent and then the tents for the family groups and on the farthest point was the small tent that Phyphyr lived in with his dog, murphy, who was almost as old and worn down as he was.

When that patched and sagging tent came into sight Maia felt a feeling of homecoming. Her own father had been a part of RDTo'V until his marriage to the then Queen of Venus and she had spent a good portion of her childhood there, among the tents and cheerful calls of the inhabitants. It was a second home she hopped to share with her daughter. The last time she had been here had been right before she had become a Senshi and had become too busy to visit. Now she looked at the village through a soldier's eyes and winced. The Senshi in her was protesting the open spaces and lack of guards. But she knew that RDTo'V took care of itself and even the children were deadly and knew how to kill with acrobatic efficiency. It still made her uneasy though and she was somewhat releived in that a squad of her own guards had accompanied her on this trip.

Of course the village wasn't completely unprotected. As they reached the outskirts a sharp hornsound of a scout sent up a call that was soon echoed by other horns. A signal that strangers were approaching. After a moment a different horn sounded. Friends approaching. Soon after the horn sound changed again. The Queen approaching. At that the tent community became a bustle of chaos as people scurried out to greet her. Trotting ahead, flanked by Artemis and Listell, a bright smile lit her face. The people called and cheered to her. Smiling faces surrounded her. Nothing had changed since she had last visited. Nothing had changed since she had first visited. In that RDTo'V was timeless. Following the spiral road she waved and called out to those that she knew and nodded and smiled at those she didn't. When the group finally reached the center tent Phyphyr was already standing outside of it, waiting for her. His familiar small, tight smile already on his face, leaning his weight on his ornately carved cane. His peircings glimmered in the sunlight and he wore the same baggy dancer's pants he had worn for the last twenty years. His bare feet covered in dust and his tan chest bared except for a blue and purple patterened scarf dangling off of his arms like a shawl. He had more peircings than she remembered, climbing up the cartiliege of his ears and his headband had been embroidered with silver with a blue gem dangling between his eyes. Still smiling he began to walk to her, his slow, halting steps taking him steadily closer. Sliding off her kamal she went to meet him and threw her arms around him tightly before he could attempt to kneel or even bow. He still felt the way she remembered. Hard and stringy and too thin. He still smelled of sweat and silk and sun with an underlying scent of the medicine he was forced to take to hold back the pain. His cane clattered to the ground as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her so tightly it hurt. The only emotion he showed was in the shaking of his hands.

"Are you tryin' to choke off my air?" He asked gruffly, "Don't tell me you actually missed me?"

"All right..." Maia choked, overcome by a painful emotion she couldn't explain, "I won't..." Maybe it was because she was a Senshi and that her years of training had sharpened her senses. Maybe it was because she was an adult and mother and so instictivly knew these things. Maybe it was because she was a Queen and the magic of the planet spoke to her about its children. She didn't know how, she didn't know why, but she knew that the man she held in her arms, the same man who had first taught her how to do a handstand, the same man who didn't see her as a queen, but as a daughter... Was dying...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day went by in a blur as tents were set up on the outer rim for her guards and her people settled in with the acrobats. Before she knew it she was sitting on cushions around the bonfire someone had built watching the younger girls dance in a circle around it. She had barely even tasted her food and blinked at her empty plate in confusion. The last time she had been this out of it news had come that her consort was dead. Then she could do nothing. But now the man sitting next to her was still alive. Fading, but still alive. He sat in a chair at a small table because he could no longer bend his legs to sit on the ground. His small, tight smile was back and he was tapping out the time with his cane. It was then that she realized something was missing.

"Where's Shani?" She asked suddenly, "And her children? I haven't had the chance to meet them yet..."

"Sabath got bitten by a snake yesterday, your majesty..." A nearby serving boy answered, "Mistress Shani is taking care of him... Pyi is helping, but Sabrina is in the circle dance..." At the sound of his granddaughter's name Phyphyr pointed with is cane.

"That's her. In the blue dress..." He said, "She's the middle child..." Maia squinted and caught a glimpse of the ten year old just as she went into a flying leap. Her curly blond hair had flowers and ribbons woven through it and the bells at her ankles jingled merrily.

"She does look exactly like her mother..." Maia said and smiled and Phyphyr straightened with pride.

"They all look like their mother..." He murmured proudly.

"As does Shani..." Maia murmured. Phyphyr nodded in agreement but said no more about his wife who had protected her daughter when the camp had been attacked by brigands when Maia had been six. Time didn't dim the memory of the sweet and gentle woman who had taken down a man five times her size and had finally been taken down by a spear. She didn't need memories when that very woman lived on in Shani.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later the celebration began to break up. The families with young children went first. Sabrina had long since fallen asleep on her grandfather's lap. Maia was content to just lean against his chair like she was a child again, Mina sleeping soundly in her sling against Maia's chest. Listelle yawned and gently rubbed Mara's back. Maia smiled.

"You should go to the tent and get some sleep Listelle..." She said softly.

"Huh?" Her Lady-in-Waiting murmured, "Oh... I'm fine..."

"Sure you are..." Maia answered, carefully taking off the sling and handing it to Listelle, "I'm releasing you from all other duties until tomorrow. Take care of Mina for me?" Listelle nodded as she carefully stood and put the sling on. Artemis shot her a look and Maia nodded.

"I think I'll turn in too..." Artemis said, standing up, "I'll take you back to her majesty's tent..."

"Hokay..." Listelle murmured, almost asleep on her feet. Even though she was tired enough to sleep standing up she steps never faltered and she held the two babies in her arms protectivly. Maia smiled as the two made their way back into the Spiral of tents. Listelle had to be her best friend, next to her sister Senshi, and was her most trusted servant. Listelle had stood by her in all of her hard times, and that was the mark of a true friend. Turning she smiled up at Phyphyr was was staring at his sleeping granddaughter with open fondness. It was a rare thing to see him show any extreme emotion and she filed the image away to keep with her always. Standing Maia streatched and held out her hands.

"She looks light enough... Want me to carry her?" She asked. Phyphyr looked up and then down at Sabrina before shrugging nonchalantly.

"It's your back." He said before poking the girl in the head.

"Oi, brat-ina, wake up..." He grouched. Sabrina waved her hand at the offending finger and mumbled something that sounded a lot like,

"Bug off, granpa... M'sleeping..." Maia held back a giggled before turning crouching down to the girl's level.

"Lucky for you, you've got a ride back to your mama..." Phyphyr said gently pushing her off his lap. Without ever opening her eyes Sabrina immediately latched onto Maia's back, obligingly wrapping her skinny legs around her waist and clinging to her shoulders.

"Thank you, Majesty..." The sleepy girl mumbled before falling back into slumber.

"I'll have to tell her tomorrow that it's 'Aunty Maia' and not 'Majesty' where she's concerned..." Maia mumbled, tucking her arms around the girl's legs and standing. As she thought Sabrina wasn't particularly heavy and was a good passenger.

"She'll remember..." Phyphyr answered, "She's like a sponge for information, even when she sleeps..." Stabbing his cane right into the sand he leaned on it heavily as he stood, a poorly disguised wince of pain on his face as he forced his bad leg to straighten. Maia forced herself to pretend like this was the everyday occurance it was. But inside it killed her to watch him struggle to stand. It was even harder watching him limp towards the path. Slowing her gait to match his they walked for awhile in silence.

"So, how have you been?" She asked conversationally. He snorted.

"Peachy..." He hedged. Maia rolled her eyes.

"How have you been REALLY..." She said bluntly. He was silent for a moment before sighing heavily.

"Not so peachy, I guess..." He answered honestly, "Sometimes I think I'd be better off hacking away this stump of useless flesh and getting me a proper peg leg in it's place..." He shook his head at her questioning expression, "The healer said a surgery like that would probably kill me... As it is I'm not likely to last more than five years like this..."

"Doesn't the pain medicine help a little?" Maia asked, swallowing down the lump in her throat at his blunt admission. He snorted.

"Yeah, it helps... Keeps me from keeping anything in my stomach, but it helps..." At her glance he snorted.

"I can't keep anything more substantial than grass inside me, girl... I get violently sick if I eat anything firmer..."

"Why don't you come to the palace?" Maia asked, "The healers there would be able to fix you up in no time..." He laughed at that, a harsh mocking sound she hadn't heard in years. It hurt her ears as well as her heart to hear him laugh like that. The sound stopped and for a moment he was silent, as if really considering it before shaking his head.

"I can't... Who would lead the Troupe?"

"You know Shani is a competent leader and a good teachers... She could take over..."

"You know I can't Butterfly..." He said, using her childhood nickname, "It would kill me faster than I am now... This is my home... I can't and won't abandon my family." He smirked at her, "I'd end up like a wild bird who slams itself against the cage walls until it dies... You can't keep me forever... Nobody can.. We are a free people and I'd rather die that way than in a well cared for environment." She nodded, knowing that he was being honest.

"Then at least let me get you a personal healer... Someone who can get you better medicine that won't make you sick."

"I'll agree to the medicine, but I don't need a damn nursemaid... My daughter does a better job at that than those twittery things that panic every time I try to stand."

"Why are you so stubborn!"

"What do you expect? I'm an acrobat! You don't think we just give up after making a mistake? No! We keep going even if it kills us!"

"But it will kill you!" Maia cried softly so as not to wake Sabrina, "I hate seeing you in pain!"

"I hate seeing my daughter see me in pain. I hate seeing my grandchildren see me in pain. I hate seeing my own people see me in pain. But don't you get it yet? If I'm in such pain, yet still able to teach and lead and do all the things I used to do, but at a slower pace, it gives them confidence. It gives them strength. You can see it in their eyes! 'If Phyphyr can still lead us, even in the condition he's in, then I can do better! I can be better!'."

"Does your daughter know how bad it is?"

"...Don't tell her..."

"Dammit, Phyphyr, you just can't hide something like this from her!"

"Watch me. If she knows that I'm dying she'll be sad. I'm all she and the children have, I'm not going to let them give into despair. Even when I die they'll still have hope. If they can still believe that I'll get better, then I won't have to worry that they're sad and only trying to be happy for my sake."

"You're so damn stubborn..."

"And your flowery, queen-speak has already been shot to shit three hours after arriving back."

"Bite me, old man." The rest of the walk to Phyphyr's tent went just like that, with the both of them cheerfully snarking back and forth, just like when she had been a girl giving her teacher lip. But once Sabrina was esconced on his bed and he had shoo'd her away her thoughts turned back to what she had heard and seen. How could she keep something like that a secret? How could she NOT tell Shani that her father was dying? How could she stand by and do nothing while her favorite teacher wasted away in front of her? The thoughts flew in circles through her head as she went to her tent and lay down. The night seemed to last forever, but her body desperately needed sleep and soon she floated away and dreamed of her consort. It was a dream of happier times in happier days when she danced for him. It also made her realize something. She and Phyphyr were exactly the same. In his place she wouldn't have changed any of his decisions. He was strong in dealing with his pain and is inevidable fate. She'd just have to be stronger in dealing with it as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile on a road to Nowhere...

"...Starr...?"

"...eh..."

"Starr..."

"What?"

"I think we're lost..."

"No, we're not..."

"Yes, we are.."

"How do you know?"

"... I have absolutly no clue..."

"Well, neither do I."

"How do you get lost on a straight path that leads to Nowhere?"

"... I have no freakin' clue..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The world seems not the same,  
Though I know nothing has changed.  
It's all my state of mind,  
I don't leave it all behind.

Have to stand up to be stronger.

Have to try to break free  
From the thoughts in my mind.  
Use the time that I have,  
I can say good-bye,  
Have to make it right.  
Have to fight,  
Because I know  
In the end it's worthwhile,  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away.  
It will be alright.

I know, should realise  
Time is precious, it is worthwhile.  
Despite how I feel inside,  
Have to trust it will be alright

Have to stand up to be stronger.

Have to try to break free  
From the thoughts in my mind.  
Use the time that I have,  
I can say good-bye,  
Have to make it right.  
Have to fight,  
Because I know  
In the end it's worthwhile,  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away.  
It will be alright.

Oh, this night is too long.  
I have no strength to go on.  
No more pain, I'm floating away.  
Through the mist I see the face  
Of an angel, who calls my name.  
I remember you're the reason I have to stay.

I have to stand up to be stronger...


	45. Born of Shadows

**Dear Reader,**

**Whoa. You have no idea how much trouble I had with this chapter. That and I was so busy I had almost no time for sleep. I am currently spending nearly 12 hours a day at school now trying to get everything done before finals. And, to put it delicately, it sucks.**

**I will be introducing three new characters. Two new Kuiper Senshi, Ottogi and Cassini. I should say it now that Ottogi was heavily inspired by Edward Elric from Full Metal Alchemist. She is what I think Edward would have become if Alphonse had actually died during that experiment that took his arm and leg. A bitter, bitter person. Cassini is just another facet of myself... only on caffeine. Weird things happen when I'm on caffeine.**

**The last new character I will be introducing is a person by the name of Blarni. Blarni is of a people known as ShadowShifters a race that was created by an artist named Anoki. If you want to learn more I highly suggest you go to Anoki's page in the Yaoi!Gallery. Beautiful artwork that makes me cry whenever I look at it. Anoki has given permission for anyone to use the ShadowShifters as long as Anoki gets credit for it. **

**I do not own the ShadowShifters. The ShadowShifters belong to Anoki. I only claim Blarni as my own. **

**I don't own Sailor Moon.**

**I don't own Full Metal Alchemist.**

**I don't own Finding Nemo... I use the "Squishy" reference in here somewhere...**

**No theme song for this chapter. The only one I could find didn't fit the feeling I wanted so now I say I don't own the song 'Sea of Time'. That belongs to the movie 'Hercules and Xena'. Cheers, Xena fans! **

**This chapter I hereby dedicate to Irvine. IIIIIRRRRRVVVVIIIIIIINNNNNEEEEEE IIIIII'MMMM SSSSOOOOOO SSSSSOOOOORRRRRRYYYYYY!!! Here is to the end of your misery. Please don't hurt me... I wuv you man... I hope to see you again soon! And I'm sure Lone-chan will love her Christmas present.**

**Here's to you Lone-chan. Kidnap me again because I still haven't seen Labyrinth or the Ring Two. And a whole bunch of other stuff... And I miss you lots. I hope to see you again soon. And I'm sure Irvine will love his Christmas present too...**

**Here's to my two bestest best friends equal in bestest bestness to Lone-chan and Irvine because I can never decided who is bestest bester. Everfire... I love you. Lots. Thanks for kidnapping me yesterday I had so much fun! Foggy... I miss you. You are so warm and toasty. I hope to see you again soon. **

**Here's also to my reviewers... Thank you for your patience... please keep reviewing me and please tell me what you think. Don't give up on me! **

**Thanks a lot for everything and I love you all...**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,**

**Starr**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was raining. And blowing. And cold. The icy water soaking his wings and making it near impossible to fly. Cursing the unfortunate weather Kay looked around for a place to land. Someplace with shelter... Or not, since it seemed that the rain was keeping his dark side unusually quiet. Hissing in annoyance as a crash of thunder nearly deafened him he slowly skimmed the dark ground before he felt he could touch down without crashing. Once he did he immediately wished he had stayed in the air. The planet he was on was a desert one. And the sand, soaked by rain, was now trying to pull him under. Later, Kay would laugh at the fact that his dark side and himself were in perfect agreement for once.

"Oh, shit."

_**Oh, shit.**_

"HOSHIT!!!"

_What the-_

_**Hell?!**_

The feeling of flight was not unfamiliar to Kay, seeing as he had wings and had been raised as an acrobat, but being telekineticly lifted up out of the quicksand and onto a rocky crag was an entirely new feeling. Flaring his wings to regain balance he turned around. A few yards from where he stood was a figure. He squinted, his vision obscured by rain and darkness. Grumbling in irritation he shifted his eyepatch, his cursed eye being able to see well in any light. He grunted in surprise.

"Senshi..." He mumbled.

**_Food..._** His darker half replied. Before he could even think of pushing the animal back into its cage or even launch a protest, something heavy smacked him in the back of the head. Kay saw stars and then blackness...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The voice in his head was drowned out by the pain in his skull as he slowly blinked his eyes open, realizing, belatedly, that he was without his eye-patch. He could feel light and heat over to his left and soft voices speaking in hurried tones. Probably talking about him. As the pain slowly began to fade a little Kay realized his darker half sounded fainter, farther away. The voice was muffled and faint but he could tell cursing when he heard it. It was easy to push the voice even further away until he could barely hear it at all.The near silence inside his head was comforting. For once his thoughts were his own instead of being picked apart and taunted. Opening his eyes made him groan in sudden agony as the flickering firelight hit his sensitive pupils and he was forced to close them once again. Movement edging towards him made Kay give a half-hearted swipe in that direction.

"...Stay away..." He rasped.

"Nuh-uh..." Was the answer as the presence, warm and feminine smelling came closer and gently touched his forehead with a cool hand.

"Still too warm..." The voice was high and sweet laced with a gentle naievte which caused something inside of himself to relax ever so slightly.

"...You mean too cold..." This voice made him tense up again. It was harsher, colder, older. A voice of someone who has seen a few too many battles and was a little too wary.

"Wha..?"

"You were worried that he was too cold earlier..."

"I did..?"

"Cassini..." The harsh voice sighed in exasperation, "You got distracted again didn't you." It wasn't a question. The figure beside him babbled incoherently before a third voice, smooth and masculine cut her off with a laugh.

"I'm afraid that might be my fault..."

"You are quite distracting, Blarni, yes we know..."

"And our companion is quite beautiful himself..."

"No! He's mine! I found him first!" The voice next to him, Cassini, protested, "Right, Ottogi? I found him! I rescued him. That makes him my responsibility..."

"He doesn't belong to you, Cassini." Ottogi said, "I doubt he belongs to anyone."

"He will belong to me. Didn't you say that Ottogi? That if you save someone they're your responsibility?"

"Idiot. I doubt a little rain and quicksand would kill him."

"I will hug him and hold him and love him and play with him and name him Squishy and he shall be known as My Squishy."

_I'm dreaming..._Kay thought slowly to himself, _Whatever hit me, hit me hard enough to rattle my brain and I'm dreaming... Squishy... What the hell..._

"What the hell, Cassini..."

"What?"

"...Never mind..."

"Well, now that we've established that he'll live and that he will NOT be owned by Cassini... What do we do with him?"

"I say we kill him..."

"NO! I just went through all of that trouble to save him! You can't!"

"And I won't let you either..."

"He is of the darkness... He'll kill us all..."

"I am of the darkness... My entire race is of the darkness and yet you allow me to share in your friendship."

"You are different. Your people are mercernaries who stay true to your contracts. You have a contract with us and we know your family will honor it."

"Not so different... We are ShadowShifters. Children of Chaos who follow our own ways. We do as we please..."

"Yes, and this contract between the outposts Cassini and Ottogi and between your family pleases you."

"Very much so."

"We don't know him."

"Why don't you at least wait to question him before you kill him." Kay could tell Cassini's voice now and it had gone from cheerful and airheaded to sharp and cunning.

"And you should at least hear what he has to say before you torture him." The male, Blarni, murmured intensely.

"I at least want you to restrain him before we do anything else..." Ottogi snapped, "He almost got her with his claws."

"But then he held still when I told him to."

"He might try to hurt you..."

"I won't let him..." The innocent confidence in her voice almost made Kay smile. It reminded him of another person who trusted so unconditionally.

_He caught me because I told him too..._

_He might accidentally drop you..._

_I won't let him..._

The mental echo of a voice he held dear nearly broke what was left of him all over again and her name escaped his lips before he could stop it.

"...Kota..."

"IT LIVES!!!" Cassini shrieked happily and Kay couldn't help the wince as the voice pierced his sensitive eardrums.

"It's probably deaf now too..." Blarni muttered.

"What happened?" Kay asked, trying to keep his eyes from watering in the annoying firelight.

"The sand almost ate you, that's what happened..." Ottogi stated. Turning his head in her direction he blinked into no-nonsense amber eyes. Dark golden hair was pulled back into a loose waist-length braid. A black body suit with dark red and gold accents marked her as a Kuiper Senshi and her mouth was a firm and bitter line. Scars criss-crossed her bare skin and not one inch was left unmarked. A gold armband with sharp points twined around her left bicep and as he studied her he realized the hand that gripped the hilt of a wicked looking sabre was missing two fingers; the pinkie and the ring.

"But I saved you!" Cassini chirruped happily, bouncing from her kneeling position at his other side. Turning his head slowly he finally met the gaze of his savior. She was young. But then again all Senshi looked young, but the innocence and guilessness in her eyes made her seem so much younger. Her deep navy-indigo eyes shone with a youthful light and her ankle-length sunshine blond hain was pulled up into a high pony tail by a lavender ribbon. She too was of the Kuiper with a lavendar and dark pink fuku. He realized that most of her youthful seeming nature was encouraged by the fact she was so tiny he was sure he could lift her with one hand. As she chattered on about the details of his rescue Kay felt eyes boring holes into him and turned to the last member of the little party. His eyes widened as he brain tried to understand just what he was seeing.

The first word that popped into his head was 'effeminate' but that wasn't right and the person sure as hell wasn't masculine by any streatch of the imagination. A perfectly proportioned, doll-like body, pale as poreceline and delicate looking, sat by the fire; one black-clawed hand touching an equally black lipped mouth that smiled with an equal helping of seduction and irony. Wild, untamed hair, blacker than anything Kay had ever seen before curled around a delicate face and tumbled around slender shoulders. The creature, for Kay had no clue as to how to classify such a person, was dressed like one of the prostitutes of Venus with dark lavender loincloth with lighter accents, shoulder length finger-less gloves and heeless thigh-high boots. A wine colored wrap was ziped around an enticing torso and dangling around the delicate throat was a pink silk lead. Kay was positive he had never seen anything so hellishly beautiful in all of his life. A creature like this, that could easily put even the Goddess of Love to shame, had no right to exist. Then he met those eyes, a beautiful pinkish lavender shade, and understood. Where white should have been there was only blackness and where pupils should have been, none existed.

A beautiful abomination. Born to a race who stood upon the line between the light and the dark. Mercernaries true to their contracts. Whores to both heaven and hell. Kay suddenly remembered the conversation he had overheard just mere moments before. Creatures that shifted between Chaos and Cosmos as easily as shadows in candlelight.

ShadowShifters.

The closest thing to his own kind that Kay could ever hope to find.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Come with me  
Across the Sea of Time  
Come with me  
Across the Sea of Time


	46. Conversations Surrounded By Questions

**Dear Reader,**

**Many apologies for the really long wait. I thought I would be able to get this chapter done before Christmas but... obviously not. Before I was working on my friends Christmas presents and after there were family reunions and I got my Wisdom Teeth taken out. They were cut out. And I ripped my IV out of my arm during the process and now sport a wonderful looking bruise on my right wrist. My jaws are sore. I've got a headache and I have run out of happy-pain-go-'way drugs. But fear not! I am nearing full health and the pain has dulled to something between lockjaw and ear infection! Hopefully I'll be updating again soon. I think I'll be doing some of my other stories first, so go ahead and read those. And when you finish those I suggest you go to my C2 and read my favorites. Especially those of Everfire and Fogdragon, Irvine and Lone Warrior2. **

**Okay... This chapter did not end the way I intended it to end. I had control until three fourths of the way through and then suddenly the characters hijacked control and did there own thing for the rest. But I do bring up a very interesting theory on Kingdom Hearts and religion. This is my belief and my belief only. It is not my intent to insult. I'm just expressing an opinion. **

**Oh yeah, and all the conversations in this chapter aren't supposed to make sense. I'm just rambling.**

**I don't own the song 'The Promised Land' from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. I picked it because it had a lot of question marks. **

**I don't own Sailor Moon.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**If I've forgotten anything that doesn't belong to me I don't own it either.**

**Thank you for your patience. LONE-CHAN! I have your present here with me! When shall I give it to you? Irvine... I'm not done with yours yet... I think you'll end up getting an I.O.U. until it's finished... Sorry.**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,**

**Starr**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Maia woke to the sound of a childhood clapping game, but that wasn't really what brought her to awareness. The entire encampment was filled with song. No one really talked if they could sing instead. It was the sound of Artemis' voice, a sandpaper hum, joined with them, that woke her. It made her smile. Rolling out of her bedroll she stretched and began the familiar morning ritual she had adapted to when she had been young. Once again she heard her departed foster aunt's voice in her head, singing the directions to her lightly.

_First you roll out of bed and touch the sky, then bend your arms like a baby bird trying to fly. Then you touch your toes, wrinkle your nose. Wash your face and put on your clothes. Step outside to greet the day and then go merrily on your way._

Half laughing at the memory Maia followed the ritual cheerfully.Until the age of ten clothes were merely an option and most of the time she had run around naked with only a spandex thong for covering. It was the reason why most of the people in RDT'oV were tan from head to foot. Today she put on an orange leotard, and a red hipskirt with a matching shawl, like most of the women in the camp. Her hair she simply pinned back before dancing out the door flap. It felt so good to be back. Less then a day since she had arrived and already she felt a whole ten years younger. RDT'oV wouldn't be leaving for the capital for another week and that was a week she planned to spend as carefree as possible. Nearby a circle of children, along with Artemis who had Mina in his lap, sat singing the simple clapping game she had learned when she had been that age. It was such a cheerful, merry non-sense tune that she couldn't help but join in as she danced to them, spinning around a few times before joining the circle.

"Zerasponda, Zerasponda, Zerasponda re-se-set! Zerasponda, Zerasponda, Zerasponda re-se-set! A do-se-oh! A do-se-coom-de-oh! A do-se-coom-de re-se-set! Ah-se-pah-se-Oh!" Plucking her daughter from Artemis' lap she tossed the baby up in the air and caught her to cuddle her close. Mina squealed with delight.

"Where's Listell?" She asked absently, cooing at the baby. Artemis grinned charmingly.

"Making friends..." He said evasively.

"Uh-huh... Y'know, if I weren't so sharing I'd be jelouse..."

Artemis snorted but made no reply.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little later Maia found Listell with her new friends. The elder women of the camp, too old for dancing or tumbling, were singing as they did the laundry. Their voices humming and buzzing over and under each other in a constant cachophony of harmony. Every once in awhile a voice would rise above the others, adding a verse to the song which was then repeated until another voice rose to do the same. Listell, a born city girl, was enthralled by the bone vibrating sound and every once in a while her voice, high and young and sweet, would join with theirs in a lilting soprano. Those with young grandchildren had left them in Listell's care and she kept them entertained while the old women worked. Picking up Mara, the queen cooed at her. The dark haired baby burbled happily and made a small sound, arcing her head to look around inquireingly.

"She's been doing that a lot lately..." Listell commented, handing a toy to one of the toddlers who immediately shoved it into his mouth, "I think she's looking for Mina."

"She's with Artemis... Do you want me to go get her?" Maia asked. Listell shook her head.

"I'll go in a bit. Oh, and while you were sleeping a message boy came to say that Lord Phypher wants you in the main practice tent when you wake up... When I asked if it was urgent he simply shrugged and said 'Define urgent'."

"Hmmm... Good question... You'll be alright here?"

"That's supposed to be my question, my lady..." Listell teased, tickling one of the babies with a bit of deasert grass. Maia laughed and kissed her servant's cheek, before standing and dancing down the path.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The practice tent, the center of RDTo'V, like everything else in the encampment, was the same one Maia herself had trained in as a child. It's brightly colored expanse dwarfed all of the other tents with a grandness that none could compare. The floors were covered in cushions and rugs and nets and trampoliens. The practice tent itself was divided into levels: Begginner, indermidiate, advanced and master. The tent was layered like an enormous cake and each level had a platformed catwalk going all the way around where students of different degrees of experience and expertise learned the practice from the masters. Because of the skylight at the top the inside of the tent was well lighted and it only took a moment for her eyes to adjust. When they did it was just in time to see a blur of yellow and brown tackle her to the floor in a bone-jarring hug.

"Mai!" Shani laughed through tears of joy, "Mai! My sister! I've missed you!"

"Shani!" Maia laughed, squeezing as tightly as she could, "It's been so long! I'm so sorry I wasn't there!"

"Don't be... I'M sorry I wasn't there!"

"You had responsibilities!"

"So did you!"

"You're my sister! My best friend!"

"You're the QUEEN!"

"I was your sister first."

"No, you were the PRINCESS first..."

"Our souls were joined at birth."

"Your soul belong to the planet BEFORE your birth."

"In another life we were sisters!"

"Cosmos had your name down since the beginning of Time!"

"I'll change my name!"

"No you can't!"

"I can, I'm the Queen."

"Not if you forsake your responsibilities..."

"Who says you can tell me what to do?"

"Because I'm your elder sister by a year and a half."

"HAH. According to the Moon calender I'm older than you by a DAY!"

"According to the Pluto calender I'm older than you by a century!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not not not!"

"Too too too!"

"Hah! You sound like a train..."

"You blow hot air."

"It keeps the palace warm at night."

"I'll bet it does!"

"You should come visit."

"I will..."

"When?"

"During the festival."

"I can't wait!"

"Neither can I. I want to see your baby."

"I want to see yours."

"I want to harras your advisor."

"You do and I'll make you pay for it."

"Protective, are we?"

"Of those I care about? Of course..."

"Awww... How sweet..."

"Shut up..."

Shani was about to answer when two strong hands, grabbed them by the scruff and yanked them up. Weak though he was, Phypher still knew how to make children behave. Even if one of them was a full grown Senshi Queen.

"Behave." He said simply, the corner of his mouth twitching madly in the attempt to keep the smile down.

"Yessir..." They chorused, lowering their heads guiltily. It didn't last long though as Shani nudged Maia and Maia nudged back. Just as they used to do as children...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maia spent the midday meal in Shani's tent where she was able to properly meet Sabrina's siblings. Pyi was a hyperactive boy of six and a half, or as he stated proudly, "Thixth an'a 'alfth." through three missing baby teeth. He was just beginning his contortionist training and couldn't wait to show off to Maia. She promised to come see him in the practice tent the next day. He pouted cutely until Shani distracted him with tea pouring. Sabath was still in bed, his leg tightly wrapped. He still looked a little pale, but the fifteen-year-old smiled brightly and had a sweet tenor that made him an exelent singer in the troupe. Phypher didn't join them until the meal was almost finished. Maia watched Shani fuss over her father and listened to his excuses and little white lies. It hurt. It hurt so badly keeping the secret of his condition inside. She knew Shani, her beloved adopted sister, would see through her mask and become suspicious as Maia watched Phyphyr tousle Sabath's hair.

"So, how big was this snake that nearly ripped off your leg, boy?" Phyphyr asked, sitting down in a nearby chair.

"Oh, it was huge, sir! Twenty feet if it wasn't a thousand!"

"It was barely a yard..." Sabrina hissed to Maia, who hid her smile in her teacup.

"That's a big snake. It's a wonder you escaped alive."

"Oh, it was difficult. But not so difficult for the grandson of Phyphyr! I fought it with all my might and killed it with my foot! That's how my leg got bitten."

"'I screamed and cried like a little girl and got Mama to do it for me with her dagger. The reason I was bitten was because I wasn't looking where I was going and nearly stepped on it's head by accident.'" Sabrina mocked softly. Maia snorted bubbles into her tea in an attempt to stifle her laughter.

"I'll bet that snake learned it's lesson... Where is the monster now? I'd like to see the creature that had the audacity to almost take out my grandson." Phyphyr commented. Sabath, in true acting fashion, took on a pained look.

"Alas, it escaped my grasp and was eaten by my sister..." He said, the back of his hand placed to his forehead dramaticly, "Thus is she cursed by the snake and will now lie at every given moment."

"Hey!" Sabrina protested.

"Not unlike her brother is now?" Shani asked, bringing around a plate of crackers.

"Yes..." Sabath wiped at a non-existant tear, "Alas, poor Pyi, forever cursed to lie..."

"I get the sneaking suspicion she meant you..." Maia muttered, nibbling on her cracker.

"...Woe is I..." Sabath said, falling back onto the pillows with a tragically heroic expression on his face, "What will the future generations think? The decendents of such a brave figure, who chased down a monster only to have his family struck down by it? Pray, will not someone, anyone remember the truth? Of how-" Shani firmly stuck a cracker into his mouth.

"He'll be back on his feet in a day or so, back on his hands in a week and back on the wire in less than a month..." Shani stated, "He'll be good for travel if he goes easy so I've appointed him your bodyguard Papa..."

"Hmp... I don't need a bodyguard."

"Of course you don't." Shani answered soothingly, patting his gaunt cheek in a matronly manner, "You just need someone to make sure you don't do something stupid and injure yourself further."

"Hmp."

"What's the theme for the performance this year?" Maia cut in, ending the argument for it had even really begun.

"Way of Dawn." Phyphyr grunted, "The retelling of how the Second Point of the Trinity of Heart escaped from the darkness and made his way back to the Light."

"Ith gonna be our finesth per-perfoorr... per-fooorrrr." Pyi stuttered.

"Performance." Sabrina corrected gently, ruffling her little brothers hair.

"A risky one." Maia commented, "A tale that many people don't like to think about, much less talk about."

"But a topic that they soon must." Phyphyr stated grimly, "Things are changing. The Trinity is an eternal thing, like Light and Dark. What the people don't understand is that every Trinity has three sides. One Light, one Dark and one that connects them. What many believe to be Twilight."

"But isn't Twilight the time before nightfall?" Sabath asked, swallowing his cracker and reacher for another, "So that would mean that Twilight doesn't connect Dark to Light but leads INTO the Dark?"

"Ah, but don't forget that there are two Twilights. The one the leads into Dark and one that leads into Light."

"Way to Dawn." Maia finished, "The second Twilight."

"But wouldn't that mean the Trinity has four sides?" Sabrina asked curiously. Phyphyr shrugged.

"Who can say? Maybe it simply means that Twilight has two sides, making it still a Trinity, but one with a right angle."

"Or it could mean that the Twilight is a wild card and can do both." Shani said, "Because Twilight is in the middle it could go either way."

"A balance keeper." Maia murmured thoughtfully, "Something to keep the eternal balance? If the Dark gets too strong the Twilight leads into Dawn. But if the Light becomes too bright the Twilight leads into Nightfall."

"Very poetic." Phyphyr nodded.

"Thank you."

"But this also brings up a different sort of debate." Maia murmured thoughtfully, almost to herself, "If the Queen is of the Light and Chaos is of the Dark... Who is the balance keeper? Who is Twilight?" The silence that followed wasn't surprising. It was the reason why the tales of the Keyblade and the Trinity were rarely talked about, much less thought about. Legend of the First Trinity were well known, each tale was slightly different, but all were true. The Princess of Heart who connected the hearts of the people. The Keyblade Master who protected the Heart. And the Keyblade that represented the eternal balance, forever damned and blessed at once. Maia shivvered. If ever there was a person she would never want to be, it was the one caught in the middle. Who would want to live such a life? Who could possibly survive like that without going insane? The answer was: They wouldn't.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Are we there yet?"

"Are we there yet?"

"Are yet there we?"

"Yet there we are?"

"There yet are we?"

"We there yet are?"

"There are we yet?"

"Yet we there are?"

"Yet... Yet... Umm... Damn... You got me."

"Hah. I win."

"Are we there YET?"

"No."

"We're lost."

"No we are not lost. We are unfound."

"That's the same thing!"

"No it's not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Not."

"Too. Dammit!"

"Hah."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cur in gremio haermus?  
Cur poenam cordi parvo damus?  
Stella nobis non concessit  
Parvus pulsus  
Cor mortem ducens  
Venarum pulsus in terram fluens  
Vita mollis in stellam redeunt  
Animam sacrificare necesse est?  
Cur in gremio haermus?  
Cur veniam petimus?  
In terra fatali?


	47. Sing For Me Love For Thinking Is A Crime

**Dear Readers,**

**This chapter started out well. I had it all planned out. I knew where I was going to go with it. I had a plan. But no. Right in the middle of the chapter my characters once again took control of the dialogue and decided to do something freaky to it. The Fallen Starr is a very twisted character. So I'm really sorry Lone-chan. I tried to be nicer to Kota, but she's so much fun to torment. So are my readers. Don't you just hate it when someone sings a song that you just hate because it reminds you of something you'd rather forget? Yeah, me too...  
**

**I don't own Sailor Moon.**

**I don't own Final Fantasy.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**I don't own Aquarius by Within Temptation. I love that band. I really do. Labu labu.**

**Here's to my friends and loved ones... I love you all... Thank you for your patience with my slowness. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can.**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,**

**Starr**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After awhile Kota had to admit that being lost wasn't such a bad thing. The scenery was beautiful. The weather eternally mild and nice. The grass was green, the sky was blue, the clouds were white. No one attacked them. There was one downside to this however. Kota. Was. BORED. And Starr wasn't helping. At all.

"I spy with my little eye, something that's..."

"The grass."

"Wow, Kota! That's amazing! Okay, okay... I spy with my little eye-"

"The sky."

"Wow. I spy with my little-"

"The grass."

"I sp-"

"My skirt."

"I-"

"The grass. Okay, my turn. I spy with my little eye, something that's annoying."

"You."

"Har har."

"Kota?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you bored?"

"What was your first clue?"

"The fact that you guess correctly every time without even looking was a pretty big clue." Starr admitted. Kota sighed.

"I think we should turn around." She said.

"Can't do that." Starr answered immediately.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because there's no longer a path behind us." Starr answered innocently. Kota gaped for a moment, but before she could turn to look Starr grabbed her chin.

"Don't look." She said softly, evenly, "It's better if you don't look."

"Why?"

"Please, don't ask." Starr said, a pinched look coming to her eyes, "It's not a pretty answer."

"Okay..." Kota relented and they walked in a uncomfortable silence. Kota tilted her head back to stare at the sky. There was no sun. There was no moon. At night the stars had no fixed constellations. This made it impossible to tell what direction they were going in. Or where they were going to. Nowhere. A very broad concept. Kota sighed.

"Alright, Starr." She began, "I want an answer I can understand and I want it now. Where are we going?"

"Nowhere." Starr answered with an innocent shit-eating-grin. Kota's eyebrow twitched.

"Where are we going? Exactly."

"Nowhere."

"Alright..." Kota thought for a moment. Time for a broader question, "Tell me the history of Nowhere." Starr almost looked dissappointed and pouted for a few seconds before nodding.

"Alright, you got me." She answered, "You know how I told you that this is a between place?"

"Yeah."

"It's not really supposed to exist, but for some odd reason it does."

"Why is that exactly?"

"It was right when the Heartless started taking over and destroying worlds. The universe has a way of fixing itself. Because, thanks to the gods that be, the universe is eternal. No matter what happens to it, given enough time, it will heal itself. This path we are standing on is what happens with a world dissappears and the universe tries to replace it. There are four such places that only a select few can get to now. The Crossroads, the Colosseum, a little fortress known as Traveler's Town, a city on the shore called Twilight Town, don't ask me why, and the place we are going to." Starr raised her eyebrow sardonicly, "The World That Never Was, which was once two worlds. TWTNW and Castle Oblivion. A couple thousand years ago Castle Oblivion was asimilated into TWTNW, also known as 'Nowhere'. So when you ask where we're going, I say Nowhere." Kota slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Why do I even bother talking to you?" She asked retoricly. Starr smiled.

"Because you love me?" She asked. Kota snorted.

"Yeah, maybe that's what it is." She answered. Starr giggled and put an arm around Kota's shoulders, hugging her awkwardly as they walked.

"Aww... You're so sweet..."

"Yeah, yeah."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Placing her finished drawing carefully on the table Namine stood slowly. In her mind's eye the room fairly pulsed and glowed with the memories and lives of her ancestors. The powers trapped within the stones swirling almost chaoticly, centuries of spells that carefully tuned in to the outside worlds.

"Hmmm..." She hummed softly, tapping her nails thoughtfully on the table. Turning away from the table she walked a straight line to the cabinet where her staff lay. It had once belonged to the Magi of the first Trinity. It had passed to one of his Nephews when he had died and from there had returned to her family. The impatient power trapped within it made her smile and her thumb lightly carressed the initials carved into it: D.D. The hammer-top at it's end glowed and the handle grew to fit her height. It had been a long time since she had used the power of the Silver Mallet. The thought of the missing third of her Trinity, sweet Shariot and Jericho who had died in battle long ago, made her smile sadly. Jericho had played the part of the Hero while Shariot had been the Princess, Namine had been the Magi and Jenova; the Guard. Now they were incomplete and broken with Shariot and Jericho dead and Jenova forsaking the way of the Sheild by picking up a sword. Namine shook her head. It was in the past. Now the newest generation, her beautiful boys, formed a new Trinity. All that was left was to give them a Princess. But now was not the time. Using her staff as a walking stick she left the room and carefully made her way down the stairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She found her sons training with Jenova in the outer courtyard. Quickly etching a 'Scan' rune onto her forehead she brought the Ability into focus and smiled. Her eldest, Zeke, had a firey temper that matched his flaming hair and he used his Sheild like a battering ram. The muscles in his back strained against Jenova's powerful Firaga attack. Her youngest, dark haired Abbacus, stood in the background, raising his staff to the sky and yelling out spell after spell. His magic was being steadily used up, but from the grin on his face she presumed that he knew that and didn't really care at the moment. Her middle son, her baby, her pride and joy, beautiful Luciel, leaned on his blades, panting slightly before shoving his hair out of his eyes and charging with a yell, leaping over his brother to plunge towards his aunt.

"This is it!" He yelled. Immediately Abbacus quit the minor spells and pulled out his major ones while Zeke circled around their opponent to hit her from behind.

"Gravara!" Abbacus yelled, pointing his staff at Jenova. She was immediately pinned beneath the weight of the Spell and Zeke kicked her sword out of her hands as Luciel placed his blade to her throat.

"Forfeit, Aunt. It is over." He said dramaticly. All of this Namine saw from behind her blindfold. She smiled. Her boys were growing up and growing strong. Jenova smirked, seeing the same.

"I forfeit. Good fight." She answered, letting her nephews help her to her feet.

"Good fight." Namine answered from spot near the door, erasing the Ability from her blindfold. Abbacus grinned twirling his staff between his fingers nonchalantly.

"It was nothing. I could've probably-maybe-who-knows have done just as well on my own..."

"_Bull!_" Zeke coughed behind his sheild. Abbacus stuck his tongue out immaturely as Luciel threw towels at them and their aunt.

"What brings you out here, mother?" He asked, "Did you have another vision?" She smiled and reached up to run her fingers over his eyelids. He was growing so tall that she almost had to stretch to reach him, unlike Zeke who had to pick her up in order for her to kiss his cheek.

"It is nothing so monumental as a vision, Luci... There are intruders on the Path."

"B-but isn't the path, like, impossible to find?" Zeke demanded, "The Crossroads usually mess them up enough so that they don't take the right path!"

"They have found the Path, it seems... But they are hoplessly lost."

"If they are lost, leave them there." Jenova snorted, retreiving her sword and sheathing it with a precise snap, "Once you are lost upon the path it is impossible to find your way."

"They are lost... But not by accident." Namine answered.

"You mean they got lost on PURPOSE?!" Abbacus demanded. She nodded and smiled.

"Yes... If you are not too tired I would like you to go onto the Path and challenge them."

"What if they loose, Nami?" Jenova asked, "They may be strong, but they are not as experienced as I would like them to be."

"Then they will have earned the right to come here, Jenni." She answered.

"What if we win?" Abbacus asked, spinning his staff between his hands.

"Then, dear Abbi, you shall drag them here by their ankles." Jenni answered, grinning wickedly.

"Eh-heh.." Abbi chuckled nervously, sidling away from his aunt, "Okay..Gotchya..."

"Don't forget to wear your coats..." Nami called as they headed for the door, "The nights are still cold."

"That and you would stick out like a sore thumb dressed as you are out there." Jenni added, taking her sister's arm and leading her out of the room.

"Be safe." Nami called.

"Don't worry, mother." Zeke called cheerfully, saluting, "I'll take good care of them." Nami smiled and reached up to press her blindfold against her suddenly damp eyes.

"I know you will..." She whispered, "You always do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know what we should do now?"

"What..."

"Guess!"

"Don't tell me..."

"Guess!"

"Don't wanta."

"We..."

"No."

"Should..."

"Oh, gods."

"Singasong!"

"Take me now, Lord of Tents, if you truly ever loved me, take me now..." Kota moaned theatricly. Starr snorted.

"Then why don't you singasong? You have a beautiful voice you know..." She wheedled. Kota snapped her jaw shut suddenly and shook her head.

"No."

"Please!"

"No..."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"Why do you want me to so badly?" Kota asked. Starr smiled and shrugged.

"Because your voice is beautiful. Because whenever you sing I hurt inside, and I like that."

"What are you, a masochist?" Kota asked incredulously. Starr snorted.

"Not bloody likely... And don't think you can get out of this... Please?" This time she put such pleading into her eyes that Kota spluttered for a moment before sighing in defeat.

"Y'know Starr, there will come a time when you won't always get your way..."

"I know... But until that time comes I'll keep on doing what I want, when I want and getting what I want when I want it."

"Brat."

"Pwease?" Starr pooched her bottom lip out cutely and Kota sighed.

"Alright... What song..."

"Don't care... You can just hum whatever so long as it's your voice, I'll listen to it..."

"Great. Let me think for a moment..."

"No. Don't think. Thinking is bad, thinking is horrible, thinking is evil." Starr suddenly began to pance around her irritatingly, singing like a small child with freakish notes falling from her lips chanting over and over.

"Thinking is bad, thinking is evil, sing Kota, sing. Thinking is bad, thinking is evil, sing Kota, sing." All of the songs that Kota had been trying to remember fell from her mind's reach. All that came to her mind was a song that she was positive she'd never heard before. Like the walls that talked to her and the path that drowned her and that insesent, annoying voice of Starr chanting cheerfully. Sound faded to a faint buzzing and it felt as if a hand had reached down her throat to grasp her vocal chords. She wanted to scream for the noise to stop. It was like when the noise first began, only worse, because many voices could be ignored to form white noise. This was a single voice and a single command. Sing Kota, sing. Sing and the noise would go away. The sound of your own voice is better than this racket. What song? What song? You know the song Kota. Sing Kota, Sing. Sing for me alone, though all the world's audiences stand before you, sing for my ears, Tumble. Sing Kota, Sing. It was like hissing whispers. Commanding. Entraping. Her feet still moved foreward because the Path's currents would not release her, but she couldn't move. She opened her mouth and a voice, she wasn't even sure if it was her own, broke the cacophony of silence. Kota sang in a voice that was her own, but the words were not ones that she had ever heard before. The notes so horribly unfamiliar. Her throat calling out a name. She sang and sang and sang until her throat and jaws ached with it, until her mouth felt ragged and her voice was raw and her lungs burned and tears blurred and stung at her eyes. And in the background was Starr's voice egging her on, a counter medly, a harmony. Always over and over again. Thinking is bad, thinking is evil, sing Kota, sing.

"I need you Aquarius, enchanted I will have to stay. I feel you Aquarius, because you of the sea set me free. You call to me Aquarius. I relinquish to your powers, from your grasp, I just can't hide. Missed the danger I had to conquer. You made me feel alive. I'm drowning, I'm drowning, I'll drown and you'll be the one to take me down. You call to me Aquarius."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nami gripped the sides of her head and leaned dangerously to one side as pain and anguish overcame her senses. The walls and floor of the room hummed and glowed and pulsed in answer to her agitation.

"No! Not that song! Stoppit! STOPPIT!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I long for you, Aquarius. I need to be with you again. I fear you, Aquarius. My destiny until the end..."

Sing Kota, sing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hear your whispers  
break the silence and it calms me down.  
Your taste on my lips,  
Your salty kisses.

They say I'm seeking out the dangers.  
That one day you won't let me go.

(I'll drown, you'll take me down.)

I need you Aquarius,  
enchanted I will have to stay.  
I feel you Aquarius,  
because you, the sea, set me free.  
You call to me Aquarius.

(You call to me, you set me free)

I relinquish to your powers.  
From your grasp, I just can't hide.  
Missed the dangers I had to conquer.  
You made me feel alive.

They say I have to be aware,  
That one day you won't let me go.

(I'll drown, you'll take me down)

I need you Aquarius,  
enchanted I will have to stay.  
I feel you Aquarius,  
because you, the sea, set me free.  
You call to me Aquarius.

(You call to me, you set me free)

I long for you Aquarius.  
I need to be with you again.  
I fear you, Aquarius.  
My destiny until the end.

I need you Aquarius,  
enchanted I will have to stay.  
I feel you Aquarius,  
because you, the sea, set me free.  
You call to me Aquarius.

(You call to me, you set me free).


	48. Concrete Angel

**Dear Reader,**

**I'm so sorry this is so late. I tried to get it in, but I was also trying to catch up on school work and then I went through a rough time... But I'm okay now. Y'know being snowed in for almost a week would usually bother some people. But not me. While the rest of my family went stir crazy I wrote, played Kingdom Hearts, watched Slayers, did artwork. I was on a role. Now the weather man says that tomorrow is going to be nice. Phooey. I like being snowed in. And I'm one of the lucky ones. Most of the state was going without power for the longest time. Oh well... They say that on Wednesday we're getting more snow. So Yay!**

**Umm... This chapter was interesting to write. I lean on Anoki's work quite a bit so I highly suggest you go to Y!gallery and check it out! It's awesome! And pretty! And one of her characters had a baby so that's awesomely cute too...! I also paraphrase the history of the ShadowShifters. The real history can be read in Anoki's works. So go! Read! Feel the power of the prettyness!**

**Umm... I really apologize to Irvine for taking so long... Yeah...**

**I don't own Sailor Moon.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**I don't own the ShadowShifters.**

**I don't own Concrete Angel by Martina McBride.**

**There... I think that's it... Oh yeah.**

**I don't own Lord of the Rings.**

**Next chapter coming soon! And to those who don't know what an Ampallang is... Ahem... It's a genital piercing... See psycrowe's really cute Org. XIII comic for more... That can be found on either Deviant art or Y!gallery. Good luck.**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,**

**Starr Bryte**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kay realized he had no idea what he was getting himself into only after agreeing to accompany Blarni to his home. The ShadowShifter had asked him a few questions about how he came to be an 'abomination' and asked for descriptions. He had seemed unhappy with the answers and asked if it would be alright to take Kay with him back home to repeat the story to the head of his family. Of course he didn't ask what Kay thought because, technically, Kay was their prisoner. Cassini had pouted until Ottogi finally put her hand over the younger Senshi's mouth and nodded.

"There are a few rules I think you should note." Blarni had said a few minutes before the carriage touched down.

"Like what?" Kay asked. Blarni smiled a freakishly seductive smile and leaned closer. Kay swallowed hard and leaned as far back as he could, half-wishing he could melt through the seat and half-hypnotized by the ShadowShifter's lavender eyes. The animal in his head purred and rubbed against the mental barriers distractingly before Blarni suddenly grinned and plucked the eye-patch off his face. Kay was so shocked that Blarni took the time to rip off his sleeve and cloak too.

"No hiding." The ShadowShifter said, "My mother doesn't like masks, the fact that my younger brother wears one notwithstanding. He'll want to see what you look like."

"'Mother'?" Kay asked. Blarni smirked.

"A fearsome creature." He said, "The history of the ShadowShifters is swathed in fog. All we know is that many millenia ago we made a mistake and we were cursed for it. True females are extrodinarily, uniquely rare, maybe one to every one hundred generations and are considered mutations. Highly prized mutations." A bitter note was quickly squashed by an ironic grin.

"Abandoned by both Chaos and Cosmos we love freely and wantonly, desperate for any divine being to notice us. We are a slowly dying race. Scattered amongst the stars we make our homes where we will and serve who we must in order to survive. Lucky for my family we serve the Light. It has been a risk well repaid." Blarni's voice was like cool silk on a warm morning. Something to rub one's body against. Kay cleared his suddenly dry throat as the carriage touched down. Even if there was a cure to his malady here... It was extremly difficult to NOT trust Blarni. It reminded him of an old proverb. _Even the most bitter of poison may still taste of the sweetest honey_. No matter what was said he would refuse to let himself fully trust the ShadowShifters.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Home for Blarni's family was a medium sized asteroid near a red dwarf star and seemed to be tinged in red during the day and blue at night. Everything seemed sharp and clear, the air crisp and every detail and color contrasting sharply. Either that or Kay's senses were going into overdrive, his cursed eye unused to the freedom. The mansion looked almost forbidding in that it was like a box with windows and doors and made of blue-grey stone. Like an old-time asylum for the Sin-Touched. The blooming gardens and orchards made it more forbidding in that the colors seemed so out of place and clashed chaoticly with the atmosphere. Blarni streatched and sighed deeply.

"Home sweet home." He murmured grinning to Kay who hid a nervous gulp and nodded, following his companion up the steps and through the tall narrow gateway into a brightly lit couryard. In the center of the stone yard was a statue, worn down by wind and rain, yet still stubbornly straight and proud. One of the arms was missing and the other was severly deteriorated. Outspread wings were broken and eroded. Kay blinked for a moment. The statue was of a ShadowShifter in a Senshi's fuku. The form was feminine, that could easily be seen even in the stone's worn down state for the figure had been well endowed.

"The Senshi of the ShadowShifters whose name we long forgot." Blarni said, "It is a sign to all who enter our gates that we are servants of the Line, no matter that we are forsaken." He smiled tenderly at the upturned face of the statue and touched her booted foot tenderly, "Our beautiful concrete angel ever watches over her own. A posessive creature who refuses to let go even after so many generations have passed." The pain and lonliness, centuries old and spanning an entire species could not be hidden behind the seductive mask. It was a pain that Kay had just recently come to understand.

_I am the last. The Planet of Tumble has fallen and my people are either divided or dead._ But he wasn't alone. He had this annoying voice in his head, though muffled now by spells and charms and Senshi blessings. And he also had Kota. Even if she would no longer love him because of his malady, at least she was alive. He knew she was alive. He would find her and keep her safe and keep her alive. Because she was Queen. Because she was Senshi. Because she was hope.

It was the tingle of eyes staring holes into the back of his head that made him tense and turn, shying away from the presence behind him.

_How did he get so close to me!_ Kay gaped at the figure standing not even a foot away from him. The ShadowShifter was slightly more stocky than Blarni and well muscled. A dark magenta eye stared out at him from behind inky shoulder length hair. The bangs had been cut on one side so that it formed a wedge that covered his other eye. Either through a dye or a trick in genetics the wedge was a bight primrose pink in color. Underneath the bared eye was a strange set of beauty marks that formed a triangle. Starting just under the bladed nose was a mesh suit that ended at his feet. Over it was a sturdy outfit of reddish marroon and dark magenta that displayed as much mesh hidden flesh as it covered. The ShadowShifter blinked and tilted his head to the side curiously.

"You should learn not to do that, Keil." Blarni scolded teasingly, "You'll startle the poor dear." Keil snorted and jerked his chin at Kay in a demanding gesture.

"This is Kay of Tumble. He's come seeking knowledge and has a story I think Mother would be interested in listening to." Blarni answered. Keil exhaled sharply and turned, gesturing for them to follow.

"Keil is my younger brother and Mother's bodyguard." Blarni explained, "Though some trick of fate he was born without a tongue, weird huh?"

"I think he can hear you..." Kay murmured. A loud snort from the figure in front of them replied derisively.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The interior of the mansion was lit with lanterns that showed sparsily decorated walls. There were paintings here and there of random family ancestors or artwork that had been picked up through time. The place, as far as Kay could see, was of long shadowy corridors and tightly closed doors that guarded tightly kept secrets. It wasn't scary, the way the Darkness was scary, but it sent a feeling of unease through him.

_**Can you feel that?**_

_I'm trying to feel as little as possible, thanks._

_**Mmmmm... The feel of lust. The scent of willingly spilt blood. Oooh, I love this place!**_

_Glad you think so... I just wanna get the answers I need and get out of here as quickly as possible._

_**As if they would let you go so easily. You are a tasty morsel you know.**_

_Flattery will get you anywhere but here. Not with me._

"Here we are." Blarni said cheerfully, interrupting the private conversation. Kay sighed and straightened, preparing to face Mother. Beneath his mesh mask Keil quirked a smile that on anyone else would've been called reassuring, but it was more like behind the smile he was smirking at some inner joke. Blarni winked before tapping the large door in front of them lightly.

"Mother? I've returned with a tale you may find worth your while." He called lightly. The door was opened by a platinum haired child in a short pale-blue frock who stared up at Kay while sucking his thumb, making the gesture look more vulgar than innocent. The black lips, nails and blacked out lavender eyes marked it as a ShadowShifter offspring and relative of Blarni and Keil, but the white hair meant genes from a different source.

"Y'or 'ate Bla'ni." The child muttered around his thumb, "Mumma wahs wund'ring i' you sthopped fo' a f'ck."

"Well, 'Mumma' talks to much and you listen to well, Terris." Blarni retorted cheerfully, "Is he here?"

"Yeth." Terris said pulling his thumb out of his mouth with a wet pop. Kay didn't know whether to be disgusted or... he didn't know what so he settled on 'bemused'. The boy was too young to be anything other than a child, but the emotions and actions bordered on an adult mind. A blatantly active adult mind by the way Terris was eyeing him. Keil held the door open and gestured for them to enter. Terris grabbed hold of Kay's fingers and smiled up at him with a child's exuberance.

"I like you." Terris said, "You're pretty. 'An you've got wings. I wish I had wings. Then Erris would stop teasing me for being afraid of heights. I don't like heights, they're too high. I only like heights when I'm playing 'Youma' with Linn and Sheil."

"Linn didn't try to dangle you off the roof again did he?" Blarni asked, closing the door behind them.

"As if he would tell you if I did." A deep even voice said from across the room. Kay then transferred his attention from the child at his side to the room itself.

It was a large study that was too big to be an actual study but too small to be a library. Books and scrolls of ancient seeming origion had been crammed into every available wall space. The desk itself took up the wall under a window that overlooked a small orchard while across the room a fire blazed a bright, mythical amethyst without heat. To one side of the fire was a narrow, high-backed throne and in it was a majestic looking ShadowShifter that had to be Mother.

Mother wasn't like anything Kay had been expecting. He was short and thin with spidery fingers and a pointed face. A dark navy leather dress covered in straps and buckles fit like a tight glove with pale shoulders bared. A leather collar wrapped around a skinny throat and had a lead connecting to the belt at his hip. Calf length inky tresses fell in a tangle over the chair and shoulder and face and lap. He lifted his head to show full black lips and irisless black eyes lined with light blue. Three beauty marks, one under the lower lip and one under each eye brought attention and confused at the same time. The black eyes gleamed as if in a slight fever and Kay was quick to notice a small, ornate pipe dangling from one hand. The other was stroking the head of another ShadowShifter, larger in stature though meeker in attitude.

Kay was beginning to be able to notice differences in the ShadowShifters and realized the one with his head in Mother's lap was another halfbreed. Although sharing the hellish beauty and black hair of the race this one had blue lips and eyes and nails. He raised his eyes slightly to meet Kay's before snuggling his head against Mother's lap in a posessive, animalistic gesture. A blue mesh shirt, arm wraps and leggings as well as a short black leather skirt and high heeled blue velvet boots was all that covered him and a blue collar with a lead that was attached to Mother's belted sleeve. Terris let go of Kay's hand and bolted across the room to tackle an identical child in a light red frock who was playing on the floor near Mother's feet.

**_That must be Erris._** The voice in Kay's head commented, **_A beautiful pair aren't they?_**

_You're being awefully interested in the goings on here._ Kay wondered, _I was half expecting you to say how delicious they look._

_**You said it first, not me... But I'm not an idiot. You take one wrong step in front of those two and 'Mother' would rip you to shreds.**_

_On this we agree._ Kay looked behind Mother to where Keil had gone to stand next to a ShadowShifter with the purple eyes and identical features of Blarni. This one was small and petite with wild curly hair that tumbled to a tiny waist with a bright green streak down the left side. Unlike the dark, muted colors of his relatives, this one wore bright greens and teals to match the streak. A high collared teal shirt, loin cloth and boots with bright green sleeves and chaps. The slanting purple eyes blinked at Kay for a moment before a teasingly sweet smile pursed the black lips.

"Is this the first time he's ever seen a ShadowShifter?" He asked in a bright tenor, "He looks a little shellshocked."

"Only in the face of your beauty, love." The deep voice from before said and Kay turned his head to the side, struggling to keep all of them in sight. His self-preservation instincts finally decided to snap to attention. Every single person in that room was dangerous, but this one was blatantly so. Unlike the other ShadowShifters with their long hair and feminine appearances this one looked like a normal, term used loosly, male. He had short, messy black hair, thin black lips and nails. His eyes were a grey so light they looked invisible except for a line of darker grey around the iris. Pointed ears were peirced twice and the bared torso was covered in black tatoos. Around the right arm was a black dragon of flame. On the left was a chaotic wrapping of barbed wire and briar vines. The only thing he wore were a pair of tight, low slung leather pants and a pair of steel-toed boots. It didn't help that there was a long sword hanging from his belt and the way he stood spoke of hand to hand training.

"Siren, take the twins to their room and watch them for me." The voice was sharp and sudden, like an unexpected whipcrack which was followed by the sharp tap of Mother emptying his pipe into a wicker basket nearby.

"But Mumma!" Terris and Erris protested.

"Mumma has business right now. Do as I say." The words were followed by the soft sound of the blue-lipped 'Shifter's lead being unclipped. Siren stood and laid a light kiss on Mother's lips before scooping the twins up and soundlessly ghosting out of the room.

"Welcome to my home." The greeting was softer, warmer than the sharp commands of a few moments ago, "My name is Shayd, though I am known in my family simply as Mother. You can call me what you wish." Shayd slowly glided foreward and Kay realized that the 'Shifter only came up to his chin. Barely.

"My eldest, Blarni, has a penchent for collecting interesting stories and souvenirs from his travels. What, pray tell, has he brought me this time?"

"My name is Kay." He answered.

"Simply Kay." Shayd smiled, "How lovely. Please, have a seat." Keil pulled a stool from behind Shayd's chair and set it near the fire. Kay swallowed hard and sat down, trying not to twitch as Shayd circled him.

"You know how to follow instructions... Good..." He commented, lightly trailing fingertips over the edges of Kay's sensitive wings, "I can feel you trembling. Are you struggling to hold back what instinct and darkness scream for you to do?" Sharp nails scraped gently down the side of his face, dangerously close to his cursed eye, "It makes one wonder what would happen if all of these wonderful barriers and hibitions were to suddenly disappear? I, myself, am achingly curious."

"Mother. I brought him here for a reason." Kay barely let out a sigh of relief as Blarni came to his rescue.

"My, my. Aren't we suddenly posessive." Shayd chuckled before settling back into his chair, "Tell me your story, pretty one, and I'll see if it is a tale worth my while." Kay raised his head slightly and met Blarni's eyes. The ShadowShifter smiled encouragingly and mouthed a single word: _Flare_. Kay took a deep breath, he was an entertainer; he could do this, and began to speak.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When telling a tale about oneself it is difficult to remain unbiased. Especially when speaking to someone who had one foot on Chaos side. But once the pattern of storytelling returned it became easier and easier. Kay couldn't really remember what he spoke of for it was all blurred by memories of fire and pain and anguish.

When at last he stopped the window was dark and he hurt inside and his tongue, jaw, throat and lungs ached from talking. Shayd was curled up in his chair with Blarni perched on an armrest with Keil and Sheil sitting at his feet. Linn remained where he was like a good bodyguard, but leaned on the chair's back, casually alert.

After confirming that he was at last finished Blarni stood and poured a glass of water from the pitcher near the desk, handing it to Kay with a shadowed look on his face.

"And so my eldest has brought you here to me seeking an answer or a clue." Shayd murmured, petting Keil's hair absently, "How weird and wonderous fates webs are to tangle such destinies together." He gracefully stood and made his way to one of the shelves, "Such a strange creature humanity is. It has long been forgotten that they came from the same place Chaos did and, because or despite that, they are free to choose their own fates. As the Balance allows they now serve Cosmos. How long do you think it will be until the Balance tips once again in favor of Chaos?"

"It would be interesting to see given the times we live in now..." Linn murmured, crossing his arms, "And watching Clans pick sides would be very entertaining indeed."

"Indeed." Sheil echoed softly in agreement, "But I wouldn't want the Change to happen too soon. Let it be at least a hundred years so that I may be dead by then and wouldn't have to watch my children suffer."

"If you don't want your children to suffer from wars in the future you should either get cracking or not have any at all." Blarni quipped.

"Quite right." Shayd muttered, paging through a book before closing it with a snap and picking out another, "Time waits for no one. Especially not when the universe is over-populated with such volitile creatures as the Humans."

"You say that as if all Humans are sided with Chaos." Kay said, "But we came from the Cauldron, the birth place of Cosmos."

"And Chaos." Shayd added, "It is a strange tale. We are not as old as Humanity is. We were not born of the Cauldron. A God created us on a whim and loved us because we were beautiful and had graces and abilities that far surpassed any other creature. But when a war between Cosmos and Chaos, Heaven and Hell broke out things changed. We picked sides on whims. Because this side paid us more or this side gave us gifts and blessings. Because this person worshipped us. Because that person loved us. The reasons mattered not. We numbered in the millions. Because of one war we were reduced to a couple hundred and scattered amongst the stars. The Clans that sided with Cosmos were blessed with a Senshi, a representative of the people and beloved of Cosmos. Then things went bad. For whatever reason we were cursed and our beloved Senshi killed. Feared and hated we were slaughtered by the thousands. Especially those who could not fight back. Our females and lesser males. Finally only the babies squalling in their dead mother's embraces were left. Those were taken and made into slaves. Only those who were either taken in my good masters or other survivors remained. And even then our blood thinned with the blood of other races. But that doesn't matter because we loved freely and passionately. Because we knew what we wanted and did whatever we could to get it. Because we adapted and evolved into something no longer divided into Male and Female. If we wanted children we would find the strongest Male that had the ability to dominate. We birthed after a gestations period of only one month. Our children grew quickly and once they matured they started the cycle again. We are slowly returning to the numbers we once were, but still we are hated. Still we are feared. Our Fathergod loves us, but is unable to save us. We remain divided. Whores to the highest bidder. So we must save ourselves. It is the law of all life, even that of Humanity: Live, Fight, Eat, Breed, Survive. We live in the shadows because we like it that way. It would be better if we disappeared from the eyes of history all together and simply lived as we wished, unnoticed by the rest of the Universe. It would be easier that way. But life is not easy." He met Kay's gaze sternly, "You are the same as us. A creature of the Shadows. But unlike us you do not belong. I will see what I can do to assist you, but the answers you seek must really be discovered on your own. I do not know what the future will bring. No one does. But you are welcome in my home. As a servant of Cosmos it is the very least I can do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the evening went by in a blur. Exhausted, both physically and spiritually, Kay let himself be led by Blarni into a guest room. He remembered vaguely of Blarni saying something about how his own room was nearby and if he needed anything don't hesitate to come see him. He had mumbled something back that had made Blarni laugh and then lips were pressed against his cheek and he was alone. Sleep came easily and he dreamed of Kota singing a hypnotic tune of seduction and betrayal while a green fuku'd woman danced around her and egged her on in an endless grassy field underneath an endless, empty sky.

When Kay woke up it was still dark out and a feeling of restlessness clutched at his chest. The need to feel the open air tugging at him relentlessly. The corridor was a straight shot to the entrance, proving that, although the mansion was very long, it wasn't very wide and only had one main corridor. Following it he recognized the entranceway which led to the courtyard. The tall doors opened to a space bathed in tones of blue and black, the chunk of glowing space debris above serving as a lopsided moon that was almost too bright to look at. From the stairs he could see the ShadowShifter Senshi standing upon her rock. Kay almost felt like he was looking at something he shouldn't, something personal and painful as he circled the statue. Crouching down he realized a name was carved at the base, but had been worn down so much that he couldn't read it.

"The problem with disappearing from the eyes of history is that no one will remember us when we are gone..." The voice made him twitch and he turned to face Linn who was standing nearby.

"What do you mean?" Kay asked softly. Linn jerked his head towards the statue.

"No one remembers her name. Or if she even had a name. We proclaim to have loved and still love our Senshi, but if that's true, why don't we remember her?" Linn asked rhetorically, "According to the history books we know that she existed. Paintings prove that she looks the way she does. But no name is ever given or was ever proved to have been written down. Years ago someone asked the High Queen about it but she couldn't give an answer." He snorted, "The tales tell that when the Great Massacre began our Senshi took her own life rather than bear the shame of watching her children die. She abandoned us. Our 'great guardian', our 'representative of the people', our 'star in the sky' abandoned us because she couldn't take the pain of being rejected by those that she loved most. She loved the Light too much to abandon it for her people." He shook his head and began to walk away, but stopped and turned his head, giving Kay a small sad and bitter smile, "Now my question to you is, can you reject the Light in order to get what you want? Or will you kill yourself in order to be loved? You can't be both. There is no 'eternal twilight'. No matter what the legends say. Choose. Before it's too late." He turned away and continued walking, calling over his shoulder, "I wouldn't pin your hopes on finding a cure. There was none during the War of Hearts and I doubt there is one now...But if I were to start searching, I'd start with the Heartless Reports. You may find some interesting clues on what you're REALLY looking for." Kay stared after the retreating, tatoo-covered back. Starting from the shoulders was a stylized heart with a barbed wire 'X' through it; connected to the bottom part of the heart was a small cross and then a symbol that looked like an ornate ampallang. Along the bottom, just above the pants line were words. Kay squinted, mouthing out the words to himself, and blinked. Turning he made his way calmly back to the statue and gently traced his finger along the eroded lettering. Shock was a sharp tingle down his spine, making his stomach drop and his throat dry and his head light.

Throughout the centuries legends of the lost Senshi of Earth, the one who wanders the galaxies, the Ghost Senshi, had been cycling. The Queen herself protested that the Senshi of Earth had died on Earth, but those who insisted on seeing her always gave one proof. A sign. Words carved on both objects and flesh. Proof of existence. They were just words, many said. Anyone could have written them. But Kay was forced to believe that a Ghost Senshi existed. Four times now he had seen a sign. Words carved into places not easily seen and not easily understood. Once in the ruins of his home. Once on a tree in the middle of a forrest on a random planet nowhere near civilization. Once in the flesh of a ShadowShifter who knew more than he let on and once in a statue of a Senshi time had forgotten. Grinning almost ferally Kay turned and ran back inside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blarni woke suddenly to a dark, winged form straddling him and almost nose to nose.

"What the-?!" He yelped, swiping at the form instinctivly. His wrists were immediately pinned beside his head and he decided it would be a very good idea to hold still at the moment.

"What do you know about the Heartless Reports?" Kay demanded.

"Wha-?!"

"What. Can. You. Tell. Me. About. The. Heartless. Reports?" Kay hissed slowly.

"It's a book written by three Philosophers before, during and after the War of Hearts..." The ShadowShifter grumbled, "But why-?"

"Can you tell me where they are." Kay demanded. Blarni blinked, more awake than he was mere moments before.

"Yeeeaaahh..." He said slowly.

"Do you have a StarGate here?"

"Yeah, but we rarely use it..."

"C'mon." Suddenly Blarni was being dragged out the door. Blarni was very glad he had decided to wear pants to bed for once.

"Hold on!" He dug in his heels and clung to the doorframe, "What is your hurry!"

"It's close." Kay said, "My cure. So close. I have to keep searching." Blarni sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Just let me put on some clothes and we'll go." He turned and went back into his room, pulling on the things he had worn the day before, not really caring. Travel was travel after all.

"Mother's not going to like this." He commented, "I haven't snuck out of the house in a long time."

"Your mother can keep searching for all I care, but his bodyguard knows things."

"Linn always knows things. That's why he's Mother's bodyguard." Blarni pursed his lips in the mirror before turning and grinning, "So we arn't taking a carriage?"

"Too easy to track." Kay grumbled grabbing Blarni's wrist again and dragging him out the door, "And I don't like them."

"Claustrophobic are we?" Blarni asked. Kay grumbled and answer before scooping Blarni up and flying away.

"I do believe I'm being kidnapped." Blarni said lightly.

"Shut up." Kay mumbled, "I'll return you once I find my answers."

_**...And he decides to kidnap such a tasty looking morsel too...**_

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything..."

"Not you."

"Talking to yourself again?"

_**You know that can be such a nasty habit.**_

"Shut up!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shayd wasn't at all surprised to see that Linn, Kay and Blarni had vanished. He lit up a pipe and settled down in his chair to read the note he had found lying on the desk that morning.

"Mother?" Sheil asked, "I woke up this morning and Linn was..."

"He's on another wild goose chase, sweet. He'll be back."

"But where..?" Sheil began and blinked as a scap of paper was shoved under his nose. Taking it he read it and smiled.

"Why must I always surround myself in omens?" He muttered, slumping onto Shayd's armrest.

"Sometimes I wonder the exact same thing..." Shayd said, glancing out the window. He could barely see the statue of the Senshi that had loved the Light so much that she had abandoned her people for it. Of course there were circumstances that had led up to that point. Circumstances that the High Queen had guessed at but had only told a few. It was the thing that had made it impossible for the ShadowShifters to remain on one side. There could be no shadows without light, and yet the Light was almost too much for some to bear.

When Shayd had been young he had seen a ghost. Or at least he had thought it was a ghost. She, for it had been female, had stood in the courtyard staring at the statue with a painful look on her face before lightly touching the statue and disappearing. Shayd had kept the lights on in his room for days and had refused to go near the statue until years later when his first mate had left for a contract he had never returned from. What he had found had caused him to laugh and laugh and laugh until he had cried and cried and cried until he had passed out. Years later when his middle children had grown to adulthood and the youngest of the two had brought his mate home Shayd had seen the tatoo on Linn's back and asked where he had gotten it. Linn didn't remember. He had a story to tell for each and every tatoo on his body except for that one. All he had said was that it was a low time in his life and he had fallen asleep in some alley way in some city on some planet and when he had awakened he was in great pain, but also feeling better than he had in years. Like someone had carved through his lower back and scraped his innards clean. Now he held in his hands a note written by a stranger with a curse who had, supposedly, kidnapped his eldest child and had gone off to FatherGod knew where. Shayd supposed he would've felt more worried except for the words written on the scrap of paper.

HOPE NEVER DIES.

"Too true..." Shayd murmured, letting a stream of smoke escape his lips, "Too true..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She walks to school with the lunch  
She packed  
Nobody knows what she's  
Holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore  
Yesterday  
She hide's the wounds with linen and  
Lace

The Teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to tell what's hidden behind the mask  
Hiding the secrets of a secret storm  
Sometime she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved

Concrete Angel

A voice cries out in the middle of the night  
They all hear but end up turning out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
By the time morning comes it will be too late

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved

Concrete Angel

A statue stands in a shaded  
Place  
An angel girl with an up turned  
Face  
A name is carved on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world she could never rise above  
But her dreams gave her wings  
And she flew to a place where she's loved

Concrete Angel

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Where there is life there is hope,  
Where there is a will there is a way...


	49. The Day Before The Day

**Dear Reader,**

**Uuuuummm… Long time no see? **

**I'MSORRYPLEASEFORGIVEMEIAMNOTWOOOORRRTTTHHHYYYYYY!!!!**

**Lots of stuff happened this summer and I really couldn't do anything about it.**

**I moved out of my parents house and into an apartment with Lone-chan (Kota) and Irvine (Kay). It's been really fun. I also had a summer job working custodial. I will never look at gum the same way again… Ew. Ewewewwww… Now I'm in school again and looking for another job. I hope to get one a tiny little pizza joint nearby so I won't have to drive anywhere except home… I also started making music videos and, once I get it right, might be posting them on Youtube.**

**Some of the scenes in this chapter were inspired by an artist on Yaoi!Gallery. This artist has a tendency of changing names a lot but for now goes by 4444. Check out the pretty squishy contortionism!**

**No songs for this chapter, maybe next one…**

**I don't own Sailor Moon.**

**I don't own Sea of Time.**

**Here's to Everfire! Congratulations on getting Handfasted once again! And Fogdragon…? I miss you. I miss you lots. By pi.**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,**

**Starr Bryte**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The weeks passed and RDT'oV made its slow, but sure way towards the capital. In that time Maia watched Phyphyer age ten years. Travel was becoming ever harder for him. It also didn't help that their performance was one of the most difficult to execute give the difficulty of its choreography. But he was a stubborn person who continually showed his ability to pull himself up by his bootstraps, even though he refused to wear them. Every morning Maia and Shani would watch him stump through camp with faithful Murphy panting at his heels. The scruffy hound was grey muzzled and had been with Phypher for a long time. It was said that after awhile pet and owner start to look alike. This was proven by the way they both limped and grumbled and scruffed their way through he Venusian sands.

Soon they began to approach the city and Maia began to feel an anticipatory flutter in her gut. Once they reached the palace she would have a better chance of convincing Phyphyer to get professional help. But meanwhile she had a mission. To find three girls willing and able to be taken in and assimilated in the Wedding Peach Project. She had decided to base the number off of the Trinity with its classic Shield-Wand-Sword formation. She already had one candidate in mind.

Shani's daughter Sabrina had been a prodigy since birth. Because she had begun training at the tender age of two, a whole year earlier than most, her body was able to easily tie itself into a knot. Her acrobatic ability was top-notch and not only was she able to wield a knife with frightening skill, she had a small magical talent. Being only eight that ability would easily be honed and magnified with some additional training. She was bright and intelligent and thrived on adventure. She was able to follow orders and could think for herself. She was perfect. But Maia knew Phyphyer would never agree with his baby granddaughter becoming a soldier. He wanted to keep his family together. The only dangers he wanted them facing were the controlled ones of the Tent where few had died. The only darkness and threat he wanted his children to encounter were those of bandits and sandstorms. As the man himself had long ago proclaimed,

"We only tell history, we do not strive to make it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maia found Shani, Pyi and Sabath in the portable practice tent. Still not able to stand on his injured leg, Sabath was helping his mother train Pyi in the art of contortionism. Sitting on her knees Shani wrapped Pyi's arms around her neck as he stretched out on his front. Then she lifted his ankles and had Sabath pull them back until Pyi's crotch was wedged just under his neck. Wearing only a yellow thong and a pair of thigh-high yellow and black stockings, every muscle in his small body stood out as Shani counted out slowly. Remember her own training Maia wasn't surprised that Pyi was complaining.

"One…"

"Ow…"

"Two…"

"Ow…"

"Three…"

"Ow…"

"Four…"

"_Ow…"_

"Five…"

"Quit complaining…" Sabath interrupted, his hands firmly holding his brother's ankles.

"Seven…"

"I'd like to sthee you do tsthis firthst thing in the mor'ing." Pyi shot back, his listp more evident from concentration.

"Eight…"

"Well if you did you stretches like you're supposed to it wouldn't hurt so much."

"Nine…"

"Ow…"

"Ten… Now stop fighting children. It's unbecoming." Shani commented, letting go of Pyi's legs.

"All stretched out?" Maia asked, smiling at them. Shani grinned back at her as the children nodded, some more energetically than others.

"You're up late…" Shani quipped evilly as Maia made a face.

"Babies…" She answered grumpily, "I just don't know where she gets her energy."

"Gee… I wonder…" Phyphyr teased from the tent flap before gesturing behind him, "If you want breakfast you better go get it now, the cooks were talking about closing up soon. We'll be leaving in about three hours." As the children raced out of the room Maia met Phyphyr's gaze. The old carnie stared back for a moment before he looked away and hobbled out of the tent. That was what their arguments always came down to. Looks and stares and accusations without words. But in the end there was nothing she could really do. She may be queen, but he was a free man and could make his own decisions. She just wished that he would take into consideration all of the people that those decisions would affect. No matter what he decided it would be by his own choice. All she could do was pray.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rehearsals were brutal, the cast painstakingly picked from the best and brightest.

Sabbath was to have been selected to play the part of the Dawn, but his injury kept him from the part and he had been, disappointingly, relegated to Random-Bad-Guy-Number-Twenty-Six. Instead another boy, Jopeth, would play the part. A dye would lighten his usually orange-red hair to the pale-platinum hue and make-up would fade out his numerous freckles. Sabrina would play the part of the Princess; a slight girl named Karin would play her opposite as the Memory witch. A set of twins, Jared and Darid would be the Keyblade Master and his shadow, while a tall, lanky girl named Maria would get her breasts bound and play the part of the Nobody fire dancer who loved the Keyblade Master's shadow. A tall, gangly boy named Kepto would play the King's guard while a short girl called Milin would be the bad tempered Magi. Milin's younger sisters Keilin and Reilin would play the Queen and the Duchess. Pyi would play the part of the King. Random members would play the Thirteenth order and random villains. Shani would play the part of the Light and Phyphyr, too much objection from his family, would play the part of the Wizard of Darkness in Zero.

Preparations were made, costumes sewn, choreography practiced and schedules drawn up. As they came ever closer to the capital Phyphyr's health rapidly decreased and the troupe began to whisper of a replacement. His understudy, a middle-aged tumbler named Darius, was more than ready, but Phyphyr was adamant. No one else would play the part. Even if it killed him he would be there. Even if it killed him…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Every year was the exact same thing. Over and over it went in the exact same pattern. Something would cause a delay. Bandits, sandstorms, random accidents, anything and everything that could go wrong, would go wrong. This meant that the last few days before the performance were hectic and psychotic and a bit like being in a traveling battlefield. Only with less death and more annoyance.

Since the queen was traveling with RDT'oV the group was immediately allowed inside the city walls while the other performing troupes had to wait to have their registrations checked and haggled over. As the foremost dance troupe that represented the royalty of Venus RDT'oV set their performing tent right in the middle of the main palace courtyard. The courtyard itself was large enough to hold tens of thousands and wasn't so much a courtyard as a glorified airfield. The tent could hold a little over a thousand comfortably, maybe more if the audience got friendly. Security measures were severely upheld and, for the most part, respected.

When she re-entered the palace, Artemis, Minako, Mara and Listell in tow, she was immediately hounded by rabid messengers and assistants. Sighing softly she surrendered her daughter to Artemis and was dragged away for debriefing. Artemis grinned and tickled Mina's stomach, making the baby giggle.

"Well, now that she's back in more capable hands, I think it's time for the little princess to take a nap." He said. Listell nodded and held out her free hand.

"My sentiments exactly, I'll take care of her. She always sleeps better with Mara nearby." Artemis reluctantly passed the princess over to her nursemaid and Listell had to laugh at his expression, "The way you act, some would think that you were her mother. Smile, Lord Atremis, you'll get to hold the princess for longer than you can handle soon enough." Artemis laughed at that.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder and all that, I take it?" With that he yawned, "I think it's time for my nap too… See you later, 'Stell."

"Sleep well…" Listell answered softly to his retreating back. She sighed. A lot of people were separated from their lovers through death or circumstance and it was always much harder to bear during the time of the festivals. Families and friends sharing and gaining experiences and joy in each others company through the power of the performances and shows. Sometimes through the pain of separation like individuals were brought together in their loneliness. Listell feared that the fondness she felt for the advisor of the Queen was actually suppressed love in denial. She hated the thought and herself for thinking it. Her own lover was halfway across the galaxy working on a merchant vassal. She has made vows before the Goddess to be faithful unto his return and beyond. Artemis was occupied with caring for the Queen and if ever a woman would enter his mind it would only ever be the advisor of Queen Selenity. As if sensing her thoughts of unease Mina whimpered and Mara answered unhappily. Shaken from her dark musings Listell smiled down at the babes and hefted them onto her hips more securely before heading for the nursery. They had to be ready for the performance. It was going to be the grandest show RDT'oV had ever conducted. She could count on that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Come with me  
Across the Sea of Time  
Come with me  
Across the Sea of Time


	50. Aquarius

**Dear Reader,**

**Gasp, gasp, pant, wheeze… Finally… I finally finished this god-forsaken chapter! Feel the power of uninspiration coupled with an extremely busy few months. Things should go easier now that I've been thoroughly inspired. I've found a new obsession and that should be leaking into BoD soon enough. I can't wait!**

**I don't own Sailor Moon.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Aquarius, Jenni, Abbi, Zeke and Luci belong to me… **

**Love to my friends and my impatiently waiting readers. I love you a lot!**

**Stay safe**

**Stay healthy**

**Sincerely,**

**Starr Bryte**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There was a really good reason why she didn't want to open her eyes. A really, really good reason. What that reason was she was a little fuzzy on. But she knew it was a good reason. With that thought she tried to go back into the grey darkness of slumber. But when she tried that reason poked at her brain and made it twinge and throb with something that felt like a concussion. Wait. Why did she have a concussion? Why was she asleep in the first place when the last thing she remembered was-

"_I long for you, Aquarius. I need to be with you again. I fear you, Aquarius. My destiny until the end, you call to me Aquarius."_

"ouch…" She breathed and immediately started coughing. Her voice was hoarse and her throat raw, as if she had been screaming for hours. The coughing escalated into near convulsions until she managed to roll to the side to dry heave on the ground.

"Whoa, there…" A soft voice murmured, and hands were supporting her and a water bottle was pushed to her lips. She drank greedily and mewled a protest when the water was pulled away.

"No more until you've fully woken up." The voice said, "You don't really want to throw up do you?"

There was a question mark on the end of that statement, but for the life of her she just didn't have the mind to answer. The ground was a really neat place to be at the moment. The best place in the entire world to just lay there and think of why she just couldn't go back to sleep.

"En garter evil villains! I stab at thee!"

Oh, yeah. That was why.

"Wha' 'appened…" She slurred opening her eyes to find a brightly star-spattered twilight in coral pink. 

"Damnit! Quit bouncing around you bitch! I can't get you if you don't hold still!"

"Bitch yourself, Bloody-locks, you walk like you're humping the air!"

"Owch! Gotchya!"

"Missed, Oxygen rapist!"

"Nympho-pervert!"

"Atmosphere abuser!"

"Talky bitch-thing!"

"Man-bitch!"

"Slut!"

"Sexist!"

"Feminist!"

"Hedghog!"

"Ponytail freak!"

"Ack! Molestation! Hair molestation! Take that!"

"Aaaagh!"

"That…" The voice next to her sighed in irritation, "Is what happened. So far it's been a tie and I give up. I don't care what auntie says. This isn't an ambush this is a bitch-slapping tournament." Kota turned her head a little to see the person behind the voice. The young man smiled genially at her, his shoulder-length black hair falling slightly into indigo irises. A medium sized gold hoop glittered at his left ear and a sigil tattoo slashed purple across one eye. A star topped staff with glittering silver wings lay on the ground by his side. He was very pretty and seemed to know it because he preened slightly under her gaze, adjusting the zipper of his black, leather trench-coat.

"Sorry about that, by the way." He stated, tugging at the silver bangles that hung from the hood, "I only meant to slow you down, but your companion surprised me and I miscast. My bad." He grinned like a little boy and she sighed, not really caring.

"What did you use?" She asked vaguely. He winced.

"Sleepga. A medium ranked sleep spell. I was meaning to use Dispel to disarm you but it came out wrong." He answered. She shrugged slightly.

"Meh. No harm done. At least not yet at any case."

"I checked around…" A voice called from somewhere behind them, "…And the only road disturbed is this one. The coast is clear. Who's winning?" Kota opened her eyes to stare upside-down at the newcomer. This young man had the same features as the other, only with dark skin and chin length platinum hair. A red piercing glittered at his bottom lip and a hoop glinted at one light eyebrow that made his already amber eyes gleam gold in the fading light. Like his companion he was dressed in a black leather coat that covered everything from neck to ankles. 

"I don't think they even know…" Her companion commented, gesturing to the combatants who were now chasing each other through the grass with much yelling and insulting.

"Great!" The other snorted slumping to the ground on her other side. He looked over and nodded distantly.

"I'm Luciel, by the way. Nice to meet you." 

"I'm Abbacus." Her first companion said carelessly, "Our aunt sent us to kidnap you. To 'test your worthiness'… But I'm more inclined to heed our mother on this one."

"Oi! Lazy asses! Get over here and help me with this bitch! Your eldest brother commands you!" Starr's opponent called out, "What would mother think if I were to be killed? Auntie would have your hides!"

"Once Ezekial gets his ass handed to him, we'll bring you to our mother." Luciel said idlly, picking at the grass and pointedly ignoring his brother's calls, "Auntie will be pissed, but since she answers to mother there's really nothing she can do about it. Wand beats shield."

"Isn't that the other way around?" Abbacus asked.

"No… Not since…"

"Oh. Yeah. Forgot. What a weird family…" Abbacus thought for a moment before raising an eyebrow, "Hey, wait. Doesn't that mean-" Luciel smirked and said nothing. A confused Kota followed the conversation like one would watch an intense ping-pong match.

"Bastard…" Abbacus hissed, but there was no real bite to it. Kota sighed and lay back. The ground was nice. Not to hard. Soft grass, slightly moist with dew. There was quiet for awhile. Just the wind through the grass and the sounds of Starr's squawks and her opponent's loud complaints. 

"This fight is taking forever…" Luciel grumbled good naturedly, leaning back on his arms, "And this coat is itchy…"

"That's why you should wear a shirt under that." Abbacus advised idly, picking at the grass, "Keeps the leather from chafing."

"I am wearing a shirt."

"Mesh does not count."

"Oh."

"Stupid bitch!" Echoed across the clearing.

"Manwhore! I bet your manboobs aren't even real!"

"Silence skank! I am one hundred percent natural!"

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much!"

"Alright…" Luciel finally hissed, standing up and rolling his sleeves to the elbow, "I've had enough… THUNDARA!"

Kota blinked the light out of her eyes as Luciel stalked up to the slightly electrocuted pair. Grabbing both by the hair he briskly smacked their heads together before turning and stalking away.

"There. It's a tie. Satisfied?" He asked snidely. 

"I'm so telling Mother…" The scorched redhead muttered, rubbing his sore scalp.

"Your brother's a meanie…" Starr whined, tugging at her ponytails. Abbacus sighed as he rubbed his hands together, causing them to glow a soothing green.

"Really, Luci…" He muttered, passing his irate brother, "Did you really have to nail both?"

"Yes…" Luciel muttered, picking up a satchel that was lying nearby, "Stupid Zeke…"

"OI! I HEARD THAT!" His elder brother yelled from across the clearing. Luciel stuck out his tongue and started walking away.

"I'm going home… See you there…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a few wasted minutes of whining and complaining and milking the sympathetic Abbacus for all he was worth, they finally started following Abbacus and Zeke back to their home. Luciel, after stomping away for awhile, had slowed down enough so that it was easy to catch up with him. Starr was in her element, talking up Zeke like they were fast friends, Luciel interrupting every once in awhile, and Abbacus smiling fondly at his brothers. Kota wasn't really sure what to think. 

"Ummm…" She hummed uncertainly.

"Gil for your thoughts?" Abbacus asked. 

"Are we prisoners?" She asked.

"Yes." Zeke yelled.

"No." Luciel snapped.

"Maybe." Abbacus capitulated.

"Depends on what Aunty says." Zeke explained.

"And if Mother agrees with her." Luciel added.

"It depends on whether or not Mother likes you. She's sensitive like that." Abbacus clarified.

"Right." Starr agreed before wagging a mocking finger in Kota's face, "So make sure to be on your best behavior. I won't have you making a bad impression." 

"Speak for yourself." Kota grumbled snapping her teeth at the offending hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In days of old when the War of Hearts had finally ended, the High-King of those worlds had tried and failed to close the door to Darkness. Because Light also existed the Darkness fed upon it. He realized that to close the Door to Darkness would be folly. Dangerous and unwise. So he left it open, and kept close watch on it. When the High-King died heirless the crown fell to the family of the Keyblade Master. But he refused the crown, instead he gave the crown to the Line of Cosmos and was given little resistance in doing so. Following in his mentor's footsteps he and his family took residence in one of the fortresses that had once been inhabited by a splinter group of Nobody's called the Neophytes. Castle Oblivion was a nexus, a crossroads between worlds, neither existing in light or in darkness. As the years passed the world the castle existed on began to fade and could no longer be accessed from the outside. Instead you were either invited in or you lost your way and stumbled to it's doors by pure accidental chance. The world that Castle Oblivion opened to was known as Twilight Town. A sleepy city by the sea. The Keyblade Master's Shadow had dwelt there for a time and the Witch of Memory had been imprisoned within it's walls. Refugees from worlds sundered by the Heartless took shelter there and for a time the town thrived on the edge of darkness. For barely beyond it's borders lay a wasteland and in that wasteland lay the City That Never Was. For many years the two coexisted on the same plane of existence, but as the centuries passed the worlds began to fuse and quickly became unstable. The people went insane as time and space seemed to flux around them. Now it is a brackish ruin full of the people who live the same day over and over. The City That Never Was lay empty and perfect, washed clean by the eternal thundershower that covered it. Twilight Town was forbidden and none dared venture into it. Now only the descendents of the Keyblade knew it's secret and the Son's of Aquarius were forbidden from ever going near it.

Not that they listened, of course…

The three brothers were completely and totally different from one another, in looks and in temperament. 

Ezekiel was fiery and outgoing and wild, picking fights with anything that moved and his personality was reflected in his wild red hair and snapping green eyes. Snarky and sarcastic he pretended to live in the moment and for the moment only, but from the way he talked Kota realized that he was obsessed with the past, wanting surpass his ancestors in any way, shape or form. 

Abbacus was quiet and sweet and almost, Kota winced at the thought, 'motherly'. Of course that didn't stop the magician from being as vain-tempered and haughty as a cat when he wanted to be. He was pretty in a weird sort of way with his black hair falling over one lavender eye just so and his chin always tilted in a shyly submissive manner. The middle child was usually the one to care for the rest of the siblings and 'Abby' took his job seriously. 

Then there was Luciel. The baby. A brooding, cynical boy who had yet to grow out of an awkward stage. But from what Zeke had hinted Luci would probably never get any taller. Small and compact and hating it. Adoring his brothers with a jealous passionate love that made Kota almost envious in wishing she had a sibling that loved her that much. Luci contrasted jarringly from his brothers. Dark skinned, amber eyed and white hair cut to the chin. He tried to boast bigger than he was and his attempts at being aloof failed under his curiosity of the two strange girls who had wandered into forbidden territory.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Castle Oblivion sat on the very crumbling edge of a cliff. The endless grasslands had ended abruptly on an empty, dusty plain, just as seemingly endless. Beyond that the plain abruptly ended in nothingness. The cliffs stopped and there was nothing beyond. Absolutely nothing. Kota stared into the blankness in confusion. Was the blankness black? It was dark, but it seemed to change before her very eyes. One moment it was white, but she couldn't tell if it was the color white or just her eyes trying to comprehend just what she was seeing. If nothingness was a color then she was staring straight into it. Feeling her center of gravity shift she stumbled slightly and startled when Ezekeiel caught her. 

"I wouldn't stare at it too long if I were you." He advised seriously, "You go insane if you do. I don't think anyone could stare into it without being affected…" He trailed off and stared. Kota turned her head in the same direction and rolled her eyes. Starr was sitting on the very edge, legs swinging happily as she stared wide-eyed and unblinking into the void.

"Prrrrreeeeeeeetttttttyyyyyyyyy…."

"Don't ask." Kota muttered, "I don't think she was ever sane. If she is it's just a figment of your imagination."

"Or hers…" Zeke sighed, letting her go. Kota swayed for a moment, dizzy before shaking her head. More balanced she walked resolutely over to Starr and bonked her briskly on the head with her fist.

"OWWWW…." Starr whined loudly, rubbing her bruised scalp, "What was that fooooorrrr?"

"You're insane." Kota stated, walking away with the others.

"Yeah, but you already knew that…" Starr grumbled before grinning and skipping after them. The void always made her feel psychotically happy. She loved it. Reluctantly pulling away from the call of the nothingness she raced to catch up. Wouldn't do to be left behind again… No, it wouldn't do at all…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Castle was deceptively empty when they entered. Their guides pulled off their coats and hung them on pegs in the entryway. Starr whistled and the sound pierced the emptiness and seemed to echo on forever. Kota shuddered. The millions of whispered voices of thousands of nonexistent years washed over her in an ageless wave. She gagged silently for a moment as her senses adjusted. 

"Are you alright?" A soft, concerned voice murmured. Kota opened her eyes and stared through fingers clenched over her aching scalp. The young girl in front of her reached out in concern. Her blond hair was blinding against the white walls and her eyes were such a light shade of blue. Her white sundress was spotless and her sandals were tightly laced.

"Who…Are you?" Kota whispered hoarsely. The girl smiled and clasped her hands in front of her.

"You should know, 'Ending'…" She said, her voice high and sweet.

"Know what?" Kota asked. Slowly the girl's shape began to blur and Kota realized that she looked familiar. Her hair shortened and turned red, here eyes were sparkling violet and her dress was pink. She blurred again and her voice, familiar, distant and strange, murmured.

"I'm 'Nobody'..." She answered, blurring even farther from recognition. Kota blinked rapidly, trying to bring her back into focus. Slowly the blur cleared. Only it wasn't the girl who had spoken, although this one resembled her almost painfully. White-blonde hair. Petite. The same mysteriously sweet smile. But her sundress was hooded and accented in blue. Her boots came up to the thigh and she wore shoulder length gloves. And around her eyes was a jarringly black blindfold. In her hand was a white scepter topped with a gold winged heart with a horrible crack through its' center.

"Welcome to Castle Oblivion." She said softly, and Kota knew that through the blind the girl, no, woman, could see her. Was staring right at her. Through her. Into her. She smiled that mysterious smile again, this time with a bitter twist, "You may call me Aquarius…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_...You call to me Aquarius..._


	51. Empty Memories In Walls Of Dust

**Dear Reader,**

**WOOO HOOO! This is a LONG chapter and my hands HURT!**

**I don't own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. Most of this chapter takes place on one of the worlds during chapters… One Hundred through A hundred and seven. The book of memories saga and stuff… **

**I don't own Sailor Moon.**

**Sadly no song this chapter… I'm too tired. So you'll just have to live with Sea of Time.**

**Also, I don't own Final Fantasy and more specifically I don't own Dead Fantasy. To those who haven't seen it go to Game Trailers and look it up! I use the teleportation thingy that Rinoa does towards the end… So pretty!**

**Thank you for your patience… It was greatly appreciated…**

**Stay safe**

**Stay healthy**

**Sincerely,**

**Starr Bryte**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When he had been a child Mother had tied him to a chair, stuck a book under his nose and commanded him to read it until it was memorized. Being the rambunctious imp that he was, as well as being the first and eldest, it can be imagined that Blarni had been a hard study. When the tying up hadn't worked Mother had brought in a tutor. The tutor and Blarni had gotten along swimmingly until the little ShadowShifter had seduced the poor man and Mother had ripped his testicles off… Eventually Blarni found a book that interested him and the learning process went on quickly from there. Even though memorizing wasn't what he did best, some things just stuck. Like Stargate chevrons. With a shrug he had punched in the first seven symbols that caught his fancy and dove in, Kay close behind him.

Their first place they went to on their wild goose chase was a little, middle of nowhere asteroid in Chaos territory. Actually Blarni had no clue where they were… Not that he would tell Kay that. Not that Kay particularly cared at the moment. The half-youma was muttering to himself restlessly and rubbing at his forehead, right above his cursed eye.

"Headache?" Blarni asked, cocking his head curiously to the side. Kay flinched and his eyes flickered to the shadowshifter. Blarni suppressed a shudder. The black and gold eye with its star shaped pupil glowed and the star seemed to spin sickeningly. The other eye gleamed an unnaturally bright shade of blue. Too blue. The type of blue that one fell into. The kind of blue that one drowned in. Blarni shivered and blinked away the afterimage and a strange feeling of suffocation. He shook his head and raised a hand up to his suddenly throbbing skull, swaying. When he blinked again Kay was right in front of him, smiling strangely.

"Headache?" He mocked softly. Blarni swallowed, instinct making him tense involuntarily. The air seemed to thrum with dangers. It was a 'Shifter's nature to 'collect' people and Blarni began to wonder if what he had 'picked up' wasn't one of the more frightening creatures he had ever come across. Despite his angry will he took an involuntary step back and cursed inwardly. Submissives stepped back. Dominants stood their ground. Why was he giving way to this creature made of darkness and evil? This pitiable man whose heart and mind and soul and body were near irreparably split in two? The grin grew wider and Kay took a step forward. Blarni realized that he was panting and took a deep breath to calm his breathing. Tossing his head angrily he turned and headed back towards the StarGate.

"Let's get a move on…" He said dismissively, "I just had an idea, and we also need a safe place to rest for awhile… You may not be tired Mr. Insomnia, but I am sleepy…" He hit the chevrons with an almost brutal force and the gate opened. He was about to step through when a hand on his arm stopped him. He jerked and spun around, hand half raised to claw at eyes and face but stopped when he saw Kay's expression. Open. Innocent. Terrified. Then it was gone. Back to his usual blankness. But for how long?

"So, where are we going?" Kay asked. Blarni smiled and put a finger to his lips.

"That…" He said teasingly, "Is a secret!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their secret destination was actually the ruins of a good sized city. The StarGate opened onto an overrun garden maze with the 'Gate in the center. Huge blossoms gave off a scent so sweet it was almost noxious. Statuary strangled and broken by vines lay at intervals along a broken paved path. Blarni wandered over to a large stone slab and struggled with the ivy covering it before the greenery gave, revealing a plaque that read in faded copper 'Welcome to LeCourt'.

"LeCourt…" Blarni said softly, as if quoting from a book, "The foremost capital of magic in the System… Third most magical city in the Cosmos. It fell when a stranger searching for a magical artifact went on a rampage. Before that a extremely valuable book was vandalized by a different group of strangers that the locals claimed their downfall had been apart of, but that was never really proved." He sighed and let the ivy fall back, "Such a waste that such a powerful world could fall so easily to a bunch of thieves…" Kay shifted restlessly. The garden maze made him uneasy. He made the mistake of looking straight up into the sickly green of a smoggy sun. Blinking quickly he looked down and the afterimage seemed to form the purple-black form of a person. Blinking again his eyesight cleared, yet the image remained. A woman, dressed in a short, black fuku. Wildly curly black hair tumbled down her back. At first what was left of his heart soared.

"Kota…" He whispered. He found her! But then she turned and his joy faded. No. It wasn't her. Kota's hair wasn't this shade of light-eating black. Her skin wasn't so deathly pale. Her eyes weren't that shade of lavender and he knew for a FACT that her lips and eyes were not black. It was a shadowshifter. And it took him a moment before he realized he had seen her once before, immortalized in crumbling stone.

"You…" He whispered. She smiled, soft and sad, before turning and walking away. Blinking he turned to see Blarni staring in the same direction, his one smile just as bittersweet and he knew that the young 'Shifter had seen her too. In the back of his mind the evil writhed.

"So… how do we get out?" He asked nervously. Blarni grinned.

"Turn right at the sun and go straight on until we're out…" He answered impishly, grabbing Kay's hand impulsively and leading him towards one of the corners. Kay looked up. The skies were a weird sort of grey green, completely obscuring the sun, but Blarni led him confidently and soon he could see the entrance.

"How do you know this?" Kay wondered out loud.

"One of my employers was a scholar interesting in restoring some of the more delicate tomes. We came here once before. Who knows… We might find something to help you on your search." The 'Shifter answered leading him out of the garden and into the streets of the city.

Kay blinked. Then blinked again. Then he reached up and covered his cursed eye with a hand. Through his cursed eye he saw the city as it once had been. Beautiful stone buildings and a bustling avenue. A tall clock tower and a soaring arch of stone. Balloons almost as big as the city itself anchored in place strangely. Banners flapped gaily. The sky was so brightly blue and the clouds created cheerful shapes. The sun shone so beautifully bright that it almost hurt. Through his other eye Kay saw what it was now. Burned out, cracked husks of what once was. The clock tower stuck on 6:06, missing part of it's face. Debris lay everywhere. The balloons were gone and the arch had toppled, crushing what lay under it. The sickly colored sky cast a ghastly light and Kay swallowed thickly before pulling out his eye patch and covering his cursed eye. He would've been better off not knowing that it had been beautiful. It made him wonder what Tumble was now like. Would it too turn into such a wreck? He hoped not.

"This way!" Blarni called, "It'll be a bit of a walk since the train stopped working…" Kay snorted and stretched out his wings, taking a jogging start he scooped Blarni up into his arms and flapped towards the rooftops, kicking off to gain altitude until he was able to catch some air.

"Why walk when you can fly?" He asked rhetorically. Blarni laughed, head tilting back, revealing a slender throat. Kay swallowed hard as his eyesight dimmed and sharpened in sudden dizziness. His dark sighed strained at bindings that were no long as tight as Kay wanted them to be. He shuddered and blinked, returning his gaze to where he was going.

"There!" Blarni pointed to a large domed building with more than half it's roof crumbling away, "That's the library!" Nodding Kay spiraled downward to land gracefully onto the steps. Rusted lamps were twisted at bizarre angles and the statue at the top of the stairs had been eroded and dismembered. The door opened with a shuddering, nerve grinding creak and Kay couldn't help but gape. This was a library alright. The biggest one he had ever seen. Hesitantly he reached up and pulled down the blind, closing his good eye. The great domed ceiling swooped high above them, an intricate mural of the universe spinning in delicate metallic paint with a stained glass window of the sun to let in central light. The shelves were stories high, only to be reached by rolling banisters and floating mechanical devices gilded gold. Windows in a rainbow of color splashed light across the whitewashed walls. In the center of the floor was the circular main desk surrounded by eight reference shelves, placed to mimic the sun above. At the reference desk was a middle-aged, bearded man in torn blue robes and a beat up conical hat humming off-key to himself as he sorted books. Blinking Kay replaced the blind to realize that it wasn't an illusion of the past but a real, actual person there. Blarni grinned and shook his head.

"Still here, even after all this time…" He muttered, heading down the stairs to the desk, "Sir!" he called, "It's been awhile!"

"Wot? Wot? Oh! Hello, my dear boy! Back so soon?" The man asked, grinning through a pair of cracked spectacles.

"It's been so long since I've seen you!" Blarni said cheerfully, shaking the man's hand before pulling him into a hug.

"It has and it hasn't… Well met, dear boy! And who is your mysterious companion?" The man asked, blinking and adjusting his glasses. Blarni grinned.

"My current kidnapper!" He chirped bluntly, "This is Kay of Tumble. Kay, this is one of my old employers, Sir Merlin."

"Just Merlin, thank you…" The man said returning to his stacks of books, "I'm not that young yet."

"Don't you mean old?" Kay asked curiously.

"I'm not that senile!" Kay glanced wryly down at the pile of books and noticed that Merlin was stacking and restacking the same pile, reversing the order each time.

"Not senile?" He muttered derisively.

"Merlin's always been a little cracked…" Blarni muttered back.

"Tiddlywinks!" Merlin huffed through his mustache before ducking under the desk in a puff of dust. Blarni rocked on his heels leaving Kay to blink in confusion. Not even his darker side had anything to say. But then again, his darker side was being strangely quiet…Almost as if it were nervous about the man.

"Here we are!" Merlin said, pulling out two large scroll cases, "Here are the maps you'll be needing and…" He dove back under the desk before tossing a satchel in Kay's direction, "And here is the book you've been wanting… It's only part one in the series, but it'll have to do until you find the rest!"

"What?" Kay gasped in confusion, "How'd you… Why… What… Where… Who?"

"Very good questions, lad, very good. But the only one who can answer them is yourself, so if you'll excuse me…" With that the man clambered over the desk and began to limp past Kay before he stopped suddenly and turned to stare at him with startlingly bright grey eyes.

"I'd be more careful if I were you…" he said, staring right into Kay's cursed eye, "That's very powerful magic, but not even all the faith in the world can keep that spell going. One little breath and all the cards will come tumbling down into ruin. Good luck."

"Huh?" Kay blinked, but when he turned to call after the man he was gone and he and Blarni were alone in the crumbling library.

"See? Cracked. But one of the more powerful beings in existence." Blarni said, "Though I don't really understand what he's talking about. Well then. There's one more place I have to check out before we move on… To the Central Library!" With a small running hop the ShadowShifter jumped onto Kay's back, wrapping arms and legs around his torso, careful of his lopsided wings.

"Wah?!" Kay yelped, stumbling for balance. Blarni laughed before leaning forward until his lips brushed Kay's ear.

"You're a good person, Kay." He said softly, "A kind person. A beautiful person. Just keep that in mind. You're a good person and you always will be. No one can take that away from you."

"Beautiful is the beast, whose inward colors show, thy physical atrocities no one shall ever know." Kay quoted, almost to himself, "But what of my inward atrocities? What of that? No inward beauty could ever quell such a monster. For who could ever learn to love a beast?" There was no answer. Instead Blarni buried his head against the back of Kay's neck, black hair mingling with blonde. Kay sighed as the arms wrapped around his chest gripped a little tighter. He looked around for a moment at the ruined splendor and there, on the second floor balcony he saw a person. Closing his bad eye the person disappeared. A feeling of almost heavy lethargy swept over him as he opened his cursed eye again. Focusing brought the image closer, as if he had an eagle's vision. A boy. Standing before a towering shelf of books. A book open in his hands. Slowly the boy looked up, then turned to look straight at him. Kay stiffened. The image from the past looked at him, tears streaming down his cheeks to stain white, empty pages. Brown hair. Brown eyes. A lifetime of suffering. The boy's lips moved and a whispered voice through the ages reached his ears.

"_I wish… I wish…"_

Blarni shuddered almost convulsively but never looked up. Kay scowled.

"Who are you!" He shouted as his eyes began to burn and blur.

"_Who are you… Who are you…" _The echoes came back faint. Shaking his head Kay rubbed at his eyes. The figure was gone. As if he'd never been.

"What was that?" Kay asked. Blarni shook his head shakily.

"A memory. Nothing more. Pay it no mind. This building is old, and remembers things better left forgotten." With that he fell silent and refused to say more. Kay sighed again and leaned forward, scooping up map and satchel. He looped the strap around his neck and shoulder, only having to dislodge Blarni once, tucked his arms around the 'shifter's knees and took off through the broken roof.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kay didn't need direction to know where to go. Half because of a corroded map that pointed out the layout of the city and half because of some strange inner call. The monster inside yearned towards it and a strange, uneasy feeling filled Kay's mind. Like ripples in his head. A headache.

"There." Blarni said over the wind, pointing towards a walled structure, almost as big as the city they had left behind. He landed where Blarni instructed and they entered. It was huge. Bigger than almost anything Kay has seen. A constructed lake stretched into the distance. Collapsed decorative planetoids formed lopsided islands and the water was a strange shade of neon green.

"Acid." Blarni answered Kay's silent question bluntly, "Be careful not to land in it…"

"Ouch." Kay agreed, hefting the 'shifter's legs further up around his waist. Blarni twitched and made a soft, agitated sound, but otherwise did not move. Soon broken and eroded pillars began to break the still waters, intact even after all this time. In the distance, like a sattalite view of planet-rise the Central Library rose from the waters. The stairs, now no more than an eroded, lumpy ramp leading to the massive doors. At the foot of what once had been the stairs were what looked like giant perches.

"Once this library was protected by guardian beasts…" Blarni said, placing a hand at the base of one of the enormous spaces, "Because the books here were so valuable. Most were rescued and moved at the beginning of the fall. I don't have much hope of finding anything here, but you never know…" Trailing off he began his assent up the stairs, his lithe body swaying with each movement. Kay shook his head and shivered. He felt detached whenever he looked at Blarni. Affection towards the ShadowShifter was a given. Blarni was a good person and likeable at that. But there was something else. Something that niggled the back of his brain that just wouldn't come through. Something…

"You never know…" He whispered almost to himself, eyebrows creasing in concentration, "You never know…"

"Hey! You coming in or what?" Blarni called down the stairs. Kay blinked, startled from his thoughts. What was he doing again? Oh.

"Coming…" He answered and hurried to catch up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Central Library was even bigger than the City Library. The building itself had taken little damage due to residual magic and the doors only took a bit of pushing to open. The inside was unchanged. Everything the way it was when it was abandoned. Which made it difficult for Kay due to the fact that while his normal eye saw an empty building, his cursed eye saw the same building full of people.

"Gah." He muttered in irritation, blinking. Slipping his eye patch back into place he looked around. On either side of the hall were life-like statues of grand serpents, staring balefully down at those with the audacity to enter in hopes of reading one of the restricted and priceless tomes. The hallway opened up to a circular front desk and the grand interior seemed very much like the City Library only on a much, MUCH grander scale. The mural above displayed the planetary system in all its glory, even the inhabitable orbiting colonies, now long since abandoned. Lowering his gaze he blinked as his covered eye itched irritatingly. Pulling the patch away to rub at it he stilled. In front of him, standing before the front desk, was a group of people. That in and of itself shouldn't have been that odd. The place was full of ghosts. But the boy from the City Library was among them. He turned and smiled and Kay fought a shiver. The smile was strange. Sickly almost. Determined. Wicked? Evil? Something was wrong. This wasn't the same boy from the City Library. But it was. The movement of the ghostly forms stilled and darkened. The boy left them behind and walked towards the shelves. Kay reached out to grab Blarni's hand and followed. Blarni smiled, blushed, held back a snicker and allowed himself to be led.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Central Library was a lot bigger than Kay gave it credit for. It even had gardens to walk through! Down corridors of books, some that no longer existed on that world but in secret vaults on Senshi worlds, and up stairs. Across catwalks with proud statues of winged cats with twinkling jewels upon their brows. Mazes of bookshelves. Through it all Kay followed the boy. He almost missed the turn when he suddenly turned left. Kay followed and Blarni yelped as the movement almost slammed him into the shelf.

"Slow down…" Blarni muttered, rubbing his nose with his free hand, "I hate playing 'Crack the Whip'… Except when I'm playing crack the whip…" He snorted. Kay was completely ignoring him, too engrossed following the memory to hear him. Not that he minded. The walls never did speak to him. In fact he had only heard of maybe three or four people in the history of… everything that had walls talk to them. Besides the High Queen that is…

When Kay suddenly stopped Blarni ran right into him. His wing shifted out of the way as the ShadowShifter pulled back. Letting go of Blarni's hand, Kay stepped forward to stare at a blank, nondescript wall.

"This is it…" Kay murmured, "Right here…" Blarni raised his eyebrow and sniffed the air.

"Huh… An illusion or mechanism… There should be a secret room or a cave back there…" He looked around but saw nothing that would be a catch for the door. The illusion itself, though old, wasn't part of the original wall. More like a sloppy cover up for something more advanced and intricate that had been broken. With no time to fix it the librarians had patched it up as well as they could and left it.

Kay turned and his glazed eyes seemed to follow something for a moment before he nodded resolutely and walked over to one of the empty book shelves. Placing both hands on it he pushed. The entire shelf swung back like a door on a hinge and the illusion fell to show a dark, dank passageway that smelled of death and other, ranker things. Blarni really didn't want to know, but when Kay stepped through the now clear 'doorway' and into the darkness, Blarni followed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cavern made Kay… uneasy. An understatement if there ever was one. All of his senses were screaming and in the back of his brain, hidden behind shields and Senshi blessings, the monster writhed and wriggled in near orgasmic excitement. There was Darkness here. Somewhere. Everywhere. It was almost too late when he realized the lifelike black serpent statues with the pretty yellow stones for eyes weren't just statues.

"LOOK OUT!" He jumped out of the way, wing flaring for balance as the feathered snake lunged. Blarni was already muttering a spell and pulling on a pair of wicked looking claws. Twenty in total the serpents surrounded them, writhing and twitching spastically.

"Heartless?" Kay inquired.

"Looks like they were naturally bred here… Wild." Blarni answered, sidling closer to Kay who was already flexing his hands and tugging at the perfect blue that was his magic.

"But I thought they were all extinct!" He protested. Blarni snorted.

"So long as life exists and the Light shines on all, there will always be the Darkness and the things that exist therein." The 'shifter paraphrased, tossing a short dirk in Kay's direction. He made a few practice slashes and quirked an inquisitive eyebrow at his companion.

"Where do you keep these?" He asked, eyeing the ShadowShifter's tight garb. Blarni grinned and held up a finger to his lips.

"That… Is a secret!" Then he lunged towards the nearest Heartless. Kay rolled his eyes before leaping into the fray as well. The dirk was as slim as a needle in his hands, but all that old sword training came in handy. Most of it had been for show, but put into real situations it came in handy. The last time he had really used it was-

_Don't think about it!_ He yelled to himself, neatly lopping off the Heartless' head. He shot a look at Blarni, who was holding his own with his claws. More than holding his own. The ShadowShifter was art in motion, a face paced ballet of lethal beauty. But quickly becoming overwhelmed. He shot a look at Kay.

"Run for it!" He shouted, racing up the path to where the cavern seemed to open up. More space, more freedom of movement, Kay lifted himself into the air and flew, grabbing Blarni's reaching arms as they did so. His instincts screaming the knowledge of what pursued so close, too close, behind.

Light. A light at the end of the tunnel, if they could only reach-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"…So this is Tumble…" Blarni commented, idly, brushing off his backside. Kay looked around, nodded, too choked up inside to really speak.

"yeah." He answered in a cracked whisper. Tumble. His home. Only not. Because this was an illusion. All of it. The grasslands. The rocks. The grey skies of late spring. The sound of the rivers. It didn't exist. Not here. Because not only was this an illusion, it was the memory of an illusion. A spell that didn't exist, yet did only because of the memories held within the walls.

"…So where are we in Tumble?" Blarni asked, walking towards the river banks. Kay smiled and stared up at the sky. This was a special place, not that he was going to tell Blarni that. This was where he had told the girl he loved that he loved her. This was where it all started. The carved words in the ruins not fare from where he was now. The words that had given him the courage to speak his heart to her. To Tiffaura. To Kota. To she who would rule.

"We're near the ruins of the old temple…" He said instead, nodding his head towards a formation of rock that just peeked above the hill side. Blarni grinned, grabbed his hand and began to drag him up the hill.

"Let's go take a look!" He said. Kay grinned and followed. Then hesitated. It was just like when he went with her. Let's take a look… And she had grabbed his hand and had whined and pouted so cutely that he had agreed to go with her. That was then. And this was now. And this person was doing almost the same. Minus the whining and pouting. Kay let his hand slip free for a moment before returning the grip. The hand in his was warm and he missed her so much. For a moment. A few seconds at a time, he could pretend, right?

"Wow!" Blarni let go of Kay's hand and stared at the crumbling ruins, "This is fantastic! So this was a temple?" Kay followed the ShadowShifter through the buildings, pointing out certain aspects that he had studied as a child. Where he had played, stupid stunts he had pulled with his friends. Then they came to the central Sanctuary and Kay stared at the alter. There it was. The place where the words were. Where he had confessed. Truly spoken what he felt. He took a step towards the holy slab and gasped as the ground beneath his feet fell away.

"Watch it!" Blarni called, pulling him back, "Looks like we found the end of the illusion." Kay nodded, disappointed. He had wanted to see if the words were still there.

"Shall we go and see what needs to be seen and find what needs to be found?" Blarni asked cryptically. Kay turned and Blarni held out his hand, a small smile on his lips, "Trust me?" Kay paused, then nodded. He did trust Blarni. He did. But something still didn't feel right. Something was so off and yet he couldn't…

"Let's go!" and a hand was suddenly in his and they were jumping through darkness to land back in the cave.

"Guess this is the end of the road for now…" Kay muttered, looking around. Suddenly he froze. There was the boy. In his hands was a book. And before him stood two monsters who had to be the guardian beasts. Only they were black and their eyes were yellow. Heartless.

"hey…" He whispered in choked warning. Slowly the boy turned and smiled that strangely sinister smile. Slowly his skin darkened and his eyes lightened and through the mists of time and space, through the pain and anguish of untold years, again he heard the voice. Only this time it was different.

"_Some wishes were never meant to be granted…"_

"An Anti!" Blarni gasped, "It actually took the form of a memory of a person? Amazing!"

"yeah, don't be so impressed!" Kay yelled, drawing the dirk as the heartless beasts spread their wings and roared. The Anti smiled impossibly wide and Kay suppressed a shudder. Nothing should smile that wide… Suddenly Blarni was stepping in front of him, fishing down the neck of his shirt.

"Time to go!" The ShadowShifter said, pulling out a brown pendent, "Cover me!" Then he was leaping away. Kay followed and soon they were in a different cavern, one that opened up to the sky, if only in the form of a small sink hole.

Kay flipped around and flapped quickly, circling the Heartless, slashing at their exposed backs. Blarni landed, flung his hands wide on either side and tilted his head back in a graceful, eerily familiar arc. Kay gaped. The pended around his neck was glowing white and as he watched the ShadowShifters black eyes turned white as well, alabaster tears forming dual lines down his cheeks. White lipped mouth opened in an undistinguishable cry. Kay looked up to see the clouds that covered the world parting to show a white moon that seemed to melt into lines of light even as he watched. Suddenly the lines turned to pillars of light that crashed into the cavern. The Anti gave a dispirited cry that sounded eerily like _Sakura…_ before it and the other Heartless vanished. Kay only had time to yell once before they too were hit by light and taken far away from that world and all the painful, secret memories it kept sealed within.

For a long time, there was nothing but the Light…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Come with me

Across the Sea of Time

Come with me

Across the Sea of Time


	52. Listen To The Rain II

**Dear Readers,**

**Another chapter in the same day! I am so on a roll!**

**This chapter happened because I was listening to music on Project Playlist and I heard a really good song! It's called Listen to the Rain by Euphoria and it was the remix by DJ Trashy. Look it up! So I wrote this all in one go and decided to post it. Just a little spring blip with Queen Shyanne in a thunderstorm. I so want to do this! **

**I don't own Sailor Moon.**

**I don't own Listen to the Rain by DJ Trashy.**

**Thanks again for the patience… I hope these will go a little faster now… I hope…**

**Stay safe**

**Stay healthy**

**Sincerely,**

**Starr Bryte**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She was dancing. Raindrops and sweat and tears, sweet and tangy, flying from her skin. Her green dress nearly transparent and the form of her muscular body like a shadow through the sheer. Lightning flashes lighting her body as thunder growled and groaned. Trees swayed and creaked in the violent wind and pitch-black clouds roiled above. She was in her element. This was her. This was she. Arms twining like vines above her head, hair sticking to face and neck and flying free by turns. The wind was her dance partner. Wilder and wilder, her moves became, desperate to catch up. Her body twined and twirled. The grass waving and slashing at her bare feet and legs. Magic was here. Everywhere. Filling her veins and deep inside as snug as a lover. The call was there. The need was there. Nearly, nearly. Arms. Cold and sweet and familiar slid down her arms to link fingers with her own. A cold body pressing against her own from behind. Movements matching hers until who lead and who followed blurred together. Pinned between two elements her head fell back and she spun. Her skirt twirling upwards. The power possessed her, controlled her, filled her. And she let it. She was Queen and she was Senshi and she was born to serve the power that had birthed her. A wet face buried itself into her neck, an impassioned embrace. The sudden pain her heart made her gasp in near agony at the anguished hope that filled her. Not her own, but as close to her as her own heart. The spirit of Senshi long past who came here. To this very spot. Where lighting flashed and rain burned with cold lashes of fire. Lips at her ear and soft whispers through her heart.

"_Listen to the rain, though it's calling. Wash away the tears from your eyes. Tell me what you hope and what you dream of and all the reasons why…"_

Her lips parted in voiceless answer.

"Listen to each drop of rain. Whispering secrets in rain. Frantically searching for someone to hear their story be more than it hides. Please don't let go, let me stay for while? It's just so hard to say good-bye…"

The thunder rumbled and lightning flashed, closer than ever. Power gathered and her arms were lifted to greet it, green glowing upon her brow. Strings of colored light from every life that took life from the sun. A display of power and beauty. She was Queen. She was Senshi. And she wished so hard that it wasn't so… But this was something that she would never give up. Never in a million years. This was why she was born. This was why she would die. This was why she was loved and revered and feared and cherished above all things that walked in her realm. And sometimes it was just so difficult. So hard to just live while those she loved suffered. She danced with her faceless partner and prayed with her whole body. Prayed for the strength to carry on. The wind whispered and sang acknowledgement so loud she was nearly deafened. As if Jupiter himself whispered in her ear.

"_You can do anything that you set your mind to. You could run a million miles if you really had too. And I would do it again if you asked me too, in the name of love from me to you…"_

And with that answer she sang, voice of voices she was the scion of the holy line. Their hope. Their prayers. Their power. Their wishes.

With an earth-trembling crash of thunder she stopped, head thrown back, bending to face the sky, arms outstretched to the heavens as she finally accepted the storms call. Lightning flashed into her hands and her body came alive, mouth opened into a voiceless scream as her body took hold of the power and made it her own. Senshi magic amplified tenfold. A high like no other. She accepted the gift from those who came before…

And prayed for the strength to make their wishes, as well as her own, come true…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Because you can do anything that you set your mind too  
You can run a million miles if you really had to  
And I would do it again if you asked me too,  
In the name of love from me to you

Listen to the rain  
Listen to the rain  
Listen to the rain

Living my life for just one chance  
To see myself through the looking glass  
your love, and world won't let me in  
And where to start or where to begin  
Because love is life and life is love, and that magic you give me fits like a glove  
So grab a hold, and not a moment to spare  
I cant deny you all I can  
so can you hear me, can you feel me?  
I've got to get your body oh so near me  
just one touch, of my lonely hand

Loose the pain and understand  
what I do, and what I feel, just say and believe it's real  
I do what I do, and I'll do it again, I'll find the answers

Listen to the rain though its calling  
wash away the tears from your eyes  
tell me what you hope and what you dream of  
And all the reasons why

Because you can do anything that you set your mind too  
You can run a million miles if you really had to  
And I would do it again if you asked me too,  
In the name of love from me to you

Listen to the rain  
Listen to the rain  
Listen to the rain

Go on and on, and I must be so strong  
don't look down, I've got to carry on  
when in doubt I will find a way  
it will bring us closer to the day  
so don't believe those words you're hearing  
prove to your heart, yeah you must be clearing  
the negativity that fills your mind  
I said what's it going to take to call you mine  
I said can you hear me, can you hear me, I've got to get your body oh so near me  
just one touch, of my lonely hand

Loose the pain, make me understand  
what I do, and what I feel, just say and believe its real  
I do what I do, and I'll do it again, I'll find the answers

Listen to the rain though its calling  
wash away the tears from your eyes  
tell me what you hope and what you dream of  
And all the reasons why

Because you can do anything that you set your mind too  
You can run a million miles if you really had to  
And I would do it again if you asked me too,  
In the name of love from me to you

Listen to the rain


End file.
